Recueil d'OS Newtmas & Dylmas
by Raven Howl
Summary: Ceci sera un recueil d'O.S sur le Newtmas, Dylmas et Stewt où je jetterai toutes les idées qui ne me permettent pas de faire une histoire à chapitres. J'accepte toutes les suggestions que vous me ferez et se sera un plaisir de réaliser vos rêves de fangirl. Les rating changeront selon les O.S.
1. FLASHBACK-Newtmas

**Titre** **:** FLASHBACK

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Contexte** **:** Songfic qui se situera après le _Remède Mortel_ et qui concernera les différentes pensées de Thomas sur ces actes et son passé.

 **Note** **:** Hello my fellow readers, how are you ? Erhm ... Pardon. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour car je me lance dans l'écriture d'un recueil de O.S sur le Newtmas, le Dylmas ET le Stewt que j'aime beaucoup bizarrement. Cet O.S s'inspire de la musique _FLASHBACK_ de Akiakane dont vous pourrez lire les paroles durant votre lecture. Je sais que mon texte et les paroles ne se rapprochent que très peu, mais c'est de là que vient mon inspiration. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de me faire des suggestions dans les commentaires ou par messages privés si vous avez des idées de O.S. Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise _le Labyrinthe_. La musique est de Akiakane.

* * *

 _ **Sonzai shoumei kotowatte**_

J'ai nié la preuve de ton existence,

 _ **Tachi tomareba zattou de**_

et si je me suis arrêtée, debout, au milieu de la foule

 _ **Housou shuuryou hajimatte**_

C'est parce que l'émission touchait à sa fin

 _ **Iki wo tomete … mita**_

Le souffle coupé … Je l'ai vu

Cela fait presque un an que tu es parti. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Ton absence m'emprisonne. La douceur de tes mots a été remplacé par le bruit déchirant de tes cris. La chaleur qui émanait de ta peau a été remplacé par le toucher glacial d'une main crochue. Ton sourire qui me donnait l'impression que tout irait bien même dans la pire des situations, s'est transformé en une grimace de douleur. Tes yeux brillants comme un millier d'étoiles, se sont éteint pour ne laisser que regrets et peines.

Si tu savais à quel point tu me manque. Tes caresses agréables sur mon visage, tes lèvres dans mon cou et ton souffle sur peau. Jamais pareil contact ne se reproduira à présent. Je ne suis pas seul pourtant. Minho, Brenda et les autres sont là. Mais à quoi rime tout ça ? Sans toi à mes côtés, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Un reflet sans moitié. Un cadre sans photo. Un corps sans cœur. Un enfant sans parents. J'ai peur de ne plus me souvenir.

Chaque fois que j'essaye de me rappeler de toi, ce moment me revient. Je te vois à terre, ma respiration coupée, la tienne éteinte. J'entends mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans mes oreilles, le tien ne donne plus aucun signe de fonctionnement. Tes paupières sont ouvertes mais tu ne me regardes pas. Un rideau s'est baissé sur la scène, terminant l'acte que nous avons joué dans ce désert de cauchemar.

 _ **Mieru ? Watashi kage wo keseba**_

Le vois-tu ? Si mon ombre s'efface

 _ **kono saita hana mo suteteshimaeru no ni**_

Alors, ces fleurs écloses finiront elles aussi par être jetées

 _ **Kareru nodo wo osaete yomigaeru**_

Je revivrai en contenant ma gorge asséchée

 _ **Gizou**_

Mais ce ne sera qu'une illusion

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, je regarde devant moi sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ce Paradis ressemble plus à l'Enfer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'es pas là. Des fleurs poussent à mes pieds mais je n'y fais pas attention. Elles ressemblent un peu à celles que j'ai laissé sur ta tombe artificielle. Je me lève. Je veux te rejoindre. Je veux te voir. Je ne peux pas. Tu as disparu depuis trop longtemps. Ton visage s'estompe peu à peu de ma mémoire.

Le bouquet est toujours là, aux pieds de la stèle grise, gisant comme ton cadavre, fané et délaissé. Ma gorge se serre, ma vue se trouble, mes dents claquent sous l'assaut du froid de la nuit, mes poings se ferment et mes mains tremblent. J'hésite à ouvrir la bouche car j'ai peur que mes mots restent coincés. Tu étais tout pour moi. Une lumière dans le noir. Un guide dans une forêt abandonnée. Un cœur de remplacement alors que je croyais avoir tout perdu. Et j'ai l'impression que je jouais le même rôle pour toi. Tu avais perdu tout espoir de revoir un jour ce monde qui t'avait vu naître. Tu avais déjà tenté d'abréger tes souffrances mais cela ne porta pas ses fruits. Tu as gardé cette cicatrice et la honte de cet échec pendant plusieurs mois avant mon arrivée. Lorsque tu m'as vu, quand nos regards se sont croisés, tous deux, nous avons compris que nous ne pourrions pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Tu as été le premier à me parler, à te lier d'amitié avec moi, je suis devenu ton pilier, celui qui te retenait de faire une seconde tentative. Nous étions nos propres gilets de sauvetage, dans un monde où tout semblait détruit.

 _ **Usowotsuita kono kokoro ga ochite**_

Ce cœur qui a menti s'affaiblit,

 _ **Waraidasu anata ga**_

et tu te mis à rire.

 _ **Watashi no you ni**_

Comme moi,

 _ **Uso wo tsuite**_

tu mentais.

 _ **Kowarate ha mata waraidasu**_

Alors que je m'effondrais, tu explosas de nouveau de rire.

 _ **Te wo nobaseba kuzuretiku anata**_

Si je te tendais la main, à toi qui te détruis,

 _ **Mitsumeau nanika ga**_

Quelque chose me rendra mon regard

 _ **Maki modosarete hoshii no kirerukurai ni**_

Dans l'obscurité, je désirerais être ramenée à ce chapitre et me détacher de tout.

Ton rire résonne dans mes oreilles alors que je revois dans ma tête, la petite fête que vous aviez organisés en l'honneur de mon arrivée. Tu étais à côté de moi, ton visage s'estompe peu à peu alors que je t'oublie. Tu t'es approché de mon visage et m'as embrassé sur la joue. Tu devais être un peu bourré. Et moi aussi. Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'y ai vu mon reflet. J'étais en toi et tu gisais en moi. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Une seule et même personne dans cette nuit sans étoiles. J'aimerai revenir en arrière et détruire cet instant, le faire devenir poussière car à cause de cet échange, aussi futile soit-il, je souffre de ta perte et une partie de mon âme me hurle de te rejoindre. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne peux pas tout abandonner. Tu m'as ordonné de rester et c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. J'obéis à ta demande. Je souffre en silence pour toi, pour nous. J'accepte mon destin. Je regarde ta tombe, les yeux pleins de larmes et je repense à tout ça. À cette douleur qui me lacère le cœur, à cette voix qui autrefois, me berçait après un cauchemar, à cette main qui m'a retenu contre elle, à ces lèvres qui avaient parcouru et marqué mon corps tout entier.

 _ **Fumikiri mae de ame**_

Devant le passage à niveau, sous la pluie,

 _ **"**_ _ **Kasa ga nai no**_ _ **"**_

«Je n'ai pas de parapluie »

 _ **Kokoro wo someru made yume wo misasete**_

Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur ne soit souillé, tue me faisais rêver.

 _ **Yuugure kanashibari**_

Au crépuscule, comme paralysée,

 _ **"**_ _ **Ugokenai no**_ _ **"**_

«Je ne peux pas bouger»

 _ **Kono mama kage wo keseba**_

A ce rythme, si ton ombre s'efface,

 _ **Wasurete shimaeru no ni**_

Je fais finir par t'oublier …

Chaque jour, je reviens te voir. J'espère te trouvait là, assis sur la terre, jouant avec des herbes, des pétales de fleurs dans les cheveux comme à l'époque où tu travaillais dans les champs. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, du matin au soir, je rends visite à ce qui n'est plus que l'ombre de ton existence. Les autres ont presque tous surmonté ta perte. En fait, personne ne sait que tu es mort. Cet endroit, ils ne le connaissent pas. Pas même Minho. Tu dois être triste de voir ça. De constater que ton meilleur ami n'est pas au courant de ton décès. Je suis égoïste peut-être ? Ou simplement protecteur à son égard ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas le voir dans le même état que moi. C'est notre chef, il a besoin d'être fort, il doit être capable de nous diriger et organiser ce nouveau monde sans quoi, nous serions dispersés et brisés. Sans quoi, tout le monde me ressemblerait.

Encore une fois, je suis là à contempler ce qui aurait dû être notre lieu secret. Du temps où on était dans le Bloc, on en avait un. Dans la forêt non ? Je ne sais plus où il se trouvait. Si tu étais là, ce serait ici, là où se dresse cette pierre rongée par le temps, que nous nous serions retrouvés tous les soirs pour parler, rire et s'embrasser.

Tu disparais de ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Alors j'essaye de me rappeler.

 _ **Kaeru koto mo**_

J'ai réalisé

 _ **Dekinai to kizuita**_

que ton retour était impossible

 _ **Risou ?**_

Est-ce l'idéal ?

Tu ne reviendras pas et je le sais. J'ai pourtant toujours l'impression de sentir ta présence à mes côtés quand je suis là, assis en tailleur en face de ton ombre, en face de cette stèle. Je sens que tu me regardes et que tu veilles sur moi. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de te revoir. Mais je sais que c'est impossible.

 _ **Afuredashita kono namida ga nagare**_

J'éclatais en sanglots,

 _ **waraidasu anata ga**_

et tu te mis à rire.

 _ **Watashi no you ni namida nagare**_

Comme moi, tes larmes coulaient.

 _ **Kowarete ha mata warai dasu**_

Alors que je m'effondrais, tu éclatais de nouveau de rire.

 _ **Hoho wo tsutau kono yowai shiziku ga**_

Ces faibles gouttelettes s'écoulaient le long de ma joue,

 _ **Afurederu nanika ga**_

Quelque chose déborda

 _ **Makimodosarete hoshii no nazoru unmei**_

Je désirerais être ramenée à ce chapitre et réécrire mon destin

Sans comprendre, les larmes coulent soudainement de mes yeux. Les images de ta mort me reviennent. Tu ris, tu te moques de moi, tu me lances d'horribles insultes, tu m'accuses d'être la cause de ton désespoir, tu me reproches de toujours vouloir jouer au héros et tu me supplies également de t'embrasser une dernière fois avant de pouvoir t'en aller. Même si tu souris, tes pleurs emplissent le désert qui nous entoure. Tu me plaques au sol car je ne veux pas accéder à ta requête, tu ris de nouveau, plus fort qu'auparavant et en y mettant plus de venin. Ta main s'empare de la mienne et me force à placer le revolver contre ton front. Tu as l'air déterminé même si la peur luit au fond de tes orbes noires. Tu trembles et moi aussi. Ta bouche semble desséchée. Je dépose mes propres lèvres sur les tiennes, goûtant une ultime fois à ces chairs que j'ai tant aimé et que j'aime toujours. Je ne peux me résoudre à me détacher. Tu approfondies le baiser pour laisser une trace de toi sur mon corps affaibli. Ta langue s'imprègne de ma senteur pour que tu puisses partir en paix. Je suis prêt à le faire. Je me souviens d'avoir tiré, je me rappelle de la lourdeur de ton corps sur le mien et de la sensation de ce liquide rouge qui s'écoule le long de ta joue, tachant mon t-shirt gris pâle.

Je veux revenir dans le passé, je veux tout changer, je veux que tu sois là à mes côtés. Mais c'est impossible.

 _ **Ukabiagareba yurete**_

Si je me relève, je vacille,

 _ **Sakenda ha kieru no ka**_

Est-ce que mon cri va disparaître ?

 _ **Omoidasenai kotoba**_

Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ces mots.

 _ **Owaruno ?**_

Est-ce la fin ?

Tu apparais alors devant moi, une forme opaque qui n'est qu'esprit, nullement matière. Je veux te rejoindre, je veux marcher vers toi mais mes jambes sont faibles. Ma faim me cloue presque au sol. Je tente quand même de venir te voir. Je veux que tu m'appelles à nouveau _"Tommy"._ Je veux te savoir en sécurité auprès de moi. Mes mains passent à travers ton corps, pourtant tu es bien là et tu me souris. Tes fossettes se creusent et je me sens revivre. Tu n'as rien perdu de ta beauté. Le trou qui se trouvait auparavant dans ta tête, a disparu pour ne laisser que ton front lisse et sans tache. Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi emmêlés et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais me rappeler de la sensation qu'ils pouvaient procurer quand on passait les mains dedans. Es-tu venu me chercher ? Es-tu venu pour que je te rejoigne ? Est-ce que le moment est venu pour moi ? Est-ce réellement la fin ?

 _ **Uso wo tsuita sono anata ga koware**_

Toi qui m'as menti, tu t'effondres.

 _ **Waraidasu watashi ga**_

Et j'explose alors de rire.

 _ **Anata ga yareru uso wo tsuite**_

En mentant comme tu l'as fait,

 _ **Nageite ha tada kowareteiku**_

tu soupires et tu vas simplement te détruire.

 _ **Misete misete miseteyo**_

«Montre-moi. Montre-moi. S'il te plaît, montre-moi»

 _ **Utsuridasu nanika ga**_

Quelque chose commence à se refléter …

 _ **Makimodosareteiku no tooi kioku ni**_

Je désirerais être ramenée à ces souvenirs lointains

Mon corps essaye de te rattraper mais tu ne veux pas de moi. Tu souris toujours mais tu n'as pas envie de moi. Tu me dis que tu préfères que je reste ici, avec mes amis et que je vive une vie heureuse jusqu'à ce que je meurs. Ta voix sonne presque faux dans mes oreilles, pourtant c'est la tienne et ton accent me donne des frissons de plaisir. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes à nouveau. Que nous ne fassions plus qu'un et tu me réponds que tu seras toujours là pour moi, et que je te verrais ici. Tu es devenu un ange. Je sais que c'est impossible. Mon imagination doit me jouer des tours. Je deviens fou. Je me mets à éclater de rire face à ma folie. Tu grimaces. Es-tu vexé ? Tu n'es qu'une illusion.

Toutefois, ton toucher semble si réel et je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer. Tu m'embrasses sur le front et la sensation est si forte, que je finis par croire que tu es là devant moi. Je deviens vraiment fou. " _Newt … j'aimerai revenir à ce temps où il n'y avait que nous deux dans cette clairière. Je sais que quand je me réveillerai demain, tu ne seras plus là et je recommencerai à venir près de ta tombe jusqu'à ma mort. Je t'aime Newt. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je sais que tu ne m'entends plus. Je t'oublie. Je ne parviens presque plus à me souvenir de ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Tu es parti depuis trop longtemps. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._ _"_ dis-je à haute voix, sans en comprendre la raison.

Et je m'endors dans les bras de ce fantôme qui te ressemble. C'est agréable. La chaleur émane du corps immatériel et j'ai l'impression que je peux à nouveau rêver. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à trouver la paix durant mon sommeil. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans ma chambre, dans la petite cabane que Gally a fait construire spécialement pour moi, un peu éloignée de celles des autres. À ma grande surprise, tu es assis sur la chaise juste à côté de ma couche. Tu me souris. _"_ _Bonjour Tommy_ _"_ déclare-tu avec ton accent si caractéristique. Je m'effondre près de toi et pose ma tête sur tes genoux. Peut-être suis-je devenu fou ? Cependant, ta présence est tout ce que j'ai pu rêver avoir ici. Nos deux corps se sont retrouvés et mes souvenirs me reviennent. Je suis peut-être fou, mais je suis à nouveau heureux.

 _ **Hohoemu anata ni**_

Où tu souris

 _ **Kowareta watashi ni**_

Et où je m'effondre.


	2. Portrait de Famille (Part 1)-Newtmas

**Titre** **:** Portrait de Famille

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Contexte** **:** Après la mort de Teresa, la sœur de Thomas, lui et Newt souhaitent adopter Stiles. Leur vie de famille commence, les problèmes qui y sont liés également.

 **Note** **:** Voilà un nouvel OS qui m'a été inspiré par mon amour des relations familiales. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il sera divisé en deux chapitres pour paraître moins long à vos yeux, même s'il reste très ... très long.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, _Le Labyrinthe_ et _Teen Wolf._

Bonne lecture

* * *

L'attente avait été longue. Insoutenable. Interminable. Insupportable. Intolérable. Indéfinissable.

Et plus que tout, elle avait créé de nombreuses tensions entre les deux garçons.

Elle les avait éloignée puis rapprochée.

Elle les avait blessée et réconciliée.

Elle les avait stressée et apaisée.

Elle leur avait compliqué la vie, tout en renforçant leur lien et en les unissant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient avant, les aidant à se comprendre mutuellement et à remettre en cause leurs idéaux.

Toutefois, elle avait aussi rouvert d'anciennes plaies qui n'auraient jamais dû être révélées au grand jour.

Faire cette démarche fut bien plus compliquée qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginés au premier abord, et lorsqu'ils voulurent faire l'analyse psychologique et étudier les antécédents psychiatriques des futurs parents, les membres du Conseil stipulèrent qu'ils souhaitaient absolument tout savoir de leur vie passée. Ainsi, après de nombreuses hésitations, une menace de refuser l'agrément de la part des personnes en charge de leur dossier, et quelques regards inquiets échangés, Newt se lança dans sa propre explication. Il retraça toute l'histoire de sa cicatrice au mollet gauche, jugeant nécessaire de commencer par les prémices de sa décision d'attenter à sa propre vie. Sa condition sociale, sa situation familiale et son avenir scolaire avaient énormément joué dans sa perspective de mettre fin à ses jours. Sa mère était atteinte d'une grave maladie et s'était éteinte alors que le petit blond n'avait que dix ans. Son père ne représentait pas la figure paternelle idéale, laissant souvent son fils seul à la maison, ne s'occupant jamais vraiment de lui, rentrant habituellement tard et parfois bourré. Sa grande sœur Sonya, beaucoup plus âgée que lui, n'avait pas eu l'occasion de partager beaucoup de choses avec son cadet, plus préoccupée par son propre enfant qu'elle avait eu très tôt. Le garçon expliqua également que ses camarades de classe avaient tendance à toujours le prendre de haut, à le blesser volontairement et à l'insulter ouvertement, le traitant de monstre parce qu'il ne possédait plus de mère et que son père allait baiser toutes les catins du quartier lors de ses sorties. Incapable de faire face à ces brimades, trop faible d'esprit à cette époque, l'adolescent d'à peine quinze ans voulut se jeter du troisième étage d'un immeuble mais rata sa tentative, résultant à quelques fractures superficielles et une bien plus grave à sa jambe. Il se remémora l'attente insupportable dans l'hôpital, sa sœur lui rendant parfois visite pour lui tenir compagnie. Quant à son géniteur, il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et il ne nia pas le fait qu'il s'en serait bien mieux sorti, si son visage rongé par le temps et l'alcool n'était pas venu lui rappeler pourquoi il avait fait ça.  
Les personnes chargées de remplir leur dossier d'agrément levèrent un œil suspect à son égard, notant bien entendu que le garçon ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher comme avant, et se devait parfois d'arrêter tout mouvement pour reposer son membre. Il lui était interdit de pratiquer un sport, qu'importe sa nature, il ne devait pas marcher plus de trois heures consécutives par jour et était encore sous prescription médicale afin de calmer les brûlures fréquentes qu'il ressentait à son muscle, qui n'en était pas non plus ressorti indemne. Ainsi, difficile de savoir s'il pourrait assumer ses responsabilités dans le futur.  
Il avait tout de même stipulé être en meilleure santé mentale depuis qu'il avait rencontré Thomas, qui avait d'abord été son meilleur ami au lycée puis, s'était engagé à partager sa vie avec lui quatre ans plus tôt, alors qu'ils n'avaient que vingt-deux ans. Cette précision laissa flotter un doute dans l'atmosphère très peu agréable de la pièce mais aucun de leurs auditeurs ne fit la moindre remarque.

Ce fut au tour de son partenaire de s'exprimer. Ils avaient longuement discuter de la manière avec laquelle il allait devoir parler de son passé, bien que le le jeune homme ait été longtemps contre cette idée, il fut obligé de se soumettre aux conditions imposées par l'État. Sans omettre le moindre détail, il détailla sa propre addiction à la drogue pendant ses deux premières années au lycée. Ce n'était pas assez dangereux pour attenter à sa vie et le blond ici présent, fut celui qui l'aida à perdre cet amour, qui n'en était pas pour ces substances illégales. À cet-instant, l'une des femmes assises en face d'eux, s'emporta un petit peu et sortit de ses gonds.

-C'est intolérable ! Il nous est impossible de vous laisser la garde de cet enfant avec des antécédents pareils !

-Calmez-vous mademoiselle Stern, nous ne pouvons pas leur retirer cette opportunité pour l'instant, affirma l'un des hommes qui semblait être le plus vieux et donc, le plus expérimenté.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? On parle de la vie d'un enfant d'à peine deux ans ! Ces garçons sont bien trop dangereux po-

-Je vous interdis de parler de nous comme si nous n'étions que des animaux sauvages. Cet enfant est le fils de ma défunte sœur Teresa. J'ai autant le droit de pouvoir élever cet enfant que vous, de me le retirer ! Intervint Thomas, mis hors de lui par la réaction de ce membre du Conseil Général.

Cette dernière ne put rien répliquer à cela et se rassit, la tête basse, couverte de honte. Newt posa une main sur le genou de son petit-ami, le caressant pour le rassurer et lui demanda de se calmer également. S'énerver n'apporterait rien de bon et il le savait depuis le début. Le brun était un peu impulsif. Il se laissait vite avoir par les provocations et se devait être l'un de ces côtés, qui effrayait le plus le petit blond. Mais il avait confiance en lui, il ne pouvait juger le garçon. Il venait tout de même de perdre une des personnes les plus proches qu'il lui restait. Celle avec qui il avait tout partagé. Celle qui avait accepté son homosexualité. Celle qui l'avait aidé à faire les premiers pas hors de son placard. Celle qui l'avait poussé à en parler avec ses parents et qui l'avait soutenu lorsque son père lui a tourné le dos.

Lorsque le jeune homme avait appris qu'elle était décédée dans un incendie qui s'était déclaré sur son lieu de travail, le choc manqua de le replonger dans la drogue et l'isolement. Sans la présence de son partenaire à ses côtés, il aurait probablement tout abandonné et ne se serait peut-être même pas soucié de l'avenir de son neveu.

L'adopter était la meilleur chose à faire pour le moment.

Pour Thomas.

Et pour le petit Stiles.

ooooo~ooooo

Finalement, grâce à leur patience, une petite aide de la part de Sonya, qui était venue rendre une courte visite à son frère cadet afin de le soutenir dans son adoption, l'indulgence des membres du Comité et les dernières volontés de Teresa, les deux garçons devinrent parents et recueillirent le petit garçon à la chevelure ténébreuse, aux yeux d'ambres et au sourire dévastateur, prénommé Stiles par sa défunte mère.

Ils devaient bien l'admettre. Ni Newt, ni Thomas n'avaient beaucoup d'expérience avec les enfants et aucun des deux ne s'en étaient occupés auparavant. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de rencontrer cette petite boule adorable à sa naissance et pour son premier anniversaire, mais jamais son oncle/père ne s'était attelé à lui changer la couche ou à le bercer pour l'endormir. Il avait bien trop peur de le blesser d'une quelconque manière avec sa maladresse, et ses nombreux tremblements qui étaient restés suite à sa désintoxication. Bien sûr, le blond s'était renseigné auprès de son aînée pour qu'elle lui donne quelques conseils. Malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, la distance qui les avaient séparé et la rancœur toujours présente en son cœur, le garçon s'était fait à l'idée de faire le pas pour une fois, pour son petit-ami et leur _fils._ Et grâce à ce soudain rapprochement entre les deux frère et sœur, les nouveaux parents purent s'occuper de lui avec aisance durant la première journée. De plus, le plus vieux avait commencé une formation pour travailler dans une crèche et être capable de s'occuper convenablement de leur enfant.

-Tommy, regarde comme il te ressemble ! C'est drôle, il a quelques grains de beauté sur la joue gauche, comme toi ! S'exclama Newt, le petit garçon couché sur ses genoux, les mains en l'air pour attraper les oreilles de son _papa,_ ou _maman_ dans le cas du blond, alors que ce-dernier l'embrassait un peu partout.

-Dis petit ! Tu vas pas me chiper mon petit-ami sinon, on va pas être copain tous les deux.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas être jaloux d'un bébé tout de même ?

Thomas quitta ses activités peu intéressantes pour s'approcher doucement de son bien-aimé, s'asseyant à ses côtés sur l'accoudoir avant de s'agripper à sa nuque avec tendresse pour redresser sa tête et il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres rosées, le prenant par surprise tant il était occupé à s'amuser avec le petit Stiles. Ce-dernier émit un «Gah» des plus mignons avant de rire comme un petit fou. Thomas voulut approfondir le baiser, caressant du bout de ses doigts le creux de son cou avec son pouce, mais l'autre se détacha tout en bredouillant des phrases incompréhensibles, les joues rougies par la soudaineté de l'action.

-P-pas devant le p-petit, idiot ! Comprit l'autre garçon parmi les bafouillements de son copain.

-Tu es mignon quand tu es gêné, lui souffla-t-il en réponse dans l'oreille.

Stiles se mit à rire de nouveau, dévoilant une bouche remplies de toutes petites dents. C'était vraiment nouveau pour eux : l'incroyable chaleur que pouvait dégager un enfant, l'odeur qui émanait de sa peau, ses petites mains potelées qui tentaient de s'accrocher à n'importe quelle surface solide, leurs yeux pleins d'admirations, leur maladresse lorsqu'il marchait à quatre pattes, leur début sur leurs petites jambes, leurs premiers mots et la sensation de tenir entre ses bras, la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Thomas et Newt ne demandaient rien de plus que donner tout leur amour à cette petite chose, à la fois si fragile, si délicate et si dangereuse.

Alors que le grand blond s'affairait à faire la cuisine, son petit brun s'occupant de leur enfant en lui montrant des images d'animaux, la sonnette fit vibrer tout l'appartement et tira les trois garçons de leur cocon familiale, Stiles manquant de se renverser en arrière pour voir qui cela pouvait être. Heureusement, son papa le rattrapa juste à temps pour lui éviter de frapper sa tête contre le carrelage froid. La cause de tout ce trouble venait de Minho, qui rendait visite à ses amis pour les féliciter de leur récente adoption. Le plus jeune des deux parents se leva en vitesse pour ouvrir à leur invité, aucunement au courant de sa visite.

-J'ai l'impression de voir des rides apparaître sur ta face d'imbécile, blagua-t-il en l'invitant dans une accolade amicale.

-Et tu deviens une vraie langue de vipère avec le temps, ajouta l'autre brun en faisant entrer son ami.

Le nouvel arrivant tourna sur lui-même un instant, cherchant de ses yeux tirés remplis de curiosité, le protégé de ses anciens camarades de lycée. L'asiatique était arrivé en cours d'année de première, un peu perdu et solitaire, avant de se rapprocher un peu du blond puis de Thomas. Quand finalement il cessa ses gesticulations ridicules, il posa son regard sur la petite forme à quatre pattes qui se dirigeait vers lui, sans que sa cible principale ne soit lui.

-J'ai trouvé un petit Thomas ! Non ! Il est encore plus mignon que cette horreur qui me sert d'ami. Coucou toi.

Minho se transforma en un vrai papy gâteux lorsque Stiles s'approcha petit à petit de lui, regardant ses mains plutôt que devant lui et esquivant de peu le genou du brun musclé. Ce-dernier se sentit vraiment vexé quand il vit que l'enfant alla se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Le jeune homme souleva le petit garçon et lança un regard victorieux à son ami, tirant la langue en guise de provocation, avant de retourner dans la cuisine où Newt continuait de cuisiner avec une grande habileté et des compétences qui dépassaient l'entendement. Le blond se retourna pour apercevoir les trois autres présences s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de son espace favori de la maison -avec la chambre qu'il partageait avec son Tommy bien entendu- et offrit un magnifique sourire à son meilleur ami, ne lui proposant aucunement de lui serrer la main, celles-ci étant trop occupées à trancher en lamelles des tomates pour en faire une belle salade avec de la mozzarella. Ils échangèrent très peu avant qu'un autre coup de sonnette ne soit donnée. Le père haussa un sourcil, son regard remplit d'incompréhension. La visite de Minho avait déjà été une surprise de taille, l'asiatique déjà installé sur le sofa, observant d'un regard intéressé le petit garçon qui tentait avec difficulté de se mettre debout. Lorsqu'il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte d'entrée, ce fut non pas une mais deux personnes qui l'accueillirent avec des exclamations de joie. Il s'agissait de Gally et Brenda, tous deux collègues de Teresa dans son entreprise de journalisme. Le garçon serra son camarade dans ses bras, et cela parut surprendre Thomas.

Il le connaissait depuis le collège. Une personne peu recommandable à cette époque. Le brun n'était pas animé d'une haine profonde envers le blond à la carrure impressionnante et imposante ceci étant, les relations entre eux n'avaient jamais été vraiment positives, surtout lorsque le garçon était sorti avec son aînée qui était en terminale, à l'époque où ils était toujours en seconde. Heureusement pour lui, cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps car la jeune fille avait trouvé le véritable amour dans une autre personne et son ex ne sembla pas lui en vouloir bien au contraire, il préféra garder une belle amitié plutôt qu'un amour à sens unique.

-Je suis désolé … souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Thomas.

Une deuxième fois, l'étonnement prit place dans les yeux du locuteur et inconsciemment, sa main vint tapoter l'épaule du jeune homme, sentant presque son corps trembler à son contact. La perte de la demoiselle l'avait probablement touché autant que le frère.

Ensuite, Brenda imita son camarade qui s'était dirigé vers le salon pour serrer la main de Minho et embrassa Stiles sur le crâne, ce-dernier s'amusa à tirer les joues du grand bonhomme, lui arrachant quelques plaintes. Son caractère grognon n'avait pas changé, bon ou mauvais signe, Newt sourit tout de même en les voyant comme ça. Ce-dernier s'essuya les mains et vint rejoindre toute l'assemblée, gratifiant Gally d'une remarque sarcastique et serrant doucement la brune contre lui. Il lui fit remarquer que ses cheveux avaient quelque peu poussés et elle prit une mèche entre ses doigts, gêné de voir que l'autre l'ait vu. La jeune femme avait eu le coup de foudre pour le petit blond avant que celui-ci ne se mette en couple avec Thomas. Toutefois, le garçon avait découvert son homosexualité avant les grandes classes et avait refusé catégoriquement de sortir avec elle.

-J'aimerai bien savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invité ? Interrogea le père, prenant son fils dans les bras pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse écraser par l'un ou l'autre des arrivants.

-On s'est dit que ce serait bien de vous faire une petite surprise, lança Brenda en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de Minho. L'idée devait venir de lui.

-Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir agrandir ma salade et faire cuire plus de steak. Vais-je avoir le droit à d'autres intrus dans mon appartement ou vous êtes les seuls ?

-Harriet, Frypan et Zart ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. On s'est dit que ce serait sympa de passer un moment ensemble pour fêter l'adoption et rendre hommage à ta sœur, dit Gally en murmurant presque pour la dernière partie de la phrase.

Le sujet était assez sensible pour tout le monde, surtout le concerné qui baissa la tête, s'attirant l'inquiétude de son fils qui passa une main froide sur sa joue avant de mettre un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il émit un _Dada_ adorable avant d'ajouter un _Pas truiste_ dans une voix peu assurée, embrassant son paternel sur la tempe pour lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer. La surprise prit à nouveau le plus jeune membre du couple qui tourna son regard vers les yeux pétillants du garçon dans ses bras. C'était impressionnant à quel point il pouvait ressembler à sa mère, tout en prenant de ses traits à lui. Sa main libre vint ébouriffer les cheveux en pagaille de Stiles et il se mit à rigoler, protestant avec de petits battements de mains.

Par la suite, tout le monde s'installa à table dans la salle à manger pour commencer à discuter, tandis que les derniers invités se présentaient devant la porte, que Thomas s'empressa d'accueillir avec parfois la compagnie de Minho qui se jeta dans les bras d'Harriet. Bien qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple, les deux amis ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se toucher comme s'ils était mari et femme. Une fois que tous furent présent, Newt leur demanda d'aller s'asseoir pour débuter le repas, le nouveau membre de la famille sur une chaise haute qu'il avait placé entre lui et son petit ami, pour être sûr de tout deux pouvoir profiter de la présence de ce petit ange. Qui devint très vite un diablotin. En effet, s'ils avaient imaginé le fils de Teresa avec un caractère bien trempé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi réticent au moment du repas. Sa mère était reconnue pour être un ventre sur pattes. Lorsque le blond lui présenta un petit carré de tomate, l'enfant détourna la tête et grogna de mécontentement, arrachant un rire moqueur de Minho. Le parent lui lança un regard mauvais pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, que leur fils devait apprendre à obéir à ses nouveaux parents et qu'il n'aurait pas toujours le choix. Thomas fit une tentative qui ne réussit pas aux premiers abords. Cependant, au bout de la troisième demande, son sosie de taille réduite se décida à ouvrir le bec et à croquer dans le légume, ses yeux se fermant en imaginant que ce n'était peut-être pas bon. À la surprise général, il se mit à sourire en prenant la fourchette en plastique des mains de son père pour déguster ce qu'il restait dans son assiette, se calmant un peu en remarquant que tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux pleins de tendresse. _La ressemblance avec sa mère y a peut-être joué un peu_ , s'était interrogé le blond alors qu'il souriait doucement, admirant la scène avec une certaine satisfaction. Il avait attendu un instant comme celui-ci de se produire après cette catastrophe, un moment de paix et de tranquillité où son petit ami n'avait pas à se prendre la tête avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour lui, c'était un bonheur sans fin et une absence de troubles. Il ne voulait pas le voir retomber dans la drogue ou l'alcool. L'image qu'il en avait gardé était encore présente et fraîche, et il ne désirait pas avoir à faire face à ce _Thomas._ Le jeune papa fut tiré de ses pensées par les voix de ses anciens camarades qui lui posaient des tas de questions, ainsi que celle de son partenaire qui parlait avec leur fils.

-Tu vois. La nourriture de Papa Newtie est très bonne, lui murmura le brun à l'oreille, baisant le coin de son œil.

-Dada Nootie ?

Tous les autres rirent en chœur, continuant leur discussion là où ils l'avaient laissé, Harriet expliquant qu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme pour devenir une sage-femme et qu'elle commencerait à travailler après les vacances d'été. Minho quant à lui, s'enquit de leur faire part de son job en tant que basketteur professionnel, stipulant qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours être présent pour venir rendre visite au petit bout de chou mais qu'il essaierait de se déplacer le plus possible pour venir le voir. Thomas faussa une moue attristée, mettant sa main sur son cœur pour feindre une blessure émotionnelle.

-Et moi ? Tu ne veux plus me voir ? S'exclama-t-il dans une voix presque trop théâtrale.

-Mon amour, tout est fini entre nous. Je vois quelqu'un d'autre …

-Comment ? Tu oses te présenter devant moi de la sorte, je suis outré !

Les autres rirent derechef, Stiles grignotant un morceau de pain sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire autour de lui. Newt demanda à Frypan si la cuisine faisait toujours parti de ses points forts, et le noir frappa sur son torse dans un signe de fierté, déclarant qu'il avait ouvert son propre restaurant dans le nord du pays. Thomas le remercia d'avoir fait le déplacement et l'autre lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, car il était heureux de pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de cette petite puce ainsi que de ses amis. Zart lui s'était spécialisé dans la botanique et la biologie. Il avait intégré un centre de recherches sur les spécimens rares afin d'étudier leurs comportements, leurs compositions et leurs caractéristiques si peu communes.

Le reste du repas se déroula à la perfection, le garnement rechignant à nouveau lorsqu'ils en vinrent au dessert, sans céder cette fois-ci aux nombreuses supplications de son paternel qui finit par abandonner. Le blond se contenta de le faire descendre de sa chaise pour qu'il aille un peu s'amuser, avant qu'ils ne partent tous pour rendre une visite collective sur la tombe de leur amie. Le déjeuner achevé, les huit compagnons se préparèrent pour sortir, préférant garder leurs vêtements de tous les jours pour ne pas paraître trop solennel. Teresa détestait ça. Elle aimait que tout respire la joie et l'entente, alors elle ne supportait pas l'idée des funérailles en costume noir avec les musiques tragiques et les larmes.

Sur la route, Stiles s'endormit dans les bras de Newt, sa tête reposant lourdement dans le creux de sa nuque, ses petites mains enroulant son cou et sa respiration soulevant les mèches derrière son crâne. La paix qui régnait sur son visage enfantin attendrit Thomas et lui permit de rentrer dans le cimetière sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, ses yeux tombant dès les premières secondes sur la stèle où était inscrit le nom de sa sœur. Le brun fut heureux que son fils ne soit pas éveillé, car il ne souhaitait pas lui montrer ce côté si faible de lui, cette partie qu'il avait essayé de cacher derrière la drogue et l'alcool, se rendant violent et méprisant auprès des autres. Il s'effondra à genoux devant la pierre tombale de son aînée, la touchant du bout des doigts en retenant ses larmes, tandis que les autres faisaient un cercle autour du granit en prenant une minute de silence pour se rappeler tout les bons moments passés ensemble. Le blondinet s'agenouilla près de son bien aimé sans réveiller leur petit protégé, posant une main sur son épaule et l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour accueillir sa détresse.

Ils ne se permirent pas une minute de plus, certains ayant un train à prendre dans quelques heures et d'autres sentant les larmes leur venir aux yeux. Ils préfèrent donc prendre congés et se séparèrent pour que chacun rentre chez soi. La soirée se passa plutôt sereinement chez les nouveaux parents, bien que la tension était palpable et que le silence régnait. Même les joyeuses petites paroles décalées de leur enfant ne parvenaient pas à apaiser les mœurs d'un de ses pères. Ils se mirent tous au lit sans une parole de plus, le plus vieux baisant le front de son protégé avec tendresse, recevant un _Boune nouit Dada Nootie_ avant de se rendre dans sa pièce à coucher, Thomas déjà installé dans leur lit deux places avec un livre dans les mains pour se tenir occupé.

-Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir, déclara le blond en commençant à se déshabiller.

Alors qu'il retirait son haut, son pantalon traînant déjà sur le parquet de la chambre, il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille et une bouche se coller contre son omoplate. Un frisson le parcourut alors que son bien aimé suçait sa peau avec douceur.

-Ce petit garnement m'a empêché de te toucher toute la journée, tu crois pas qu'on devrait rectifier le tir ?

Newt se tourna pour lui faire face et embrassa chaleureusement ses lèvres, les mouvant avec une synchronisation parfaite, arrachant de petits gémissements à son partenaire qui le conduisit sur leur lit, passant une main pressée sur son dos. L'aîné se retrouva sur le dessus, sa bouche déposant de petits bécots sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, avant d'arracher un baiser enflammé à sa moitié, sa langue traçant son chemin à travers sa cavité buccale sans se faire prier. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin pour cette fois, se contentant de s'échanger ce petit privilège avant que la tête du blond ne repose sur le torse imberbe de son partenaire, sa main jouant avec son nombril alors qu'ils dérivaient tout deux vers un lourd sommeil.

ooooo~ooooo

La nuit venait à peine de tomber, la lune brillait avec fierté dans le ciel, les nuages avaient laissé place à une voûte céleste pleine d'étoiles, lorsque les gémissements torturés d'un enfant réveilla Newt de son sommeil léger. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant pour s'adapter à la noirceur, avant d'entendre encore les plaintes étouffées de Stiles, s'élevant du débarras qu'ils avaient aménagé, repeint et remeublé pour l'arrivée du petit garçon. Au début, il crut que c'était normal et qu'il fallait que l'enfant s'habitue simplement à la nouvelle atmosphère de la maison, les différentes odeurs et la non-présence d'une femme dans cet appartement. Toutefois, les pleurs s'intensifièrent et des sanglots s'échappèrent de cette si petite gorge.

-Tommy ? Stiles n'a pas l'air bien, souffla-t-il à son petit ami pour qu'il vienne lui filer un coup de main.

Le coup de la tomate lui avait fait comprendre que l'enfant devait encore sentir sa mère au fond de son bien aimé. Ce qu'il eut en réponse fut un tremblement, lui signalant que son bien aimé avait un autre de ses cauchemars. _Pas maintenant,_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même. _Tu peux pas me faire ça maintenant Tommy._ Il fallait qu'il le réveille, au risque d'avoir deux âmes damnées à consoler par la suite. Ce n'était pas la première fois en ce qui concernait Thomas, mais dans le cas de leur enfant, il allait devoir faire sa première expérience. Dans un geste tendre et imperceptible, le jeune homme secoua l'épaule du brun aux paupières fermement closes, le front couvert de quelques gouttelettes de sueur, des grognements discrets sortant de derrière ses dents serrées, ses poing vigoureusement agrippés aux draps. Cette terreur nocturne avait l'air bien plus sérieuse que les précédentes et Newt eut un peu peur de ce qui pouvait arriver dans son cauchemar.

-Tommy ? Tommy réveille-toi. Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Mon chéri allez !

D'un seul coup, le jeune adulte ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard pris de panique de l'homme de sa vie. Ce-dernier se mit à caresser sa joue pour essayer d'apaiser ses tremblements, l'aidant à calquer sa respiration sur la sienne et l'avertissant qu'il serait de retour dans quelques secondes, juste le temps d'aller chercher le petit en train de pleurer dans la chambre à côté.

Lorsqu'il revint, Stiles accroché solidement à son torse comme s'il avait peur d'être dévoré par un monstre, Thomas était assis au centre du lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête enfouie dans ses mains alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver son calme. Il se sentait si faible et si incapable. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le seul à avoir besoin d'aide ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi compétent et fort que son petit ami ? Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement quand Newt vint s'installer à ses côtés, l'enfant pleurant toujours dans ses bras même si ses sanglots avaient cessés. Il enroula un bras autour des épaules de son petit ami, le rapprochant de lui pour partager de sa chaleur et d'un peu de son réconfort.

-Je suis tellement désolé … Pardonne-moi Newt … Je suis un incapable …

-Shh. Ne dis pas ça Tommy. Tu as traversé des moments difficiles et c'est tout à fait normal. Il te faudra un peu de temps pour t'en remettre, mais sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, lui dit-il en embrassant à mainte reprise sa tempe, caressant le cuir chevelu de Stiles pour l'aider à se rendormir.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Ça va. Il a juste fait un cauchemar, comme toi. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus liés que vous ne le pensez, voulut-il plaisanter en frottant son pouce contre la joue humide de son âme sœur.

L'autre esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, se recouchant en emportant les deux autres avec lui, plaçant l'enfant entre eux. La main du blond resta sur la hanche de son petit ami, des mouvements de va et vient l'aidant à se calmer encore un peu, alors que Thomas s'occupait à conduire leur protégé dans les limbes du sommeil.

Ce soir là, les trois garçons s'endormirent l'un dans l'autre, le plus jeune serrant fortement la petite main délicate de son fils, tandis que le plus grand prenait soin de garder les deux en sécurité de son bras puissant.


	3. Portrait de Famille (Part 2)-Newtmas

**Titre** **:** Portrait de Famille

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Contexte : ** Après la mort de Teresa, la sœur de Thomas, lui et Newt souhaitent adopter Stiles. Leur vie de famille commence, les problèmes qui y sont liés avec également.

 **Note** **:** Voici la deuxième partie de mon OS _Portrait de Famille_ en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de James Dashner et de la franchise _Le Labyrinthe._

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent suite à l'adoption du petit Stiles, les jours se chevauchant, les nuits se raccourcissant de plus en plus pour le pauvre Newt qui ne cessait de se lever pour s'occuper de l'enfant, résultant parfois à une demande de réconfort de la part de l'homme de sa vie dont les cauchemars ne cessaient toujours pas. La fatigue devenait bien présente sur son visage et les vacances terminées, il devait reprendre le travail pour que les deux jeunes adultes puissent subvenir à tout leurs besoins, au risque de perdre définitivement la charge de leur fils et de voir son petit ami s'échapper à tout jamais dans les limbes de la drogue et de l'alcool. De ce fait, le blondinet dut inscrire rapidement le petit dans la maternelle qui se trouvait rattachée à son lieu de travail pour avoir moins de mal à aller le chercher à la fin de ses heures, car Thomas n'était pas prêt pour tout ça. Son sentiment d'insécurité et sa peur de tout rater l'empêchaient totalement de s'occuper convenablement de Stiles, lui retirant la possibilité d'aider son compagnon qui faisait tout pour rendre sa vie plus agréable. Un jour, il crut même que le jeune homme allait s'effondrer avec le garçon dans les bras tant il tanguait et somnolait.

Malgré tout, Newt ne se plaignait pas et acceptait cette vie comme étant celle qu'il avait toujours désiré. Il avait cessé de penser à lui-même lorsqu'il s'était mis en couple avec le brun, car il savait pertinemment que chaque fois qu'un problème ressortirait de leur relation, s'il venait à s'énerver et à remettre la faute sur son partenaire, il ne récolterait que des pleurs et de la peine profonde, et il ne souhaitait guère ça pour son bien aimé.

Aujourd'hui encore, le blondinet se trouvait sur son lieu de travail, changeant la couche d'un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize mois en prenant soin de ne pas être trop brutal, contrairement à ces moments avec son propre bébé qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, et essayait de ne penser à rien d'autres que ce qu'il devait faire durant sa garde. Il avait envie pour une fois de se vider l'esprit, de ne plus penser à ce que Thomas pouvait bien faire, seul dans leur appartement, s'il cherchait ou non du travail, s'il pleurait encore la mort de sa sœur ou s'il regardait simplement un bon film pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il ne désirait pas entendre les plaintes de Stiles avant un moment, celles des nouveaux-nés dont il s'occupait actuellement étant bien moins agaçantes, et n'avait pas envie d'avoir à faire les courses pour qu'il puisse manger ce soir. Une main vint rencontrer son épaule alors qu'il reposait l'enfant dans son cosie, replaçant sa sucette dans sa bouche avec un léger sourire.

-Tout va bien Newt ? L'interrogea une de ses collègues, une jeune brune aux yeux gris cendres.

-Oh Sasha ! Tu m'as fait peur. Oui oui, je vais très bien pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas te paraître indiscrète, mais je t'observe depuis plusieurs jours et tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Quelque chose s'est passé entre Thomas et toi ?

Sasha était une des nounous qui s'occupait de la section des tout petits avec le jeune blond, toujours agréable et à l'écoute des autres malgré son caractère très introverti, elle était très aimée des enfants et avait intégré cette école elle-aussi par soucis d'argent, afin de pouvoir faire vivre ses deux petits frères adoptifs, mais travaillait ici depuis déjà plus de trois ans. De ce fait, elle connaissait tous les rouages de cette école et avait grandement aidé le jeune homme à se faire accepter par les autres membres du personnel. Son ouverture d'esprit avait également permis à Newt de lui accorder toute sa confiance et de lui révéler sa vie de couple, afin de mettre les choses au clair dès le début. Bien entendu, la jeune femme lui avait assuré ne pas avoir des vues sur lui.

-Il ne se passe rien. Pourquoi penses-tu que quelque chose est arrivé ? Continua-t-il en prenant un des enfants qui réclamait son attention dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas du te voir dans un miroir ce matin … Tu as de larges cernes sous les yeux, tu es plus pâle que d'habitude et tu perds vite ta concentration. Stiles ne fait pas encore ses nuits, c'est ça ?

Le parent ne pouvait pas lui cacher grand chose. Elle s'y connaissait mieux en maternité que lui et il avait eu besoin de pas mal de ses conseils pour parvenir à prendre soin de leur enfant. Et il était bien le seul dans cette galère, il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Alors il expliqua rapidement la situation à Sasha, lui rapportant les difficultés de Thomas à venir à bout de la mort de sa sœur, de son incapacité à prendre leur petit en charge et de sa peur constante de lui faire du mal, comme il avait pu en faire à son petit ami par le passé. Durant le reste de la journée, ils échangèrent sur les différentes façons de venir à bout de ces problèmes et de traverser l'impasse qui se présentait à ce jeune couple.

À la fin de leur service, les deux adultes firent un bout de chemin ensemble pour récupérer leurs chérubins respectifs, Eden et Samaël qui sautèrent dans les bras de leur grande sœur et Stiles qui accourut contre la jambe très peu fonctionnelle de son papa. Celui-ci réprima une exclamation de douleur, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser s'échapper un gémissement et afficha un sourire légèrement crispé pour accueillir ce petit garnement. En plus d'être fatigué, le membre abîmé du responsable légal avait un peu trop servi durant les derniers mois, et cela commençait à se ressentir quand il marchait ou qu'il essayait simplement de se tenir droit. Il boitait plus et sa posture n'était pas du tout celle qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre quand il restait droit et immobile. La demoiselle le remarqua dès qu'ils se remirent en route vers le foyer de l'aînée. Cette dernière résidait dans une petite maison aux abords de la cité, là où la tranquillité régnait et où les prix n'avoisinaient pas des sommes hallucinantes pour son maigre salaire et ses allocations.

-Tu veux entrer ? Lui proposa-t-elle avec un signe de la main.

-C'est gentil mais je vais rentrer, Stiles doit être fatigué et Thomas attend avec impatience de le voir, répondit vivement Newt en déclinant aimablement la demande.

-Thomas a le permis n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas te chercher avec sa voiture ?

-Hein ?

-Inutile de le cacher. Je sais que ta jambe te fait souffrir. S'il s'inquiétait un minimum pour toi et ne souhaitait réellement que votre bien à tous les deux, il ne te forcerait pas à rentrer seul et à pieds dans cet état.

Les affirmations de la brune frappèrent violemment le blondinet en plein cœur, mais il préféra garder cette réflexion de côté, comprenant pourquoi son bien aimé ne souhaitait plus voir la lumière du jour. Cependant, elle marquait un point et il n'était pas capable de nier les faits. Il avait mal et son compagnon ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Mais il affirma une fois de plus qu'il était apte à rentrer chez lui de cette façon. Sasha ne chercha pas à le convaincre et regagna son foyer avec ses deux frères, qui saluèrent avec un large sourire l'adulte en proie à de sérieux troubles.

-Allez viens Stiles, on va retrouver ton père, souffla-t-il en mettant l'enfant sur ses épaules.

Ils entamèrent ensuite une longue marche, qui s'éternisa un peu à cause de l'état alarmant du plus âgé des deux pères. Il finit même par traîner son membre derrière lui en passant le pas de la porte de leur appartement, annonçant son arrivée avec une petite voix affaiblie, ne recevant qu'un grognement en direction de la cuisine. Newt déposa le petit brun sur le sol pour qu'il aille jouer avec ses affaires dans sa chambre et de son côté, il rejoignit la pièce où se trouvait son âme sœur.

Ce qu'il vit à ce moment précis, ne quitta jamais son esprit par la suite. Thomas se trouvait allongé sur le sol, une bouteille de vodka à la main et le regard vitreux dirigé vers le lointain. Il respirait faiblement et n'esquissait aucun mouvement qui aurait permis à l'autre garçon de voir s'il était en vie, dans le coma ou tout bonnement mort. Un nouveau grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres à demi-ouvertes et ce fut le signe qui permit à l'adulte de sortir de sa transe apeurée. Il se précipita près de cet être brisé et s'agenouilla dans un couinement de douleur, avant de toucher délicatement cette peau couverte de sueur et d'une myriade de petites larmes.

-Tommy ? Tu m'entends ? S'il te plaît dis-moi quelque chose ? Le suppliait-il en caressant sa joue pour le sortir de sa semi-inconscience.

-N-Newt … ? Je suis tellement … désolé. Je suis vraiment inutile …

-Quoi ? Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi … je peux même pas surveiller Stiles … Je ne suis qu'un déchet … Tu mérites mieux que moi, et cet enfant également.

Le cœur du blondinet manqua un battement à l'idée de que son petit ami ait ruminé cela pendant tout ce-temps. Pensait-il réellement ça de lui ? Avait-il réellement l'impression d'être un déchet ? Inutile et sans importance ? Certes, Newt n'aurait pas refusé un coup de main ce jour-là. Tout ce qu'il désirait pour l'instant, c'était que son bien aimé puisse se remettre de ses émotions et mettent de l'ordre dans sa tête, et non le contraire. S'il continuait de la sorte, il allait finir par perdre espoir en ce qu'ils ont construit et les piliers du plus âgé ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité, si le toit venait à s'effondrer d'abord. Celui encore en état de penser convenablement redressa son partenaire pour qu'il soit assis en face de lui, retira la bouteille transparente qui se trouvait entre ses doigts, la jeta dans l'évier sans se soucier de savoir si elle allait se briser ou non, et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres humidifiés par les pleurs et l'alcool de son compagnon. Thomas ne répondit d'abord pas à l'échange mais finalement, après un coup de langue bien placé sur sa lèvre inférieure, Newt lui soutira un moment agréable qu'il n'avait peut-être pas partagé depuis longtemps. La main tremblante du jeune homme rejoignit la chevelure emmêlée et claire de sa moitié, afin d'approfondir ce qui semblait être la chose la plus nécessaire à sa vie. Ils brisèrent le lien pour reprendre leur souffle et ce fut le blond qui entama à nouveau la conversation, prêt à tout pour que l'autre comprenne que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

-Je comprends à quel point c'est dur à endurer. Je sais que la perte de ta sœur t'a beaucoup affecté et que tu as du mal à faire le pas. La présence de Stiles t'empêche de faire ton deuil et je veux bien le comprendre, même si parfois y mettre du tien te permettrait d'oublier tout ça. Mais s'il te plaît, ne dis jamais que tu es un bon à rien. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je parle en connaissance de cause, alors pitié. Pour moi et pour ton fils, cesse de te tourmenter …

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. La lueur absente qui brillait dans le fond des yeux ambrés du plus jeune, disparaissait peu à peu alors que les petites exclamations de joie de l'enfant résonnaient dans le salon, redonnant à Thomas un espoir qu'il semblait avoir perdu depuis plusieurs années. Newt avait raison. Il avait toujours raison. Si le brun ne se réveillait pas maintenant, quand allait-il mettre la main à la patte ? Comment pourrait-il aider cet être qui lui était si précieux en restant assis à se morfondre ? Teresa n'aurait jamais voulu ça et il le savait. Tout ce dont il avait besoin à présent, c'était un petit coup de main donné par son partenaire pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Malgré son esprit légèrement embrumé par la vodka et ses pensées négatives, le jeune homme parvint à discerner le visage adorable de son petit ami, une expression concernée le fixant avec insistance en attendant sa réponse. La première chose qu'il fit, ce fut fondre en larmes dans les bras de sa moitié, qui l'accueillit avec une grande compassion. Le blond se plaça difficilement sur le côté pour s'adosser au plan de travail et Thomas plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou, mouillant son t-shirt du jour, noyant ses sanglots contre sa peau douce et parfumée d'un brin de vanille. Bientôt, la scène fut observé par un petit garçon remplit d'incompréhension qui avait certainement entendu les différents murmures, pleurs et hoquets de tristesse provenant de ses pères.

-Papa, pouquoi tu pleures ? Interrogea-t-il les deux garçons en penchant la tête sur le côté pour montrer son besoin de savoir.

-Ce n'est rien Stiles, papa Thomas est très fatigué, répondit Newt en étendant son bras pour inviter l'enfant à les rejoindre.

Il le fit sans plus tarder et les trois garçons se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre comme lors de leur première nuit, le plus apte à maîtriser la situation s'occupant une fois encore de ses deux petits protégés. Quand le second responsable légal reprit un peu contenance, remerciant vivement son bien aimé de l'avoir soutenu dans sa dépression, ils voulurent se réunir devant un épisode d'un bon vieux dessin animé des années 80 pour se remémorer les souvenirs d'enfance mais ce fut sans compter sur une chute violente du blondinet, qui se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le carrelage, sa jambe gauche secouée par des jets d'électricité atroces. Il retint tous gémissements pour ne pas effrayer leur fils, agrippant son mollet avec force pour contenir la douleur et il grinça des dents quand son genou entra en contact avec le sol froid.

-Newt ! Est-ce que ça va ? Beugla le brun en se ruant sur lui pour l'aider à bien se tenir. Il savait quoi faire en cas de force majeur.

-O-oui … mais j'ai un peu trop forcé sur ma jambe aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive plus à la bouger …

-Tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais fait un peu plus attention …

-Arrête avec ça ! J'ai juste été distrait. Cesse de te jeter toujours la faute dessus. Si je suis un idiot, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Moi j'aime cet idiot, déclara-t-il en embrassant tendrement son front.

-Encore heureux.

Thomas se positionna sur le côté droit de son partenaire et le prit dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une femme mariée, prenant soin de ne pas trop toucher son membre blessé et le transporta jusqu'à leur lit, le déposant avec douceur pour ne pas brusquer les choses. Stiles vint les voir avec son petit Krokmou en peluche dans les bras, l'envie de rester à leurs côtés bien présente dans son regard d'or. Newt se redressa légèrement contre le mur derrière lui pour prendre une position plus agréable, prit la télécommande de la télévision qui se trouvait dans leur chambre et l'autre mit un DVD dans le lecteur pour partager un moment heureux et sans mauvais sentiments.

Au fil des ans, Thomas avait appris à apaiser les souffrances de son petit ami et masser son muscle, était la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire sans trop lui faire de mal. Alors que l'écolier riait devant les idioties de Grug dans _Les Croods_ , l'un des deux adultes prenait soin de l'autre en embrassant gentiment la peau abîmée de sa jambe, caressant la partie qui semblait être la plus douloureuse pour lui tirer parfois des gémissements étouffés ou de petits rires involontaires. La soirée se passa plutôt bien pour une fois. Tous se mirent à discuter de ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain, ou de ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur journée en ce qui concernait Newt et Stiles, bien que le plus jeune n'était pas encore capable de s'exprimer encore convenablement. Pour la première fois en l'espace d'un an, le blond put voir son partenaire sourire sincèrement et ce-dernier, lui promit de ne plus toucher à l'alcool à l'avenir et qu'il ferait face à ses problèmes par lui-même.

ooooo~ooooo

Quelques années s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les deux adultes partagèrent des moments heureux, comme malheureux, luttant contre l'alcoolisme ardu du brun qui ne parvint à l'éradiquer et à être sain qu'au quatrième anniversaire de leur enfant. Ce-dernier continuait de prendre en maturité, se transformant rapidement en moulin à parole et prenant la graine de sa mère très rapidement en ce qui concernait le répondant et le sarcasme, rappelant également un peu Minho qui était passé plusieurs fois dans l'année pour prendre des nouvelles. Ils en rirent beaucoup même si avoir un Min'bis ne leur plaisait pas tant que ça. Par la suite, les conflits se firent un peu plus rare pour laisser place à l'éducation du petit. Newt continuait de travailler à la crèche aux côtés de Sasha, qui s'était enfin trouvée un petit ami, ou plutôt un garçon qui ne la fuyait pas, et ce-dernier s'était installé avec elle. Quant à Thomas, il avait réussi à se trouver un job à temps partiel dans un bar pour être sûr de pouvoir être opérationnel durant la matinée et être capable de prendre soin du garnement qu'ils élevaient. Il était le plus strict des deux hommes, toujours intransigeant au niveau de la tenue, il voulait toujours savoir avec qui son fils sortait quand les parents de ses amis l'invitaient à leurs anniversaires, et il se méfiait toujours de tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Sa moitié avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'à son âge ce n'était pas utile, et qu'il ne courrait aucun risque pour le moment mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'autre voulait croire. De ce fait, lorsque le petit ramenait des mots de la part de ses professeurs parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à rester assis tranquillement, ou n'écoutait pas les consignes et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, c'était le brun qui se chargeait de le punir en lui retirant sa console de jeu et la télévision pour la soirée. Parfois, l'écolier hurlait à son père qu'il le détestait quand il se comportait en dictateur, et Thomas se remettait en question, regardant Newt avec des yeux pleins de tristesse. _Tu crois qu'il le pense ?_ Demandait-il la plupart du temps à son partenaire. Ce à quoi l'autre lui répondait que ce n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il devait relâcher un peu la pression pour lui permettre de s'épanouir sans stress.

Ainsi, la dixième année du jeune Stiles s'écoulait et il entrait à présent au collège, les ennuis, les devoirs, les déceptions et les problèmes lui barrant le passage vers cet avenir que ses pères cherchaient à lui construire. Plusieurs fois, il était rentré en pleurs en bafouillant qu'on l'avait insulté et que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir deux pères, que sa mère s'était suicidée parce que son copain le trompait avec un autre homme. Thomas fut presque aussi touché par les remarques des camarades de son fils et ce fut lui, dans toute sa rage et sa tristesse, qui se rendit dans le bureau du Directeur pour lui faire comprendre que tout cela était inacceptable. Après son intervention, plus personne ne vint martyriser le collégien et sa relation avec son paternel s'améliora pour le mieux, le rendant un peu plus flexible sur certaines choses, au grand bonheur de Newt qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant tout deux en train de s'affronter lors de courses enflammées sur le vieux _Crash Bandicoot._

Un matin, le plus jeune des deux hommes fut surpris de se réveiller avec la chaleur si agréable de son compagnon à ses côtés, se demandant s'il avait réussi à faire un effort pour se lever à la même heure que lui et être capable de le voir avant son départ pour le travail. Toutefois, son étonnement fut grand quand il remarqua que le réveil indiquait 8:12 _._ Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son petit blondinet ne restait jamais à la maison aussi longtemps, il commençait à 8:30 et aimait bien être en avance, alors il partait toujours à 7:45 pour être sûr d'être à 8:00 sur son lieu de travail et commencer à se préparer. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il était toujours à ses côtés ? Thomas se tourna pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de son petit ami, et que Stiles ne s'était pas incrusté sous leurs draps pour plaisanter et en effet, le dos courbé du jeune homme lui faisait face, son t-shirt légèrement humidifié par la sueur et de grosses respirations émanaient de sa bouche probablement entrouverte. Inquiet, l'adulte se redressa sur son coude et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son partenaire, le secouant légèrement pour qu'il se réveille. Il n'obtint que des grognements et un toussotement violent qui fit tressauter son corps frêle.

-Newt ? Newt, tu es en retard pour ton travail, murmura-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de lui pour voir son visage.

-Hmm … To-mmy … ?

-Ça ne va pas ? Newt, tu est blanc comme un linge !

La paume glacée par la nuit de Janvier du brun vint rencontrer le front brûlant de son petit ami, notant un reniflement plutôt bruyant de sa part ainsi qu'une forte fièvre qui le clouait sur place. La panique s'éleva alors dans la pièce alors que Thomas sortait de dessous les couvertures pour se précipiter vers leur salle de bain commune, cherchant avec une certain anxiété la trousse médicale pour l'emmener sur leur couche. Le malade se tourna avec difficulté, son ventre se tordant suite à ses mouvements, lui donnant une forte envie de vomir alors qu'il essayait de ne penser à rien pour venir à bout de son mal de tête. Le brun rejoignit le chevet de son bien aimé avec une serviette humide, une vasque remplie d'eau froide et un verre d'eau, plaçant le linge contre son front pour faire tomber sa température avant de sortir un doliprane pour l'aider à calmer ses maux de tête. Il l'aida du mieux qu'il le put pour l'asseoir, portant le bord du verre à ses lèvres, faisant grimacer son petit ami au moment où la surface entra en contact avec sa peau.

-S'il te plaît Newtie, tu dois boire. Tu as beaucoup transpiré et c'est mauvais pour toi, tu risques de te déshydrater.

-J'ai mal à la tête …

-Je sais, mais ça t'aidera à tout faire passer. Allez, avale ça … lui souffla-t-il en déposant la gélule sur sa langue, forçant un peu d'eau dans sa bouche.

Newt fit une autre grimace en déglutissant, réprimant un haut le cœur quand toute la substance descendit le long de son œsophage, posant une main moite contre son visage pour ne pas être vu dans cet état. Le barman l'aida à se recoucher, le couvrant d'une petite couverture qu'il récupéra dans l'armoire juste à côté, changeant de ce fait le reste des draps trempés par la sueur, et souffla un moment pour se remettre les idées en place. Bizarrement, Stiles n'était pas réveillé, lui qui était également toujours debout tôt pour avoir le temps de se préparer avant d'aller en cours, malgré le fait qu'il commençait à 10:00 ce jour-là. Thomas se rendit donc dans la chambre de son fils pour vérifier que tout allait bien et fut surpris de constater, que l'enfant se trouvait sur le sol avec de nombreux papiers autour de lui. Il semblait concentrer sur ce qui était inscrit sur les pages, ouvrant rapidement des livres pour s'instruire et imprimer leur contenu dans son petit cerveau de futur étudiant. À même pas quatorze ans, cet enfant impressionnait déjà ses professeurs avec son incroyable facilité à retenir les informations et sa maturité en ce qui concernait des réflexions philosophiques ou politiques. Il devait vraiment tenir de sa mère.

Quand il remarqua la présence de son père dans l'embrasure de sa porte, il posa ses affaires pour se mettre debout et l'embrasser sur la joue, acceptant l'étreinte que lui donna l'adulte avec un sourire.

-Il y a un problème papa ? L'interrogea-t-il en se séparant de lui.

-Oh non, c'est Newt, il ne se sent pas très bien et je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

-Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

De ses deux pères, le blondinet était celui dont Stiles se sentait le plus proche. Certainement parce qu'il avait été le plus présent durant son enfance et le simple fait de le savoir malade, lui donna la chair de poule et une inquiétude hors norme naquit dans le creux de son ventre. L'adulte posa une main sur son crâne pour ébouriffer ses courtes mèches brunes afin de le rassurer, l'invitant à aller voir son autre responsable légal dans leur chambre. Rares étaient les fois où ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir Newt incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, cloué au lit avec une telle faiblesse émanant de son corps. Il était le plus robuste des deux garçons, toujours à cheval sur l'hygiène pour être sûr que personne n'attrape mal. Cependant, un enfant avait peut-être transporté le microbe avec lui et le lui avait transmis. Quand le blondinet s'aperçut de la présence de son petit à son chevet, il étendit un bras vers lui pour lui caresser la joue et le réconforter.

-Papa a attrapé un gros rhume Stiles, ce n'est rien … toussa-t-il en ramenant le haut de la couverture sur son cou.

-Je ne veux pas aller au collège ! Affirma-t-il soudainement.

-Dis-moi jeune homme, tu ne vas pas sécher les cours comme ça !

-Je veux rester auprès de papa, tu vas être obligé de partir pour travailler et je m'occuperai de lui pendant ce temps là. Il est bien plus important que mes stupides cours à la noix !

-Tu risques d'attraper mon rhume Stiles … souffla le convalescent en grognant légèrement après une violente déflagration dans sa tête.

-Tant que je ne t'embrasse pas, je ne cours aucun risque. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un gros coup de fatigue et une légère fièvre, je ne crains rien.

-Cet enfant est bien trop intelligent pour nous, Tommy …

Le blondinet se mit à sourire avec son partenaire, posant sa main sur la sienne en toussant une fois de plus dans son autre membre. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant en soupirant un _D'accord_ à son fils, demandant à Thomas d'appeler la crèche et le collège pour les congédier tous les deux. L'adolescent se mit à vadrouiller dans l'appartement, récupérant des affaires à lui pour continuer d'étudier dans la chambre de son paternel, prenant aussi sa console de jeux portable et quelques DVD à regarder avec son patient. La médecine l'avait toujours intéressé et c'était une chance qu'il ait en sa possession autant de connaissances, car il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ordonner à son père de dormir un peu pour reprendre des forces, tandis qu'il changeait régulièrement le vêtement mouillé sur son front pour faire baisser sa température et qu'il préparait un petit peu de riz pour pas qu'il ne perde de poids.

-Ngh … St-iles ? Appela soudainement Newt, les yeux toujours clos.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-J'aurai juste besoin d'aller prendre une douche …

-Attends, je vais t'aider à te lever.

Le brun passa sa main sous le dos de son responsable légal pour l'aider à sortir des couvertures, le conduisant tant bien que mal à la salle de bain. Il semblait un peu plus en forme qu'au moment où Thomas avait quitté la maison et cela soulagea quelque peu Stiles, très inquiet pour la santé de son père et meilleur ami. Il ne resta pas avec lui dans la salle de bain, l'aidant juste à se déshabiller et à plonger dans l'eau tiède de la baignoire, pour ensuite changer les draps et en installer des neufs.

-Tu as fini papa ?

-Bientôt mon chéri, laisse-moi juste le temps de me sécher.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son bain, ses muscles détendus et la chaleur élevée de son corps légèrement descendue, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sécha ses cheveux avec une autre, prenant les vêtements propres que lui avaient déposé son fils. Il retourna dans la chambre, se couvrant avec le drap propre, alluma la télévision et invita son enfant à regarder un film avec lui. Ce-dernier déposa tous ses livres dans sa propre pièce personnelle pour ne pas faire de pagaille dans la maison, s'installant juste à côté de Newt qui démarrait _Donnie Darko_ , une œuvre de science-fiction plutôt compliquée à comprendre lorsqu'on ne suivait pas bien l'histoire.

-Tu l'as déjà vu ? Interrogea le blond en voyant l'expression toute joyeuse de son protégé.

-Deux fois. Il est super !

-L'acteur a l'air pas mal en effet. J'ai presque vu tout ses films et il est super bien foutu.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que papa soit d'accord avec ça.

-C'est lui qui me l'a fait découvrir. À ses risques et périls. Tu m'expliqueras si jamais je ne comprends pas, c'est ton idiot de père qui a toujours aimé ce genre de film.

-C'est parce qu'il veut se prouver à lui-même qu'il est intelligent, plaisanta-t-il en appuyant sur le _O.K_ de la télécommande.

L'adulte se permit de bousculer doucement son fils, lui rappelant qu'il s'agissait de son père et qu'il ne devait pas parler de lui de la sorte. Les premières minutes s'écoulèrent, montrant le jeune Donald Darko, ou Donnie, sauvé par son ami le lapin géant alors qu'un réacteur d'avion s'écrasait sur le toit de sa maison, juste au-dessus de sa chambre, et alors que les scènes continuaient de s'enchaîner, les deux garçons s'endormirent sans demander leur reste, le brun sur les genoux de l'adulte et celui-ci adossé contre le mur.

Quand Thomas rentra ce soir-là, il fut heureux et soulagé de les voir dans cette position, complice et aimant l'un envers l'autre. Tout était parfait. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose …

ooooo~ooooo

Les années passaient. Stiles continuait de grandir, de prendre de la graine, perdant très vite sa concentration lorsqu'il était sur un dossier important, l'obligeant à prendre des médicaments pour calmer ce surplus d'excitation, subissant par la suite ses premières déceptions amoureuses à l'âge de seize ans, révélant à ses deux pères durant une réunion de famille qu'il n'était pas attiré par les garçons contrairement à eux, mais bien par les filles. L'une d'elle, Lydia, avait été la raison de sa tristesse de lycéen. Il avait eu un petit faible pour elle dès son entrée en troisième et s'était proposé en première, recevant de sa part une réponse négative très appuyée, lui faisant presque perdre espoir. Cependant, avec l'aide de ses parents, qui avaient accepté son hétérosexualité avec toute la simplicité du monde, quoi de plus normal, lui répétant maintes fois que quelque soit ses choix, s'il pensait que c'était pour son bien alors Newt et Thomas en feraient de même, il parvint à supporter son problème et devint même amie avec cette demoiselle aux cheveux de feu. Tout allait pour le mieux au lycée. Il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis, en particulier le jeune Scott qui s'était rapproché de la famille et était devenu une sorte de frère jumeau pour Stiles, ainsi que Max une jeune adepte de la mécanique qui ne cessait de lui faire de l'ombre durant les cours de physique. La rivalité entre eux ressemblait presque à celle qui avait lié son père et Minho par le passé, l'adulte aux cheveux blonds n'ayant été que le spectateur de toutes ces comédies presque trop irréalistes et enfantines. Son épanouissement dans sa futur vie professionnelle ne posait plus aucun soucis à ses parents, qui s'imaginaient déjà leur fils dans de grandes entreprises d'ingénierie ou dans un hôpital, en tant que médecin traitant ou psychologue.

De son côté, l'adulte aux cheveux bruns cherchait à combler de bonheur son partenaire, même si ce-dernier lui répétait sans cesse que c'était déjà le cas. Il leur manquait pourtant une chose essentielle, un trou dans leur relation qu'il voulait remplir afin d'être complètement satisfait avec sa vie. Et grâce à son petit garnement, il réussit à faire sa demande durant une soirée de juillet, le jour de leur anniversaire de vie de couple. Tout était prévu dans la ruelle où tout avait commencé, à l'intérieur de ce petit bar qui avait caché le jeune drogué et permit au petit intello de venir réviser en paix, sans avoir à subir les moqueries de ses camarades. Il ne s'y attendait réellement pas, Stiles étant un très bon comédien même si son naturel n'était pas très convaincant, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux dès l'instant où il vit son petit ami se mettre à genoux devant le comptoir, ouvrant une petite boîte en velours où se tenait un anneau en argent simple, avec gravé sur le dessus _À toi pour toujours_ dans une langue perdue créant ainsi une ligne de symboles magnifiques. La réponse du jeune homme fut immédiate et il y eut quelques applaudissements dans la pièce, venant de personnes qui étaient habituées à la présence de Thomas par le passé.

L'organisation de la cérémonie fut plutôt rapide et simple. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à inviter, seulement les personnes les plus proches. Sonya et son fils Timothée acceptèrent de se joindre à la fête, ainsi que Sasha qui amena son propre enfant, Aiden, et ses frères pour donner tous ses vœux au couple. Leur ami asiatique ne cessa de faire de drôles de blagues sur ce que dirait le curé à leur sujet, tandis que Gally se pressait de trouver un arrangement avec ses employeurs pour être libre le jour où tout prendrait place. La joie fut à son comble lors du jour J. Le blond avait été obligé de dormir chez sa collègue de travail, car il n'avait pas le droit de voir son mari avant le mariage et il avait rit en assistant aux actions maternelles de son amie, qui avait peiné à résister aux petits yeux d'ange de son chérubin de six ans dès qu'il faisait une petite bêtise. De ce fait, dès qu'ils furent devant l'église, Stiles accompagna son père aux cheveux blond des blés, enfin tenu correctement sur sa tête, vêtu d'un beau costume noir, dans l'allée pour lui faire monter les marches jusqu'à son autre père. Le curé se mit à prononcer les vœux, les deux garçons se fixant avec amour et dévouement, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose pour l'autre, le bonheur que tout le monde recherche.

-Thomas Murphy, acceptez-vous de prendre Newton Isaac pour époux ?

-Oui je le veux, murmura-t-il à l'attention de son mari.

-Et vous, Newton Isaac. Acceptez-vous de prendre Thomas Murphy pour époux ?

-Plus que tout au monde, oui.

-Alors, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare uni par les liens du mariage.

Ils emmêlèrent leurs doigts, les bagues se percutant dans un cliquetis agréable, avant que leurs bouches ne se scellent en un puissant baiser, se jurant fidélité une seconde fois à travers cet échange. De sa place sur les bancs, leur fils souriait à pleines dents, les yeux brillants, émerveillé par toute la joie qui se dégageait de ses parents lors de cet instant qui ne durerait pas plus d'une minute. Et pourtant, le tableau était enfin complet. La sortie de l'église fut accueillie sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, des jets de pétales de fleurs, des rires amusés lorsque Brenda prit une photo du couple, avant que toute la troupe ne les rejoigne sur une dernière prise pleines de souvenirs. Le repas se déroula dans une pièce qu'ils avaient loué avec l'aide de certains, la musique emplissant la pièce d'une atmosphère festive et bruyante, une bouteille de champagne explosant à la figure des mariés pour les _bénir_ pour le reste de leur vie, et aucun incident ne survint contrairement à toutes les fêtes où l'on pouvait compter à la fois Brenda, Harriet et Minho dans les invités. Les félicitations et vœux de bonheur continuèrent d'atteindre les oreilles des deux jeunes hommes, étirant de merveilleux sourires sur leurs visages ainsi que quelques larmes dans le cas de Newt, qui remplaça son petit ami pleurnichard pour une fois. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était là à présent. Leurs amis qui les soutenaient. La famille qu'ils s'étaient créés par leur propre moyen. Le bonheur qu'ils avaient besoin d'atteindre depuis tant d'années. Ils avaient. Ils étaient une vraie famille et ne se sépareraient jamais. Ils ne perdraient plus un seul de leurs membres.


	4. Sur tes lèvres, le mot luxure-Stewtmas

**Titre** **:** Sur tes lèvres, le mot "luxure"

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Demandé par** **:** Alamane-kun

 **Contexte** **:** C'est un PwP qui se déroule durant la guerre entre Newt, Thomas et Stiles.

 **Note** **:** J'espère que ce one-shot te plaira, j'ai essayé de respecter ce que tu m'as dit en me concentrant sur la partie principal de ton idée. Les demandes sont toujours les bienvenues !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de James Dashner, _Le Labyrinthe_ et _Teen Wolf_.

* * *

Les deux jeunes soldats étaient fiers de leurs actes héroïques. Leur entêtement avait fini par payer, leur permettant de remporter une bataille décisive contre un ennemi que tout le monde pensait imbattable. Cela faisait presque un mois que la Section 7 subissait les assauts des Griffeurs, un groupe de force armée plutôt détestable et imprévisible qui mettait à sac toutes les villes, villages et autres régions qu'il traversait. Ces brutes avaient à leur actif une petite centaine de morts sur les mains, et l'État avait fait appel aux services de la meilleure section du pays pour se mesurer à ces monstres. Celle-ci n'avait qu'un seul but : faire régner la paix totale dans le monde et permettre à tous ses habitants, de vivre sans s'inquiéter en pensant à demain. Leurs membres étaient très compétents, surtout son sergent-chef Newton Lancester qui se chargeait de la direction de ce même groupe, son autorité et sa douceur lui donnant un caractère à deux faces très appréciés par ses supérieurs, à la fois très souple avec ses soldats lorsqu'ils subissaient un lourd retrait, une grande déception et une baisse de moral, mais également d'une certaine sévérité lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des remontrances à ses subalternes.

Les jumeaux Stilinski, Thomas et Stiles, faisaient partis des nombreuses petites têtes brûlées de l'équipe, recevant des remontrances véhémentes dès qu'ils brisaient un ordre, jurant qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus pour réitérer leurs actions et briser leur promesse à la mission suivante. Ils étaient en quelque sorte les clowns du groupe. Ceux qui redonnaient le sourire à n'importe qui à l'aide de leurs simples expressions ou leur fort répondant. C'était eux qui interpellaient leur sergent-chef par son petit sobriquet _Newt_ pour le mettre dans une colère noire et l'obliger à se retenir jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour se venger. Car si tous étaient occupés à faire la guerre, ces trois compères s'attardaient également au plaisir un peu plus délectable de la chair. L'inquisiteur de ces petits échanges était bien entendu le plus petit des garnements, Stiles, qui avait eu le coup de foudre pour son supérieur dès qu'il le vit. Son admiration pour lui n'avait fait que croître au fil des années, se transformant très vite en un amour réciproque. Boudeur, Thomas s'était vexé d'être laissé de côté et de là était né une relation malsaine, désapprouvée si elle venait à être exposée au grand jour. Deux sous-officiers avec leur dirigeant mais plus que ça, deux frères. Cela ne les dérangeait pas vraiment. Ils avaient déjà tout partager depuis leur création dans le ventre de leur mère, toujours ensemble, jamais éloignés l'un de l'autre plus de quelques heures. Alors sortir tous deux avec la même personne ne leur posait pas de problème, l'idée même de la jalousie ne leur avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Et cette fois encore, ils avaient fait l'erreur parfaite ensemble. Les directives étaient simples : ils devaient attendre jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts pour consolider le mur et empêcher l'avancée de leurs ennemis. Cependant, les deux jeunes adultes s'étaient dressés sur les remparts de leur barricade, tirant avec dextérité sur les premières silhouettes qui se présentaient à eux. Grâce à leur intervention, la bataille avait été remporté et les Griffeurs battirent en retraite, ne laissant derrière que les corps de leurs défunts que la Section 7 s'empressa de brûler pour éviter l'invasion des rats. De retour dans le quartier général, ils eurent un accueil plutôt bruyant et violent, Newt s'empressant de leur faire comprendre que leur action était inconsidérée et qu'ils auraient pu y laisser la vie.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vos actes auraient pu créer au sein de notre équipe ? Si vous aviez été tué, la panique aurait été semé dans nos rangs ! Arrêtez d'être aussi égoïste et pensez à vos compagnons ! Beugla-t-il en se tenant droit et intransigeant, dévisageant ses sous-officiers avec une certaine tristesse mêlée à sa colère.

-Mais nous avons réussi à les repousser, n'est-ce pas une bonne chose sergent Newton, dit timidement Stiles, le brun aux yeux ambrés.

-Là n'est pas la question. Vous avez consciemment désobéi à un ordre d'une haute importance, cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Je vais être obligé de vous rapporter à notre commandant.

-Quoi ? S'insurgea Thomas, qui avait hérité des orbes plus caramélisées de son père.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Les soldats qui participaient à l'altercation restaient bouche bée, ne se permettant en aucun cas de se faire entendre, craignant légèrement les décisions que pourraient prendre leur supérieur s'ils venaient à s'opposer à lui. De ce fait, les frères Stilinski se retrouvaient seuls face à leurs propres méfaits et défauts, leur donnant une petite idée de ce que leur petit ami commun pouvait leur faire subir lorsqu'il prenait son travail à cœur. Bien qu'ils avaient un caractère têtu, le plus petit des deux bruns n'aimaient pas mettre son bien aimé en colère et baissa vivement la tête pour éviter les yeux pleins de déception de cet homme qui représentait tant pour lui. Thomas de son côté, préférait continuer son petit jeu de supériorité avec lui, le défiant de toute sa hauteur pour lui faire comprendre que sa réaction était exagérée et dénuée de sens. Toutefois, le sergent avait besoin de montrer l'exemple s'il ne souhaitait pas perdre sa crédibilité auprès des autres soldats et se permit donc, de donner une violente gifle pour laver l'affront qu'il venait de subir. Le coup surprit son receveur qui lâcha un léger couinement avant de poser sa paume sur sa peau rougie, fixant son âme sœur avec des yeux emplis d'incompréhension. Newt n'était pas vraiment satisfait de toute cette agitation que son subordonné venait de créer et préféra le congédier dans ses quartiers, avant de renvoyer tout ses soldats à leurs tâches respectives, leur intimant de bien se souvenir que cette guerre n'était pas un jeu vidéo et qu'ils devaient être prêt à tous les instants en suivant convenablement les ordres.

ooooo~ooooo

Les frères Stilinski se trouvaient dans leurs appartements quand Thomas frappa violemment le mur avec le coin de son poing, y mettant toute la force de sa colère et de ses remords. La lueur qu'il avait vu dans le regard de son supérieur lui avait fait comprendre que ce serait probablement terminé entre eux. Stiles, qui s'était installé sur leur lit unique, avait bien tenté de le rassurer en lui répétant mainte fois que leur bien aimé savait faire la différence entre son travail et sa vie privée. Cependant, le jeune soldat ne parvenait pas à retirer cette image de sa tête et l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus toucher ce corps lui donna des frissons de dégoûts, le faisant grogner et bafouiller quand il essayait de s'exprimer auprès de son frère. Il recommença plusieurs fois à donner des coups sur la surface en béton de leur chambre, recevant par la suite des plaintes de leurs voisins. À leur grande surprise, quelqu'un frappa à leur porte au bout de quelques heures d'enfermement, avant d'entrer sans s'annoncer.

-Newt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama celui aux yeux d'ambres en se levant de son assise.

Le blond venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, une mine attristée, des yeux baissés, une tenue négligée et une posture très peu professionnelle. Il semblait couvert par la honte et celle-ci pesait sur ses épaules comme une lourde pierre. Était-ce celle qu'il ressentait envers ses petits amis ou bien, celle qu'il portait contre lui ? Les deux plus jeunes paraissaient vraiment impressionnés par ce retournement de situation, même si le plus petit des deux l'avait assuré à plusieurs reprises.

-Newt, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus nous voir.

Toujours aucune réponse. Le sergent-chef regardait simplement le sol, cherchant certainement quelque chose à dire pour justifier sa présence, la fatigue et la lourdeur des responsabilités se reflétaient sur ses traits et la teinte noirâtre sous ses yeux chocolats. C'est au moment où Thomas décida de s'avancer pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer avec son supérieur, que ce-dernier se jeta sur lui pour sceller leur bouche en un baiser bestial. Leurs dents claquèrent entre elles, envahissant la pièce de cette étrange mélodie d'humidité et d'émail. Stiles en resta bouche bée de son côté, observant les deux autres avec un sourcil haussé alors que les doigts du blondinet s'enfonçaient dans les cheveux qui se trouvaient au bas de cette nuque qu'il avait si souvent saisi, caressé et serré auparavant. Le brun ne tarda pas à répondre à sa demande, mouvant ses lèvres avec une synchronisation parfaite avant de s'écarter pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle. Ils se fixèrent un instant, le contact ne se brisant qu'une fois que l'être tenu à l'écart ne se soit invité près d'eux, et le grand dirigeant se permit d'échanger ce même privilège avec son second petit ami qui avait été le premier à tout organiser, parvenant avec la plus grande des dextérités à lui soutirer un gémissement de plaisir.

-J'ai cru que je vous avais perdu ! Vous n'êtes que des idiots ! Cracha-t-il enfin dans un murmure plein d'accusation, sa tête posée dans le creux du cou du plus petit.

-On ne mourra pas Newt. On s'est juré d'assurer ta protection jusqu'à la fin de cette mission ! Répondit vivement Thomas avec un sourire assuré.

-Il a raison. On ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre non plus.

L'adulte le plus âgé, qui les toisait de seulement deux ou trois centimètres, colla leur deux fronts en les baisant une fois chacun, caressant leurs cheveux avec tendresse, souriant avec soulagement que ses deux petits garnements n'avaient aucune blessure sévère. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas en rester là. Ce besoin luxurieux qui résidait en lui, se réveilla quand la main de l'un des deux bruns passa sous son t-shirt de civil, effleurant doucement sa hanche découverte. Sans plus attendre une seconde de plus, les mains du blond se posèrent sur le torse de l'un de ses partenaires et le poussa sur le lit, attirant le second par le col de son vêtement tout en embrassant ses joues, son front, le bout de son nez et enfin, sa bouche rosée. Stiles accueillit les marques d'amour de son petit ami avec un grand sourire, sa langue se permettant même de réclamer l'accès à cette cavité si longtemps fermée à leurs envies, obtenant une réponse affirmative dès les premières demandes. Thomas avala difficilement sa salive en observant les deux garçons devant lui se chercher, s'embrasser, se sentir et se toucher avec une avidité presque impensable. Celui aux yeux d'ambres posa ses paumes contre les fesses fermes du sergent, les pressant avec besoin et ne reçut qu'un long frisson de la part de son partenaire, qui mordit sa chair pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas à lui de prendre les choses en main, prenant le dessus sur le ballet enflammé qui se déroulait entre leurs deux bouches.

-N-Newt … Aah ! Gémit le brun en sentant la main de son supérieur toucher la bosse au niveau de son bas-ventre.

-Tu es déjà dans cet état alors que je n'ai fait que t'embrasser ? Tu as vraiment besoin que je m'occupe de toi, susurra-t-il à son oreille, provoquant une explosion de sensations dans le corps de l'homme au visage enfantin.

-À qui la f-faute … Ooh putain !

Le plus âgé venait de défaire le bouton de son pantalon et d'ouvrir sa braguette pour avoir un total accès à son muscle tendu sous le tissu de son boxer, palpant son membre avec un sourire mesquin et jetant de légers coups d'œil vers l'autre être en manque d'attention qui se tenait toujours avachi sur le matelas. La vue de ces deux hommes ne le laissaient pas vraiment indifférent, surtout quand son petit ami passait sensuellement ses doigts sous le t-shirt de son frère, le menaçant avec cette lueur malsaine au fond de ses orbes chocolatés. Stiles continua de gémir sous les attentions volatiles de son partenaire, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour lui donner un accès presque total sur son cou, l'invitant à sucer et mordre sa peau avec toute la haine et l'envie qu'il possédait. Le concerné ne réclama aucune explication et passa un léger coup du bout de sa langue pour tâter les lieux, avant de faire une marque bien voyante juste sous le muscle de sa mâchoire, des bruits de sucions s'élevant dans l'air lourd et silencieux de leur chambre. Tout ce que le soumis pouvait encore faire, c'était s'accrocher aux épaules de son bien aimé pour garder un certain équilibre, émettant d'autres bruits très explicites alors que ses vêtements tombaient les uns après les autres au sol.

Newt le força à reculer vers la couche, là où il serait capable de prendre soin de ses deux sous-officiers avec une meilleure approche, une technique plus maîtrisée et une vigueur renouvelée. Quand les fesses du brun se posèrent non loin du corps de son jumeau, le blond se mit à califourchon sur lui pour le tenir en place avec ses deux genoux, prenant soin de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur sa mauvaise jambe, avant de se tourner vers sa seconde cible qui s'impatientait réellement.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent un moment, avant que l'impétuosité de Thomas ne lui fasse prendre le dessus, dévorant les morceaux de chairs rosées avec une bestialité impressionnante, montrant à tous son besoin d'être comblé. L'autre se permit de retirer les vêtements à son supérieur, commençant par le bas pour voir l'objet de tous les désirs de ses propres yeux, le toucher et le sentir contre lui, avant de pouvoir l'accueillir en lui. Le désigné ne faisait aucune remarque, trop occupé à mordre l'un des tétons du frère aux yeux caramélisés à travers son t-shirt, lui arrachant des plaintes dignes des plus grands films pornographiques, les étouffant parfois avec le dos de sa main pour éviter que leurs voisins ne les entendent. Toutefois, Newt n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cet étrange silence qui régnait dans la chambre et retira le membre du jeune homme pour le mener vers sa bouche.

-Je veux t'entendre me supplier Tommy, murmura-t-il avant d'enfoncer les doigts du garçon dans sa bouche, suçant chacun d'entre eux avec provocation.

-N-Newt … S'il te plaît … Aah !

L'adulte mordit violemment l'index de son soldat avant de reprendre son activité, préparant tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s'occuper des deux garçons. Stiles avait du mal à rester sain d'esprit, observant les faits et gestes de son petit ami avec un désir qu'il ne se connaissait pas, se retenant par tous les moyens de se libérer de cette brûlure qui contrôlait à présent son sexe dressé, touchant presque celui de son chef. Il avait tant besoin de lui à ce moment précis. Il réclama l'attention du blond en baisant le creux de son cou, ramenant ce corps contre lui pour s'accaparer toute la sensualité de ce-dernier.

-J'ai besoin de toi Newt, soupira-t-il contre sa peau, jouant avec les mèches en bas de son cou.

Le désiré retira ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour sourire pleinement à cette petite créature dans la nécessité, caressant sa joue avec une expression signifiant qu'il était à lui dans quelques secondes. Quand le sergent-chef avait une chose en tête, il ne déviait jamais du droit chemin et atteignait toujours son but avec les bonnes méthodes. Ainsi, lors de leurs échanges, il savait comment s'y prendre et ne changeait que très rarement ses manières de procéder afin de surprendre ses invités, leur donnant un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais reçu auparavant. Alors que la vision de Thomas commençait à s'embrumer par des visions obscènes, le blondinet se pencha plus en avant vers le torse du brun aux yeux ambrés, déposant des bécots sans impact contre sa peau blanche et imberbe. Lorsqu'il atteignit son pectoraux, il pinça son téton droit tout en suçant le gauche, inversant les rôles par la suite pour pousser l'une de ses moitiés à bout. Et c'était trop pour être vrai. La victime de toutes ces marques de tendresse gémissait à pleine voix, agrippant les draps du lit pour éviter de plonger ses ongles dans la peau de ce modèle de luxure, tandis que son jumeau se débarrassait des derniers remparts qui l'empêchaient de prendre possession de son bien aimé. Quand le visage de Newt rejoignit l'abdomen du plus jeune, il enfonça sa langue dans son nombril, jouant avec ses fesses pour débuter la préparation, le bout de son membre en manque d'attention touchant juste sa pomme d'Adam.

-Aah … Newt ! S-s'il te plaît !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'empressa-t-il de demander, même si la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

-Prends-moi … F-fais moi l'amour, je t'en prie.

Sa supplication poussa le garçon à bout et ce-dernier aida son cadet à se mettre sur ses genoux, face à lui alors que le dos du blond saluait son second partenaire, avant de frotter leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, stimulant le sien pour être sûr d'être prêt quand le moment sera venu. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de mouvements, son attirance pour ces deux jeunes soldats lui suffisaient largement pour le mettre dans un état second. Alors, il plaça ses doigts sous les cuisses du brun pour le soulever et enfonça deux doigts dans son intimité, le préparant à recevoir tout l'amour qu'il pourrait lui offrir. Les gémissements continuaient de rythmer leur péchés irréparables aux yeux de tous, Thomas embrassant vivement les omoplates de son partenaire, mordant l'os avec une brutalité qui arracha de vifs couinements à son supérieur, et ce dernier écartait, plongeait et sortait ses doigts de cette antre chaleureuse, le corps entier du jeune Stiles frémissant sous l'effet de ses actions. Si la seconde main de leur sergent-chef ne se trouvait pas sur le bout de son pénis, il aurait probablement éjaculé depuis un long moment, et cette frustration de ne pas pouvoir se libérer de ce feu de l'Enfer, l'excita encore plus. Lorsque le quatrième membre entra à l'intérieur de lui, un hoquet de surprise lui coupa le souffle et il dut s'accrocher au cou de Newt pour ne pas tomber en arrière, hurlant de plaisir. Le pouce de ce-dernier ne cessait de caresser vivement le gland de son petit ami, le titillant une fois de plus au niveau de son point sensible, juste en dessous de son oreille à l'aide de ses lèvres toute rougie. Des protestations émanèrent du brun juste derrière eux, celui-ci se pressant pour être au même niveau qu'eux, faisant de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient en regardant le corps de son commandant. Celui-ci retira la main qui s'occupait de l'entrée à présent bien préparée de son petit ami, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir bien que l'absence de sa chaleur en lui le fit grogner et pestiférer à l'encontre de son jumeau, et il se servit de ce même membre pour stopper le jeune homme dans ses actions, lui assurant que son tour viendrait.

Cette phrase achevée, il entreprit de redresser l'être en face de lui et ancra ses yeux dans les siens pour avoir une autorisation de sa part, bien qu'il n'en avait généralement pas besoin, et lorsqu'il acquiesça, il le fit descendre sur son sexe en érection. Les lèvres entrouvertes du brun laissèrent un long gémissement saccadé alors qu'il sentait cet objet de désir tracer son chemin à l'intérieur de lui, recherchant sa prostate avec avidité pour lui faire perdre pieds. Quand le sergent-chef fut complètement en lui, son torse se tourna doucement vers la silhouette qui se tenait à genoux derrière lui, un sourire aguicheur peint sur son visage de bagarreur couvert de quelques plaies, et il empoigna cette chose délaissée qui avait tant besoin d'attention. Difficile de s'occuper de deux personnes en même temps, il dut donc laisser Stiles faire le travail lui même, s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour commencer des mouvements de haut en bas, ses hanches donnant des coups plutôt brutaux pour stimuler son partenaire.

-N-Newt … Aah … Mon dieu … soupirait le plus petit en laissant des expirations bruyantes s'échapper de sa bouche, ses yeux fermés pour ne pas affronter cette vision troublée par toute cette luxure.

-Stiles … tu es magnifique, lui répondit son supérieur tout en s'avançant pour l'embrasser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Toi aussi Tommy.

Il réitéra l'action vers son brun aux yeux caramels, pressant son sexe avec plus de force pour lui faire atteindre le paroxysme de son désir avec un peu plus de rapidité. Quand il sentit le membre gonfler entre ses doigts, il relâcha la pression sur sa peau et s'enfonça encore plus profondément en son autre partenaire alors qu'il le poussait contre le matelas, ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, offrant une vue imprenable sur sa propre intimité, invitant vivement Thomas à prendre possession de lui également. Même s'il menait la danse, Newt souhaitait être aussi comblé que ses deux compagnons et punir le plus impertinent des deux bruns était son objectif premier.

Ses pensées furent coupées par deux doigts qui s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de lui, imitant ce qu'il avait précédemment fait subir à son jumeau. Les soupirs de plaisir du blond étaient une pure mélodie aux oreilles des garçons, celui soumis à leur chef réprimant une exclamation explicite quand il atteignit finalement sa prostate, donnant de vifs coups de hanches pour frapper directement dans cet endroit si sensible. Toutefois, il empêchait toujours son petit ami de déverser sa substance sur lui et même ses sensuelles demandes de le relâcher ne le firent pas flancher.

-J'y vais Newt, annonça Thomas en pénétrant son supérieur d'un seul coup, lui coupant le souffle malgré l'habitude.

Il grinça des dents alors que sa mauvaise jambe prenait un peu trop de son poids, l'obligeant à couiner de douleur tandis que l'autre garçon se mettait à bouger avec virulence. Le son de ses hanches contre ses fesses emplissant la pièce, en compagnie des nombreux gémissements et glapissements de Stiles. Ses mains étaient au-dessus de sa tête, déchirant presque les couvertures tant il tirait dessus pour évacuer le reste de ses forces. Au moment où son frère jumeau trouva le point sensible de Newt, ce-dernier relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur son sexe et alors qu'il donnait un dernier coup bien placé, la semence du brun se répandit sur son torse sans qu'il ne puisse prévenir qui que ce soit. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge cerise très voyant, la honte prenant le dessus alors qu'il voyait son petit ami récupérer les gouttes qui se trouvaient sur son torse, léchant ses doigts avec sensualité comme s'il voulait le faire repartir pour un second round. Mais il était bien trop fatigué pour que son corps ne puisse en supporter davantage. Il attendit que son aîné puisse relâcher son propre liquide vital en lui. Il eut à peine le temps de prévenir son protégé que déjà, il s'écoulait hors de lui pour emplir ce corps si impatient, dans un gras et long soupir.

-S-Stiles … Je t'aime … souffla-t-il en sentant les ongles de Thomas s'enfoncer sous sa peau. Je t'aime aussi Tommy …

Le blond se retira de son petit ami pour se redresser et être complètement collé contre le second garçon, et alors qu'il pensait que tout était presque terminé, il vit la fine silhouette marquée du plus jeune s'agenouillait devant lui pour accueillir son sexe dans sa bouche humide et experte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu f-fais ? Aah … St-Stiles ? Oh merde … ahaa …

-Laisse-toi faire Newtie, murmura l'autre brun à son oreille, observant le travail de son frère avec un sourire machiavélique.

Les lèvres passèrent d'abord sur sa fine peau, sa langue léchant la surface pour ensuite, le reprendre tout entier dans sa gorge, effleurant de ses dents le membre froid et dur. Les doigts du plus âgé se mêlèrent à ses mèches pour l'aider à aller bien plus vite, le retirant de temps à autre de son sexe pour pouvoir reprendre une respiration normale. À son plus grand étonnement, le blondinet éjacula une seconde fois dans la gorge profonde de cet être si adorable, sa vision se brouillant sous l'effet de tout ce désir comblé et il parvint difficilement à discerner les contours du visage de ce bel homme, avalant avec un petit rire toute sa semence, pour ensuite embrasser les lèvres à demi-ouvertes de son supérieur, introduisant sa langue à l'intérieur pour réclamer une certaine domination dans ce jeu de rôles. Thomas continuait ses mouvements et finit par exploser également dans le corps de son bien aimé, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement alors qu'il embrassait avidement son second partenaire. Une fois que tout fut terminé, que le brun fut hors de son antre et qu'ils cessèrent de se déchirer la peau à l'aide de leurs dents acérées, ils se mirent d'accord pour prendre une douche dans la cabine personnelle offerte aux meilleurs soldats de la Section. Stiles en profita de nouveau pour avouer son amour inconsidéré pour Newt, bien que sa timidité le fit trébucher sur certains mots. Le supérieur accepta les sentiments avec un grand sourire et un baiser sur la lèvre inférieure puis, il se tourna vers Thomas qui restait impassible, aucun mot ne s'échappant de sa bouche. Il observait celle de son supérieur, comprenant que le mot _luxure_ était inscrit sur cette chair si désirable et baisable.

Le brun ne perdit donc pas de temps et déposa un bécot féroce sur celle-ci, récoltant un rire étouffé et une caresse sur la joue.


	5. Touché par la foudre-Newtmas

**Titre** **:** Touché par la foudre

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Contexte** **:** Durant un trajet en avion, Thomas va faire une rencontre des plus plaisante.

 **Note** **:** Désolée pour cette longue absence, encore quelques petits soucis personnels à régler et un manque de motivation vraiment scandaleux à surmonter x'( Cet OS aurait dû être posté il y a longtemps, mais je l'ai complètement oublié. En espérant que sa simplicité vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient encore une fois. Propriété de James Dashner et du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

Les voyages scolaires m'ont toujours plu. Je ne me rappelle pas une fois avoir raté les sorties organisées par mon primaire, mon collège et à présent, mon lycée. J'aime trop voyager pour me permettre de tomber malade avant le départ. Vous savez, la découverte, l'inconnu, le frisson de l'émerveillement, l'explosion d'émotions quand vous êtes prêt à rencontrer le monde, être face à face avec un autre côté de cette planète, faite de mystères, de beauté et de terreur, cette vision obscure que nous avons de la vie d'autrui, soudain éclairée par le savoir et l'apprentissage. Bref, le sentiment de se sentir vraiment vivant. C'est ça que je trouve extraordinaire dans ces expéditions de quelques jours. Toutefois, avant d'arriver à destination, il faut passer par la case la plus détestée de ce jeu d'exploration : le trajet en train, en avion ou en bateau. En ce-moment, on est à l'aéroport, attendant avec impatience ou anxiété, l'atterrissage de notre carrosse tout de métal blanc. Je suis assis sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente, écoutant distraitement ma playlist des Fall Out Boy en essayant de ne pas trop trépigner de joie en sachant que l'avion arriverait dans seulement quatre minutes. Je me permets de relever un peu la tête pour observer les autres élèves de ma classe, marchant de façon étrange à travers la pièce, vide de toute autre forme de vie et de sons entraînants pour remonter le moral des troupes, ou se traînant comme si tout était fini et que la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécu. Un en particulier, dans cette seconde catégorie, attire mon attention. Si mon meilleur ami Minho, est à la limite de sauter tel un cabris par dessus la rambarde de sécurité et que Teresa essaie de vérifier qu'elle n'a rien oublié, celui-ci semble très perdu et perturbé par le départ imminent de notre groupe. Lui aussi porte ses écouteurs sur la tête, un gros casque blanc avec le logo d' _Attack on Titan : Shingekin no Kyojin_ dessus, le visage bas, les mains unies et les bras posés sur ses jambes, fines et quelque peu tremblantes. De ma position, je parviens à voir qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieure, peut-être par peur ou par stress, et ses cheveux blonds cendrés tombent en cascade sur son front, cachant ses yeux et une moitié de son visage. Je m'aperçois d'ailleurs, que je ne me souviens pas de cet élève. Ni de son physique, ni même de sa présence dans notre groupe à notre arrivée à l'aéroport. Est-il en vacances ? Vient-il d'une autre classe ? Ou d'une autre école ? Serait-il arrivé juste après nous, s'incrustant sans que je ne le vois ? La voix d'une femme me tire de mes pensées, décrétant que le véhicule venait d'atterrir et que l'embarquement devait être fait dans les plus brefs délais. Je détourne le regard de ce jeune homme, ce-dernier ayant redressé légèrement sa tignasse blonde pour constater que nous nous regroupions tous. Il ne nous rejoint pas et écoute distraitement les quelques consignes que donne mon enseignant. Un homme de grande taille, à la barbe de trois jours, aux petits yeux sombres masqués derrière une grosse paire de lunettes rondes, une légère bedaine naissante et quelques rides bien apparentes, soulignant son âge avancé. Il nous réunit tous pour pouvoir monter après avoir bien expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas déranger les autres passagers, être poli avec toutes les personnes qui nous adressaient la parole et qu'on ne devait surtout pas mettre le bazar une fois arrivé à destination. _Comme si on avait cinq ans,_ dis-je tout bas en suivant le troupeau que représentait ma classe. Alors que j'entends mon professeur discuter avec le garçon aux traits asiatiques, qui est le plus turbulent de notre petite troupe, je continue d'observer ce garçon qui a décidé de nous suivre à partir du moment où il nous a vu déguerpir dans le couloir d'embarquement. Je peux enfin voir ses yeux. Deux orbes sombres comme une nuit sans étoiles, le blanc autour étant la seule chose qui permet de faire la démarcation, sa pupille se noyant dans toute cette noirceur. Ces-derniers semblent briller d'une lueur que je situe entre la détresse et le désespoir. Le trajet est-il si effrayant que ça ? Je hausse des épaules, me détournant pour échapper à l'attraction que l'adolescent me fait éprouver et tente d'écouter le reste de ma chanson, sans pour autant en saisir les paroles. J'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas si simple de me retirer ce merveilleux visage de l'esprit.

Quand notre groupe pénètre dans la cage de métal, mes deux amis s'installent côte à côte au fond d'une rangée puis, je les suis et m'installe confortablement dans mon siège, m'interrogeant sur la place qu'allait prendre le beau blond de tout à l'heure. Je ne nie pas mon homosexualité. Je l'affirme haut et fort d'ailleurs. Inutile de se cacher d'une chose qui nous caractérise. Ma vie est comme elle est, et je ne peux pas changer pour le plaisir des autres. Je suis sorti du placard lors de ma quatrième lorsque j'ai eu le béguin pour un élève de troisième du nom de Gally. On est très vite devenu ami. Il était vraiment gentil et attentionné envers moi. J'étais un peu comme sa poupée de porcelaine et il n'osait presque pas me toucher, comme si j'allais me briser rien qu'en posant un doigt sur moi. Pourtant, ce n'est pas allé très loin. En effet, lorsque j'ai fait ma déclaration, il m'a avoué qu'il en aimait un autre. Après ça, il a changé de ville mais nous avons gardé contact, en tant que très bons amis. Ma première blessure sentimentale … Je m'en suis remis quelques mois plus tard et ait continué d'aller de l'avant. Du coup, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret que je vais m'amuser à cacher. Ma famille et mes amis sont au courant, l'ont bien pris et ça m'a suffit.

À ma grande surprise, la chevelure d'or du garçon apparaît juste au-dessus du siège voisin et sa main se pose sur le dossier, secouée par l'appréhension du vol. Ses petits yeux baissés me supplient d'avance de lui laisser la place, espérant certainement au fond de lui que personne ne désire la prendre et qu'il pourra se caler confortablement à mes côtés. Même si je connais déjà la réponse à sa question, il me la pose par sécurité.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Ou c-ce siège est pris ?

L'étonnement me submerge une seconde fois quand sa voix accompagnée de son accent britannique plutôt prononcé, arrivent à mes oreilles telle une musique mélodieuse et agréable à écouter. Le mélange entre une harpe et un violon certainement ? Une douce complainte à la gloire d'une grande personne ? Ce devait réellement être exceptionnel de l'entendre gémir et sa peau semble si douce … _Mon dieu ! Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ?_ Teresa est obligée de me donner un coup de coude pour que je sorte de mes pensées, scabreuses et très déplacées. Je n'y peux rien. Ses lèvres sont si désirables et son visage est trop mignon pour son propre bien.

-Bien sûr ! Excuse pour le temps de réponse, répondis-je avec un sourire amical.

-Merci …

Sa voix tremble encore et il lâche un long soupir une fois qu'il est assis. Mes yeux vagabondent le long de sa pâle figure alors que ses propres paupières sont closes, et détaille chaque partie de son corps. Ses jambes sont incroyablement longues, minces et parfaites sous son jean slim un peu serré. Son torse apparaît délicieusement sous son t-shirt gris foncé, délimitant ses pectoraux bien ferme pour son âge, vêtu en plus de cela d'une veste en cuir noir et d'une chaîne en or autour du cou, passant juste sur ses clavicules apparentes. Sa peau, vide de tous défauts, est très tendue et il a dû mal à avaler convenablement, cela se voit à sa grimace suite à une tentative un peu douloureuse. Quand il rouvre ses perles sombres, je détourne la tête en vitesse et écoute le ronflement du moteur, signalant que le voyage débute enfin. L'autre contracte encore plus ses muscles quand les roues ne touchent plus le sol et je peine à freiner mon envie de le prendre dans mes bras, lui caresser les cheveux et de lui souffler des phrases rassurantes pour être sûr que son voyage se passera pour le mieux.

-Peur des voyages en avion ? Dis-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Un peu oui …

-Détends-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Je m'appelle Thomas et toi ?

-N-Newt, bredouille-t-il en serrant la main que je lui ai tendu.

Pas vraiment efficace mon avancée. Il s'affaisse dans son assise, serrant entre ses doigts l'accoudoir que je n'utilise pas, prenant une grande et lente inspiration pour se calmer et parler avec plus de facilité. Lorsqu'il s'est un peu apaisé, il se tourne réellement vers moi et entame lui-même la conversation.

-Voyage scolaire ?

-Yup ! On va visiter Paris et ses alentours. Et toi ? Je pensais que tu faisais parti d'une autre classe.

-Non. Je suis étudiant à la FAC. Je retourne en France pour mes études, dit-il avec un mince sourire.

-«Retourne» ?

-J'y habitais avant de déménager aux États-Unis. Mon père y vit avec ma belle-mère.

J'ose à peine lui demander ce qui est arrivé à sa mère naturelle et il saisit très vite mon inquiétude puisqu'il m'explique qu'elle écoule des jours paisibles dans son pays natal, l'Angleterre. J'aime l'écouter parler, sa voix est si envoûtante, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me transporter dans un lieu inexistant et fantastique. Mes deux autres camarades ne s'occupèrent plus de moi durant les deux heures suivantes, comprenant que je venais de prendre une belle proie dans mes filets, même si je n'image pas le beau blond de cette façon. On partage énormément de choses, bien qu'on ne se connaît que depuis une heure, et j'apprécie de plus en plus sa compagnie. J'apprends qu'il a vingt ans et étudie les Lettres et la Littérature depuis sa sortie du lycée, que son groupe préféré est Imagine Dragon et qu'il aime regarder des films, de tout genre puisqu'il semble très ouvert. Le courant passe si bien que le temps semble s'échapper et ne plus s'appliquer pour nous. Il glisse sur nos corps comme l'eau sur les pierres d'un ruisseau, et je ressens cette attirance qui n'est plus seulement physique mais bien un picotement amoureux proche du coup de foudre.

-Tommy ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs, m'interroge-t-il en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras.

-Euh … oui oui. Désolé, j'étais juste en train de penser.

-À quoi ?

-Oh … hm … juste en train d'imaginer ce que je vais pouvoir faire en France.

Un mensonge. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Je le connais à peine et je ne sais pas s'il est gay ou bi. Inutile de me ridiculiser alors qu'ils nous restent cinq heures de route. À ma droite, je sens le corps de la brune fondre sur le fauteuil et sa lente respiration m'indique qu'elle vient de s'endormir. Son voisin paraît loin des portes du sommeil et décide de s'introduire dans notre conversation, histoire d'y mettre du piment et le bordel. Derrière la vitre du hublot, je peux voir que le ciel s'est assombri sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

-Tu nous présentes Thomas ? Arrête de faire ton égoïste.

-Ferme-là Minho, dis-je avec un ton entre la colère et la gêne. Voici Newt. Je te présente la chose qui me sert de meilleur ami.

-T'es heureux de m'avoir quand même, rit-il en tendant sa main.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Leur échange me rend un peu jaloux même si je sais que le chinois n'est pas homosexuel, je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de leur faire une remarque, en voyant que cela dure un peu trop longtemps.

-Alors comme ça, tu dragues un petit anglais Tom ? Tu cherches la qualité dis-moi. Évite de lui faire trop de rentre dedans, il va prendre peur.

Durant un instant, mon seul désir fut de réduire mon camarade en un tas de cendres et le disperser dans l'immensité du ciel, afin que personne ne puisse le retrouver. Je sens la chaleur de mon visage augmenter à une vitesse hallucinante, celui-ci devenant probablement rouge de honte, et mon cœur accélère ses battements pour me donner l'impression qu'il va sortir à tout moment. Je n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche ou regarder dans la direction de Newt, de peur de rencontrer une expression de dégoût ou même, d'horreur. Le regard d'autrui ne m'a jamais autant fait peur qu'à ce-moment précis. Le seul fait de penser à la perte de cette si belle amitié, me donne mal au ventre. Cependant, un flash à ma droite m'empêche de poursuivre le cours de mes pensées négatives et embrouillées. Je lève un regard noir vers Minho, le fusillant de toutes parts en pensant que c'était lui qui venait de me prendre en photo pour garder mon visage tordu par la peur en souvenir. Il lève les mains devant lui en signe de défense, se redressant un peu sur son siège pour affronter mon regard et se défendre si le besoin s'en fait ressentir.

-Ça t'amuse, petit con ? Tu trouves ça intelligent ? Ai-je craché violemment, ne prêtant plus attention à Newt à ma gauche. Tu vas la mettre où après ? Facebook ? Twitter ?

-Calme-toi mec, c'est pas moi … souffle-t-il, effrayé par une chose inconnue et Dieu sait que ce pauvre type n'a peur de rien.

-T-Tommy … ce n'est pas …

La phrase du garçon fut coupée par une étrange secousse, remuant la totalité de l'avion et réveillant les personnes qui s'étaient assoupies, Teresa murmurant des choses incompréhensibles en pensant qu'il s'agissait de son ami aux yeux bridés. La panique submerge l'appareil alors qu'un éclair traverse le ciel, noir, nuageux et menaçant, l'ébranlant un peu alors que mon cœur redouble ses battements. De petits gémissements emplissent la cabine, les plus jeunes pleurant de terreur pendant que leurs mères les attachent sur leur siège, et les plus âgés s'accrochent à leurs accoudoirs pour être sûr de pouvoir supporter le choc si une autre secousse survenait. Pour ma part, je ne sais que faire. Minho et Teresa ont déjà attaché leur ceinture de sécurité et se tiennent maintenant par la main, mon ami susurrant des paroles apaisantes à sa compagne. Une seconde vague fait vibrer la coque en métal, arrachant des cris, pleurs et grognements de certains passagers, la voix du pilote s'élevant dans l'atmosphère sombre pour tenter de les calmer. Quand une troisième lumière , vive et éblouissante fend la voûte céleste, je sors du néant de mon esprit pour enclencher mes entraves protectrices. J'entends un glapissement juste après cela, des claquements de dents et des reniflements. En regardant autour de moi, je me rends compte que l'ange à ma gauche est tétanisé et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux sont clos, ses mains collées contre ses oreilles, ses lèvres pincées, ses genoux remontés contre son torse et de petits sanglots s'échappent du fond de sa gorge. Le moteur se met à gronder face à l'assaut de la tempête contre la matière de l'avion, Newt baisse ses bras et agrippe les accoudoirs, ses jointures blanchissantes sous l'effort et sa respiration se fait saccadée. La vue de ce spectacle me brise le cœur et je ne pensais pas qu'un voyage comme celui-ci pouvait effrayer avec tant de violence. Je ne peux rien dire. Mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner depuis un moment, évacuant les possibilités de crash par la sortie de secours de ma tête les barrant d'une croix rouge brillante pour être sûr de ne pas les garder en moi. Puis, sans contrôler le moindre de mes gestes, oubliant complètement la honte qui m'avait submergé tantôt, ma main droite s'occupe d'attacher la ceinture de mon _ami_ et l'autre, agrippe celle de l'anglais paniqué et caresse sa peau de mon pouce, faisant des cercles pour le soulager de sa peur. Je le sens tressaillir sous mon toucher et un couinement s'échappe de ses lèvres à demi-ouvertes, lorsque l'avion se remet à trembler. Encore un mouvement incontrôlé. Mon corps se tourne pour faire presque entièrement face au profil du garçon. Mes perles ambrées vagabondent vers le bas de son corps pour vérifier encore une fois que sa ceinture est bien serrée, avant de toucher sa joue opposée avec mon autre main, dirigeant son visage vers moi afin de poser mon front contre le sien, dans le but de lui faire oublier la situation. Je crois que ça marche. Il se détend malgré les éclairs qui continuent de pourfendre les cieux, les hurlements des bébés s'estompent dans le lointain, nos yeux se plongent dans ceux de l'autre et le monde disparaît autour de nous. Ils sont tellement beaux. Si profonds, remplis de tant d'expression, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais me noyer à l'intérieur. Si précieux que j'ai peur de les perdre dans cette tempête. Si tendres que je fonds sur place et suis capable de tomber amoureux pour de bon cette fois-ci, de cet être si fragile. Si désirables que je ne peux retenir mon troisième mouvement, et laisse mon cœur prendre le dessus sur ma tête. Je dépose un simple baiser entre ses deux yeux, lui provoquant un mince frisson. Il ferme les yeux un instant, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et je me dis que c'est la chose la plus mignonne qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ma vie.

-Tout va bien aller. Je suis sûr qu'on va s'en sortir, dis-je d'une voix très peu assurée.

-T-Tommy … ? J-je …

-Oui ?

Newt ne me réponds pas et ne prend pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se déplace juste assez pour que nos visages soient à seulement quelques centimètres et ses lèvres se décollent pour les poser sur les miennes. Contrairement à tous les films ou romans d'amour à l'eau de rose que ma petite cousine Brenda m'a fait regarder, je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux à les en faire sortir de leurs orbites. La surprise m'enveloppe mais j'accompagne l'échange. Nous ne sommes pas allés très loin, seulement une bataille pour savoir qui prendrait le dessus, dévorant les lèvres de l'autre avec une passion sauvage, un besoin presque bestiale de savoir quel goût possède chaque parcelle de sa peau, et une nécessité de savoir tout cela. Mes mains se placent derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi, passant mes doigts dans ses boucles blondes, un éclair illuminant sa pâle figure, et j'ai l'impression d'entendre les deux abrutis ricaner derrière moi, sans y prêter plus d'attention. Quand nos visages se séparent pour que l'on puisse reprendre notre souffle, je souris bêtement et Newt fait de même, bien que le sien soit bien plus beau et réconfortant que le mien. Autour de nous, tout semble s'être calmé et le ciel paraît enfin clair, dénué de tout danger. Les enfants ont cessé de brayer et les personnes âgées lâchent des soupirs de soulagement.

-On a été touché par la foudre Tommy, soupire l'ange à mon côté.

-Difficile de te contre-dire.

-C'est bien la première fois … que je ressens une chose pareille.

-Pareil. Tu veux … ?

Je ne termine pas ma phrase car il acquiesce vivement, se penchant une seconde fois vers moi pour déposer un baiser, chaste et vide de luxure, sur mes lèvres déjà rougies par notre précédent échange, la voix du pilote résonnant dans le couloir pour prévenir les passagers que le vol continue son cours et qu'ils sont à présent hors de danger. Des applaudissements retentissent dans toute la cabine, les gens remerciant vivement l'homme qui les avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Moi, je suis trop occupé à faire bouger ma bouche en synchronisation avec celle de ce beau blond. Ses doigts se resserrent autour de ma main, un léger goût salé se répand dans notre combat de supériorité et j'entre-ouvre les yeux pour constater qu'il est en train de pleurer, doucement, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues teintées de timidité. Je me retire le premier pour caresser son visage et effacer toutes traces de sa terreur ressentie tantôt, gardant une distance restreinte entre nous, déposant deux ou trois bécots sur ses cheveux et son front, avant qu'il ne se place dans mon cou, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Nos doigts s'entrelacent pour que nos chaleurs se mêlent et rassurent l'un et l'autre de nos cœurs affolés. Je penche ma tête pour qu'elle repose sur celle de Newt et lui souffle :

-Je t'aime Newt. Je te connais à peine et je ne crois pas vraiment au coup de foudre, mais je sais que ce sentiment n'est pas comme les autres et que je ne l'ai ressenti qu'une seule fois, avec une intensité bien moindre …

-Tommy. Je t'apprécie aussi et je crois avoir fait le bon choix en prenant ce vol.

Un sourire apparaît sur ma face d'idiot, mon bras s'enroulent autour de sa nuque, passant mes doigts confiants dans sa chevelure blonde et soyeuse. Il ronronne à la manière d'un chat sous mon action, fermant les yeux pour se reposer un peu.

-Tu reviendras aux États-Unis, hein ?

-Bien sûr … Dès que tu y retournes. J'ai besoin de mon chevalier en armure pour me protéger de la foudre, dit-il à moitié endormi.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, tournant mon regard vers mes amis qui font semblant de faire comme si je n'existe plus, riant en oubliant l'orage qui est à présent derrière nous. Je souris encore alors que j'entends les ronflements mélodieux de ce garçon, que je peux à présent considéré comme une proie potentielle car ce je sais que ce n'est pas encore le moment de l'appeler _mon petit ami_.

«-C'est plutôt agréable … d'être touché par la foudre», ai-je pensé avant de m'endormir pour le reste du voyage.


	6. On ne peut pas tout partager-Newtmas

**Titre** **:** On ne peut pas tout partager

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Contexte** **:** Thomas est amoureux de Newt depuis plusieurs années mais n'ose pas le lui avouer. Son frère jumeau, Stiles, va donc y mettre un peu du sien.

 **Note** **:** Et pour rattraper mon absence, je vous offre ce second one-shot ! J'ai été productive, alors autant en profiter maintenant :)

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, _Labyrinthe_ et _Teen Wolf._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans une famille nombreuse, difficile de ne pas en venir à l'idée de partage. Entre les frères et sœurs, il y a toujours cette entente du "plus grand qui donnera ses anciens vêtements au plus jeune" et de même pour le reste. Cependant, cette règle s'applique encore plus chez les jumeaux. Leur différence d'âge ne se limitant qu'à quelques secondes, voir même à quelques minutes, leurs goûts ne s'éloignant jamais trop, ils se retrouvent souvent à faire les mêmes activités et à avoir les mêmes passions. Ainsi, Thomas partagea presque toute sa vie privée et matérielle avec celles de son frère Stiles. Tout devait être scindé en deux, des cadeaux jusqu'à la nourriture, en passant par la chambre et le lit. Ils avaient vécu la totalité de leur enfance collés l'un contre l'autre, se séparant à de rares occasions, prenant leur bain ensemble et étudiant dans les mêmes classes. Leurs jouets ne faisaient qu'un à Noël, leur anniversaire ou à Pâques pour les œufs. S'ils perdaient une dent en même temps, la petite souris leur amenait une cagnotte plus grosse pour que Maman la partage lors des achats. En ce qui concernait les vêtements, ils ne possédaient qu'une seule grande armoire. Si l'un voulait le t-shirt noir avec les ailes d'ange dans le dos, le second pouvait prendre le bleu marine avec le logo de Superman et la semaine suivante, ils les échangeaient. La plupart du temps, c'était pour embrouiller les autres élèves qui n'arrivaient pas à correctement les distinguer.

À vrai dire, même pour leurs parents, c'était une tâche presque impossible de faire la différence entre ces deux voyous car ils avaient, étant petits, la même tonalité de voix, un visage parfaitement identique et une hyperactivité presque maladive. Inséparable était le mot qui les définissait le mieux. Enfin ça, c'était surtout jusqu'à leurs premières années de collège alors que les deux adolescents découvraient peu à peu leur corps et traversaient l'étrange période de la puberté. Thomas fut le premier à s'éloigner de cette étreinte chaleureuse et ce cocon de partage, suivant sa propre voie alors que son jumeau semblait complètement perdu sans lui. En effet, si le premier avait réussi à tracer son propre chemin à travers le champ d'épines que représentaient l'avenir, Stiles avait eu plus de mal à se détacher de ce monde où ils se serraient les coudes et partageaient tout ce qu'ils possédaient. De ce fait, alors que le débrouillard tentait de s'intégrer à un groupe qui se connaissait depuis déjà l'école primaire, les jumeaux n'ayant jamais connu que leur propre amitié, son homologue ne put que le suivre pour éviter de se retrouver tout seul. Heureusement, il parvint à se rapprocher d'un des garçons du clan, Scott McCall, grâce à qui il avait réussi à se prendre un peu plus en main, bien qu'il lui était impensable de perdre sa relation solide avec son frère.

Et le plus dur survint lors de leur dernière année au collège, quand un jeune anglais fit son apparition dans leur classe, nouvel élève venu de l'étranger pour des raisons familiales, courts cheveux d'un blonds cendrés hypnotisant, petits yeux à la noirceur si délectable, peau couleur neige et douce comme le velours, taille fine et jambes élancées, cœur en or et intelligence imbattable, sourire rayonnant et lèvres rosées, ce garçon eut l'incroyable pouvoir de faire oublier au brun distant, la vie qu'il avait mené auparavant avec cet être qui avait partagé le même ventre que lui.

Dès l'arrivée du blond, Thomas avait peu à peu développer une sorte de coup de foudre qui se répercuta sur sa relation avec sa moitié, le faisant passer après les sorties avec son ami, l'ignorant lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide et le remballant quand il devenait un peu trop encombrant. Stiles ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi cet être qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours, avait pris tant d'importance à ses yeux. La jalousie l'avait envahi, à tel point qu'il avait essayé d'éloigner Newt durant les premières semaines où leur amitié commençait à devenir un peu trop … étouffante. Toutefois, son frère l'avait vite rappelé à l'ordre et lui avait fait entendre raison en stipulant qu'un jour, ils allaient bien devoir se séparer et qu'il devrait grandir avant ce jour, auquel cas il resterait un petit garçon capricieux et hyperactif toute sa vie. Et le concerné finit par se calmer, s'amusant par lui-même, continuant simplement de partager sa chambre avec son homologue et ne s'immisçant plus trop dans sa vie privée.

À présent, les deux garçons se trouvaient au lycée, Scott et le britannique, Newton ou Newt comme il aimait se faire appeler, à leurs côtés pour continuer ces années d'études qui s'annonçaient encore longues. Les sentiments de Thomas continuaient de grandir en lui mais sa timidité l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. Lorsqu'il était près du blond, il ne parvenait pas à aligner deux mots sans trébucher ou bégayer. Stiles en riait parfois, l'observant se débattre avec ses paroles incohérentes alors que son interlocuteur le regardait, intrigué par ce qu'il voulait lui dire et hilare face à sa difficulté à converser. Quand les deux garçons rentraient chez eux, le non-amoureux commençait toujours la conversation pour tirer l'autre de ses pensées.

-Alors ? Tu comptes lui dire quand ?

-Q-quoi ? Lui dire quoi ? Et à q-qui ? Bafouilla-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-À Newt espèce d'abruti. Lui dire que tu l'aime tout ça, que tu veux sortir avec lui et tout le reste.

-J-je ne l'aime pas … C'e-est juste un ami.

-À d'autres s'il te plaît. Je suis ton jumeau, j'ai toujours vécu avec toi et je sais très bien que ce genres de réactions ne sont pas typiques chez toi. T'as le béguin pour lui.

Les joues de l'amoureux se teintèrent d'un rouge vif très voyant alors que son partenaire de chambre riait à pleine voix face à son ridicule. Thomas n'était pas du genre timide mais dès que le sujet s'apparentait de près ou de loin à Newt, il lui était impossible de réfléchir calmement. Il avait besoin de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se vider la tête pour éviter de dire une ânerie, chose que sa moitié attendait toujours avec impatience pour le faire tourner un peu en ridicule. Difficile d'oublier le mal qu'il avait ressenti face à ce délaissement quelques années plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne peux pas lui dire … Newt n'est même pas gay.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu lui as déjà demandé ? Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit en face _"_ _Désolé Tommy mais je préfère les minettes aux minous ?_ _"_ , demanda-t-il en tentant une monstrueuse imitation de l'accent britannique du garçon.

Face au silence de son jumeau, l'adolescent afficha un sourire triomphal et croisa les bras sur son torse en attendant une quelconque réaction. Cependant, toute la vigueur qu'il lui connaissait autrefois, avait peu à peu disparu au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Pas étonnant, il voyait sans cesse des filles venir faire du rentre dedans à l'homme de sa vie et il ne parvenait même pas à le défendre lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne un peu trop insistante. Il avait bien trop peur de se faire remarquer. Il était bien trop effrayé par le rejet de son meilleur ami et la perte de cette proximité avec celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Alors, il ne tenterait rien tant qu'il ne serait sûr de rien.

C'était ce manque d'action qui ne plaisait pas spécialement à Stiles. Pourquoi rester là les bras croisés alors que beaucoup souhaitait s'approprier le cœur du blond ? S'il continuait à ruminer ses mauvaises pensées, il verrait cette relation lui passer sous le nez et il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de revenir en arrière. Tout ce qu'il lui restera, ce sera des remords et un cœur brisé qu'aucune personne ne parviendrait à recoller. Et malgré l'indépendance que voulait atteindre le plus têtu des deux, il ne pouvait se permettre de partager son frère si c'était pour le voir souffrir de la sorte. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse cela arriver. Il fallait qu'il s'active pour les mettre ensemble ou les séparer. Et il n'avait qu'une seule solution : il allait devoir foncer tête baissée dès demain au lycée.

Il savait que cela ne serait certainement pas apprécier par sa moitié, mais pouvait-il encore supporter une seule soirée avec une coquille vide et sans émotions ? Jamais n'avait-il autant haï quelqu'un pour mettre son frère dans cet état. Et jamais n'avait-il autant refusé de le partager si seule la souffrance lui était rendue.

Ainsi, le lendemain, la première chose que l'adolescent fit en arrivant, fut de conduire Newt dans les toilettes des garçons, lui tenant fermement le poignet pour bien lui montrer son sérieux et sa détermination. L'anglais arborait une expression pleine d'incompréhension alors que le brun le faisait entrer de force dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui avec un regard beaucoup trop mystérieux pour mettre son camarade en confiance. Même s'il n' y avait rien à craindre, les yeux du blond dégageaient une certaine terreur face aux actions étranges de cet enfant qu'il connaissait depuis presque trois ans, et qui n'avait jamais agi de cette façon. En tout cas, jamais sans une bonne raison.

Stiles ne perdit pas de temps pour trouver ses mots, connaissant son texte comme s'il l'avait révisé en avance, et s'attaqua au sujet principal de ce pourquoi il était venu.

-Newt, est-ce que tu es intéressé par quelqu'un en ce-moment ?

La question parut le surprendre, en particulier parce qu'il n'avait jamais partagé une amitié très profonde avec le brun, il était surtout proche de son jumeau, et ce genre de question un peu privée le rendait nerveux. Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, ses doigts s'entremêlant en face de lui alors qu'il essayait de vaincre son manque de confiance en lui pour révéler tous ses secrets à cette personne qu'il avait du mal à cerner. Il avala difficilement avant de répondre à la question.

-Actuellement, oui. Il y a quelqu'un … que j'apprécie particulièrement.

-C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-Euh … Eh bien … J-je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde …

-Bien sûr que ça me regarde, je veux savoir qui me fait de l'ombre.

Cette simple affirmation lui fit redresser la tête, le forçant à regarder droit dans les yeux déterminés de son interlocuteur, l'interrogation encore plus voyante sur son visage palot et rougi au niveau de ses joues. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Stiles n'était pas la personne pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments, le jeune homme le savait bien et il était même persuadé qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de son frère. C'était vraiment trop évident pour tout le monde, sauf pour eux bien sûr. Donc, il avait une chance de le caser avec son jumeau. Il se fit un high-five intérieur en jubilant.

-Q-que veux-tu dire par là ? S'exclama-t-il en prenant un peu de recul.

-Que crois-tu que j'insinue ? Cela fait longtemps que j'ai des vues sur toi mon petit Newtie, mais tu es juste trop collé à tes potes pour t'en rendre compte. Tu ne fais jamais attention à moi et tu oublie même mon existence parfois … Ça fait mal tu sais ?

Le blond sentit une légère pique de remords le frapper au cœur. Avait-il favorisé l'un des deux frères ? Peut-être, après tout, il était d'abord devenu ami avec Thomas et sa moitié n'avait été qu'une abeille attirée par le miel de l'amitié. C'était probablement cruel de penser de la sorte, mais le lycéen au regard ténébreux le voyait de cette façon. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses propres pensées, laissant celles-ci voguer vers la personne qu'il aimait, son camarade s'avança pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et il baissa doucement la tête en avant pour être à hauteur de son oreille, le sentant frémir sous l'effet de son souffle chaud contre sa peau dénudée. Il utilisa alors le meilleur atout qu'il possédait. Ce ton provocateur et sexy dont il était le seul à connaître tous les accords.

-Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

-C-c-c'est une fille ! Cracha-t-il en repoussant le garçon de ses paumes ouvertes.

-Oho ! Ce n'est pas très beau de mentir Newtie. Je sais que je te fais de l'effet, alors arrête de te mentir à toi-même.

La main du brun se leva doucement vers le visage de sa cible, passant un pouce plein d'affection sur la peau rosée de cet adolescent si timide et gêné par la situation. Puis, Stiles se baissa de nouveau pour embrasser la joue gauche du plus jeune avant de le laisser sans voix dans les toilettes, lui lançant un dernier regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il attendrait sa réponse avec impatience.

Le reste de la journée sembla se dérouler à la perfection de son côté, bien qu'il attendait avec impatience de voir la réaction de son frangin face au visage empourpré de l'homme de sa vie. Et il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps pour avoir le droit à ce délicieux spectacle. Newt marchait juste à la droite de son frère, la tête basse et les épaules remontées comme s'il souhaitait se cacher à l'intérieur de son corps, pour épargner au brun la vue de son expression timide. De son côté, Thomas portait un regard concerné sur son meilleur ami et devait certainement se poser un millier de questions en le voyant se comporter si étrangement. Même quand il tentait d'engager une conversation, tout ce qu'il recevait, ce n'était qu'un petit acquiescement de la tête ou un grognement désintéressé. Le blondinet qu'il connaissait depuis le collège, venait de se perdre dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées.

-Tu es bien silencieux Newt. Quelque chose est arrivé ? L'interrogea subitement le lycéen en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

 _Le Thomas sérieux est de sortie_ , pensa son jumeau avec un sourire de vainqueur.

-N-non … ce n'est rien.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ? Ça te fera peut-être du bien ?

Le concerné parut hésiter. C'était le moment que le jumeau attendait pour voir son idée se mettre en forme, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette simple conversation puisse faire autant de dégât d'un coup.

-J-juste une autre fille qui s'est confessée.

 _Ou pas._

-Oh … Je vois et tu as dit quoi ?

-Que j'avais déjà quelqu'un en vue.

 _Oups … Pas la meilleure chose à dire Newtie ! Tu veux tout faire foirer ou quoi ?_

-D'accord …

Et après ça, ils ne s'échangèrent plus un seul mot, au grand désespoir de leur stalker qui continuait de les suivre discrètement avec Scott pour améliorer son jeu d'acteur. Toutefois, son meilleur ami n'était pas au courant de son petit stratagème. La tâche risquait d'être un peu plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Si aucun des deux ne se décidait à faire le premier pas, il allait devoir utiliser de plus grands moyens.

Le soir-même, l'arrangeur de couple s'enquit de voler le portable de son frère pendant qu'il était sous la douche pour faire défiler ses contacts, et trouver celui de Newt qu'il avait renommé _Newtie-cutie_ Il enregistra ensuite son numéro et commença à lui écrire un texto, cherchant à le pousser à bout pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il allait devoir se jeter dans les bras de Thomas s'il ne voulait pas qu'il continue à le harceler de la sorte.

De : Stiles

 _'Coucou joli cœur, tu passes une bonne soirée ? -Stiles'_

Après seulement quelques minutes, l'amoureux déchu sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette sur la tête, un air méfiant peint sur son visage encore trempé et des pensées qui se dirigeaient dans tous les sens lui, secouant l'esprit. Il soupçonnait certainement son frère de préparer un sale coup mais l'air innocent qu'il affichait ne lui permettait pas de prédire son coup. Le portable de l'adolescent en pleine séance de rabibochage sentimentale se mit à vibrer bruyamment alors que son autre partie s'attendait lui-même à recevoir un message.

De : Newtie-pie

 _'Stiles … je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas retourner tes sentiments.'_

De : Stiles

 _'N'aie crainte. Je te ferais sombrer pour moi un jour où l'autre.'_

De : Newtie-pie

 _'S'il te plaît Stiles … Laisse-moi tranquille …'_

-C'était qui ? Lui demanda alors son jumeau, très curieux à l'idée de savoir qui pouvait bien envoyer des messages à son frère à cette heure-ci de la soirée.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? D'habitude, tu me racontes toujours tes histoires et là, tu me fais la gueule ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille Thomas ! Je suis fatigué !

Sur ces mots durs à prononcer pour lui, le brun s'enfouit sous ses couvertures et ne fit pas attention au soupir déçu que lui lança indirectement son autre, essayant de lui communiquer une excuse mentale. _Stupide préjugé sur les jumeaux qui peuvent communiquer par télépathie !_ Et sur cette pensée, il plongea dans un sommeil plein de rêves de succès et de partage avec l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Dès qu'il fut au lycée, le brun aux yeux couleur caramel se remit directement au travail, s'amusant à jeter de petits coups d'œil à l'ange aux cheveux blonds durant les cours qu'ils partageaient, parvenant même à être attrapé par son frère pour accroître la véracité de ses actions. Et vu les réactions de sa cible, il semblerait que son plan se mette enfin à fonctionner correctement. Newt était beaucoup trop honnête pour subir les avances d'une personne alors qu'il aimait celle qui se trouvait juste à côté. Toutefois, ce à quoi le petit frangin ne s'attendait pas, c'était d'être plaqué contre les casiers par sa propre chair, une mine mauvaise gravée sur sa face mécontente. Pas spécialement la version de sa moitié qu'il souhaitait voir à cet instant, alors qu'il allait achever leur mise en couple.

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous Stiles ? Hurla-t-il dans un murmure, les dents totalement serrées.

-Quoi ? Je croyais que t'avais pas assez de courage pour te prononcer ? Alors je tente ma chance. Si on ne peut pas tout partager, alors je prendrais ce qui me revient de droit si tu ne le réclames pas.

-Te fous pas de moi frérot ! On a toujours tout fait ensemble mais je te jure que si tu essayes de poser, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui, je te brise le bras.

Sur ces bonnes paroles d'avertissements, l'autre lâcha le col de son sweat et partit en direction de son prochain cours, bousculant quelques élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés pour comprendre ce qu'il se produisait entre les jumeaux à la relation si fusionnelle.

 _Brr … Il fait vraiment peur quand il est dans cet état … Il faut vraiment que je mette un terme à ça rapidement,_ se dit-il en passant une main très peu rassurée sur sa figure. Il se dirigea également vers sa classe de Géographie, esquivant les regards meurtriers de sa moitié alors qu'il tentait de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin, appréhendant leur retour à la maison.

Leurs parents comprirent directement que quelque chose n'allait pas quand tous deux se rendirent séparément dans une pièce différente. Stiles préféra se mettre dans le salon tandis que son frère prenait entièrement possession de leur pièce à coucher. Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de poser une quelconque question car le brun présent avec eux, leur déconseilla d'ouvrir la bouche s'ils ne voulaient pas aggraver la situation. C'était la première et unique fois que ces deux êtres venaient à se séparer de la sorte. Et il devait bien l'admettre, ça faisait réellement mal. Son cœur le démangeait légèrement alors qu'il regardait la télévision, cherchant à occuper son esprit et à oublier tout le souk qu'il avait du créer pour aider son pauvre frère à vaincre son caractère trop coincé.

La soirée fut tendue. L'arrangeur de couple ne parvint pas à décrocher une parole à son frère et il n'était pas question qu'il lui révèle son plan sinon, il ne fonctionnerait pas. Alors, il se contenta de prendre son oreiller et une des peluches qu'ils avaient acheté en double étant petits, pour dormir sur le canapé cette nuit là. Durant son sommeil, des images de sa moitié lui revinrent et il se souvint à quel point, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait réellement, c'était de voir une partie de lui voler de ses propres ailes et trouver le bonheur.

Et cette séparation se reproduisit la nuit qui suivit et la suivante. Presque quatre jours s'écoulèrent sans que l'un des deux frères ne s'adressent la parole. Le têtu savait qu'il avait fait mariner son frangin assez longtemps, qu'il avait suffisamment harcelé le blondinet, pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Qu'il avait assez souffert de son éloignement pour mettre un terme à leur conflit.

Aujourd'hui, Newt et Thomas allaient officialiser leur vie de couple.

Ce fut lors de la pause déjeuner que Stiles se décida à emprunter le dangereux virage qui mènerait vers le bonheur de son frère. Malgré la haine qu'il lui portait actuellement, ce-dernier continuait de jeter de brefs regards dans sa direction pour être sûr qu'il ne faisait pas trop d'avances à son âme sœur. Mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, son jumeau passa à l'attaque et ne laissa guère le temps à sa victime de répliquer, qu'il l'emmena hors de la cafétéria sous les yeux stupéfaits de Minho et Scott qui prévinrent Thomas, sans réellement savoir ce qui était en train de se produire sous leurs yeux.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans les couloirs vides, le jeune homme continua de traîner la pièce primordiale de son chef-d'œuvre vers un coin tranquille, recevant de nombreux gémissements de sa part.

-Stiles, tu me fais mal lâche-moi ! A-arrête ! S-s'il te plaît.

-Tais-toi et suis-moi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne servait à rien … St-

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car le concerné le plaqua contre un mur et lui empêcha toutes retraites. Newt était complètement coincé entre le corps du garçon et la façade de l'établissement, incapable de venir à bout de la force impressionnante de son agresseur. S'il venait à appeler à l'aide, peut-être qu'il le frapperait ? Non. Stiles n'était pas comme ça, il n'avait jamais été violent et ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'avait-il en tête pour agir de cette manière ? Y avait-il de réels sentiments dans ses paroles ? Disait-il la vérité ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi les montrait de cette façon ?

-Je n'aime que toi Newtie, alors sors avec moi. Je t'en prie …

-St-Stiles pitié … L-laisse-moi partir. Je ne peux pas te r-retourner tes sentiments …

-Cesse de te cacher. Je sais que tu n'aimes que moi et mon visage d'enfant malicieux.

Son murmure s'éteignit alors qu'il approchait dangereusement ses lèvres de celles de l'adolescent à la chevelure brillante et au moment où elles allaient s'entre-choquer, une autre personne intervint et frappa le garçon en pleine joue, l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas. La victime alla se réfugier dans les bras de son sauveur et Thomas se mit à lui susurrer des phrases rassurantes, caressant lentement son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il ne craignait plus rien.

-Ouch, ça fait mal frérot.

-Tu le mérites. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Newt ? Tu trouves ça normal de l'agresser de cette façon ?

-Et si j'ai des sentiments pour lui, c'est normal non ? Pourquoi il ne pourrait y avoir que toi dans cette histoire ?

-Quoi ? Stiles ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais très bien que je suis amoureux de Newt depuis notre entrée au lycée, alors pourquoi essaies-tu de me l'enlever ? Annonça-t-il en sautant l'obstacle qui lui barrait le passage depuis si longtemps.

-Pour ça.

-Hein ?

-Pour que tu dénonces tout seul. Je n'avais pas envie d'être celui qui allait tenir ton mouchoir si ton bel ange était emmené par un autre démon, alors je me suis un peu amusé avec vous pour que vous sortiez tous deux de votre placard.

Un silence s'installa entre le trio d'adolescents au milieu du couloir, le seul bruit audible étant la respiration saccadée de Newt qui se calmait peu à peu dans les bras de son protecteur, comprenant enfin tout ce qui était en train de se produire autour de lui. Et puis, il avait bien entendu ? Thomas était amoureux de lui ? Il venait de le lui dire, là, comme ça ? Et Stiles ? Il avait fait tout ça pour que l'un d'eux se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux ? Il s'était reçu tant d'insultes seulement pour le bonheur de son jumeau ? Tout ça … pour lui ?

Les deux sujets de cet exercice se sentaient affreusement gênés d'avoir cru pendant une seconde, que l'adolescent s'était transformé en un horrible bad boy qui obtient toujours ce qu'il souhaite par la force. Surtout le brun, car il n'avait pas pu faire confiance à son frère alors qu'ils se connaissaient trop pour se trahir. Le blessé se frottait lentement la joue pour faire partir la douleur et il fit un signe des yeux à son jumeau pour qu'il fasse sa demande. _Mais tu vas te bouger oui !_

Alors, sans un regret et avec un simple regard, il interrogea le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Newt, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis notre rencontre, il n'y a jamais eu que toi et je souhaite passer le restant de mes jours à vivre à tes côtés. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

-Tommy … Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça venir de toi. J'ai également nourri de nombreux sentiments pour toi depuis notre entrée au lycée. J'accepte donc avec joie d'être ton petit ami.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, soupira la troisième roue avec agacement.

Et sans demander leur reste, le couple s'embrassa langoureusement face à un Stiles souriant et satisfait de son travail. Il était tout de même quelque peu jaloux de sa moitié qui avait enfin réussi à trouver son âme sœur. Quelle chance d'avoir choisi Newt. On ne tombe pas sur un tel garçon tous les jours. _J'aurais peut-être dû tenter ma chance moi aussi …_ se dit-il en rigolant intérieurement. _Bah … J'avais aucune chance de toute façon._ Il allait s'en aller pour laisser les deux tourtereaux se dévorer avec passion la bouche, quand il sentit une main agripper son poignet.

-Merci beaucoup Stiles … Je pense que je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi.

-Oh ! Tu sais. Tu aurais trouvé un autre moyen pour ne pas avoir à noyer tes larmes. Une autre conquête amoureuse peut-être. Quoique Newt est trop exceptionnel dans son genre pour être remplacé.

-M-merci Stiles … Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire … Pardon, s'enquit de lui dire le blondinet, serrant fermement la main de son petit ami avec amour et fierté.

-Oh … allez ! C'est pas comme si tu venais de me frapper au visage.

-Je suis vraiment désolé frangin, mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu faisais ça pour moi ?

-Si je l'avais fait, tu aurais refusé et m'aurais limite attacher à notre chaise de bureau pour m'empêcher de mettre mon plan à exécution.

-Pas faux. Excuse-moi encore pour ta joue.

-Tu parles, c'est rien ! Tu m'en collais des meilleures dans le temps. Allez, profitez bien de votre rencard les deux amoureux.

Le couple enfin formé lui sourit et Stiles s'enquit de rejoindre la cafétéria pour finir son repas, satisfait par son travail, tout sourire et joyeux. Il avait réussi à caser son frère. Il fallait maintenant qu'il se trouve un ou une partenaire. Quoique, Thomas lui prêtera peut-être un peu son Newt, qui sait.


	7. Malchance Favorable-Dylmas

**Titre** **:** Malchance Favorable

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Contexte** **:** Dylan n'a jamais été très chanceux dans sa vie. Même lorsque le jeune Thomas décide de s'installer à côté, il ne sait s'il pourra arriver à quelque chose avec lui. Sa malchance finira-t-elle par tourner en sa faveur ?

 **Note** **:** Cet OS est plutôt spécial puisqu'il regroupe plusieurs aléas de ma vie. Je suis en effet, très malchanceuse pour la vie de tous les jours mais je fais avec. De plus, j'ai renommé son chat comme la petite crapule qui avait grandi à mes côtés, avant d'être emporté par la maladie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est mon premier Dylmas et je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai écris. Je n'aime pas me servir de vraies personnes car j'ai l'impression de les offenser ... Mais bon.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnes présentent sont Dylan O'Brien et Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Dans cet OS, leurs vies d'acteurs n'existent pas.

* * *

Dylan n'avait jamais été très chanceux dans sa vie. Il était plutôt maladroit lorsqu'on lui demandait un service et s'arrangeait toujours pour briser quelque chose. Il avait toujours peur de décevoir dès qu'il entreprenait une action pour quelqu'un d'autre, et se retrouvait souvent avec une tonne de stress sur les épaules … pour rien. Il ne savait jamais s'il faisait les bonnes choses au bon moment et donc, cela lui arrivait très souvent de tout faire dérailler. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de confiance en lui et donc, ne pouvait guère aider les personnes dans le besoin. Et enfin, de toutes ses mauvaises aventures, de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commise par le passé, de tous les coups fourrés qu'on avait pu lui faire, le pire restait sa vie amoureuse. Malgré ses vingt quatre ans, c'était un garçon très instable dans ses relations de couple et il ne parvenait jamais à rester plus de deux mois avec ses conquêtes. C'était douloureux car aimer une personne n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Trouver son âme sœur était toujours la chose la plus compliquée en ce monde et la population nombreuse qui composait la ville de Denver, compliquait légèrement la recherche de cette personne.

Dylan était un humain très ouvert. Il appréciait autant les hommes que les filles, bien qu'il ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'il était sorti avec un être du même sexe. Ce devait être au lycée. Maxence si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Un garçon très charmant, avec des cheveux mi-longs, châtain clair, qu'il remontait très souvent en une mignonne petite queue de cheval, secouée par le vent lors des journées de mistral. Il avait cette peau douce et laiteuse qu'il avait aimé toucher durant les quatre mois de leur relation. Sa plus grande particularité était ses grands yeux bleus marine, toujours emplis d'une grande innocence et d'une gentillesse inégalable. Cependant, comme toutes celles avant lui, le jeune homme avait fini par abandonner Dylan à son triste sort de malchanceux. Plusieurs raisons furent citées le jour de leur séparation mais la principale, était que Maxence cherchait quelqu'un capable de pouvoir veiller sur lui et en qui il pouvait avoir réellement confiance. Rien n'avait été aussi blessant pour le pauvre lycéen. Il en avait pleuré durant des heures sans que sa famille ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider et le soulager.

Il finit par se ressaisir en pensant qu'il aurait toujours le droit à une seconde chance. Ou peut-être même l'opportunité d'oublier sa blessure. De ce fait, il s'était remis en quête de la personne idéale tout en continuant ses études. Plusieurs se proposèrent et beaucoup lui échappèrent. Comme toujours.

À présent, il essayait juste de vivre une vie professionnelle normale, sans se préoccuper de ses sentiments brisés par toutes ces personnes qui ne comprenaient pas ses problèmes de communication. Bien sûr, le destin avait toujours été impitoyable et cela en fut de même lorsque Thomas emménagea à côté de chez lui, un jeune musicien au caractère presque aussi parfait que son corps. Seulement vingt ans mais déjà des grandes qualités en matière de musiques. Son accent britannique donnait une petit touche de bienveillance, en plus de ce sourire ravageur qui mettait tout le monde en confiance. Même s'il n'était pas très à l'aise durant les conversations en tête à tête, le brun avait réussi à tenir le crachoir de son voisin pendant plusieurs minutes devant la porte de son appartement, se grattant de nombreuses fois la nuque en signe de nervosité.

Et ce fut à cet-instant, que Dylan tomba sous le charme de ce jeune homme. Il avait posé une main fine et douce sur son épaule, penchant légèrement sa tête pour créer un contact visuel, et lui avait murmuré avec tendresse.

-Ne sois pas si nerveux avec moi Dylan. Je ne suis pas si effrayant que ça.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un merveilleux rire qui mit le concerné complètement à l'envers. Depuis ce jour, tout ce que le jeune adulte pouvait faire, c'était apprendre à se contrôler, calmer ses tremblements et se rapprocher doucement du blondinet.

Dylan avait beau essayer d'améliorer son comportement pour ne pas faire fuir toutes les personnes autour de lui, il n'en restait pas moins le garçon à l'attitude étrange et à l'incroyable malchance de son immeuble. Ce matin-là encore, sa voisine de droite l'avait salué avec une remarque sarcastique sur son manque d'attention qui le faisait encore plus passer pour un être bizarre. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en écoutant la vieille femme palabrer sur des sujets inutiles, se murmurant à lui-même que c'était elle qui devrait être considéré comme excentrique, pas lui. Il ferma sa porte à double tour avant de descendre les trois étages qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, afin de pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner dans le café d'en face. Il aimait y aller puisqu'il pouvait avoir l'opportunité de discuter avec Thomas. Ce n'était pas un stalker seulement, il appréciait réellement sa compagnie et n'arrivait plus à s'en passer à présent. C'était devenu une sorte de drogue, des électrodes collées contre son corps qui permettaient à son cœur de continuer à battre, la cerise sur son gâteau, la pièce manquante du puzzle de sa vie. Il aurait tant aimé que ce garçon soit bien plus qu'un ami, et pas uniquement de son côté.

-Dylan ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

Le concerné revint à la réalité et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà assis à sa table habituelle dans le petit établissement, différents clients le regardant avec un sourcil haussé, les filles riant de son ridicule adorable et les garçons levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par son attitude. L'endroit était plutôt étroit pour toutes les tables qu'il contenait, rendant l'atmosphère soit étouffante pour les plus réticents, soit convivial pour ceux qui aimaient être tous réunis autour d'un bon café. Le brun n'avait encore choisi aucune catégorie, même si l'aspect familier le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise et lui donnait l'impression d'être épié par le moindre petit individu de cette pièce.

Thomas se tenait devant lui, droit et irréprochable dans sa tenue de serveur, son plateau en fer sous le bras et un regard inquiet plongé dans les orbes whisky de son interlocuteur, perdu dans l'irréalité du moment depuis presque cinq minutes.

-J-je suis désolé … J'étais ailleurs …

-J'ai vu ça, sourit-il en croisant ses bras devant lui. Tu as choisi quelque chose ? Ou tu prendras comme d'habitude ?

-Oh … euh … un cappuccino s'il te plaît.

Le blond prit note de sa commande dans sa tête, acquiesçant en retournant auprès du comptoir pour communiquer la demande à son partenaire. Ce-dernier planta un regard langoureux dans le sien et si Dylan avait eu la force de le tuer à distance, il aurait écarté la menace que représentait cet homme bien plus virile et attirant que lui. Surtout qu'avec le temps, il avait fini par apprendre que son voisin était gay et donc, la présence de cet individu à ses côtés, rendait la possibilité de le voir lui échapper plus présente. Le brun était devenu un habitué des lieux après l'intégration de Thomas, et son adversaire était le gérant des lieux, donc il avait vite appris à connaître son associé. Un peu trop au goût du client.

Il n'y fit plus attention lorsque le jeune homme revint avec son café, lui offrant une petite assiette avec un croissant et un pot de confiture.

-Ce n'est pas bon de boire son café sans rien dans le ventre, annonça-t-il comme si cela était normal.

-Mais je …

-C'est mon cadeau. Tu m'as rendu un fier service avec mon ordinateur la dernière fois. Je peux bien t'offrir le petit déjeuner.

Et il repartit en direction des autres bouches affamées qui remplissaient le petit magasin. Dylan profita de cette petite collation supplémentaire, appréciant le geste de son cadet avec un petit bourdonnement au creux de son estomac. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, ni avec ses autres clients, ni avec ses supérieurs ou collègues, ce qui donna au brun l'impression d'être spécial aux yeux du serveur. Il gesticula nerveusement sur sa chaise et son coude heurta malencontreusement une camarade de Thomas qui, non sans une exclamation de surprise, fit tomber son plateau sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Je suis terriblement désolée ! J-je ne voulais pas … oh mon dieu, laissez-moi nettoyer.

-Ce n'est pas grave … c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû faire attention.

Les dégâts n'étaient pas alarmant et ne compromettait pas la propreté de son vêtement au prochain lavage. Ce n'était après tout qu'un muffin et deux tasses de chocolat au lait pour les enfants de la table quelques mètres plus loin. Les deux bambins se mirent à brailler en comprenant que ces gourmandises ne rempliraient plus leurs estomacs.

Sa malchance avait encore frappé et cette fois-ci, des innocents en payés le prix, même si ce n'était pas réellement une grave blessure morale.

-Du calme les enfants, regardez. Deux bons muffins au chocolat avec une tasse de lait bien chaud, s'exclama Thomas en faisant tournoyer son plateau autour de lui avec dextérité.

Les concernés par le drame se mirent à rire et applaudir la prestation du serveur, avant d'engloutir leur petit déjeuner. Le blond se tourna vers son voisin et le dévisagea avec une expression désolée. La jeune fille en train de nettoyer, ne pouvait faire cesser le flot d'excuses qu'elle adressait au client malchanceux, sans qu'il ne s'y intéresse. Tout ce qu'il écoutait, c'était la douce voix du jeune homme qui lui demandait si tout allait bien et le souvenir de cet spectacle qui avait émerveillé les enfants. Il ferait un très bon père.

-Je te prêterai bien un t-shirt mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'aille très bien.

-T'en fais pas. Je vais rentrer et me changer, rit-il pour masquer son mal être et son ridicule.

-Tu ne vas pas arriver en retard à ton travail ? Je ne veux pas que tu …

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Thomas.

-Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle ton patron ? Ou un taxi ?

-Calme-toi Tommy, je m'en sortirai. Merci de t'en soucier.

Dylan avait les mains posées sur les épaules du plus jeune, très concerné par l'état catastrophique de son ami. Le brun ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il venait d'utiliser un surnom pour désigner le jeune travailleur. Il ne s'en servait que lorsqu'il l'interpellait intérieurement, il n'avait jamais osé s'en servir de peur de l'effrayer par sa trop grande familiarité.  
Cependant, il eut un faible espoir en distinguant les taches rouges sur ses joues. Il était à croquer comme ça.

Dans un sourire et une dernière petite marque de remerciement, il paya son cappuccino et se rendit en courant chez lui.

Non seulement il n'avait pas eu le temps de complètement se débarrasser des traces de chocolats sur son visage, mais il eut le malheur de trébucher sur le goudron en traversant le parc pour rejoindre la boîte dans laquelle il travaillait, plus vite. Son genou à présent écorché, il boitilla vers la rue principale avec cinq minutes de retard. Lorsqu'il se présenta à son patron, son manque de tenue et de ponctualité furent retenus sur sa note de paie malgré ses explications. La journée commençait très mal pour lui. Et elle aurait pu s'améliorer comme dans toutes les bonnes histoires. Cependant, ce ne fut guère le cas. Surtout quand le jeune homme reçut un appel de la fourrière pour lui dire que sa chatte s'était encore baladée dans le jardin des voisins, ingrats personnages qui n'aimaient guère les présences animales. De ce fait, dès qu'il sortit de son boulot à 18h30, recevant une nouvelle vague d'injures de la part de son supérieur, il se précipita jusqu'au lieu qu'il connaissait si bien, où l'on pouvait récupérer les animaux égarés. Cocktail, sa chatte de gouttière blanche aux taches noires éparses, se dressa sur ses quatre fers dans sa cage en miaulant de détresse face à l'emprisonnement qu'elle subissait. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière à cause de la mauvaise foi de leurs voisins.

-Dylan, c'est la troisième fois en un mois. Il faut que tu lui apprennes à se tenir correctement, cracha le gérant du complexe en ouvrant la prison de son animal de compagnie.

L'interpellé grogna sans se faire discret, empoigna son amie, la mit dans sa caisse et s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers son appartement.

Une fois là-bas, il fit descendre le félin et s'effondra sur son canapé en soupirant. Ses journées devenaient de plus en plus difficile à subir et sa malchance ne l'aidait vraiment pas de ce point de vue là. Cocktail s'étendit sur son ventre et entama une série de ronronnements, quand la main de son propriétaire vint doucement caresser son dos.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire Coco … Tu crois que j'arriverais un jour à quelque chose ? Avec ma vie ? Avec … lui ?

Bizarrement, le sujet du monologue dévia très rapidement pour que Thomas devienne l'épicentre du problème. Il repensait à tout ce qui pouvait faire de lui, l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, l'ange descendu du ciel qui se serait perdu dans cette mer houleuse d'êtres impies, le mouton parmi les loups affamés, l'innocence au milieu de la luxure. Tout chez ce garçon lui faisait oublier à quel point sa vie était un enfer chaque jour. Le voir sourire éliminait tous les autres moments gênants de sa vie, effaçant ses problèmes pendant ce court laps de temps, l'amenant à oublier tout ce qui avait fait de lui cet être malchanceux et très peu confiant près d'autrui. Au fil des minutes, le visage de son Tommy s'imprégna dans son esprit et l'accompagna vers un sommeil réparateur, alors que Cocktail gardait son maître hors d'atteinte des cauchemars à l'aide de son ronronnement apaisant.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que la soirée était déjà plutôt bien avancée au vu de la baisse de luminosité dans la pièce. Il sortit de son état comateux en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agisse pas de sa voisine ennuyeuse de droite, venu lui réclamer des conserves. En se levant, il manqua de s'étaler sur le sol en esquivant consciencieusement son animal de compagnie, roulé en boule sur la carpette, et s'appuya contre le mur pour retrouver son équilibre. Dylan voulut allumer la lumière pour y voir plus clair dans son salon cependant, l'interrupteur ne fonctionnait plus et l'adolescent blâma encore le mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur lui.  
Les coups continuèrent de battre le bois de sa porte avec douceur, réclamant l'attention du brun qui se sentit bougon et encore dans les vapes. Il ouvrit pour découvrir un couloir plongé dans les ténèbres, avec la silhouette de Thomas éclairée par une bougie se tenant sur le pas de son entrée. La surprise fut grande en remarquant qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir de courant, et elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'il comprit que le blondinet en face de lui n'était pas très à l'aise.

-Salut Dylan. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais une lampe torche ou quelque chose … parce que je n'ai rien pour m'éclairer chez moi à part cette bougie, dit-il d'une petite voix presque effrayée.

-Euh … je dois avoir ça. Entre, ne reste pas là.

Il lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à son sofa et lui demande de ne pas écraser la queue de sa chatte, au risque de recevoir des coups de griffes sur le mollet. Le visage du garçon parut s'illuminer dans la nuit en voyant l'animal sur le dos, grognant de plaisir à cause d'un rêve plutôt agréable. Ce devait une personne à chat. Il y en a très peu dans cet immeuble étant donné que ce sont surtout des vieux qui y habitaient, alors il fut plutôt heureux de constater sa bonne humeur. Le brun voyait son voisin frétiller à l'idée de pouvoir toucher la fourrure de cette créature soyeuse, mais il se retenait pour ne pas la réveiller et la déranger dans son sommeil profond.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose avant que tout dans le frigo ne se réchauffe ? L'interrogea-t-il en ouvrant un tiroir de sa commode, ressortant une grosse lampe de poche.

-Si tu le proposes. Je ne veux pas abuser de ton hospitalité.

L'hôte haussa des épaules pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne le dérangeait guère, éclaira la pièce avec une lumière presque aveuglante, sortit une bouteille de Ice Tea de son réfrigérateur et deux verres, avant de rejoindre Thomas près de la table basse.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement leur boisson, n'osant même pas se regarder en face tant ils étaient mal à l'aise et gênés. Ce fut, par miracle, Dylan qui brisa cette ambiance de plomb.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Plutôt bien. Les clients étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude donc j'ai terminé un peu plus tard. Et toi ?

-La même rengaine. J'ai trébuché en courant dans le parc, je me suis fait engueulé par mon patron, la fourrière m'a appelé pour me dire que Cocktail avait encore mis les pattes chez les voisins, et maintenant ça …

-Je suis encore désolé pour ce matin. Si ma collègue n'avait pas renversé sa commande sur toi, tu seras arrivé à l'heure à ton travail.

-Pas sûr. Avec ma malchance, j'aurais très bien pu tomber dans une bouche d'égout.

Son affirmation arracha un rire silencieux à son compagnon d'infortune, qui essaya de l'étouffer avec sa main pour ne pas paraître impoli avec lui. Toutefois, il ne parvint pas à le supprimer et ce-dernier devint encore plus fort alors qu'il devait s'imaginer la scène dans sa tête. Dylan fit une fausse moue outrée, mettant une main sur son cœur pour accentuer son jeu d'acteur. Le blond s'excusa du mieux qu'il le put par delà son expression amusée, sans parvenir à laisser une phrase cohérente s'échapper. Bientôt, l'autre garçon se mit à rire de son mauvais sort et rejoignit son camarade dans la bonne humeur.

-Pardon. Je ne devrai pas rire de ton malheur … mais l'idée de te voir tomber dans une bouche d'égout était vraiment hilarante, finit-il par dire après s'être calmé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis malchanceux depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne vais pas commencer à m'en plaindre.

-Tu es vraiment formidable Dyl pour pouvoir rester aussi souriant malgré tous tes malheurs.

Une brûlure au creux de son bas-ventre secoua légèrement le corps du jeune homme, le forçant à rougir sous l'effet de ce compliment. Il se sentait euphorique en présence de Thomas et ce sentiment lui monta rapidement à la tête, si bien qu'il s'humidifia les lèvres avec une envie soudaine d'embrasser le garçon en face de lui. Le concerné ne remarqua guère l'attitude étrange de son hôte car il s'amusait avec la petite féline qui venait juste de se réveillée. Il la remercia au plus profond de son cœur d'être aussi attachante.

-Tu veux regarder un film peut-être ? Mon ordinateur a encore de la batterie, s'enquit-il de lui proposer pour faire disparaître toutes ces pensées malvenues.

-Si tu veux. Tu me proposes quoi ?

-Tu aimes quoi comme genre ?

-Oh euh … on peut essayer un film d'horreur si tu le souhaites. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais ça.

-Oui c'est vrai. Alors …

Il ouvrit son appareil et déroula la fenêtre où il avait rangé tous ses films d'horreurs, cherchant le bon étalon sur qui parier afin de passer une bonne soirée aux côtés du jeune homme. Dès qu'il vit le titre de _Insidious_ , il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il avait tellement aimé ce film, que le revoir ne lui déplairait pas alors, il envoya le fichier et s'installa sur son canapé, augmentant le son pour couvrir les lieux d'une atmosphère angoissante.

Après les premières minutes de leur séance, le corps de Thomas se mouva un peu plus près du sien, jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses ne touchent les siennes, lui provoquant un long frisson de bien être. S'il avait cru en tous ces écrits religieux, il aurait pu dire que leurs auras se mêlaient pour les entourer d'une chaleur apaisante.

Au bout d'une demi heure de film, le blond était carrément collé contre son épaule, agrippant sa main avec de nombreux coups de pression dès qu'un jumpscare surgissait à l'écran, arrachant de petits rires à Dylan qui connaissait déjà le scénario par cœur. Sentir le peau du blond contre lui était très agréable et il souhaitait prolonger le contact avec un moment un peu plus … charnelle. Et il fut très étonné quand il vit les yeux de Thomas braqués sur lui, dévorant ses lèvres avec une avidité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait happé par les deux bouts de chair rosis, si bien que le brun eut tout le temps nécessaire pour admirer les différents détails qui couvraient ce visage qu'il avait appris à décrire. Avec seulement la lumière de son ordinateur, la teinte laiteuse de son corps était encore plus appréciable, lui donnant cet aspect vulnérable et délicat. Ses orbes sombres brillaient d'un éclat pétillant semblable à la lueur des étoiles, disparaissant sous ses paupières de temps en temps pour que ses cils noirs balayent la fatigue de son regard. Sa lèvre inférieure légèrement courbée vers le haut, faisait une petite entaille dans sa bouche qui laissait paraître la couleur blanche de ses dents, attirant Dylan avec une provocation presque moqueuse.

En examinant sans relâche cette figure si parfaite, le jeune malchanceux ne put retenir ses élans familiers et approcha son visage de celui du blond. Ce-dernier ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, il se pressa un peu plus contre son torse et oublia les hurlements de Dalton en fond pour s'emparer de ces lèvres.

Étrangement, aucun des deux ne fut surpris par la réaction de l'autre. Ils avaient l'impression de s'être compris inconsciemment depuis leur première rencontre. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson contre leurs poitrines, menaçant de s'extirper à tout moment de leurs corps. Leurs esprits s'embrumant avec des souvenirs de leurs discussions, cherchant avec ferveur les petits détails qui leur auraient fait comprendre pourquoi ils s'attiraient autant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire. Pour Thomas, son aîné représentait un exemple pour lui. Il était adorable, gentil, attentionné et toujours à l'écoute s'il avait besoin. Il avait accepté de lui rendre service à mainte reprises, comme lorsque son ordinateur était tombé en panne ou quand il avait eu besoin d'une oreille pour entendre la vérité sur son orientation sexuelle. Alors, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'une seconde pensée pour s'agenouiller devant lui et son anxiété si attirante.

Quant à son homologue, il y avait assez pensé pour perdre son temps en réflexions inutiles. Dylan prit une grande initiative en mettant sa main derrière la nuque de son cadet, mouvant son visage pour se positionner plus confortablement, synchronisant leurs bouches pour qu'elles échangent toutes ces marques de tendresse. Il caressait de son membre libre, les doigts qui s'étaient entremêlés avec les siens durant le film, incitant son partenaire à prendre des décisions. Thomas lui laissa un total accès à ce qu'il désirait, accordant le droit de passage à ce muscle agile qui vint danser avec sa jumelle dans une bataille enflammée. Un gémissement échappa au plus jeune alors que le baiser s'intensifiait de plus en plus, que ses lèvres se faisaient sauvagement attaquer par une paire de dents acérées et que son corps entier se consumait sous le plaisir.

Puis, le besoin naturel de respirer se fit ressentir et ils s'écartèrent, pantelant et souriant de satisfaction. Ils ne voulaient pas parler. Les actions signifiaient bien plus que les mots. Ils se communiquèrent leurs sentiments en un regard, la main de Dylan venant caresser la joue de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, tandis que ce-dernier relevait l'autre membre de son compagnon pour embrasser le dos de ses doigts.

Le brun baisa son front et son nez à son tour, avant de se repositionner pour continuer à visionner leur film, leurs mains complètement l'une dans l'autre et leurs souffles saccadés représentant la folie de leur amour. Il ne restait pas beaucoup à regarder mais ils finirent tous deux par s'effondrer de fatigue, en se murmurant sans un son des phrases douces et pleines d'émotions. Thomas reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son partenaire, suçant son cou avec tendresse pour lui arracher un miaulement adorable, avant de s'endormir contre lui. L'autre le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, observant un dernier instant le visage apaisé de son voisin. Pour une fois, sa malchance avait tourné en sa faveur.


	8. Chassé, oublié et aimé-Stewt

**Titre** **:** Chassé, oublié et aimé

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Contexte** **:** Stiles a été banni de sa meute et a été la cible d'une bande de chasseurs, l'affaiblissant et le condamnant à mourir sans espoir de connaître le bonheur. Cependant, un ange aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux d'or vient le secourir alors qu'il se croyait déjà mort.

 **Note** **:** Ce one-shot devait être un de mes préférés puisque l'idée m'est de suite venue quand j'ai pensé à Stiles (oui parce que j'adore les loups) et puis ... voilà ce que j'ai produit. Donc bon. A vous de juger xD

 **IMPORTANT : ****Les phrases en italiques précédées d'un tiret sont les pensées des loups, un peu comme dans _Twilight_ ou _Princesse Mononoké_ pour faire plus classe**.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, _Le Labyrinthe_ et _Teen Wolf._

* * *

Une douleur lancinante remontait le long de son flanc gauche, lui arrachant des gémissements atroces dès qu'il essayait de poser la patte à terre, ou le forçant même à devoir s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse reprendre un peu de ses forces. Enfin, de ce qui pouvait bien lui rester comme énergie. Il avait épuisé ses dernières ressources à fuir ses poursuivants. Une bande de chasseurs malhonnêtes qui ne vivait que de la vente de peaux d'animaux sauvages, l'avait pris pour proie idéale alors qu'il pistait une biche pour assouvir ses propres besoins. Un loup solitaire n'est jamais à l'abri d'une attaque humaine et, malgré tous les enseignements que le jeune loup-garou avait reçu, sa faim avait pris le dessus sur sa raison et sa prudence et il en avait payé chèrement le prix.

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il errait sans but dans les bois. Cent vingt minutes qu'il avait semé ses poursuivants pour se retrouver délaissé et affamé, dans un lieu qui ne faisait pas parti de son territoire et qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Sept mille deux cent secondes qu'il avait perdu la trace de sa propre cible, le laissant sans espoir de survie dans cette jungle où la seule règle en vigueur était _tuer ou être tué._

S'il avait été en meute, le canidé aurait peut-être eu une chance d'en réchapper sans une égratignure. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci l'avait banni il y a de cela quelques mois et il ne lui était guère possible d'y retourner. L'alpha de la tribu avait été formel. S'il revenait, il le tuait de ses propres crocs. Alors inutile de gaspiller encore un peu plus d'énergie à aller réclamer de l'aide auprès de son ancienne famille.

Stiles était seul à présent et il devait apprendre à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens sinon, il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en sortir dans cet enfer.

Sa fourrure noire de jais était soulevée par la brise fraîche de ce matin d'octobre, retirant les quelques feuilles qui s'étaient échouées dessus, dévoilant une partie de son corps couvert d'un liquide poisseux. Sa blessure était plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait pensé et même en la léchant à mainte reprises, elle ne cessait de saigner. La perte de son sang ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées claires et il chancelait de temps en temps, s'épaulant contre un tronc pour rester droit et lui permettre de continuer son avancée. Mais où allait-il ? Ses yeux d'or n'arrivaient même plus à se concentrer sur l'horizon. Il était complètement perdu. À la merci du premier venu. Même ses semblables pouvaient, si nécessité était de mise, se repaître de sa chair. Alors qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Une simple carcasse pour nourrir de pauvres charognards ? Un cadavre en décomposition dont personne ne se souviendra ? Une créature surnaturelle qui aurait mieux fait de naître totalement humaine pour ne pas avoir à subir ce genre de désagrément ?

Il ne pouvait vraiment plus continuer. Sa patte le lançait trop, l'odeur de son sang lui rappelait à quel point il avait faim et sa vue troublée, lui donnait réellement mal au crâne. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête, qu'il se repose, quitte à être dévoré durant son sommeil. Au moins, il ne sentirait pas la douleur de cette mort détestable.

Toutefois, ce n'est pas la morsure d'une autre bête qu'il sentit toucher son cou. La sensation était agréable, même réconfortante et apaisante. Cette chose faisait des va-et-vient dans le sens de ses poils, le guidant doucement vers un sommeil réparateur, domaine dans lequel il avait peur d'entrer à cause de son décès imminent. Puis, quand le sentiment de bien-être disparut, il entendit une voix lui murmurer tout près de l'oreille.

-Tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu n'as nul besoin de t'inquiéter.

Et puis, comme si ces paroles avaient eu un quelconque pouvoir sur son corps, Stiles s'enfonça profondément dans les limbes de l'inconscience, un étrange mélange de vanille et de miel lui titillant les narines, calmant son cœur et son esprit embrumé par la terreur.

Le loup noir mit énormément de temps avant de se réveiller. Durant les moments de noirceur qu'il expérimenta, la seule lumière qui le gardait présent sur cette terre, était la présence de cet être inconnu à ses côtés, cet ange à l'aura si chaleureuse et toujours enjouée. Ses yeux ne s'ouvraient guère, il n'en avait pas encore la force. Pourtant, il savait que cet étranger était en train de panser ses blessures, de nettoyer et brosser sa fourrure, de prendre soin de lui et de soulager le poids de sa faim en le nourrissant à la cuillère, glissant de la soupe entre ses canines serrées. Il aurait tellement aimé se réveiller pour pouvoir remercier la gentillesse de cette personne, se retransformer en humain pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il était heureux d'avoir fait la rencontre d'un être aussi adorable. Seulement, la fatigue était bien trop forte par rapport à sa volonté et il se remit à glisser plusieurs fois dans l'antre de Morphée.

Ainsi, quand il eut la force de décoller ses paupières, éternuant sous l'effet de sa soudaine respiration, il put faire connaissance avec ce qui l'entourait. Il ne savait pas comment il avait été déplacé, étant quand même d'une taille plutôt importante et d'une lourdeur respectable pour un animal de son espèce, un être humain normal n'aurait jamais pu le porter seul. Mais là n'était pas la question principale. Il souhaitait rencontrer son sauveur et apprendre à connaître son mode de vie. Les environs étaient respectables. C'était une petite maisonnette toute en bois qui devait certainement se trouver au beau milieu de la forêt. Une cheminée se tenait juste au centre de la pièce, l'illuminant de son feu crépitant et donnant à l'atmosphère des lieux une certaine gaieté. La nuit était tombée derrière les fenêtres entrouvertes qui laissaient passer la fine brise du soir. L'odeur de l'humidité atteignit le museau sensible du blessé, lui signalant qu'une tempête se préparait et qu'elle ne serait pas des plus douces. Ses orbes dorées continuèrent d'analyser son refuge, s'imprégnant de cette même odeur qui l'avait submergé la première fois. La vanille et le miel. Deux goûts sucrés, agréables et doux autant pour leurs parfums que pour la sensation qu'ils laissent sur le palet. Stiles émit un grognement de bien être, semblable à un ronronnement de chat, s'imaginant une femme aux longs cheveux des blés, aux yeux en amande et à l'âme aussi pure que le diamant, le chouchoutant alors qu'il était encore inconscient.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par un fracas sourd provenant de l'autre côté du mur, juste sur le pas de la porte. Alerté, il voulut se dresser sur ses quatre pattes pour défendre cet endroit. Il échoua lamentablement et s'écroula deux secondes plus tard, en soulevant une petite vague de poussière qui le fit éternuer. Quand l'ouverture laissa entrer une petite silhouette inoffensive, le loup laissa s'échapper un mince soupir de soulagement, relevant sa tête pour créer un contact visuel avec le bipède en face de lui. Il n'était pas très grand, peut-être un mètre soixante dix tout au plus. Sa figure était frêle et extrêmement mince. Son visage aux traits jeunes ne laissait paraître aucune blessure, lui donnant cet air si innocent et enfantin. Ses grands yeux ténébreux dégageaient une certaine insécurité et un besoin de réconfort, tous deux masqués par l'éclat de bienveillance qui s'y trouvait. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés tombaient légèrement sur son front en quelques boucles fines, achevant un tableau des plus somptueux.

De sa vie d'animal, il n'avait jamais vu pareil trésor.

-Oh ! Tu es enfin réveillé, déclara le nouvel arrivant en déposant tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur la table. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu es inconscient depuis presque quatre jours.

L'annonce lui parut invraisemblable cependant, il n'eut aucune peine à croire cet enfant. Ce-dernier vint s'accroupir devant lui et caressa le haut de son crâne, le grattant derrière les oreilles pour récolter un bourdonnement d'appréciation. Stiles appréciait qu'on caresse cette partie là de sa tête donc, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le toucher de son sauveur. L'autre se mit à rire, les poils du loup lui chatouillant l'avant-bras alors que son membre s'aventurait un peu plus vers son cou. Soudain, la marque d'affection disparut et le canidé sentit un profond vide l'envahir. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel à sa vie.

-Tu dois avoir faim ! Je t'ai nourri avec de la soupe pendant tout ce temps, il faut que tu manges de la vraie viande.

L'humain retourna près de l'entrée, tirant la carcasse d'un jeune chevreuil à l'intérieur pour le déposer à quelques centimètres du museau de l'animal. La salive lui monta à la gueule et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement rauque, qui ne fit guère reculer son hôte. Il avait encore du mal à se dresser de toute sa hauteur, mais s'asseoir ne devrait pas être un très grand problème, alors il prit position et se mit à mordiller la chair tendre de la proie, donnant de brefs coups d'œil à la personne qui l'observait avec intérêt.

Puis, chacun de leurs côtés, ils s'attelèrent à leurs propres corvées, le jeune homme se préoccupant de faire le ménage dans sa demeure, ramassant les assiettes délaissées sur la table sous la fenêtre, soupirant en s'apercevant que l'une d'elle était encore propre, nettoyant la vaisselle, rangeant les différentes affaires qui résidaient à l'extérieur de leur espace de séjour, et le loup dévorant son déjeuner avec voracité. Les premières gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber contre la façade de la maison au bout d'une heure. Stiles était toujours vautré sur le parquet, sa tête reposant sur ses pattes pour se reposer et digérer l'épais repas qu'il venait d'avaler. Quant à l'humain, il observait l'orage de son fauteuil, un gilet posé sur ses genoux, son regard vide de toutes expressions, son visage mortifié à la vue de ce désastre naturel. L'inquiétude s'immisça alors dans le cœur du loup, observant son sauveur avec incompréhension. Pourquoi semblait-il si … perdu ? Si triste ? Si seul ? Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ?

Un éclair trancha le ciel de sa lumière meurtrière, arrachant un sursaut à l'observateur qui resserra son emprise sur le vêtement qu'il tenait près de lui. Le jeune canidé souhaitait lui rendre la pareille et l'aider à vaincre cette tristesse qui couvrait d'un voile noire, cette aura si pure et bienveillante. Alors, il se mit à marcher dans sa direction, oubliant la douleur dans sa cuisse, supprimant cette souffrance qui ne se produisait que dans sa tête, et attrapa du bout de sa gueule la manche de son haut, attirant son attention.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon beau ? Pourquoi es-tu debout ? Tu n'es pas encore rétabli, retourne te coucher ! Ordonna-t-il froidement, surprenant le loup noir qui abaissa ses oreilles en arrière en signe de soumission.

Le blond comprit son manque de tact et rassura l'animal en le caressant entre les deux oreilles, lui soufflant qu'il était désolé. Il accompagna le quadrupède vers son lieu de repos et le força à dormir, changeant de nouveau le bandage à sa patte pour qu'elle respire un peu et laisse sa blessure se cicatriser. Au moment où il se tournait pour reprendre sa propre place, Stiles lui agrippa à nouveau un bout de son habit pour le faire rester, refusant de le voir aussi triste.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Le loup lâcha le tissu pour acquiescer d'un signe de tête. L'adolescent sembla surpris par cette affirmation, comme si l'animal pouvait comprendre ce qu'il lui racontait. Intrigué, il s'assit en face de lui et plongea ses yeux noirs ténèbres dans ceux caramels de son interlocuteur, recherchant peut-être quelque chose au fond de ces-derniers. De son côté, le loup-garou savait déjà ce qu'il y trouverait et s'il avait pu se transformer en humain à ce moment là, il aurait étreint cet enfant et l'aurait gardé de tous les dangers.

-C'est bizarre mais … j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends … susurra-t-il alors en avançant un peu plus son visage.

Un silence s'installa entre eux alors que le blond prenait une grande inspiration.

-Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Newt. Je sais ça paraît bizarre mais je n'ai parlé à personne depuis très longtemps … et ça me manque un peu.

Une lance perça le cœur de Stiles alors qu'il écoutait la détresse de la situation du jeune homme, s'imprégnant de son histoire comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. L'orage faisait toujours des dégâts à l'extérieur, ébranlant la maison et secouant les branches des arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y fasse réellement attention.

-Je vis seul depuis que mon père est parti, sans jamais revenir … Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas abandonné et j'espère chaque jour, qu'il reviendra pour me faire une surprise, pour s'excuser de m'avoir laissé ici … sans personne avec qui discuter.

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans le coin de ses yeux, perlant le long de ses joues lorsqu'elles furent trop nombreuses pour être retenues. Elles s'échappèrent les unes après les autres, des sanglots se frayant un chemin entre ses dents serrées, des hoquets secouant son corps si fragile et des reniflements brisèrent le silence pesant de la pièce, se mêlant avec le brouhaha extérieur.

-En fait, je sais depuis longtemps qu'il ne reviendra pas …. mais j'ai toujours espoir … de le voir sur le pas de la porte … me souriant comme le jour où il est parti … J'aimerais qu'il soit avec moi. Si tu l'avais connu … tu saurais que c'est un homme formidable … Il a toujours tout fait pour moi. L'impossible n'existait pas lorsque … ça me concernait. Il bravait tous les obstacles … aucune créature ne lui faisait peur … c'était mon héros …

Stiles continua d'écouter Newt pendant encore plusieurs minutes, ses pleurs s'aggravant toujours plus alors qu'il racontait son histoire à ce qu'il ne croyait être qu'un loup ordinaire. Toutefois, l'animal comprenait absolument tous les ressentis du jeune homme et l'exprimait en frottant le bout de son museau contre sa main tremblotante, léchant sa joue à mainte reprises pour enlever les gouttelettes qui y roulaient, arrachant de minces rires au conteur. Puis, alors que la pluie se calmait légèrement à l'extérieur, les paupières du blond devenaient de plus en plus lourdes à force d'avoir versées des larmes, sa tête basculant en avant de temps en temps alors qu'il racontait cette fameuse aventure au lac, là où il avait pêché son premier poisson. Le loup passa son crâne sous le bras du garçon pour l'inciter à venir se coucher près de lui, ce-dernier s'exécutant sans perdre un instant pour rejoindre le ventre poilu et doux de son compagnon.

-Ta fourrure est tellement douce, souffla-t-il à moitié endormi. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un animal de compagnie.

Sa main s'accrocha à une petite touffe comme si sa vie en dépendait, frottant son visage contre cet oreiller si agréable, sans se soucier de son ridicule, rapprochant ses jambes pour ne pas avoir trop froid. La longue queue touffue du canidé vint le couvrir et il s'apaisa tout de suite, reprenant une respiration un peu plus régulière par rapport à celle qu'il avait précédemment. Stiles se positionna lui-même pour être confortablement installé, avant d'entendre son ami lui dire :

-Bonne nuit …

Il expira un grand coup avant que son souffle ne sombre dans une régularité ensommeillée, ses doigts relâchant légèrement leur prise sur ses poils sans pour autant s'en séparer, son cœur battant contre le ventre de son appui, lui transmettant des émotions qu'il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Sa queue couvrit la jambe blessée de l'adolescent, masquant la cicatrice qui apparaissait sous la manche remontée de son pantalon, toute l'amertume de cette plaie béante s'échappant ainsi que les souvenirs infernaux qui l'accompagnaient. Une âme séraphique comme la sienne ne méritait pas pareil traitement durant son passage sur Terre. Il aurait voulu être là le jour où cette chimère broya son os, lui retirant toutes possibilités de vivre une vie comme celle des autres. Il souleva une mèche de ses cheveux avant de poser sa tête tout près de la sienne.

 _«-Bonne nuit Newt»_

Newt et Stiles devinrent vite très proches, vivant tous les deux dans cette grande maison aux nombreux souvenirs, le loup reprenant peu à peu de ses forces et aidant son ami dans toutes les tâches qu'il devait accomplir, chassant du petits gibiers qui ne le forçaient pas à courir trop vite ou pêchant dans le lac qui se trouvait juste derrière. Ils n'avaient jamais de soucis à se faire car ils se protégeaient mutuellement dès qu'un danger les menaçait. La tristesse du garçon avait peu à peu disparue, ne laissant place qu'à la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils partageaient. Malgré tous ces bons moments, le loup savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait devoir révéler sa vraie nature à son partenaire et le résultat de sa révélation ne lui plairait certainement pas. Mais avait-il réellement le choix ? En tant que loup-garou, il ne pouvait se permettre de rester éternellement sous sa forme de monstre, il fallait qu'il reprenne une apparence humaine régulièrement pour ne pas oublier son autre nature.

Bien que le lien qui les unissait, paraissait inébranlable, il connaissait la peur du garçon face aux créatures un peu trop surnaturelles depuis son accident. Et puis, en retraçant lentement l'histoire de son père, Stiles avait fini par comprendre que cet homme avait dû être tué pendant son voyage dans la forêt. Peut-être avait-il rencontré un autre membre de son espèce ? Ou un sang-mêlé comme celui qui a détruit la vie de Newt ?

En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il allait devoir faire tomber le masque de mensonges qu'il portait depuis presque un mois, et essayer de réparer les pots cassés avec l'humain. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire cependant. Trouver le moment idéal n'était pas chose facile car ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, et il ne pouvait se permettre de se transformer en face de son ami. Il fallait qu'il y aille en douceur pour éviter de l'effrayer. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Il souhaitait seulement son bonheur et il était hors de question, de briser cette opportunité de lui faire garder le sourire.

Stiles attendit donc patiemment le soir pour pouvoir révéler sa vraie nature à celui qu'il considérait comme l'être le plus précieux à ses yeux, se mettant dans un coin de la pièce et grognant pour déconseiller l'autre adolescent de venir l'embêter.

-Tu fais encore du boudin ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit rire dans la voix alors qu'il faisait cuir un ragoût dans la cheminée.

Le loup lui répondit d'un autre raclement de gorge pour l'avertir de ne pas trop jouer avec ses nerfs. Il n'était pas énervé, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus repris forme humaine, que la transformation en devenait douloureuse. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans le sol alors que ses cellules changeaient rapidement en lui pour qu'il puisse redevenir l'être qu'il aurait souhaité être depuis sa naissance. Il gémit faiblement, ce qui attira l'attention de Newt qui se tourna vers lui pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer avec lui. Le blond s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne semblait l'être, et avança sa main vers son museau. Le canidé claqua des dents pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus et l'humain s'enquit de l'interroger sur son étrange comportement. C'est alors que sous les yeux stupéfaits et emplis d'incompréhension de son hôte, le loup garou se transforma en une silhouette humaine aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux à la couleur du whisky. Ce-dernier se mit à tousser pour dégourdir ses cordes vocales, affaiblies par manque d'utilisation, avant de redresser son visage couvert de grains de beauté vers cette personne qu'il aimait tant.

-S-salut N-Newt … lâcha-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Toutefois, comme il l'avait prévu, le concerné était tétanisé sur place, les bras tremblants et la bouche entrouverte. Les émotions au fond des yeux du jeune humain étaient très floues et indistinctes. On pouvait discerner de la peur comme de l'émerveillement, de la colère et du bonheur, la trahison et l'espoir, du regret et de l'envie … mais surtout, une lueur d'incompréhension brillait dans ces orbes sombres gorgées de larmes salées. Stiles sentit son cœur se fendre à la vue de ce désastre, comprenant que le moment n'avait peut-être pas été le mieux choisi pour lui faire cette révélation. De plus, il était complètement nu, ce qui n'arrangeait pas réellement la situation et la rendait même des plus gênantes.

Malgré tous les sentiments négatifs qui se reflétaient dans son regard, Newt ne put empêcher les rougeurs de naître sur ses pommettes, lui donnant ce petit côté adorable qu'il arborait toujours en sa présence ou quand il était avec d'autres animaux. Et dans un sens, cela rassura quelque peu le loup-garou, même s'il n'en restait pas moins inquiet de perdre cette douce amitié qui les avait uni durant ces deux derniers mois. Ce fut à lui de briser ce silence pesant, afin de mettre les choses au clair entre eux.

-Je suis désolé Newt … je sais que j'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt. Que je n'aurai pas dû te cacher la vérité mais …

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Je te faisais confiance, tu étais mon ami …

-Et je le suis toujours. S'il te plaît … je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal. Tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe qui.

Le blond ne répondit rien à cela. Il ne savait certainement pas quoi dire. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes alors qu'une blessure profonde s'ouvrait dans son cœur, créée par la trahison et le mensonge de celui qu'il pensait être son plus proche compagnon, l'épaule sur laquelle il pourrait se reposer en cas de problèmes, l'ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu, l'ange gardien dont il avait besoin après la disparition de son père.

Subitement, un nouvel éclat désespéré traversa ses perles ténébreuses et il se mit à fuir sans que le mi-humain ne puisse en comprendre la raison. Il faisait déjà nuit et le vent soufflait doucement, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère avec une petite senteur d'humidité, ainsi que le réveil des carnivores nocturnes pour couronner le tout. Il fallait qu'il le suive. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul maintenant. Newt avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir et Stiles était le seul à pouvoir le faire en cet-instant. Même s'il était la cause de tout ce bazar.

-Newt attends ! S'écria-t-il sur le pas de la maisonnette.

-Laisse-moi ! Va-t'en ! Hurla-t-il en réponse, continuant de courir douloureusement vers un lieu inconnu.

Le loup garou prit juste le temps de se mettre un bas pris au hasard pour ne pas sortir dénudé dans la forêt, avant de poursuivre le blond entre les arbres, traçant la piste à l'odeur comme s'il s'agissait de son gibier. Après seulement cinq minutes de course, il le trouva assis au bord d'une rivière, recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le jeune homme debout derrière lui, ne savait pas réellement quoi dire pour le rassurer ou même, quelles questions lui poser. Le silence de la nuit pesait sur leurs épaules et ne permettait pas au loup-garou de se concentrer sur ses paroles.

-Je sais que … que ça a dû te faire un choc et que tu as peur de nous. De notre race. Et je sais aussi que j'aurai dû te faire part de mon secret avant pour éviter tout ça, mais … j'avais peur. Peur que tu ne t'éloigne de moi. Peur de te perdre.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, régulant seulement sa respiration pour continuer d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, lançant un étrange signe à Stiles pour lui dire de poursuivre ses excuses et ses explications. Pourtant, le concerné voyait parfaitement l

-Je veux continuer de rester avec toi. S'il te plaît. C'est tout ce que je te demande … Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste en ce monde. Je n'ai plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus personne sur ce qui compter. Tu es le seul être que j'aime réellement alors je t'en supplie … reste à mes côtés.

-Je t'en supplie … Laisse-moi tranquille. Va-t'en …

-N-Newt … Pitié. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, je ne l'ai pas choisi.

-Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? C'est sûrement l'un des membres de ton espèce qui a tué mon père !

La force de son propos frappa le pauvre loup-garou désemparé en plein cœur et il laissa son ami le blâmer pour des actes qu'il n'a pas commis, mais que l'un des siens a pu engendrer et qui a blessé l'être pour qui il vouerait sa vie à présent. Chose qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais pensé faire avant son bannissement. Il aurait certainement tué cet enfant s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré au moment le plus critique de sa vie, alors qu'il pensait que tout allait s'arrêter pour lui.

-À moi de te demander une faveur … va-t'en. J'ai besoin de temps pour encaisser tout ça …

-N-Newt …

-Fiche-moi la paix ! Hurla-t-il finalement en se tournant complètement, les yeux remplis de larmes qui se déversaient sur ses joues rougies par le froid.

Et sans prononcer un mot de plus, il prit la fuite toujours dans sa forme humaine, ne se préoccupant guère des échardes qui s'enfonçaient lentement dans la plante de ses pieds à chaque pas, regardant devant lui avec une vue brouillée par la tristesse et une profonde déception envers lui-même. Comme à chaque fois, il finissait toujours par tout gâcher et il était de nouveau chassé d'un foyer, où il s'était senti aimé. Newt ne mettrait pas longtemps pour l'oublier également. Et sa vie redeviendrait misérable.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis que Stiles avait révélé son apparence à celui qu'il croyait être l'homme de sa vie. Toutefois, le résultat fut plus désastreux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il se retrouvait à nouveau seul dans cette forêt immense, dont il n'arrivait jamais à voir le bout malgré toutes ces années passées en son sein. Et puis, un beau jour, il décida de retourner vers ce qu'il avait considéré comme son foyer et de renouer ce fil rouge qu'il avait malencontreusement effilé, en essayant d'être le plus honnête possible avec lui-même. En reprenant le trajet inverse, remplissant sa panse avec le cadavre d'un pauvre petit lapin qui passait par là, une large silhouette traversa son champ de vision et le menaça d'un grognement presque trop familier. Il se mit lui-même en position de combat, toujours dans sa forme humaine, et montra les dents pour faire comprendre à la créature qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec lui maintenant. Et étrangement, cela fonctionna, puisque son ennemi encore invisible se mit à couiner en signe de soumission. Ce ne devait pas être un être très haut dans sa hiérarchie pour se plier si facilement sous les avertissements. À sa grande surprise, il vit un loup à peine plus petit que lui à la fourrure châtain clair s'avancer, deux yeux d'un pur bleu ciel le dévisager avec crainte. Quand ils comprirent à qui il faisait face, leurs yeux s'agrandirent et ils manquèrent de s'étouffer en avalant leur salive, tant la surprise était de mise dans cette rencontre imprévue.

-Liam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 _-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Stiles. Tu n'as pas été banni de la meute ?_ Demanda l'autre loup en se redressant convenablement sur ses pattes.

-Ce territoire n'appartient plus à la meute depuis longtemps, tu devrais revoir tes leçons jeunot.

 _-Là n'est pas la question Stiles ! Les humains sont venus pour décimer notre bande une bonne fois pour toute. Ils ont abattu Peter, notre alpha et nous ont pratiquement tous dispersé. Ils ont mis la forêt en feu pour s'assurer que nous mourrons tous cette nuit. Il faut fuir et vite !_

L'annonce que venait de lui faire un de ses plus anciens amis, l'un des rares qu'il lui restait malgré son exclusion de la troupe, lui fit comprendre que revenir près de Newt était dorénavant sa priorité. Et il devait y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit, au risque de le perdre à jamais. N'ayant pas le temps de prendre sa transformation avec des pincettes, il poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de se couvrir de sa fourrure noire et de surplomber son cadet de quelques centimètres. Ce-dernier baissa les oreilles face à l'envergure de son ami, et décida de ne rien dire de plus pour ne pas l'énerver.

 _-File Liam. Je te rattraperai si j'y arrive. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant …_

Le jeune loup acquiesça et se remit à courir en direction d'un lieu sûr pour pouvoir survivre, et Stiles continua son chemin vers la maison en bois de son âme sœur, gardant l'espoir qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard.

Bientôt, le feu lui fit face et il dut esquiver de nombreuses branches au sol pour pouvoir achever son voyage et atteindre son but. La fumée emplissait ses poumons mais il n'en avait cure, il devait à tout prix retrouver Newt avant qu'il ne meurt. Il entendit alors des coups de feu non loin derrière lui et il espéra que Liam ne se soit pas fait attraper par ces hommes au caractère si cruel. Une pluie de cendres se mit à tomber au-dessus de lui, le craquement des troncs l'avertissant de la fragilité de ces végétaux pourtant si imposants et puissants. Il réchappa de justesse à la chute d'un pin qu'il reconnut comme étant celui où le blondinet avait l'habitude de venir se reposer. Il n'était plus très loin à présent.

Quand il fut près de la maison, il fut horrifié de voir que les façades étaient en flammes et que le verre des fenêtres avait explosé, pour ne laisser que de larges vagues de chaleur lécher le toit frêle de son foyer. Il ne perdit guère de temps et se jeta à l'intérieur par la première ouverture, reniflant toutes les odeurs en espérant trouver celle de Newt parmi celles qui grattaient à présent ses narines. Cependant, la fumée réduisait ses chances de retrouver la senteur de vanille et de miel propre à son ami, écrasant rapidement ses espoirs et son courage. Il étouffait à l'intérieur de ce brasier et espérait seulement que son petit ange ne se trouvait pas ici. Malheureusement, ses prières ne furent guère entendu lorsqu'il agrippa quelques murmures venir de la commode où ils avaient l'habitude de ranger la porcelaine.

-A-au se-cours …

 _-Newt ? Newt !_

-Q-qui es là ? A-ai-dez m-moi …

Stiles se dirigea vers le son de sa voix et aperçut la silhouette du blondinet, enseveli sous les débris de l'armoire, couvert de brûlures et au bord de l'évanouissement. Il toussait bruyamment sous l'effet de la fumée et des cendres, peinant à garder ses yeux ouverts. Quand le petit vit le grand loup devant lui, un mince sourire apparut sur son visage et il murmura quelque chose avant de complètement perdre connaissance. _Tu es revenu,_ venait-il de lui annoncer. Le cœur du loup-garou rata un battement et il fut tétanisé pendant une seconde, le temps de réaliser que l'autre avait espéré le revoir malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

 _-Je vais te sortir de là Newt …_

Le canidé attrapa le vêtement du jeune humain au niveau de son épaule, tirant le plus fort possible pour le sortir de sous les décombres, avant de lui lécher le visage pour essayer de le ranimer. Rien à faire. De plus, son torse ne s'élevait pas assez régulièrement. Il avait certainement inhalé beaucoup trop de fumée. Était-il arrivé trop tard ? Non. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne maintenant ! Newt était beaucoup trop précieux à ses yeux pour qu'il laisse tomber de la sorte. L'animal mit donc le garçon sur son dos le plus délicatement possible, avant de sortir de ce qu'il avait considéré comme un endroit agréable et réconfortant, afin de pouvoir sauver celui qu'il aimait. Il courut pendant plusieurs minutes pour échapper aux flammes, ses poils roussissant sous l'effet de la braise et de la chaleur et des coupures se formant à différents endroits de son corps, là où les branches brisées avaient entaillé profondément sa chair.

Il ne permit à aucun obstacle de l'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près d'une longue rivière, divisant la forêt dans toute sa longueur, qui couperait certainement l'avancée du feu et permettrait donc à Stiles de prendre soin du blessé. Seulement, le simple fait de traverser le courant tumultueux de ce large cours d'eau, le terrifiait à tel point qu'il ne s'élança que lorsque sa queue toucha les bras flamboyants du brasier.

Il n'avait jamais affronté pareil force naturelle auparavant, battant l'eau avec une force qu'il ne possédait plus depuis déjà quelques minutes. Ses halètements devenaient très douloureux et bruyants, et il avait du mal à garder Newt sur son dos, remontant son bras pendant quand il penchait un peu trop d'un côté ou de l'autre. Une explosion retentit derrière lui alors qu'il continuait sa pénible avancée vers l'autre rive, avalant plusieurs fois ce liquide limpide et agréable, perdant parfois appui sur le fond rocheux de l'endroit.

 _-Newt !_ Beugla-t-il quand le corps du jeune homme quitta son reposoir pour dériver vers le lointain.

Le loup parvint de justesse à attraper le col de son vêtement et termina son voyage jusqu'à l'autre bout, le posant au sol avec douceur. Stiles reprit le plus rapidement possible sa forme humaine, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa soudaine nudité, et posa son oreille au niveau du cœur de Newt. Il battait mais très faiblement. Il s'empressa de lui faire du bouche à bouche pour lui rendre cette vie qu'il méritait plus que quiconque, regardant mainte fois ce visage couvert de suif qui avait illuminé ses journées depuis le début de leur rencontre, et qui s'était soudain peint de tristesse et de dégoût à cause de son erreur.

-Reviens à toi, je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas mon cœur … Pitié. Reviens moi, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres à demi-ouvertes du garçon, soufflant une troisième fois pour le faire revenir.

Soudain, alors qu'il croyait que tout était terminé, que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes chaudes et pleines de regrets, les yeux sombres de son ange déchu s'ouvrirent avec précipitation et il prit une inspiration douloureuse et éraillée, certainement à cause de toute la fumée inhalée. Il resta couché dans les bras de Stiles, y trouvant un agréable réconfort et une chaleur moins dangereuse que celle de l'incendie. Ses mains remontèrent vers son visage pour qu'il puisse se frotter les yeux et faire fuir cette imprécision qu'il haïssait. Lorsqu'il vit convenablement l'expression inquiète du loup-garou, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de pleurer de joie.

-T-tu es revenu. J-je n'y croyais plus … J-j'ai eu tellement honte de moi a-après tout ce que je t'ai dit. P-pardonne-moi … S-s'il te plaît.

Un sentiment de pur bonheur envahit alors le corps de la créature surnaturelle et il se mit à sourire également, caressant doucement la joue de Newt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Il l'avait pardonné au moment même où il était parti.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Tu es tout ce que j'ai après tout …

Il murmura la dernière phrase tout près de ses lèvres, attirant celles de l'autre garçon à lui, sans avoir à le forcer ou à le lui demander. Le baiser fut court, chaste et innocent. Stiles n'avait jamais eu de partenaire dans sa meute et la vie solitaire du blondinet ne lui avait certainement pas offert de chance pour trouver l'âme sœur. Ils étaient tous les deux nouveaux à cette expérience et elle fut bien plus appréciable qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, ils mêlèrent leur regard et leur aura pour ne former plus qu'une seule et même personne.

-Je t'aime tellement Newt. Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois …

-Moi aussi je t'aime …

-Je m'appelle Stiles, rit-il en remarquant à quelle point la situation était hilarante.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis le seul à n'avoir jamais su ton prénom … Ce n'est pas juste.

Toujours riant, le loup-garou se permit d'embrasser le front de son compagnon et de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui, laissant les tourments et les regrets derrière lui alors que le feu continuait de crépiter derrière eux. Newt enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour plonger sa figure dans le cou marqué et parcouru de cicatrices du garçon aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Il y déposa un simple bécot avant d'inspirer la senteur bestiale qu'il baladait avec lui, apprenant à connaître lentement cet être qu'il croyait n'avoir aucun secret pour lui.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux alors qu'ils s'étreignaient avec un amour muet. Ce fut une voix lointaine qui les interpella. Une silhouette humaine s'avança, vêtue de façon anarchique, coiffée d'une façon tout aussi désordonnée et sublimée par une paire d'yeux bleu ciel sans égal.

-Stiles ! Je croyais que les chasseurs t'avaient tué ! S'écria Liam en continuant de s'avancer. Qu'est-ce que … Merde Stiles ! Habille-toi, fais quelque chose !

Le plus jeune se cacha les yeux alors que l'autre loup-garou se rendait enfin compte qu'il était complètement dénudé et que … Newt était toujours contre lui. La honte le fit rougir et il se recula un peu, alors que le blondinet se mettait à rire en retirant ce qu'il restait de sa chemise pour l'entourer autour de ses hanches afin de masquer ses parties intimes. Le brun présenta ensuite son cadet à son partenaire, lui expliquant qu'il était le seul à lui être resté fidèle après son exclusion de la meute. Et c'est à ce moment là que l'ange déchu comprit à quel point il avait été injuste envers lui, profanant à son encontre des mots qui ne l'avaient jamais réellement défini.

Cependant, il n'eut guère besoin de s'excuser car l'autre enferma ses paroles au fond de sa gorge, lui rappelant que sa nouvelle meute lui était largement suffisante et que si Liam voulait se joindre à eux, il était le bienvenu. Proposition qu'il accepta sans condition.

Ce fut ainsi que le chassé et l'oublié, trouvèrent l'amour dans ce monde ingrat et violent.


	9. Prince du Désert-Newtmas

**Titre** **:** Prince du Désert

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Contexte** **:** Thomas a pris part à une course dans le désert arabique, afin de clamer son titre de meilleur cavalier du monde. Cependant, il se rend vite compte que ce but est dérisoire lors de son entrevue secrète avec le Prince.

 **Note** **:** Cet O.S est inspiré d'une scène du film _Hidalgo_ , une histoire vraie tirée de la vie de Frank Hopkins, un cavalier intrépide, et de son mustang pie Hidalgo. Tous deux ont parcouru le continent d'Amérique afin de prouver leur valeur à travers 400 course, dont celle du désert arabe. Thomas et Newt sont ici inspirés des deux personnages de la scène, c'est-à-dire Frank Hopkins et la jeune princesse promise.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai mis la dose contrairement au film xD

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et _Le Labyrinthe_. Le scénario est inspiré d' _Hidalgo_.

* * *

La course battait son plein. Les participants étaient épuisés, les chevaux affamés réclamaient leur nourriture quotidienne avec ardeur et envie, grattant le sol du bout de leurs sabots pour montrer leur impatience, ceux qui pariaient sur les cavaliers hors courses peinaient à garder la tête haute et semblaient désemparés, et les concernés par la défaite se muraient tels des fous dans leur tente, priant leur Dieu pour qu'il protège leur pur-sang une fois qu'il serait dans l'autre monde.

Tout cela ne paraissait guère concerner Thomas qui étrillait son mustang, Hidalgo. Ils avaient réussi à passer la première étape sans problème, la tempête de sable n'ayant été qu'un contre temps dans ce qu'il avait prévu, et ils se soulageaient tous les deux de la fatigue qui pesait sur leurs épaules. La chaleur du désert avait asséché le corps des deux frères, le sable avait fouetté leur visage et brûlé leurs yeux au point de durement les irriter, et tous les efforts fournis avaient absorbé les derniers restes de leur force.

Le cowboy aux courts cheveux bruns cherchaient à se reposer quand une silhouette apparut au fond de sa tente voilée et complètement à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Seules de petites boucles blondes parvenaient à se frayer un chemin sous son turban bleu marine. Différents bijoux en or y étaient accrochés et cliquetaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Un parfum divin émanait de son corps, embaumant la pièce d'une atmosphère apaisante et délicate.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que le fils du cheikh soit le bienvenu dans la tente d'un étranger, dit-il sans une once de méchanceté dans ses propos, seulement de la bienveillance pour lui éviter tout problème.

Le nouvel arrivant ignora son conseil et s'avança vers lui avec plusieurs objets en mains. Thomas nota la pâleur de sa peau à travers son vêtement couleur crème aux motifs bordeaux, qui ne laissait que très peu accès à la vue de son corps. La tradition voulait que personne ne voit le jeune prince avant qu'il n'ait trouvé un mari. Quiconque viendrait à le découvrir, se verrait sanctionné par le Roi des sables lui-même et privé de sa tête. Sort que le jeune cavalier ne souhaitait guère recevoir.

-Je suis ici pour vous aider Monsieur Thomas.

L'affirmation du promis lui parut des plus étranges. Jamais un des habitants de ce pays désertique ne lui avait proposé de l'aide alors, si celle-ci venait de ce garçon, la surprise n'en était que plus grande. Il accepta volontiers son soutien, un sourire se dessinant doucement sur son visage alors qu'il buvait sa seconde demande, réclamant une autorisation pour s'installer. La voix du prince était douce et agréable, fraîche et réconfortante, différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre depuis son arrivée, et lui fit ressentir des émotions qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé durant cette course enflammée.

-Prenez ceci. Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de verdure durant cette partie de la course. Votre cheval doit être fort pour vous permettre de braver les plaines de feu, souffla-t-il comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu, tenant des fruits dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont des dattes.

Le prince déposa les grosses baies sur le tapis qui composait son habitation, déplaçant une mèche de ses cheveux pour y voir un peu plus clair. Puis, il sortit une peau animal de derrière lui et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une crème à la texture compacte et épaisse.

-C'est du beurre de chamelle. Mélangez-le à de l'eau pour vous et votre cheval. Cela vous maintiendra en vie, continua-t-il avec empressement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ? Je ne suis qu'un simple étranger à vos yeux.

L'héritier des richesses arabiques se perdit soudainement dans ses pensées, fixant le sol avec un intérêt certain. Thomas se demanda s'il n'avait pas posé les mauvaises questions et voulut se rattraper mais fut interrompu par cette même personne.

-Si le Prince des contrées de l'ouest gagne, je serai forcé de l'épouser. Je ne le connais même pas et je n'ai pas envie de subir un mariage arrangé. On dit qu'il a déjà cinq femmes et trois hommes à ses côtés. Alors je vous le demande Monsieur Thomas … gagnez cette course.

Ses émotions se dévoilèrent un peu plus au fil de ses révélations, et le cavalier parvint même à discerner un craquement dans sa voix alors qu'il expliquait la situation grotesque dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il comprit tout de suite la détresse du jeune homme et l'invita à faire un peu plus connaissance avec lui.

Ainsi, les deux adultes se mirent à palabrer pendant quelques minutes, dévoilant leurs coutumes avec fierté ou honte, racontant des histoires farfelues pour faire rire la galanterie, le brun appréciant de plus en plus la présence de cet habitant des sables et Newt, s'extasiant devant l'étrangeté du monde américain. Tout lui avait paru si … infime par rapport à son univers et pourtant, il était loin de tout connaître de cet univers. Plus il en apprenait de son nouvel ami, plus il voyait la petitesse de ce qu'était son histoire. C'était une expérience à couper le souffle pour lui. Et il continua de boire tout ce que le cavalier avait à lui raconter, oubliant presque le fossé social qui se trouvait entre eux, tutoyant son invité comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami proche.

-Tu as déjà voyagé à travers d'autres pays ? Lui demanda-t-il en touchant les éperons de ses bottes, émerveillé par la forme étoilée de ces petits morceaux de métal.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu cette chance, mais je compte bien visiter d'autres endroits et découvrir le mon-

Il s'interrompit brusquement, arrachant un regard inquiet de la part de son interlocuteur, et tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination. _Scritch scratch_

-Attention ! Hurla-t-il en plaquant le jeune homme en face de lui afin de le protéger.

Thomas releva le regard pour affronter son ennemi, sa dague à la main pour dissuader l'intrus de faire du mal au Prince. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à faire face à Alby, le garde personnel du jeune blond à la carrure imposante qui apparaissait convenablement sous son vêtement à la teinte rubis. Il affichait une grimace menaçante qui ne prévoyait rien de bon pour l'étranger, ses dents blanches serrées pour montrer sa désapprobation et son dégoût. Le cavalier comprit d'où venait cette expression en remarquant enfin qu'il se tenait à califourchon sur le Prince, dans une position compromettante. À sa suite arrivaient deux autres gardes ainsi que le Roi, qui n'en crut guère ses yeux.

-Amenez-le dans ma tente ! Je punirai moi-même ce pécheur ingrat.

Sur ces mots, le grand noir se baissa pour agripper l'avant-bras du cowboy avec férocité, lui faisant comprendre que ce qui l'attendait, serait probablement pire que toutes les punitions qu'on pouvait infliger dans ses contrées.

Sans protester, le brun se laissa traîner jusqu'à la plus large des tentes, le Prince à sa suite le défendant avec véhémence face à ce quiproquo. Aucun des deux n'était en tort, mais un devait payer pour l'autre et l'inquisiteur de cette course n'allait certainement pas raccourcir la tête de son unique fils, héritier légitime de tout ce qu'il avait bâti. Au moment où ils furent dans l'enceinte de la maison de toile, le traître fut attaché contre le pilier centrale qui tenait l'abri, et attendit son jugement sans piper mot. De son côté, Newt cherchait à se défaire de l'emprise ferme qu'avait son garde sur son épaule, clamant l'innocence du pauvre cavalier dont le châtiment serait certainement pire que la mort.

-Père, je vous en supplie. Écoutez -moi ! Cet homme n'a pas touché votre fils. Il essayait seulement de me protéger d'u-

-Il suffit Newton ! Alby, ramène-le dans sa tente, le coupa son paternel, accompagnant son ordre d'un geste de la main.

-Ne lui faîtes pas de mal Père. Je vous en prie ! Lâche-moi Alby ! Pitié !

Cependant, personne ne l'écouta et il fut entraîné à l'extérieur avec brutalité, son poignet se teintant de bleu lorsqu'un autre garde essaya de le maîtriser. Sous la douleur, l'enfant gémit et ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard implorant vers Thomas, qui se mit enfin à réagir, remuant contre ses entraves.

-Laissez-le Prince en dehors de ça mon seigneur. Je reconnais mes fautes et je connais le sort infligé aux pécheurs comme moi … mais je vous assure que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Silence mécréant ! Que faisait mon fils dans votre tente ? L'avez-vous forcé à vous y rejoindre ?

-Il y est entré de son plein gré pour parler avec moi de mon cheval et de ma culture. Je ne vois pas où est le mal ?

Le concerné par la conversation essaya d'entrevoir ce qu'il se tramait de sa position alors que les deux gardes continuaient de le tirer vers ses quartiers. Il voulut une fois de plus tenter de s'enfuir pour rejoindre son père et ses officiers, afin de venir en aide à cet être admirable et innocent, mais quelque chose attira son attention alors qu'il traversait le camp, Alby à sa suite. Un hurlement le fit tressauter alors que ses protecteurs brandissaient leurs épées. Un nuage de sable se souleva alors qu'une troupe de chevaux en délire ratisser les lieux, chevauchés par une bande de pillards venus ici pour tout saccager, voler et tuer.

La première pensée de Newt fut de s'enfuir, de trouver refuge dans l'une des habitations et de ne ressortir que lorsqu'il se sentirait à nouveau en sécurité. Il fit le contraire cependant, remarquant que l'un des brigands se dirigeait vers les appartements de son géniteur et de l'étranger.

-Fuyez jeune prince, beugla le garde à sa gauche, frappant d'estoc son adversaire.

L'autre para une attaque fulgurante destinée à le toucher au côté. Il ne désirait pas abandonner ses hommes à cette embuscade, mais il n'était pas armé à cause de l'obligation du bon paraître d'un promis, alors il ne serait d'aucune utilité à ses soldats. Il se précipita donc vers la tente du Roi pour pouvoir le mettre à l'abri et défendre sa seule famille. Bien que la relation entre le père et le fils ait toujours été houleuse suite aux nombreuses demandes de mariage et l'accord finalement donné par ce-dernier, Newt lui avait toujours voué une grande admiration ainsi qu'une loyauté sans faille.

De ce fait, quand il pénétra dans l'habitation de toile, il fut horrifié en voyant son vieux père se battre contre deux ennemis à la fois, alors que le prince à qui il était promis, fuyait en laissant le jeune cowboy sans défense. Sans s'occuper du reste, il esquiva les nombreuses attaques portées aléatoirement par les les ennemis alentours et s'empara des clés pour libérer l'américain.

-Tommy va-t'en dès que tu seras libéré. Ces hommes seront sans pitié même si tu n'es pas des nôtres, déclara-t-il avec précipitation, ses mains tremblantes sous l'effet de la peur.

-Je ne veux pas être lâche comme votre foutu prince. Pas étonnant que vous ne vouliez pas de lui, railla Thomas sans prêter attention au petit surnom qu'avait utilisé le blond voilé derrière lui.

Newt ne souleva guère et se permit même de rire doucement, retirant la première menotte du poignet irrité du brun. Deux bruits sourds attirèrent son attention alors que les corps des brigands s'effondraient par terre les uns après les autres, et il ne put prévoir le coup suivant. Une paire de bras l'attrapa au niveau de la taille et il fut tiré en arrière, lui enlevant la possibilité de finir son travail.

-Lâchez-moi !

-Tu viens avec nous jeune prince des sables, l'informa son assaillant.

Le concerné n'était pas vraiment de cet avis, se débattant avec toute la force de sa volonté pour se défaire de son emprise alors que le brun affrontait ses liens pour venir en aide à son ami. Le pied du petit vint à la rencontre du nez de son adversaire pour le repousser, lui arrachant un grognement animal. Il revint près du cavalier pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé avant qu'un autre ne le tire par les cheveux. Ceux qui peinaient à dépasser de son turban.

-L-lâchez-moi ! V-vous me faîtes mal …

-Attaque-toi à quelqu'un de taille, cracha Thomas en se levant pour frapper le pilleur.

Son poing libre frappa directement la mâchoire de l'homme au voile noir qui lâcha sa proie au sol dans un gémissement, et il tomba à la renverse sur les différentes couvertures. Il assomma encore deux autres personnes avant de recevoir un coup dans le ventre qui l'obligea à se plier en deux sur le sol.

-Tommy ! Laissez-le !

-Tu veux défendre cet étranger jeune prince ? Et bien soit.

Le voleur qui devait être le chef de cette bande donna une gifle à Newt, ce qui le sonna légèrement donnant l'occasion à son assaillant de le traîner à l'extérieur de la tente. Quand il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il se passait, il se mit à hurler et à donner des coups dans tous les sens, touchant de temps à autre une cible.

Cependant, ce fut inutile et ses cris furent arrêtés par une main musclée, ses mouvements ralentis par les bras de son kidnappeur et il vit le campement s'éloigner alors qu'il chevauchait contre son gré vers un lieu inconnu. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Thomas et il pria pour que le jeune cowboy aux origines indiennes vienne lui porter secours.

Une fois que le calme revint sur la place désertique, le Roi se mit à passer au peigne fin tous les environs pour trouver le traître qui lui avait enlevé son fils. Le cavalier était désœuvré à l'idée de voir disparaître cet ange. Il ne méritait pas d'être sali par les mains de cet homme sans scrupule. Il s'approcha d'Hidalgo qui s'était défendu avec bravoure cette nuit-là, et gâta son encolure pour lui dire qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il lui disait. Il dénoua la bride qui le retenait sur la rambarde en bois, le sangla et grimpa sur son dos avec une grande détermination.

-Mon seigneur, je promets de ramener votre enfant sain et sauf, lâcha-t-il en fixant le Roi de son regard ambré.

-Monsieur Murphy … si vous me rendez mon fils avant demain à la tombée de la nuit, j'oublierai ce qu'il s'est produit hier et vous laisserez poursuivre la course.

Thomas acquiesça sans perdre de temps et lança son cheval pie au galop, suivit de près par deux autres chevaux, l'un monté par Alby et l'autre, complètement noir, le suivait tenu par les rênes. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le chef de ces brigands avait demandé une rançon en échange du prince. Il souhaitait récupérer le meilleur coureur de la compétition en la présence du pur-sang arabe noir Al-Hattal. Bien sûr, léguer ce précieux héritage de famille n'était pas des plus aisés et le cowboy y mit son grain de sel en proposant un plan avant leur départ. Il suffisait de déguiser un cheval pour le faire passer pour l'autre.

Ils se mirent ensuite en route à travers les dunes, afin de retrouver le jeune Prince et le mettre en sécurité. C'était tout ce qui importait pour Thomas à cet-instant. Il n'avait plus que cette idée en tête. Au fond de lui, il désirait réellement voir à quoi ressemblait cette humble créature, attentionnée et très protectrice envers ses congénères, même si certains n'étaient pas de son origine ethnique. Il lui avait donné des conseils, lui avait offert de quoi survivre dans cette fournaise et avait accepté de lui tenir compagnie, alors que tous les autres continuaient encore maintenant de lui tourner le dos à cause de sa culture et de la race soit-disant impur de son cheval. _Quel manque de discernement_ , pensa-t-il en caressant le cou de sa monture, qui lui répondit d'un hennissement de bien-être. Son sourire réapparut en entendant la confirmation de ses pensées et talonna Hidalgo pour qu'il prenne un peu d'avance sur les deux autres à sa suite. Il voulait faire une ronde avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, profitant de la trop grande confiance des gardes pour apprendre à connaître la forteresse en plein désert. Les murs semblaient infranchissables de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Un garde était posté à chaque petite tourelle et tenait une position irréprochable.

S'enfuir de cet endroit ne serait certainement pas chose facile. Thomas en fit part à Alby et lui expliqua son plan, sans donner le temps au garde personnel du Prince d'émettre une objection.

Ils firent comme prévu et entrèrent dans la petite ville fortifiée, croisant paysan et marchand comme s'ils étaient au centre de la capitale et non au milieu d'un désert aride. Le brun avait couvert son visage pour ne pas être reconnu par ces pillards abjectes, tandis que le grand noir exhibait son identité sans crainte, son expression inébranlable toujours plaquée sur sa figure dure et grave. Ils passèrent de nombreuses portes avant de se rendre dans une autre cour, où on les obligea à attendre l'arrivée du Seigneur de ces malfrats.

Le prince Newt entendit les gardes du palais s'écrier que Al-Hattal était arrivé. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que son père puisse léguer son plus précieux héritage à un être aussi irrespectueux des règles. Il avait pourtant pensé que son géniteur aurait choisi de conserver cet étalon pur, afin de garder son honneur intact et l'adolescent aurait même été heureux. Il avait défendu cette idée alors qu'il était enchaîné pieds et mains devant son geôlier, recevant deux frappes à chaque joue pour le punir de son insolence. Ses yeux le brûlaient encore suite à cette vague de douleur, ses poignets toujours plus irrités par le frottement du métal sur sa peau délicate.

-J'ai l'impression que votre père préfère perdre son honneur pour sauver son fils sali par un étranger, railla son détracteur en s'approchant de lui.

-Je ne crierai pas victoire trop vite si j'étais vous.

Le voleur s'avança et prit son visage entre ses doigts, forçant les orbes sombres du prince dans sa direction pour qu'il lui transmette de nombreux avertissements par ce simple contact visuel. Bien que menaçant et effrayant, cet homme ne semblait pas impressionner le blond le moins du monde. Au contraire, il le répugnait plus qu'il ne le terrorisait, alors il se pouvait se permettre de soutenir son regard avec son air hautain. Cette simple expression lui valut une autre gifle, lui soutirant un gémissement de douleur.

-Ne me provoquez pas jeune Prince, vous pourriez le regretter. Venez maintenant !

Suite à son commandement deux hommes s'avancèrent pour défaire les liens de leur prisonnier, avant de les entraver de nouveau avec une corde pour qu'il ne tente rien de stupide. Puis, ils le conduisirent jusque dans la cour, là où Thomas et Alby les attendaient.

Le turban ne tenait plus qu'à moitié sur le visage du jeune homme, et il était obligé de le maintenir en place pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse défaut et révèle son visage à tous ces pillards. Quand il entrevit les silhouettes de ses sauveurs, ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement alors qu'il comprenait à qui appartenait ces perles ambrées. Alby débuta son approche vers eux en tenant fermement la bride du leurre et en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet vers son futur Roi. Malgré son voile, il parvint à distinguer clairement le bleu qui se formait sous son œil. Le gardien grogna intérieurement avant de tendre les rênes du cheval, attrapant délicatement son protégé qui tremblait encore sous l'effet de la douleur à ses poignets et à ses joues.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas mon Prince, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. On va défaire vos liens, soyez patient.

Newt acquiesça brièvement, baissant le regard pour ne pas croiser celui du cowboy en face de lui. L'incertitude l'envahissait en sa présence.

-Content de vous voir sain et sauf, murmura Thomas en pressant le pas vers la sortie.

-Merci Monsieur Thomas. Je vous suis reconnaissant d'être venu à mon secours …

Il bredouilla presque la fin, obligeant son interlocuteur à écouter attentivement pour saisir ses derniers mots.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, souffla-t-il discrètement à son oreille.

Le cœur du blond se mit à faire des bons dans sa poitrine et ce fut le cri de son ancien détracteur qui le ramena à la réalité, la voix aguicheuse de l'étranger lui ayant complètement retourné l'esprit.

-Je crois que notre mascarade n'a plus lieu d'être. Courez !

Thomas s'élança à travers les ruelles de la ville-forteresse, tenant fermement mais avec attention la main du jeune homme derrière lui. Alby se débarrassa de quelques poursuivants avant de rejoindre ses deux partenaires. Il abattit d'autres pillards, se faufila dans la foule en panique et profita du désordre pour semer ses adversaires.

Bientôt, ils furent proches de la sortie et Hidalgo trottait au loin pour les retrouver. Le brun allait monter sur la selle et aider le Prince à en faire de même, mais une main agrippa son turban et le tira au sol, sa tête cognant légèrement sur une pierre.

-Tommy ! Hurla Newt qui était monté sur le cheval pie.

-Va-t'en petit frère. Emmène le Prince loin d'ici, ordonna le cavalier à sa monture.

-Non attends …

Trop tard. Il se mit à galoper vers les grandes portes mi-closes, bousculant des villageois ou les effrayant d'un hennissement profond, obéissant à son compagnon comme il l'avait toujours fait. Thomas fut vite encerclé par différents voleurs, qu'il abattit avec aisance sans pour autant être capable de pare tous les coups et vida le chargeur de son colt sur les derniers arrivants. Le gardien du Prince arriva à sa hauteur et ils achevèrent ceux qui étaient encore assez courageux pour les affronter, courant à la suite du cheval pour pouvoir enfin fuir cet endroit.

-Mon Prince ! S'exclama Alby alors qu'il voyait la fine silhouette de son souverain. Dieu soit loué vous êtes sain et sauf …

-Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi Alby.

-Bon et si on y allait, lâcha subitement le cowboy en montant à l'arrière de sa monture, prenant les rênes des mains du blond qui se sentit rougir au contact de l'homme.

Ils passaient enfin les portes quand une voix les interpella sur leur droite, un canon de revolver dirigeait vers la poitrine du jeune Prince. Un coup de feu retentit sans que personne ne puisse réagir et la douleur fut bien présente dans le cœur de Newt. Elle traversa son corps entier et tordit ses entrailles. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, qui s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues rougies par ce sang écarlate, et tombèrent sur ses vêtements autrefois immaculés, à présent tachés de boue. Un sanglot de détresse se bloqua dans sa gorge sèche alors qu'il voyait le monde tourner au ralenti. Un autre coup fut tiré et le malfrat s'effondra lentement au sol.

Malgré les appels de son sauveur qui le tenait fermement contre son torse, il n'entendait que les respirations erratiques de son gardien, dont le torse avait été percé en son centre et coloré d'un rouge presque invisible sur sa peau sombre. Il tituba en avant, tournant légèrement la tête pour apercevoir une dernière fois le visage de son protégé et lui sourire comme pour lui souhaiter _Bonne chance_.

-Alby ! Beugla le jeune homme, cherchant à l'attraper alors qu'il basculait vers le sable pour ne jamais se relever.

-En avant Hidalgo, ordonna Thomas en talonnant son frère spirituel.

Et ils s'échappèrent de la cité en laissant le corps du garde derrière eux, les larmes du garçon qu'il avait protégé continuant leur chemin sur ses joues, priant pour que son âme puisse trouver le repos sur cette terre impie.

Au bout de quelques heures à galoper silencieusement entre les dunes mouvantes sous l'effet du vent, le jeune cavalier décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause pour se reposer et défaire les liens du Prince afin de libérer ses poignets délicats. Hidalgo tapa son sabot au sol en signe d'inquiétude à propos de leurs poursuivants, mais le brun le rassura en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Aucun nuage de poussière. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient mis assez de distance entre eux et ces brigands.

Doucement et sans lui faire peur, Thomas attrapa les épaules du blond, toujours tétanisé et écrasé par la perte de cet homme qui semblait être une personne proche et un ami fidèle, et le fit descendre en prenant soin de ne pas retirer son voile.

-Faîtes-moi voir vos mains, dit-il solennellement, un couteau à la main.

Newt ne réagit pas tout de suite à cause des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles et les puissants battements de son cœur. Puis, il offrit ses fins membres à son nouveau protecteur et ce-dernier sectionna les cordes pour faire apparaître une peau rougie, irritée par le frottement de ses entraves. Le cœur du cowboy se serra en voyant l'état de ce petit ange si fragile, blessé au fond de son être et perdu entre ses devoirs de souverain et son humanité. Alby l'avait défendu jusqu'à la fin et n'avait jamais failli à son rôle, mais il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un simple garde. Il avait été son confident et meilleur ami depuis leur rencontre dix-huit ans plus tôt, alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans et que sa vie en tant que Prince du désert débutait. Thomas ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet-instant, lui qui avait toujours été un solitaire sans aucune attache particulière dans ce monde. Il n'avait jamais connu la perte d'un proche, il n'avait jamais refoulé ses origines, ni haï le pays dans lequel il était venu au monde. Tout ce dont il avait toujours eu besoin, c'était son amitié avec Hidalgo. Il n'y avait que ça qui importait par le passé … mais plus maintenant. Il avait trouvé autre chose pour continuer le chemin de sa vie.

Il se mit à fouiller dans sa petite besace à l'arrière de la selle de sa monture, avant d'en sortir une outre d'eau et un tissu. Il les tendit ensuite au petit blond, qui le regard avec perplexité à travers son turban.

-Votre visage. Vous devriez le nettoyer pour le soigner par la suite. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le voir alors vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seul.

Newt parut déçu de l'initiative trop respectueuse de l'américain. Il ne souhaitait pas que cette barrière hiérarchique vienne s'immiscer entre eux. Plus maintenant. Le futur souverain était certain que son père lui en voudrait et que par-delà la mort, Alby lui déconseillerait de faire si aisément confiance à cet étranger.

Cependant, il n'avait que faire de ces avertissements imaginaires et voulait suivre son cœur pour une fois dans sa vie, et non la voix des autres.

-Tommy, je veux que tu sois le premier à me voir. S'il te plaît … regarde-moi.

Thomas fit comme on lui demanda, ne résistant pas à ce délicieux surnom qui roulait parfaitement sur la langue de cette créature si adorable, et se tourna vers la silhouette fine du jeune homme. Une de ses mains agrippa le haut du turban et commença à le défaire, lentement et avec une légère hésitation tout de même. Au fur et à mesure que son visage se dévoilait sous le tissu, le cœur du cavalier s'emballait et lui donnait la sensation qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Puis, quand le vêtement entier fut retiré, le visage enfantin et parfait du Prince apparut, intact et pur hormis pour les deux blessures qu'il avait reçu durant cet épisode. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son cou en petites bouclettes blondes cendrées, ornées de perles saphirs et émeraudes qui soulignaient sa valeur, deux boucles d'oreilles pendant au niveau de ses lobes et brillant au soleil de l'après-midi avec une grande beauté. Ses lèvres traçaient par une main de maître, avait pris une couleur un peu plus foncé après les différents coups qu'il avait reçu et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de passer son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure pour sentir cette chair contre la sienne. Le blond releva un regard empli de multiples émotions positives et il se permit de prendre la parole, afin de comprendre la réaction de son sauveur.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me vois tel que je suis réellement ?

-Je ne sais pas Newt. C'est un sentiment que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant et cela m'intrigue énormément.

Sa main caressa la joue endolorie du Prince, apaisant la brûlure qu'elle lui transmettait et ses doutes sur son prochain geste. Si Thomas avait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite, alors il se serait mieux préparé, car le premier baiser du Prince venait de lui être offert et la surprise l'avait empêché de répondre convenablement à celui-ci dans les premières secondes. Il était doux et chaste, presque enfantin et inexpérimenté. C'était le plus beau présent que l'on aurait pu lui offrir après toutes ces années de solitude. Hidalgo ne put empêcher un petit cri de joie pour encourager son cavalier et frère de longue date, à prendre confiance. Ce qui fit rire le cowboy alors qu'il mouvait ses lèvres avec délicatesse contre cette bouche si précieuse.

Quand ils se séparèrent, par besoin d'air et par nécessité de départ, Newt baissa la tête pour regarder leurs mains entrelacées, l'outre d'eau et le tissu posés tous deux sur le sable.

-Gagne cette course Tommy. Je t'en prie …

À cette demande, l'américain se mit à sourire de nouveau avant de s'agenouiller devant le Prince, prenant une seule de ses mains dans la sienne avant de baisers le dos de ses doigts et de déclarer avec détermination.

-Je gagnerai cette course si tel est ton désir mon Prince, et je demanderai ta main au Roi en bonne et due forme. Alors, attends-moi d'ici là !

Et sur ses belles paroles, signe d'espoir pour l'un et de renouveau pour l'autre, ils retournèrent au camp où les attendaient le Seigneur du désert et les autres concurrents qui se mettaient en travers de sa route car maintenant, il avait un nouvel objectif. Et il parviendrait à l'atteindre, quoiqu'il arrive, il sauverait ce jeune Prince du désert.


	10. Que sommes-nous devenus ?-Dylmas

**Titre** **:** Que sommes-nous devenus ?

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Contexte** **:** Newt et Thomas se sont séparés trois mois plus tôt alors que leur relation devenait quelque peu houleuse. Ne parvenant pas à oublier cette relation agréable et salvatrice, le blondinet noie son chagrin dans l'alcool. Au risque de faire de mauvaises rencontres ...

 **Note** **:** J'espère que ce petit O.S Dylmas vous plaira, j'écris rarement sur eux parce que je ne trouve pas de scénario adéquat qui irait avec leur personnalité. Du coup, je me permets des AU un peu déplacé sur leur compte. J'ai l'impression de m'immiscer dans leur vie privée, c'est bizarre et assez malsain d'ailleurs. **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en penser et de me donner des idées pour d'éventuels OS.** Merci

 **Disclaimer** **:** Je ne détiens aucun pouvoir sur notre petit Thomas Brodie Sangster et Dylan O'brien ^.^

* * *

L'odeur forte de l'alcool emplissait ses narines, embrumant ses pensées et couvrant son esprit d'un brouillard épais qui l'empêchait de penser rapidement, facilement et raisonnablement à toutes ses futurs actions. Le vacarme autour de lui amplifiait le mal de crâne qui s'insinuait à l'intérieur de sa tête, sifflant et bourdonnant près de ses tympans pour lui rappeler à quel point il était idiot. À quel point ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucun sens et ne le conduirait à rien. Qu'il finirait très vite sur le trottoir en face de l'établissement, avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille en verre à moitié pleine et ce sentiment de solitude amer. Les jacassements des clients du bar où il se trouvait, n'avaient aucune importance pour le commun des mortels, ne se rapportant qu'à des conquêtes infructueuses ou des licenciements douloureux. Cependant, il se plaisait à les écouter pour se convaincre que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas monstrueux, et qu'il pouvait y survivre.

Quand il décollait ses paupières pour essayer de prendre connaissance de ce qui l'entourait, la lumière vive au-dessus de lui l'aveuglait et l'obligeait à reprendre sa position précédente, grognant sous l'assaut violent des picotements de son crâne. Il avait un peu chaud sous sa veste en cuir mais ne la levait pas, trop d'efforts et pas assez de volonté pour faire ces gestes qui lui paraissaient si dérisoires à présent. Personne ne se préoccupait de lui dans cet endroit. Une pinte fut posée violemment à sa gauche, puis remplie, avant d'être vidée une nouvelle fois par un ivrogne habitué des lieux. Un rot suivit sa descente alors qu'il donnait une vigoureuse tape sur le dos du jeune homme avachi sur le rebord en bois, comme s'ils se connaissaient.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Personne ne savait qui il était et il n'avait guère envie d'apprendre le passé de tous les pochards qui fréquentaient ce bistro. Trop de temps perdus. Trop de problèmes à écouter. Pas assez de réponses pour régler les siens. Une perte de temps.

Son voisin de droite tira une taffe sur son cigare et expira tout ce que contenait ses poumons dans sa direction. Il n'émit aucune protestation puisqu'il fumait également. Uniquement des cigarettes cependant. Il demanda un autre verre de whisky au barman pour à nouveau noyer ses idées négatives, se redressant à peine sur son assise pour admirer la couleur caramélisée du breuvage servit avec une si grande rapidité. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le bord du verre pour détailler les mouvements du glaçon à l'intérieur du récipient, ce-dernier s'évanouissant dans la profondeur du liquide tel un lapin que le magicien aurait fait disparaître.

Pourquoi buvait-il déjà ? Y avait-il une raison à tout cela ? Bien sûr qu'il y en avait une. Il n'irait pas se mettre dans cet état s'il n'y avait pas une cause valable. Pour n'importe quel homme de son âge, la raison pourrait bien être le travail, la famille ou même, une fille. Toutefois, il s'agissait plutôt d'un homme en ce qui le concernait.

Un beau brun aux yeux d'ambres, à la peau laiteuse, à la voix sensuelle, au regard perçant, aux grains de beauté adorables, au charme irrésistible, au toucher si doux, aux mouvements si fluides, au corps si parfait.

Il s'enquit de boire une gorgée de sa boisson pour le ramener à la réalité. Cette personne ne lui appartenait plus depuis bien longtemps et il souffrait suffisamment de ne plus le voir, pour se souvenir à quel point il avait eu de la chance de le rencontrer.

Leur histoire était banale. Tout à fait ordinaire. Un couple formé après plusieurs années d'amitié pure et intacte alors qu'ils allaient terminés leur dernière année de lycée. Une relation basée sur des sentiments d'abord très instables et indécis, pour ensuite se poser sur des bases solides. Il avait été l'évocateur de cette idée et lui l'avait suivi après avoir découvert que les ressentis étaient réciproques. Ils avaient écrasé les critiques, essuyé de nombreuses difficultés, subis divers coups durs mais avaient toujours réussi à se relever malgré l'adversité. La présence de leurs amis avaient été d'une grande aide et ils avaient pu surmonter bien des obstacles. Et puis, comme dans tous les couples, les années heureuses s'écoulent avant que les dangereux moments de mésententes ne se présentent. D'abord, ce fut au sujet de leurs parents. _Trop de pression mis par l'un et l'autre_. Ensuite, ce fut au tour du travail. _Payer le loyer à tour de rôle ou partager la somme._ Et enfin, il y eut les problèmes d'alcool et de jalousie. _Sortir avec une inconnue ou rentrer tard le soir sans aucune raison_. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son partenaire décida de prendre ses distances, pour que leur couple respire, qu'il voit le monde chacun de leur côté et qu'ils apprennent à maîtriser leurs défauts. Mais cela faisait déjà trois mois et il ne supportait pas de savoir cette personne si loin de lui, sans avoir aucune nouvelle.

Le jeune homme saoul fut tiré de sa rêverie cauchemardesque par la nouvelle présence à ses côtés, remplaçant le parfum infect de son précédent voisin. Il tourna sa petite tête blonde pour essayer d'accrocher quelques bribes de son visage et ne fut pas étonné de voir un homme d'une trentaine d'années, le regarder avec insistance et envie. Il ne pouvait nié le fait que son visage attirait souvent les convoitises et son état d'ivresse le rendait faible face à un prédateur aussi coriace.

-Alors mon petit, tu es seul ? S'enquit de demander l'homme aux yeux carnassiers, ses cheveux cheveux noirs coupés presque à ras.

-Et je ne cherche … pas de compagnie, peina-t-il à répondre en terminant son énième verre.

-J'apprécie les garçons froids dans ton genre. Tu n'aimerais pas passer un moment avec moi ?

Le concerné afficha une expression répugnée en se redressant sur son tabouret, étirant ses bras devant lui pour évacuer sa fatigue et se préparer à partir. De toute manière, le bar allait bientôt fermer et toutes les bêtes en furie seraient lâchées à l'extérieur.

Thomas paya enfin ses consommations et ajusta sa veste avec un hoquet, penchant légèrement sur le côté alors que sa vision n'était pas très claire. Quand il s'aperçut que son traqueur l'avait suivi à l'extérieur du bâtiment, la fraîcheur de la nuit le frappant de plein fouet et lui redonnant doucement plein contrôle sur lui-même, il se mit à grogner pour dissuader son poursuivant de faire un pas de plus.

-Je n'ai pas b-besoin de compagnie … Va voir ailleurs …

-Je sais que tu as envie d'oublier quelque chose. Sinon, pourquoi un adorable garçon comme toi viendrait perdre son temps dans un endroit pareil ? Dit-il sur un ton aguicheur.

La colère grimpait en lui alors qu'il sentait un vague parfum d'eau de Cologne titiller ses narines, son corps se tétanisant en se rappelant à quel point il aimait que son petit ami en mette par le passé, et il eut la malchance de se coller contre un mur pour ne pas trébucher sur une pierre, donnant l'occasion à son futur agresseur de prendre l'avantage. Ce-dernier plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres gercées par le froid, son regard plein de luxure dévorant chaque parcelle du visage de son jouet avec une avidité débordante, et il se pencha petit à petit pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son but.

-Tu vas voir, laisse-toi faire. Demain, tu auras tout oublié …

En soufflant ces derniers mots sur la peau délicate de Thomas, il embrassa bestialement sa bouche et lui arracha un cri de mécontentement, ainsi que des représailles véhémentes. La rue n'était pas vraiment bondée car l'endroit était plutôt hostile et mal fréquenté, alors le jeune homme ne devait pas s'attendre à une aide extérieure. De toute façon, en avait-il réellement besoin ? Il s'était toujours occupé de lui-même depuis sa plus tendre enfance et se débarrasser des gros bras, n'avait jamais été un très grand problème pour lui. Ainsi, alors que les mains de cette personne mal intentionnée passaient sous son t-shirt pour palper ses abdominaux, son genou rentra en connexion avec son entre-jambe. L'autre homme se permit un crissement de dents avant de lâcher sa prise sur sa victime, celle-ci prenant la fuite dès que l'occasion se présenta.

-Reviens ici espèce d'enfoiré, cracha l'homme plus âgé avec une grimace.

Thomas accéléra le pas mais l'alcool l'empêchait d'y voir très clair et il fut vite rattraper par son assaillant. Celui-ci l'attrapa par le poignet et le rapprocha de son torse avec une fière envie de lui retirer cette assurance.

-Tu as du cran, j'aime ça. Celui pour qui tu noyais ton chagrin, devait vraiment être un idiot pour t'avoir laissé tomber.

-Lâchez-moi …

Le garçon tenta de le repousser à nouveau, le giflant deux fois de suite pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre mais contrairement à sa propre condition, il était capable de penser clairement et de se mouvoir convenablement. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour s'attaquer à son cou, mordant le point de liaison de sa clavicule et de sa nuque, lui arrachant un gémissement de dégoût. Ces bruits attisèrent encore plus les envies de son agresseur et il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de laisser une autre plainte s'échapper.

-Je vous ai dit de me lâcher !

Le petit blond le frappa au genou pour qu'il ploie et cela marcha. Sauf qu'il reçut une frappe à la mâchoire, sa lèvre se mettant à saigner sous la douleur et la vivacité du coup. Thomas tint son visage un instant pour se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, avant de reprendre la fuite vers un coin un peu plus occupé de cette ville. Il entendit les derniers éclats de voix de son voisin de bar, avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans les méandres de la nuit.

Sous la surveillance de la lune, pleine et pâle en cette fameuse soirée d'hiver, Dylan continuait son chemin vers son appartement, une cigarette à la bouche et une mine terriblement fatiguée peinte sur le visage. C'était devenu quotidien pour lui de sortir très tard le soir pour se changer les idées, aller aux salles d'arcades du coin pour passer un moment au calme, chercher à oublier tout ce qui l'attristait dans sa vie. Et la première chose qu'il cherchait à effacer, c'était ce sentiment de solitude qui l'envahissait. Dans son foyer, il parvenait à percevoir la froideur, le vide et un manque dans ce lit deux places qu'il avait autrefois partagé. Alors pour passer à autre chose, il allait passer une soirée chez des amis ou dehors, à jouer et parier de l'argent afin de mettre de côté ses problèmes. L'alcool ne résolvait rien, il le savait et il n'avait jamais aimé ça de toute manière.

Quand il entendit de petits sanglotements venir de sa droite, près d'une poubelle publique, il ne put s'empêcher de se stopper dans ses pas monotones. Les clochards étaient courant ici cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle créature dans ce coin là du quartier. Sa surprise continua de grandir alors qu'il remarquait sa lèvre coupée et le sang qui s'en échappait, ainsi que la marque rouge sur sa peau si pâle et délectable. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'arrêter pour l'aider, ou juste l'ignorer et continuer son chemin. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait décidé de mettre de la distance entre eux. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais été capable de venir à bout de sa gentillesse et cette expression si désespérée ne l'aidait pas à la vaincre.

-T-Tommy ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête pour créer un contact visuel et ce fut à ce moment précis, que tous leurs souvenirs communs refirent surface ainsi que leurs blessures personnelles. Le blond ne perdit pas de temps pour briser ce lien, pinçant ses lèvres pour ne laisser aucun indice sur sa tristesse et son envie de revoir ce garçon près de lui.

-C'est vraiment toi ? Oh mon dieu … J'ai cru que je te reverrai jamais …

La joie pouvait se sentir dans le fond de sa voix, mais elle ne semblait pas partagée par tout le monde. En tout cas, en apparence, Thomas ne voulait pas donner raison à ce garçon qui lui avait fait tant de mal … mais pour les bonnes raisons. Il réajusta juste sa prise sur les manches de sa veste en cuir et renifla un petit peu, avant de refouler les larmes qui pointaient le bout de leurs gouttes au bord de ses yeux sombres.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? E-enfin … tu ne vis pas dans la rue quand même ? Je veux dire … ce n'est pas honteux mais j'imaginais que tu …

-Non Dylan. Je ne vis pas dehors. Je viens juste de prendre une cuite, je me repose, dit-il avec amertume.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? Avec la bouche en sang et la joue gonflée par dessus le marché ?

-Cela ne te concerne plus. Tu ne fais plus parti de ma vie.

L'affirmation leur fit mal autant à l'un qu'à l'autre et le brun se referma sur lui-même, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et baissant la tête avec honte, comme s'il savait pertinemment que tout ceci ne reflétait que la réalité. Cependant, il était du style très borné et il n'abandonna pas si facilement. Il s'avança un tout petit peu pour être à seulement quelques centimètres de son ex-partenaire et le toisa de ses un mètre quatre-vingt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Sa santé le préoccupait toujours et ça, il ne le changerait pas.

-Cela me concerne toujours Tommy.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Tu as toujours aimé ce surnom.

-Plus maintenant. Tu veux jouer au plus malin avec moi ? Si c'est le cas arrête tout de suite.

-Et toi arrête de jouer à l'enfant et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Je me suis fait aguicher par un mec dans un bar, ça te va comme réponse ? Il m'a embrassé et m'a giflé pour ne pas avoir répondu. C'est bon t'es content ?

Thomas avait haussé le ton et ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé. Un peu trop vite cependant, puisque sa tête se mit à tourner et il manqua de tomber sur le côté. Il vint à la rencontre du torse chaud et protecteur de son ex-petit ami, qui enroula ses bras autour de lui pour le protéger de tout autre agression. Le blond se souvenait encore de la sensation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette étreinte, mais étrangement, elle lui parut nouvelle et bien plus forte cette fois-ci. Dylan avait toujours été une personne aimante et attentionnée, il n'aurait jamais pu trouver mieux et c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était pas décidé à aller de l'avant. De se trouver une autre personne pour remplacer cet amour brisé. Soudain, son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine et il ne put empêcher sa tristesse de se déverser sur le sweat rouge traditionnel des METS de son compagnon d'infortune. Il étouffa ses gémissements à l'intérieur de son épaule, serrant le dos de son vêtement avec force, le suppliant intérieurement de ne pas le lâcher car il craignait de se retrouver seul à nouveau.

Il avait été de mauvaise foi quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait réellement envie de partager sa vie avec cet homme et d'effacer les traces du passé. Ses épaules furent secouées par de nombreux sanglots et Dylan se permit de caresser délicatement son dos, traçant des lignes le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour tenter de le rassurer.

-Ne te retiens pas Tommy. Je sais que je t'ai causé beaucoup de tort par le passé et je regrette alors, pleure autant que tu le souhaites.

-A-arrête s'il te plaît. T-tu n'es pas l-le seul en t-tort.

Un sourire perça sur le visage de son cadet qui baisa son cuir chevelu, lui soufflant que le monde avait juste été très injuste avec eux. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans cette position, l'un réconfortant celui qui n'avait jamais eu d'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, et l'autre s'excusant d'avoir été une parfaite ordure pendant les quatre années où ils avaient été ensemble. Beaucoup de gens les regardèrent avec des yeux curieux, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à faire pour soulager l'être en pleurs, et d'autres se mettaient juste à faire la grimace en voyant deux hommes se tenir l'un contre l'autre.

-Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Ils sont juste jaloux …

Thomas remua la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer, resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de Dylan alors que les rues se vidaient peu à peu, afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité bien méritée. Quand ses yeux s'asséchèrent, que ses sanglots moururent au fond de sa gorge et que son esprit était vidé de toutes ses pensées négatives, il décolla sa tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de cet être qu'il avait tant aimé par le passé, et pour qui il continuait de nourrir des sentiments puissants. Le brun lui sourit encore, l'un de ceux dont lui seul avait la recette et qui pouvait faire craquer n'importe qui, avant de lui dire d'une voix douce et rassurante :

-Viens … allons à mon appartement, ce n'est pas loin et tu es trop bourré pour prendre la voiture.

-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? Murmura-t-il à moitié assommé par ses trop fortes consommations.

-Parce que tu n'as jamais cessé de hanter mes pensées Tommy. Malgré toutes tes erreurs, je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier et je ne pense pas en être capable. Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été odieux … j'ai ma part de péchés à effacer.

L'autre ne trouva rien à répondre, son esprit encore un peu trop embrumé par l'alcool et il se laissa guider par Dylan, une main autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir et lui permettre de marcher sans trébucher. _Il m'aime toujours_ … était la seule pensée qu'il pouvait avoir à cet instant.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Thomas ne fit guère attention à ce qui l'entourait, connaissant trop bien les lieux pour se perdre dans une description longue et ennuyeuse, s'étalant dans le sofa qui dégageait cette odeur si appréciable et si enivrante. Il n'aurait probablement pas pu tenir plus longtemps sans sentir ce parfum une nouvelle fois. Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Deux pauvres âmes errantes dans ce monde, cherchant la place qui leur était destinée pendant que les autres continuaient de tourner en rond autour d'eux, souriant et s'extasiant devant la joie qu'ils possédaient. Eux, n'étaient plus que des cœurs brisés qui avaient fini par se rejoindre. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Le brun vint s'installer à côté du jeune homme et passa une main autour de son cou, le rapprochant de lui alors que le silence s'installait entre eux. Il n'avait jamais voulu se séparer de son bien-aimé. Il avait juste souhaité mettre de la distance entre eux pour lui donner un moment de réflexion. Seulement, quand il voulut reprendre contact, tout avait disparu. Son numéro de téléphone perdu à jamais dans son portable écrasé par une voiture, son adresse envolée de sa mémoire et aucun ami proche pour prendre des nouvelles. À cet instant précis, Dylan crut que tout était réellement fini entre eux. Il ne perdit pourtant pas espoir et se mit en tête de reconquérir ce cœur à nouveau.

-Que sommes-nous devenus Dylan ? Déclara soudainement le blond dont la tête ballottait dans le creux de son cou.

-Je ne sais pas Tommy … On a juste pris les mauvais chemins. Mais je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger à présent.

-Tu t'es blessé à cause de moi ?

Le concerné suivit le regard de son compagnon pour constater que la manche de son poignet libre était légèrement relevée, laissant apparaître les quelques coupures qu'il s'était infligé durant les premières semaines de leur séparation. Il retourna son bras pour les masquer mais Thomas s'empressa de prendre ce membre blessé pour embrasser chaque plaie, absorbant les remords et mauvais sentiments qui émanaient de celles pas encore cicatrisées. Dylan suivit le mouvement du blond et caressa sa joue droite, lui tirant un sourire merveilleux.

-Je voulais simplement oublier à quel point j'ai été idiot de t'avoir fait partir … J'avais besoin de toi et j'étais la cause de ton départ.

-C'est de ma faute si nous nous sommes séparés Dylan. J'avais tendance à être trop jaloux … et je n'arrivais pas à venir à bout de mon caractère possessif.

À nouveau, le silence revint les accompagner dans leurs retrouvailles, sans être suivi par ce sentiment de mal aise cette fois-ci. Au contraire, peu à peu, les choses revenaient à leur place et refaisait doucement surface.

-Tu crois … qu'on peut recommencer ? L'interrogea Dylan avec une certaine espérance.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours ces problèmes d'alcoolémie et je ne veux pas que tu en souffres avec moi.

-S'il te plaît Tommy, je veux qu'on réessaye. Voir si ça marche. Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi …

-Je t'aime Dylan mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute.

-Je te promets que ce ne sera pas le cas ! Fais-moi confiance. Je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive.

Il y eut un dernier un silence avant que tout deux ne se regardent et ne s'embrassent langoureusement, comme s'ils voulaient oublier le passé et les erreurs qu'ils avaient commise chacun de leur côté. Thomas souhaitait revoir un sourire sur ce beau visage et Dylan voulait lui donner une seconde chance, car il la méritait amplement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour leur donner une vie décente. Alors peut-être que cette-fois ci serait la bonne.


	11. Un présent précieux-Newtmas

**Titre** **:** Un présent précieux

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Contexte** **:** Thomas est un garçon très timide qui n'arrive pas à s'ouvrir au monde. Il a de la chance d'avoir le meilleur des petits amis, mais il n'a jamais réussi à faire le premier pas pour l'embrasser, et son anniversaire approche.

 **Note** **:** Si des gens continuent de lire ces one-shot, j'espère que celui vous plaira ^.^

Bonne lecture

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

En ce beau mois de mai, les cours reprenaient calmement après des vacances bien méritées. Le soleil réchauffa le monde plongé dans cette longue léthargie, réveillant les animaux de saison et la verdure gelée, et celle-ci décora la cour de l'école de sa couleur émeraude, ravivant les bons sentiments dans le cœur de tous. Les couloirs du lycée se gorgèrent à nouveau d'élèves, de surveillants et de professeurs, l'atmosphère s'emplit de joie et de partage alors que chacun racontait leurs histoires familiales, leurs aventures durant ces deux dernières semaines et les récents potins qui rythmaient leur vie. Le train de leur quotidien venait d'être remis en marche et avançait sur les bons rails, afin de les mener au sommet qu'ils s'étaient tous fixés. Qu'il leur assure un avenir radieux, ou une vie de débauche.

Différents groupes se formèrent dans l'allée de casiers, laissant certaines créatures inoffensives seules et à la merci des moqueries, et ce découpage des membres de l'établissement démontra la hiérarchie tyrannique qui le composait. Il y avait bien entendu l'habituel groupe de filles avec, pour la plupart, de longs cheveux bouclés et blonds, qui se donnait la permission de rire sur le dos de toutes les personnes ne faisant pas parties de leur clan. Un peu plus loin dans le coin, on pouvait distinguer l'immanquable joueur de football qui faisait tomber tous les composants du sexe féminin, ainsi que son équipe réunie autour de lui. Les êtres considérés comme banales, se déplaçaient vers leur salle de cours respective, restant très rarement à un point fixe pour éviter de rencontrer ceux qui se considéraient comme les hauts-gradés du coin. Et puis, il y avait les décalés. Ce n'était pas réellement un groupe, juste quelques élèves qui ne se démarquaient pas au beau milieu de cette masse humaine et restaient constamment dans l'ombre, afin de pouvoir achever leur scolarité tranquille.

Thomas Murphy faisait parti de cette partie là de la pyramide, le bas de l'échelle, ceux qui ne se faisaient jamais remarquer. Il se trouvait devant son casier dans le but de récupérer ses cahiers et manuels. Ses cheveux noirs désordonnés encadraient un visage long à la peau légèrement colorée, couverte de nombreux grains de beauté et illuminée par deux perles ambrées, grossies par une paire de lunettes carrées aux branches bleu marine. Il n'était pas très grand et sa carrure ne valait pas celle d'un bon joueur de basket, mais il restait une créature adorable et très aimée par ceux qui le valorisaient. Bien que sa popularité était proche du seuil zéro et que ses chances avec les filles avaient été réduite de moitié depuis son coming-out en tant que bisexuel, le brun à la timidité freinante pouvait se vanter d'avoir à ses côtés, le plus merveilleux des copains. Deux êtres complètement opposés, que tout voulait rapprocher. Plus grand que lui d'environ huit centimètres, cheveux blonds cendrés indomptables, iris plus sombres que la nuit elle-même, une peau délicate et laiteuse, des traits enfantins et parfaits. Aucune cicatrice du passé. Nuls problèmes comportementaux ou psychologiques. Un style vestimentaire tout à lui. Des boucles en argent à chaque lobe d'oreille. Un piercing à la langue provocateur qui incitait de nombreuses personnes à l'embrasser, même s'il était exclusivement réservé à Thomas. Et un petit tatouage représentant une horloge cerclée d'une paire d'ailes, entre les omoplates. Ce garçon avait tout pour lui et ne faisait pourtant pas parti de la catégorie des têtes brûlées de l'école. Il essayait lui aussi de se faire discret et de ne pas attirer le regard, bien que ce ne soit pas toujours une réussite.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés en fin de collège alors que Thomas n'avait pas un seul ami, se réfugiant toujours à la bibliothèque là où les livres pouvaient lui tenir compagnie ou dans son coin de la cafétéria, là où personne ne le remarquait jamais. C'était sans compter sur les sens accrus du jeune Newton Isaacs qui fut très vite attiré par ce comportement timide et touchant. Leur relation démarra très lentement à cause de l'insécurité du brun. En effet, il était très mal à l'aise dès qu'il était proche d'un autre de ses congénères et repoussait tous les contacts qu'il pouvait avoir avec eux à plus tard. Ce problème, défaut, qualité, qu'importe comment on pouvait le désigner, était dû à un manque de confiance en lui et d'une peur invraisemblable de l'échec. Il craignait d'être un boulet pour les autres, de les importuner, de les décevoir et de ne pas être capable de leur rendre service convenablement. Et tout cela, à cause d'une mauvaise relation avec un père autoritaire et un grand frère rabaissant, considéré depuis toujours comme le meilleur de la famille et la prospérité de leur nom.

Toutefois, l'intéressé ne s'était pas avoué vaincu et avait continué ses approches, apprenant au fil des semaines qu'il ne fallait pas poser trop de questions à la fois, qu'il devait faire une pause dans ses discours pour donner le temps à l'autre de digérer toutes ses paroles, et que l'emploi de propos brusques ou de plaisanteries n'étaient pas une technique d'approche adéquate. Finalement, le timide finit par s'ouvrir légèrement à son nouvel ami/admirateur, rougissant dès que l'autre se mettait à rire ou à lui sourire, bafouillant dès qu'il se sentait nerveux -et en règle générale, c'était très souvent- et il ne pouvait interrompre les battements acharnés de son cœur contre sa poitrine.

Bien que toujours très silencieux, Thomas put se libérer de son mutisme et se remit à rire, parler et s'amuser comme il aurait dû par le passé. Et leur mise en couple ne tarda pas à venir, dès leur fin de première, ils décidèrent de partager leurs sentiments et le brun crut qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve éveillé. Cependant, son manque de confiance l'empêchait de faire la seule chose qui paraissait normal pour tout le monde. Embrasser son petit ami.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en pensant à sa stupidité et à son inutilité. Newt attendait cela depuis presque un an et lui, se refermait sur lui-même dès qu'il entendait le mot «baiser» sortir de sa bouche. En plus d'être intimidé, il s'agissait de son tout premier et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec un balbutiement ou une mauvaise réaction. Et pour pas être aidé, l'anniversaire du blondinet était proche et il n'avait rien de prévu, pas une seule idée et pas un sous pour lui offrir quoi que ce soit. Dans un soupir, il referma la porte de son casier mais continua de lui faire face, étreignant tous ses bouquins et regardant le sol avec attention, recevant des regards moqueurs des personnes qui l'avaient remarqué.

-Encore en train de rêver Tommy ? Demanda une voix tout près de son oreille droite.

Le cœur de Thomas sortit métaphoriquement de sa poitrine alors qu'il se retournait d'un bond pour se retrouver littéralement nez à nez, avec Newt. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage toujours si joyeux et au fond de lui, le brun à lunettes ne put que remercier la Providence de l'avoir mis sur sa route.

-N-Newt ... N-ne me fais pas peur c-comme ça s'il te p-plaît.

Malgré ses progrès, il lui était encore difficile de parler convenablement, même à son partenaire. Il s'interrogeait parfois si cela le vexait ou non. Inconsciemment, il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette idée envahissante et se concentra sur l'être cher en face de lui. Le blond se pencha légèrement sur le côté avec une expression curieuse, son piercing apparaissant entre ses lèvres alors qu'il s'amusait habilement avec. Cela provoqua la naissance d'une large tache rouge sur les pommettes de Thomas, attiré comme tous les autres par cette manie sensuelle. Il passa ses mains sur sa figure pour essayer de cacher sa gêne et son cerveau se mit à travailler à grande vitesse, si bien qu'il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir convenablement.

-T-t-tu as quel cours m-maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il avec précipitation en brisant le contact visuel.

-Tu le sais très bien tête de marron, tu as appris mon emploi du temps par cœur je te rappelle.

-A-ah o-oui c'est v-vrai.

De nouveau mal à l'aise, le brun commença à se balancer sur ses deux pieds avant que la sonnerie ne les interpelle tous deux, leur ordonnant violemment de se rendre à leur cours respectif. Quand ils se séparèrent, le garçon timide nota la tentative d'une étreinte par son partenaire, qu'il avait esquivé sans s'en rendre compte en continuant d'avancer. S'en suivit une mine déçue et presque attristée alors que le blond à la langue percée retrouvait ses amis.

À la fin de la journée, longue et épuisante, le jeune brun n'aperçut que brièvement son compagnon dans les couloirs et ce-dernier ne l'attendit pas comme à son habitude. Le plus jeune n'aimait pas rentrer seul à pieds jusque chez lui. Sa timidité ne lui rendait pas la vie facile mais sa paranoïa lui donnait l'impression que tout le concernait, et ne l'aidait pas plus que ça lorsqu'il essayait de discuter à quelqu'un car les affirmations négatives affluaient en masse dans sa tête. Inquiet, il crut que Newt était en colère après lui pour l'avoir ainsi ignoré dans le couloir et de lui faire autant perdre son temps dans cette relation. La gorge du garçon se serra alors qu'il s'imaginait à nouveau seul dans sa bibliothèque, lisant des romans d'aventures pour oublier les rumeurs qui circuleraient sur son compte, clamant ses exploits en tant que garçon vierge et prude ainsi que son incapacité à satisfaire la relation amoureuse. Ses yeux le brûlèrent à cette idée. Le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait envie de tout abandonner et de rompre avec son partenaire. Cependant, il s'en savait incapable et ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser cette marque de bonheur lui filer entre les doigts. Un sanglot lui échappa alors qu'un groupe de filles passait juste à côté, jacassant sur un sujet divers en lui jetant des regards impropres, et soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Hey Thomas, comment tu vas ? Je ne t'ai pas vu ... de la ... journée ... Attends, tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La personne juste derrière lui était Ethan, un garçon à l'allure drôle et apaisante qui s'était rapproché de lui l'année précédente. Il était nouveau dans cette ville et son physique en surprit plus d'un. Ses cheveux noirs étaient teint en bleu turquoise sur les pointes et ses yeux étaient vairons. Celui de droite était de la couleur du saphir et celui de gauche, était identique à une émeraude. Sa peau bronzé faisait ressortir ces aspects si particuliers et appréciés par beaucoup. Thomas l'aimait bien.

-Euh ... non. Désolé. J-je ... j-j'ai ... c-c'est ...

-Calme-toi. Va doucement. Prends une grande inspiration.

Le concerné fit comme il lui était demandé et se calma un peu, ses pensées toujours rivées sur ce qui avait pu énerver son petit ami. Ethan attendit patiemment qu'il se reprenne et ajusta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule.

-C-c'est juste que ... N-Newt vient de partir s-sans moi et j'ai ... je ne sais pas p-pourquoi, expliqua le petit à lunettes en essuyant ses yeux brillants.

-Tu pense que c'est de ta faute ? Allons Tom-Tom, notre beau blondinet pourrait jamais te faire ça. Il t'aime beaucoup trop pour te larguer de cette façon. Il doit avoir une raison. Une urgence peut-être.

-S-si cela avait été le c-cas, il m'en aurait parlé ...

-Allons ne déprime pas. Je te raccompagne chez toi, tu pourras m'expliquer en chemin ce qu'il se passe.

Et ainsi les deux lycéens partirent en direction du foyer de Thomas, ses yeux rivés sur le pavé pour se concentrer et construire convenablement ses phrases. Son compagnon de voyage l'écouta sans piper mot, examinant la situation à la manière d'un détective et tirant au clair l'histoire avec les quelques indices qu'il avait pu trouver. Au final, quand ils furent sur le pas de la porte, Ethan annonça à son ami qu'il devait surmonter sa peur et embrasser son petit-ami en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. Il lui demanda de ne pas faire attention au regard des autres et de ne se fier qu'à son cœur, de ne pas écouter sa cervelle et de ne penser à rien.

Sur ces sages conseils, ils se dirent au revoir et le brun remercia son camarade intérieurement, vidant sa tête pour ne garder que l'image de Newt au-dessus de lui, en train de baiser avidement ses lèvres. La vision était belle, peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Il se souvint alors qu'il était encore dans le vestibule et se dépêcha de grimper dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, afin de ne pas subir les remontrances de son père pour son B- de la semaine précédente, et de se servir de ce prétexte pour ne pas être dérangé avant le repas.

Le jour J arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé, le prenant par surprise alors qu'il pensait être prêt pour cette fameuse tentative. Thomas était incapable de se lever de sa chaise ou carrément, de bouger. Le 16 était un lundi. Une journée de cours, avec tous les élèves présents autour de lui, les surveillants vaquant dans les couloirs à toutes les heures de la journée, les professeurs les épiant de chaque côté. Il ne serait certainement pas capable de faire le premier pas avec toute cette cohue. Les paroles d'Ethan lui revinrent à l'esprit et il chercha à prendre son courage à deux mains, sans succès. Dès que sa seconde heure de cours s'acheva, il se précipita dans les toilettes pour prévenir l'apparition de son bien aimé et il s'insulta profondément d'être aussi lâche face à toutes les situations. Sa timidité le bloquait trop. Elle le freinait et ne lui donnait jamais l'occasion d'avancer pour évoluer. Il se maudissait d'être comme ça. Il aurait préféré avoir le charisme de Newt et l'assurance du garçon aux cheveux teint, plutôt que ce caractère d'enfant coincé aux airs trop mignon pour faire quoique ce soit afin de se défendre. Il s'agrippa au rebord du lavabo, ses articulations blanchissant sous l'effort et la pression augmenta au-dessus de lui. L'angoisse se mit à envahir le corps du pauvre brun, secouant son corps et faisant bondir son cœur à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, lui lançant par la même occasion un regard suspicieux. Il craignait de voir son petit ami entrer dans les toilettes. Pas qu'il ne désirait pas le voir, il ne savait seulement pas comment lui faire face. Il voulait réellement lui offrir ce baiser en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire mais il n'avait pas réfléchi à comment gérer ses crises de panique. Ses mains commencèrent à devenir moites alors que la silhouette si fine et si appréciable au regard, pénétrait dans ce qu'il pensait être son dernier refuge. Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans le reflet du miroir et Newt ferma la distance entre eux, enlaçant ses bras autour de sa taille. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors que les lèvres délectables du blond se posaient sur son cou, suçant un endroit sensible pour lui arracher un gémissement qu'il couvrit avec ses deux mains, sa respiration saccadée et des yeux brillants de larmes. Et si quelqu'un les voyait ? Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

-A-arrête N-Newt ...

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un petit câlin pour mon anniversaire ?

-P-pas ici.

Au moment même où il allait le repousser, un garçon entra dans la pièce et afficha une grimace avant de ressortir en prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas partager une seule seconde de plus le même lieu que deux gays. Sensible et aisément mis mal à l'aise, Thomas repoussa un peu brutalement son petit ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens emplis de larmes et de regrets.

-Je ... je ne peux pas ... J'y arrive pas ...

-Tommy pardon. Je ne voulais pas te forcer ... mais c'est plus fort que moi, tenta Newt en espérant être pardonné par cette personne qu'il aimait tant.

Sans un mot et en laissant de nombreuses larmes s'échapper, le brun s'enfuit à nouveau de cette réalité qui le terrorisait. Sa timidité le coinçait entre deux murs et ne lui donnait guère la possibilité de vivre une vie normale. Il se maudissait d'être devenu comme ça, d'avoir été si faible face à l'ingratitude et l'ignorance de ses parents, de s'être abaissé à rester dans l'ombre de cette personne qu'il avait considéré son frère. Derrière lui, les cris de supplications de Newt lui brisèrent le cœur alors qu'il se décidait à prendre la poudre d'escampette, choisissant la fuite plutôt qu'une confrontation inconfortable avec sa moitié. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'arranger son mal être, il se devait d'offrir ce cadeau à ce blond qui l'avait tant aimé et tant aidé là où d'autres l'auraient juste abandonnés.

Quand finalement, il choisit de s'arrêter, il remarqua qu'il était seul dans une rue adjacente à celle de son établissement scolaire. Il avait la respiration rapide et voyait double à cause du soudain effort qu'il venait de fournir, n'ayant pas l'habitude de courir ou la stature athlétique des autres adolescents de ce lycée. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir fui, de ne pas avoir été capable de faire face à une seule petite chose. Mais il avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Il fallait qu'il lui laisse encore un délai pour y réfléchir, qu'il puisse mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et comprendre ce qu'il désirait réellement. Avait-il la force et le courage de s'engager dans une relation aussi sérieuse ? Qu'étaient-ils en cet instant ? Un vrai couple ? Ou seulement deux personnes qui cherchaient leur place dans ce monde ? En vérité, Thomas était le seul à vraiment chercher son point d'ancrage sur cette terre. Un errant qui n'avait encore pas trouvé la réponse à ses questions. Pour se vider la tête, il alla chez lui et y resta pendant plusieurs jours, évitant les appels et les messages de Thomas et Ethan qui s'inquiétaient énormément pour lui. Ses parents parurent s'intéresser à lui pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, son frère aîné ayant déjà quitté la maison. Mais le brun n'était pas décidé à les laisser entrer dans sa vie comme ça, ils avaient tout fait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien et l'avait rendu comme ça. Le jeune homme devait régler son problème par ses propres moyens et il le ferait ... dès qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir Newt. Mais il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de le voir après l'avoir ignoré pendant ces quatre derniers jours.

Pourtant malgré les pensées négatives qui le hantaient au sujet de son petit ami, il ne tarda pas à venir lui rendre visite, n'osant guère ouvrir la porte, par peur de le faire fuir. Le blond respirait étrangement, comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures pour atteindre la maison, alors qu'elles n'étaient séparées que par quelques maigres kilomètres. De derrière la barrière en bois, le jeune homme chercha à s'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'était passé ou récupérer les informations nécessaires pour comprendre le comportement de cet être qui signifiait tant pour lui.

-Tommy ... je sais que tu m'entends et je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin.

Le souffle du brun fut coupé e entendant cette phrase. Il avait l'impression de revivre sa première déclaration mais avec une tonalité bien plus triste, pleine de remords et d'amertume. Son cœur se serra en pensant que le garçon dirigeait sa rancœur vers lui-même, et non vers ce petit ange si fragile. Mais il ne fit rien pour l'interrompre, il avait encore trop d'incertitudes en lui.

-Je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours aimé. Du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais cessé d'imaginer une vie avec toi, auprès de ce petit garçon si frêle et si timide que j'aurai à le protéger chaque heure de sa vie.

Il se coupa dans sa tirade, prenant une grande inspiration alors qu'il posait son front contre la porte.

Thomas, toujours assis sur son lit, écoutait avec des yeux écarquillés. Il ne lui avait jamais fait un tel aveu et il n'entendait presque que son cœur battre sous l'effet de ses mots.

-Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai fait peur dans les vestiaires. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste ... enfin tu vois ... faire avancer notre relation. Mais je n'ai pris en compte que mes désirs et je n'ai pas fait attention à tes sentiments. Je t'ai blessé, j'en suis terriblement désolé. Alors ... si tu veux me détester, m'oublier et mettre un terme à notre relation ... je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Aucune réponse ne put sortir de sa bouche. Il était complètement tétanisé sur place. Newt pensait réellement qu'ils allaient se séparer pour ce malentendu ? Il n'était pas assez cruel pour lui faire subir ça. Et pourtant, la peur de tout faire rater le gela sur place.

-Je vais te laisser maintenant. Je t'aime Tommy ... Adieu.

Avec ça, il entendit les pas de son petit ami s'éloigner et il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, il salua les parents de celui qu'il avait un jour appelé «son bien-aimé» et partit sans un mot de plus.

Thomas sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge et une montée d'adrénaline le poussa à suivre le blondinet. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et dévala les escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne prit pas le temps de donner une explication à ses parents et chercha Newt des yeux. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de le suivre et de hurler à pleins poumons pour qu'il l'attende, pour qu'il ralentisse. Il se serait contenter de lui envoyer un message pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Mais un SMS ne retransmet jamais les réels sentiments de la personne qui l'envoie. Et cette soudaine montée de courage devait être exploité pour accomplir son seul et unique vœu. Rendre son copain heureux et lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il finit par apercevoir sa silhouette au loin et il ralentit légèrement l'allure, posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, le blond se tournant avec une expression surprise et les yeux quelque rougis. Sans doute avait-il pleuré la futur séparation ?

-Espèce ... d'idiot ... pourquoi ... tu penses ... que je veux plus ... de toi, souffla Thomas, la respiration coupée par des efforts importants.

Il se redressa pour faire face convenablement à son partenaire, excluant la présence des autres habitants du quartier qui les observaient avec différentes expressions allant de la plus compréhensive à la plus répugnée. Mais pour la première fois, le brun n'y fit guère attention.

-Parce que ... tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait dans les toilettes ...

-Si ... si je t'en voulais ... vraiment ... je n'aurais pas pris la peine ... de te suivre.

Newt haussa un sourcil et s'interrogea sur les réelles intentions de son petit-ami. Ce dernier chercha à reprendre contenance avant de vider son sac. En réalité, tout ce qu'il fit, fut d'attraper le col de la chemise en jean de son partenaire et de baisser son visage afin de pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des exclamations de joie et de dégoût s'élevèrent autour d'eux mais ce monde ne paraissait plus être le leur. C'était comme s'ils avaient changé de dimension, afin de rejoindre un lieu où eux seuls pourraient décider de ce qui arriveraient par la suite. Le plus pagé sentit son cœur accélérer des battements et réalisa la grande avancée que venait de faire son compagnon, surmontant sa peur et sa timidité. Il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de la descendre sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur échange. Thomas ne fit pas le modeste et posa ses mains sur la taille du garçon, mouvant ses lèvres avec aisance et harmonie contre celles de Newt. C'était comme si ... ils avaient été destiné à jouer cette scène. Le blond voulut braver les barrières de son petit Tommy et celui-ci lui accorda un droit de passage. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet infernal, passionnel et presque innocent, Thomas laissant échapper un mince gémissement alors que l'autre continuait de caresser sa peau et le titillait avec son piercing, sa froideur le faisant frisonner. Tant de personnes avaient rêvé de sentir cette sensation contre leur propre muscle, et c'était Thomas qui avait l'occasion de l'expérimenter, de pouvoir s'amuser avec tel un chat avec une petite souris. Et c'était si agréable, qu'il ne sut s'arrêter.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, le blond admira son petit ami avec envie et reconnaissance. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé faire ce genre d'avances. Jamais dans sa vie, aurait-il seulement pensé à cet instant merveilleux et unique que l'autre venait de lui offrir.

-Je suis désolé Newt ... je ne peux pas faire grand chose contre ma timidité ... et ... et j'aurais certainement toujours peur du regard des autres ... mais je me suis rendu compte que lorsque je suis avec toi, plus rien de tout ça ne compte. Tu es la seule chose qui importe à mes yeux et qui me donne de la valeur. Alors ... Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ... en t'offrant mon premier baiser.

L'expression du garçon à la langue percée s'adoucit et ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge magnifique. Un sourire se dessina sur ses petites lèvres rosées et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était ému par l'action de son petit ami.

-C'est le plus beau des cadeaux que l'on pouvait me faire ... Je le chérirai, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Newt étreignit le garçon et le remercia du fond du cœur pour ses efforts et pour avoir mis de côté sa timidité, afin de faire avancer leur relation. Ils entendirent des exclamations joyeuses autour d'eux, les félicitant doucement et quelques filles tirant des têtes attendries, et ce fut agréable comme première impression.

-Je suis désolé ... de t'avoir fait attendre. Je veux vivre avec toi ... je veut être à toi ... t'appartenir.

-C'est une invitation ? Lui demanda-t-il avec sarcasmes.

Les pommettes du brun devinrent cramoisies et il repoussa l'autre pour se masquer dans ses mains, honteux.

-A-arrête ... j-je ne suis pas e-encore p-prêt ...

-Mais je plaisante Tommy.

Le plus âgé l'attrapa par derrière les épaules et le rapprocha de lui, baisant ses cheveux avec tendresse. S'il pouvait exister présent plus précieux, Newt n'aurait su lequel cela pouvait être. Juste la présence de son petit ami lui suffisait pour être heureux et c'est ce que tout le monde devrait souhaiter en cette terre. Juste la présence d'un être aimé.


	12. Tu n'es pas lui-Newtmas

**Titre** **:** "Tu n'es pas lui"

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Contexte** **:** Reprise d'une scène du _Labyrinthe : La Terre Brûlée_. Thomas et Brenda vienne de s'enfuir du bâtiment assailli par W.I.C.K.E.D et sont partis à la recherche des autres, ainsi que du fameux Marcus.

 **Note** **:** Si vous n'avez pas vu le film pour le moment, ne le lisez pas. Ce n'est pas un spoiler majeur de l'histoire si vous vouliez un vrai spoil, je vous aurai dit que Minho ... *SBAF* OK je la ferme.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe_

* * *

Tout le monde s'était déjà enfui vers l'autre bâtiment pour continuer leur avancée dans la Terre Brûlée aux côtés de Jorge, afin de retrouver le Bras Droit dans les montagnes. La musique de l'espagnol continuait de tourner, donnant une ambiance amusante mais aussi terrifiante à cet endroit. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se termine et ne fasse son travail. Cependant, Brenda venait de rebrousser chemin et Thomas l'a suivi pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se ferait pas attraper par un agent du W.I.C.K.E.D, ces-derniers ayant déjà investi la planque de ces rescapés de la Braise. La jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs fouillait dans les tiroirs pour retrouver un objet qui paraissait à première vue précieux, paniquée à l'idée de le laisser derrière. Lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin en main, elle pressa Thomas pour qu'il la suive à travers leur refuge, en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Toutefois, les hommes de main de Janson parvinrent à les localiser et se mirent à tirer sans sommation pour les arrêter. Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi voulaient-ils les tuer s'ils avaient besoin d'eux ? Il ne perdit guère son temps en réflexion inutile et courut vers les escaliers pour s'enfuir. Ils furent obligés de grimper sur la structure du bâtiment pour les semer et soudain, la musique s'arrêta ...

Une puissante détonation résonna aux oreilles du brun et un seul regard en arrière lui permit de voir différentes étincelles surgir des fondations du bâtiment, provoquant des explosions dévastatrices qui réduisirent cet endroit en un amas de débris en quelques secondes. Thomas en était tout retourné et ne parvenait pas à avancer plus avant, tant le spectacle était horrible. Il entendait les hurlements des soldats du groupe ennemi alors qu'ils étaient ensevelis sous les décombres de pierre et de verre. Celui qui les avait suivi sur les échafaudages en métal, fut éjecté de son appui et tomba au sol dans un craquement couvert par les explosions qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

-Thomas dépêche-toi ! Hurla Brenda qui s'agitait en haut de l'escalier.

Le garçon sortit de sa transe et la rejoignit vers un ascenseur hors service, sautant sur les cordes pour descendre vers ce qui semblait être des tunnels souterrains. Ils esquivèrent de peu les dalles en béton qui se détachaient du plafond, bloquant le passage et réduisant les chances de retrouver ses amis à zéro.

Un étrange sentiment s'empara de son corps alors qu'il regardait l'accès condamné. Une peur intense lui rongeait les entrailles alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour la vie de ses amis. Il connaissait leur détermination et leur force, mais il ne parvenait pas à effacer cette crainte de les voir disparaître. Minho, Teresa, Frypan, Aris et surtout Newt. Comment allait-il ? Ils ne s'étaient presque plus adressés la parole depuis l'incident avec Winston ... et il craignait que cette décision l'oblige à se renfermer sur lui même, le coupant des autres. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes et ne se plaignait jamais, il était le plus fort d'entre eux moralement ... mais le brun craignait que cette force ne soit qu'une façade pour soutenir les autres. Le jeune blond continuerait de les materner même si sa vie peut être en danger ... et Thomas ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Pas avant de lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Ce qu'il avait caché au plus profond de lui depuis leur sortie du Labyrinthe. À cet instant, il s'était rendu compte de son attachement pour lui.

-Au lieu de rêver, tu pourrais m'aider à soulever ce machin ? L'interrompit de nouveau Brenda, usant de ses mains fines pour soulever une plaque d'aération.

Thomas lui fila un coup de main et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur des tunnels, accueillis par une odeur de moisi et de cadavres en décomposition. Les narines de l'Immune se rétractèrent et il mit sa manche sur son visage pour bloquer ce parfum de mort qui rôdait tout autour d'eux. Brenda à sa gauche en fit de même, éclairant de sa petite lampe torche ce qui les entourait. De longs couloirs s'étendaient devant eux et malgré la présence menace, il n'avait pas le choix et se mirent à marcher pour trouver une issue. La tension était palpable entre eux. L'atmosphère n'était pas propice à la discussion mais il voulait en apprendre plus sur cette personne avec qui il allait certainement passer un long moment. Il était particulièrement intrigué par le lien qui liait cette jeune fille à l'espagnol qui les avait à la fois attaché au plafond et leur avait sauvé la vie. Malgré l'angoisse de la situation, c'était certainement le seul moment qu'il aurait pour mettre une lumière à ses lanternes.

-Quelle est ta relation avec Jorge ? C'est ton père ? Commença-t-il en examinant avec sa minuscule lampe de poche.

-C'est un peu ça. En gros. On se connaît depuis tant d'années que je parviens à peine à me souvenir de notre rencontre. Il me protège et je fais ce qu'il me dit même si ça me paraît stupide.

La réponse parut plaisante même si elle restait un peu vague. Les origines des deux commandants de cette résistance lui étaient encore inconnues et il manquait encore d'informations pour leur faire totalement confiance. Et puis, il avait subi trop de trahison pour la donner à n'importe qui.  
Au tournant d'un couloir, ils furent confrontés à d'étranges textures couvrants les murs des galeries.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, déclara la demoiselle en s'approchant doucement.

Les fondus étaient peut-être nombreux ici au vu des nombreux cris qu'ils avaient entendu en entrant, mais aucun d'eux ne s'était manifesté depuis lors. La chance devait être de leur côté. Ou pas. Un rat qui courrait à leurs pieds se fit attraper par une main craquelée et dévêtue de sa chair, avant d'être dévoré dans des gémissements de douleur et les glapissements de surprise de Brenda et Thomas. La créature sortit du mur dans un râle affreux, son visage pâle et sa bouche emplie d'un liquide noir, poisseux et épais, s'écoulant le long de sa bouche alors qu'il regardait avec rage en direction des deux humains en bonne santé.

-Cours Thomas ! Beugla Brenda en rebroussant chemin.

Personne n'est besoin de le lui répéter et il partit en courant vers les premiers couloirs, croisant d'autres fondus animés par une soif aveugle de nourriture. Ils furent pourchassés jusque dans un bâtiment en ruines, s'écroulant de tous côtés et tremblant sous l'effet de leur course effrénée. Brenda chuta contre une vitre qui donnait vu sur un sol bien trop éloigné à leur goût. Thomas tenta tant bien que mal de se rapprocher d'elle pour lui venir en aide, mais la fragilité de son appui ne lui permettait pas de venir la rejoindre. Un des monstres sauta à son tour sur cette fenêtre au bord de l'effondrement et chercha mordre la jeune femme, la menaçant de son regard glacé et mort. L'Immune parvint à une proximité respectable de sa compagne de route et frappa la vitre avec une tige de fer, l'agrippant juste à temps pour lui éviter la même mort que cette chose qui avait été autrefois humaine. Ils purent s'échapper de cet endroit et continuer leur route pour retrouver les autres.

-Fais-toi discret. Il faut qu'on rejoigne Marcus au plus vite. Tes amis doivent déjà être là-bas.

La brune ne perdit pas son temps avec d'autres explications et avança dans la nuée humaine qui semblait se cacher dans ces rues désertées par les fondus. Thomas ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi il y avait autant de monde ici, s'amusant et riant à la face du monde pour leur malheur mais il était soulagé de voir que certains avaient réussi à survivre dans cet enfer. Ils n'y avaient pas qu'eux ici, qui cherchaient à obtenir une nouvelle vie, meilleure ou pire que celle qu'ils expérimentaient à présent. Le garçon fut surpris de la débauche qui régnait dans ces ruelles. Les femmes se marchaient de façon si sensuelles que leur démarche devenait presque tordue. Les hommes étaient avachis au sol, endormis ou seulement assommés par quelques boissons inconnues données par des vendeurs malintentionnés, ou offrant juste une échappatoire à ces personnes désespérées. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment d'où ils pouvaient entendre une musique entraînante et voir à son entrée, une dizaine de femmes habillées de vêtements à l'état lamentable et aux regards presque vides de vie, seulement animés par l'envie et le désir d'oublier la difficulté de leur existence.

-Que font deux petits oiseaux comme vous dans un endroit pareil ? Demanda l'une d'elles, une adulte à la chevelure des blés qui se rapprocha plus que nécessaire de Thomas.

À sa grande surprise, ses cheveux lui rappelèrent ceux de Newt et il ne put que s'imaginer ce que ce serait d'être étreint par ses bras puissants et pourtant si frêles. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment ni le lieu de penser à ça. Il devait d'abord retrouver ses amis.

-Nous sommes à la recherche de Marcus. Est-il ici ? S'enquit de demander Brenda, jetant un regard noir à la traînée trop proche du brun.

-Marcus ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce nom.

La personne à qui appartenait la voix, sortit de derrière les rideaux de l'entrée et étendit ses bras vers les récents arrivants comme s'ils faisaient partis de sa famille ou étaient des connaissances de longue date. Son visage avait connu des temps calmes comme mouvementés, et des traits de maquillage entouraient ses yeux lui donnant un aspect plutôt inquiétant.

-Vous êtes Marcus ? Dit Thomas, pressé de savoir si ses amis étaient sauf.

-Marcus ne vit plus ici depuis des années. Qu'est ce que vous cherchiez mes petits ? Peut-être que je peux vous aider.

Un sourire s'afficha sur ce visage peu amical et l'Immune sentit son coeur se serrer, comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond autour de ce type.

-Nous sommes à la recherche de mes amis. Un groupe de garçons avec une fille aux cheveux bruns.

-Attendez, attendez ...

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant, fermant ses yeux de manière à se concentrer sur les différentes têtes qu'il avait pu voir. D'un coup, il eut un sursaut de mémoire et claqua des doigts avec un large sourire plaqué sur cette aigrie.

-Oui je les ai vu. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Ils sont arrivés quelques minutes avant vous et sont entrés là-dedans.

Thomas allait entrer pour les rejoindre, attiré par la seule envie de revoir les autres. Cependant, il fut arrêté par ce même homme qui lui posa une petite bouteille transparente remplie d'un liquide bleu sur le poitrail. Elle ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et ce qu'elle contenait, n'avait rien de très amical non plus.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Votre ticket d'entrée. C'est pour te mettre dans l'ambiance mon fils. Bois !

L'ordre ne lui plaisait pas, mais s'il pouvait rejoindre les autres en ingérant cette chose, il le ferait sans hésiter. De ce fait, lui et Brenda burent une grande partie de la petite bouteille et furent ensuite poussés par cet inconnu à l'intérieur de la fête.

L'endroit était rempli de personnes dansant au rythme d'une musique électrique et entraînante, secouant leur corps comme si le monde n'avait jamais sombré dans le malheur, oubliant les fondus et le virus Braise pour s'atteler à des jeux plus amusants. Les silhouettes ne cessaient jamais de se mouvoir, les odeurs se mêlaient entre elles et les peaux se touchaient avec une sensualité bien trop osée au goût du brun. Sa tête commençait à tourner, le monde autour de lui se déformait et les formes distinctes des corps ne devenaient que des flous perpétuels qui accentuaient son mal de crâne. Il avançait dans la foule humaine en titubant, cherchant avec peine ses amis, regardant autour de lui avec désespoir. On lui avait encore menti ? Allait-il encore se faire avoir par le premier venu ? Il commençait à en avoir assez de tous ces menteurs qui se jouaient de lui. Qui profitaient de sa détresse et de son besoin de revoir sa nouvelle famille. À présent au milieu de la piste de danse, il rencontra Brenda à nouveau qui semblait bien plus perdu que lui. Les effets de la drogue prenaient le dessus sur leur raison et leurs actions. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui avec une démarche aguicheuse, posant ses mains sur son torse avec un besoin de chaleur humaine insatiable.

-Laisse-toi aller Thomas ... qu'on s'amuse un peu, murmura-t-elle sous la puissance de la musique.

-Comment faire ? Je ne sais pas si ...

La demoiselle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, frôlant les lèvres de son partenaire d'infortune avant de se coller contre son torse et de saisir l'opportunité de l'embrasser pleinement, ne se préoccupant plus de ce qui les entourait. Thomas parut apprécier le baiser pendant quelques instants, les yeux fermés et ses pensées couvertes par un voile de brume. Puis, plus l'échange semblait durer, plus il lui paraissait désagréable, comme s'il trahissait une idée profonde et inébranlable. En décollant ses paupières, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Newt parfaitement en forme, ses cheveux blonds couvrants doucement sa peau claire et laiteuse. Il souriait à son ami mais ses yeux détenaient une certaine tristesse, que l'autre ne parvint à déchiffrer que lorsqu'il ferma les yeux à nouveau, les rouvrant sur une Brenda presque satisfaite. Toutefois, Thomas était confus et sentait grandir les remords en lui car il avait bafoué ses réels sentiments en embrassant cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Il recula de plusieurs pas, effrayé par la réalité et par ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Tu n'es pas ... lui. Tu ne le seras jamais ... souffla-t-il sans une once d'émotions.

Une blessure profonde dut s'ouvrir au fond de sa compagne car elle se faufila entre les autres invités, fuyant le fait qu'elle venait d'être rejetée. Thomas voulut la suivre mais fut attiré vers un autre coin de la pièce où il commença à avoir de drôles d'hallucinations. Il vit le dirigeant de cette boîte lui taper sur l'épaule en lui répétant de se laisser aller. Mais cet endroit effrayait le brun de plus en plus et ce qu'il vit ensuite, le frappa d'une vague de nausée alors qu'il apercevait les Blocards en train d'encourager un duel de fondus, riant et s'amusant d'un événement qui les avait pourtant traumatisé quelques jours auparavant. Choqué par cette scène, il rebroussa chemin, frappé aux côtes par un danseur un peu trop déchaîné. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir un Winston transformé en fondu, des veines noirâtres couvrant son visage autrefois plein de vie. Et quand il fit à nouveau demi-tour, Newt lui fit face. L'expression joyeuse et réconfortante qu'il arborait en règle générale, venait d'être remplacée par une mine menaçante et dérangée, ces mêmes veines si particulières parcourant sa face entière, sa bouche crachant des litres de sang noir, hurlant d'un cri guttural pour montrer à quel point la Braise était en train de lui ronger les entrailles, le faisant terriblement souffrir. Le coeur de Thomas fit un salto dans sa poitrine et il mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rendre les derniers restes de son repas.

-Non ! Pas ça ! Hurla-t-il en s'effondrant au sol, regardant cette vision avec des yeux écarquillés.

En fuyant la piste, le brun trébucha sur un pied avant qu'une large silhouette semblable à une arachide ne le surplombe, ses cliquetis incessant accentuant son tournis et sa nausée, et la vue de cette pince lui rappela différents souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré effacer de sa mémoire.  
Soudain, le monde sembla s'assombrir autour de lui, une vive lumière en son centre et une silhouette accourant à son chevet, hurlant un surnom qu'il aimait entendre mais qu'il distinguait à peine dans le brouhaha de cette fête aux allures de traquenard. Il vit un merveilleux visage se pencher sur lui et avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux pour se laisser aller à la substance qu'il avait avalé auparavant, il entendit cet accent britannique si agréable à l'oreille.

-Tout va bien aller Tommy ... On va te sortir de là.

Et tout disparu dans un éclat ténébreux, guidé seulement par cette présence chaleureuse pour le rassurer.

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut quelques minutes, peut-être étaient-ce des heures, plus tard, couché sur une pile de tapis et sa tête rehaussé par une veste pliée. Il avait si mal à la tête qu'il pensait qu'on lui avait écrasé le crâne avec des rochers, le laissant enseveli sous ces décombres dans les galeries souterraines. La peur envahit à nouveau ses tripes, lui rongeant la moelle alors que la vision d'un Newt empoisonné par ce virus mortel, lui revenait peu à peu à l'esprit. Sa respiration se fit saccadée alors que les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient. Cependant, la main qui se posa sur son épaule et lui souffla de se recoucher, lui intima qu'il était en sécurité à présent et que tout cela était terminé.

-Tout va bien Tommy. On est là maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, lui susurra le blondinet en caressant doucement sa joue.

-Où suis-je ? Où sont les autres ? Ils vont bien ?

-Calme-toi Thomas !

La dureté dans ses mots gela le garçon sur place, lui nouant la gorge alors que cette image affreuse ne cessait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Il espérait que cela n'arrive jamais. Qu'il n'aurait jamais à voir son meilleur ami. Non. Celui qu'il aime se transformer en monstre assoiffé de chair humaine. Il empoigna le bas de son t-shirt et le serra si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Newt s'inquiétait un peu de cet état léthargique dans lequel se trouvait le pauvre Immune. Ils avaient été séparé le temps d'une demi-journée et pourtant, il avait l'impression de l'avoir laissé aux mains du plus horrible des destins. Sa main vint se poser sur l'une des siennes, apaisant les tourments qui perturbaient son meilleur ami.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as vu Tommy ? Si cela peut t'aider à te libérer l'esprit, raconte-moi ...

-Je .. j'ai ... Brenda et moi étions à votre recherche et on est entré dans cet endroit étrange, après que le gérant nous ait fait boire ... cette boisson bleue.

Un hurlement fit écho dans la pièce à côté et Thomas fut surpris d'entendre la voix si caractéristique de Jorge, s'exclamant comme si on lui avait volé son bien le plus précieux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son partenaire et il vit un sourire se dessiner sur son magnifique visage angélique. Il lui expliqua alors que ce fameux "dirigeant" était en fait le Marcus qu'il recherchait et que ce-dernier passait un sale quart d'heure. Puis, il lui demanda de continuer afin de comprendre ce qui l'avait tant mis dans cet état.

-J'ai commencé à avoir des hallucinations ... j'ai vu Winston qui s'était transformé en fondu et puis ... toi.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai vu toi. Tu t'étais transformé en fondu. J'ai eu si peur qu'il s'agisse de la réalité ... j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Que jamais plus je ne te reverrai. Que je ne pourrai jamais te dire que je ...

Il ne lui laissa guère le temps de terminer sa phrase, car les lèvres du blond rencontrèrent les siennes et la surprise l'enveloppa d'un voile de chaleur agréable. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à réagir à cet échange et posa ses mains sur l'épaule de Newt pour un appui plus confortable et ce-dernier en profita pour porter l'une des siennes à son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Des papillons se mirent à voler dans le creux de son ventre et ses pensées s'emmêlèrent, pour ne former qu'un amas de nœud qui l'empêcha de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Il ne savait comment décrire la sensation qu'il ressentait. Tout lui paraissait parfait et rien n'aurait pu les séparer en cet-instant. En ce court instant. Il ne dura qu'une brève seconde mais c'était assez pour donner une réponse claire à la question que tout deux se posaient. Ils s'écartèrent dans un soupir de bien-être et le blond posa son front contre le celui de son compagnon, lui transmettant ses sentiments par la seule force de cette intimité.

-Je ne partirai pas Tommy. Je suis là et je vais très bien.

Il caressa doucement sa joue avant de déposer un autre bécot sur son front, alors que la porte derrière s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Minho.

-Non sérieusement les mecs ... Prenez-vous un autre endroit pour faire ce genre de choses.

Les trois garçons se mirent à rire de bon coeur et Thomas sourit, regardant le présent avec une joie que personne ne pourrait lui retirer. Il espérait réellement pouvoir croire en ces paroles, mais l'avenir était incertain dans ces terres. Il fallait qu'il s'attarde sur ce qu'il possédait à présent, sur ce que ce monde ingrat lui offrait. Et c'était de Newt dont il était question. Il le protégerait avec son corps entier si c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui.

-Alors Tommy tu viens ? On a un Bras Droit à trouver.

Le brun sourit tendrement au blond et se leva, marchant vers ce destin incertain.


	13. Entre de bonnes mains-Stewt

**Titre** **:** Entre de bonnes mains

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Contexte** **:** Réécriture d'une scène de Teen Wolf, épisode 17 saison 3b. Stiles ne parvient plus à discerner la réalité de ses rêves, mais Newt sera là pour le soutenir en cas de besoin.

 **Note** **:** Petite réécriture d'une jolie scène de TW. Je n'avais pas d'inspiration et je ne voulais pas rester sans rien poster. Alors voilà, voilà.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à _Teen Wolf_ et le _Labyrinthe_

* * *

Il ne parvenait plus à faire la différence entre le réel et son imaginaire. Les deux ne faisaient à présent plus qu'un, mêlant ses cauchemars, le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Il avait l'impression que les limites entre ces deux pays totalement opposés l'un de l'autre, se floutaient et se mélangeaient. Alors qu'elles auraient dû être comme l'eau et l'huile, deux substances hétérogènes impossible à fusionner, elles semblaient à présent devenir comme l'eau et le café, des liquides homogènes parfaitement en accord. La terreur et la panique ne cessaient de l'envahir lorsqu'il était en proie à ce genre de dilemme : Était-il parmi les Hommes ? Ou parmi les ombres abominables de l'obscurité de la nuit ? Ses amis étaient-ils bien là ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un piège pour l'attirer dans les bas-fonds de ce pays détestable ?

Ce qu'il touchait, ce qu'il voyait, ceux à qui il parlait, tout ce qui l'entourait, prenait une dimension terrifiante et ne l'incitait plus à les approcher. Même ses amis trouvaient son comportement de plus en plus étrange, mais aucun ne pouvait l'aider à se tirer de ces problèmes. Durant la nuit, il se réveillait souvent en hurlant parce qu'il avait vu quelqu'un mourir, parce qu'il était en proie à une vision ténébreuse de lui-même, ou seulement parce qu'il venait de se faire tuer. Son père accourait toujours dans ces cas là, le prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de l'apaiser, de le faire revenir parmi eux.

Stiles perdait complètement les pédales. Si tout continuait de cette façon, il finirait par perdre la tête et il n'avait pas envie de faire subir tout ça à ses proches. Ce qui se produisait chaque fois qu'il mettait le pied dehors ou se réveillait d'un cauchemar, rappelait à son géniteur la maladie déficiente qu'avait eu sa femme plusieurs années auparavant. Et même s'il ne le mentionnait jamais, son fils savait ce qu'il devait ressentir et il essayait de se renfermer sur lui-même, afin de protéger la dernière personne qui composait sa famille brisée. C'était son choix et malgré les efforts de Scott pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait laisser les autres l'aider, il restait amorphe à tous ces conseils et s'isolait de plus en plus, gardant une attitude parfaitement normale devant son père.

Le seul qui arrivait encore à l'approcher sans avoir l'impression de ne pas être désiré, était Newt, un élève à peine arrivé à Beacon Hills mais qui connaissait déjà très bien les rouages du surnaturel. En effet, le petit blond aux yeux chocolats avait déjà expérimenté ces phénomènes dans sa vie, puisque son grand-frère Gally était un loup-garou, un Alpha qui dirigeait sa propre meute depuis peu dans l'Est du pays. La raison de leur séparation était restée un mystère pendant très longtemps, et le fait que le jeune homme se soit installé ici, loin d'un des membres de sa famille, avait éveillé beaucoup de soupçons. Jusqu'à ce que tous comprennent que le plus âgé des deux, avait éloigné son cadet pour le protéger de toutes les attaques que son clan subissait depuis peu. Newt plaisantait beaucoup sur ce sujet d'ailleurs, puisqu'il l'avait déposé dans un endroit encore plus problématique.

Encore ce jour-là, Stiles était dans son coin de la salle de Sciences, regardant distraitement son livre sans pour autant réussir à lire ce qui était inscrit sur les différentes pages qui composaient son ouvrage. Lire était devenu un calvaire depuis peu et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à son problème. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le brun en proie aux terreurs nocturnes et diurnes resta statique sur sa chaise, s'accrochant avec force aux bordures de son bureau pour évacuer son angoisse. Scott voulut le rejoindre pour l'aider à vaincre cette peur une fois de plus, mais il fut arrêté par Newt qui le regarda avec des yeux emplis d'une lueur étrange. Le blondinet voulait l'aider. Il ne faisait pas réellement parti de leur groupe, mais il restait un être très cher pour le jeune brun aux multiples grains de beauté. Alors, dans un hochement de tête, le loup-garou posa une main sur son épaule.

-Prends soin de lui s'il te plaît, lui dit-il avec une certaine détresse dans la voix.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit guère et sourit faiblement pour lui montrer sa détermination. Quand l'autre garçon fut sortit de la pièce, il marcha doucement vers le pupitre de Stiles et s'agenouilla devant lui pour ne pas le brusquer. Ce-dernier était en train de mordre sa lèvre avec tellement de violence, qu'il aurait pu se la fendre en deux tant elles étaient sèches. Le cœur du blond se serra en voyant son ami dans un tel état. C'était maintenant connu de tous qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour le brun. Le seul qui n'était pas au courant, c'était le concerné par ses sentiments. Alors le voir comme ça le peinait énormément.

Newt posa doucement sa main sur celle de son compagnon, caressant du bout de son pouce sa peau humidifiée par le stress, et se mit à chercher son regard pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul dans son malheur. Après quelques secondes de silence, le terrorisé finit par relever légèrement la tête et son expression tordue par sa souffrance rencontra celle chaleureuse du petit blond.

-Newt ? Souffla-t-il comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de sa présence.

-Tout va bien aller Stiles. Respire un bon coup …

Le brun s'exécuta sans discuter, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, la sensation des caresses sur son avant-bras l'aidant à s'apaiser un peu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait être aussi agréable d'être touché par le nouvel arrivant et il se laissa faire, pour profiter de cet-instant de relaxation. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus le lycéen avait l'impression de laisser ses peurs derrière lui, la main de son partenaire remontant lentement vers son épaule, afin de se poser sur sa joue et d'effacer les quelques traces de larmes qui venaient de s'écouler le long de son visage pâle. À sa grande surprise, Newt vit l'apeuré se délecter de cet échange, tournant sa tête comme le ferait un chien pour réclamer plus de caresses.

Les joues du plus jeune s'enflammèrent et il avala difficilement, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge alors que les lèvres du brun effleurait sa peau délicate. Il retira brusquement sa main et les yeux ambrés de Stiles le dévisagèrent un instant, un petit peu déçu d'avoir perdu ce contact.

-Viens, je vais te mener à l'hôpital. Peut-être que Mme McCall pourra faire quelque chose pour toi … annonça-t-il en se redressant, tournant sa tête pour que l'autre n'aperçoive pas ses rougeurs.

-Personne ne peut rien pour moi pour le moment.

-Ne fais pas le défaitiste. Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine, mais tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. Allez, lève-toi !

Le concerné haussa un sourcil pour montrer son incompréhension et finit par se lever quand le blond ne lui donna aucune autre explication. Le sens des réalités lui était doucement revenu et il marcha convenablement jusqu'à l'hôpital où travaillait la mère de son meilleur ami. Son nouveau compagnon boitillait un peu à sa gauche, l'intriguant au point qu'il en oublie un peu ses problèmes. Jamais il ne l'avait remarqué et le fait qu'elle soit aussi accentuée à présent, le laissait penser que sa position accroupie n'avait pas dû être des plus confortables. Mais il ne posa aucune question. Il n'avait pas le courage ni la force d'entendre les malheurs de quelqu'un d'autre, même si cela lui aurait permis de se soulager un peu la conscience.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux arrivaient, ils furent accueillis par des docteurs un peu pressés, vaquant à leurs occupations ou poursuivant un brancard amené en urgence. Toutefois, rien d'anormal ne semblait secouer les murs de cet établissement qui avait connu bien des désagréments depuis que ces phénomènes surnaturels avaient ébranlés Beacon Hills. À présent au courant de tous les faits qui se produisaient autour d'elle et des problèmes que son fils encourait dès qu'un nouvel ennemi apparaissait, Mélissa McCall était l'une des premières personnes que Newt allait voir lorsque la situation lui paraissait réellement désespérée, et si Deaton ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire don de sa présence. Et quand elle vit le petit blond se présentait au bureau d'accueil, alors que la journée de cours n'était pas encore achevée, elle sut sans qu'il ne prononce un mot que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Bonjour Isaac, comment vas-tu ? Tu as un problème ? Dit-elle de sa voix la plus maternelle.

-Content de vous voir Mme McCall, je suis venu pour … enfin … parce que Stiles …

Bien que le problème lui paraissait clair, le jeune humain ne savait comment présenter la chose. Les explications fournies à propos du Nemeton ne lui permettait pas de comprendre complètement l'histoire et le lien avec les cauchemars de son ami. Ce-dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air de repartir dans ses visions entre le réel et l'imaginaire, car il respirait anormalement vite et vacillait en regardant avec des yeux apeurés tout ce qui l'entourait. La petite femme brune ne mit pas longtemps à saisir l'intensité de ce qu'il se passait. Elle se leva et approcha son patient avec délicatesse.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Stiles ?

-Je ne sais pas … pas vraiment j'imagine, répondit-il simplement sans la regarder, fixant le sol avec intérêt.

-Viens avec moi. Newt, tu peux venir aussi.

Sur ces mots, elle conduisit les deux adolescents dans une chambre un peu éloignée de celles qui renfermaient tous les malades et les blessés récemment amenés ou interné fois dans qu'elle eut trouvé un endroit convenable pour celui qu'elle considérait presque comme un second fils, elle les fit entrer et prit son calepin de notes, écrivant le nom, prénom et l'âge de Stiles pour commencer un diagnostic. Ne voulant rien interrompre de la discussion entre le docteur et le malade, le petit blond resta dans son coin, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, une expression concernée et inquiète peinte sur le visage. Son regard ne quittait pas le brun et il ne pouvait empêcher les milles pensées qui se diffusaient dans son cerveau alors qu'il écoutait Mélissa parler.

-Alors, raconte-moi tout Stiles.

-Eh bien … j'ai des trous de mémoire depuis peu. Et je fais du somnambulisme, comme quand j'étais petit.

Le garçon reprit doucement sa respiration, regardant par delà la fenêtre avec désintérêt, et se reconcentra sur ce qu'il était en train d'expliquer à la jeune femme. Dans un élan de bravoure, il lança un bref regard vers Newt qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ce-dernier sentit ses joues chauffer en comprenant qu'il avait été remarqué, inclinant la tête sur le côté pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Stiles avala difficilement sa salive suite au rejet de ce contact visuel et poursuivit.

-Je … j'ai beaucoup d'angoisses également.

-Des crises de panique ? L'interrogea Mélissa pour mesurer l'intensité de son état psychologique.

-Oui un peu.

-Comment est-ce que tu dors en ce-moment ? À peu près combien d'heures ?

-Huit.

-Par nuit ?

-Depuis trois jours.

La révélation sembla choquer l'un comme l'autre de ses interlocuteurs. Les yeux chocolatés de son camarade de classe se mirent à briller d'une nouvelle lueur d'inquiétude, et ceux du docteur le dévisagèrent un instant, pris sous la surprise. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le regarde aussi fixement, alors il pencha sa tête vers ses doigts et se mit à les compter avec une précision presque maladive. Ses paupières papillonnaient lourdement alors qu'il s'apercevait qu'il se trouvait bien dans le monde qui était sien. Une vague de soulagement sembla le prendre et il releva sa tête pour voir ce qu'allait lui proposer Mélissa pour l'aider. Après tout, Newt l'avait forcé à venir ici pour qu'il trouve de l'aide.

-Est-ce que tu te sens irritable ? Continua la brune en se dirigeant vers un petit meuble où se trouvaient différents objets.

-Quelques fois. Au point d'avoir des envies de meurtres.

Le blond se tendit un peu sous son affirmation. Il n'était pas directement concerné par l'affirmation, mais il ne voulait pas être une gêne pour son ami. Si l'amener ici ne résultait à rien de probant, le concerné serait-il énervé contre lui ? Cela n'avait jamais été son intention d'énerver l'ami des loups-garou, tout ce qu'il souhaitait depuis leur rencontre, c'était son bien être. Stiles avait dû sentir le mal être de l'autre occupant de la salle et voulut intervenir, mais le docteur revint avec une aiguille dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il avec une expression peu rassurée.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Ainsi qu'à Newt ?

-Oui. Mais je préférerais que vous n'ayez pas cette chose dans la main.

Un sourire brisa son visage toujours si sérieux et elle passa un coton mouillée sur une partie de son épaule. Le blond en profita pour se rapprocher et s'assurer qu'il ne réagirait pas trop mal à ce qu'elle allait lui injecter. Une fois que la pointe de la seringue fut insérée dans sa chair, elle lui annonça qu'il s'agissait d'un sédatif car il avait simplement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Newt écarquilla un peu les yeux et se rapprocha encore plus du lit, prétextant qu'il voulait aider la jeune femme à allonger le patient pour qu'il soit dans une position plus appropriée pour se reposer. L'injection ne mit pas longtemps à faire effet et les orbes ambrées du garçon disparurent soudainement. Mélissa s'écarta pour donner un peu d'espace à l'autre occupant des lieux, qui était en train de remonter la couverture jusqu'au cou du malade.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait la retirer pour exécuter une quelconque autre action, Stiles s'en saisit inconsciemment et le tira un peu vers lui, serrant le membre près de sa poitrine. Il n'était pas endormi mais naviguait près de la limite entre le sommeil et l'éveil complet. Seulement quelques mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres avant que le sédatif ne l'assomme totalement.

-Reste … reste avec moi s'il te plaît. Newt …

Le désigné regarda dans la direction de Mélissa et celle-ci ne fit que rajouter : «Dors bien Stiles. Tu es entre de bonnes mains» avant de quitter les lieux en fermant la porte derrière elle. Les deux garçons étaient à présent seuls dans la chambre et seul le blond était encore conscient de tout ce qui se déroulait. Sa main était toujours emprisonnée dans celle de son camarade de classe, et même si elle avait perdu en vigueur, il n'osait pas la retirer. La vision qui s'offrait à lui, lui aurait arraché un sourire amusé dans d'autres circonstances cependant, tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet-instant était une grande inquiétude pour celui qu'il aimait. Et il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, de le détailler, de l'examiner, malgré l'impolitesse de ce geste malvenu. Quand son regard se posa sur les lèvres à demi-ouvertes du brun, il ne put retenir son cœur de louper un battement. Elles étaient si … désirables. Il avait tant de fois rêvé de les sentir contre sa peau, de les voir parcourir chaque centimètre de son corps ou de seulement toucher les siennes. Jamais ce souhait ne se réaliserait et il le savait. Stiles était hétérosexuel et il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Alors, dans le geste le plus enfantin et innocent qui soit, Newt vola un tendre baiser à ce garçon si fragile et pourtant si fort, ne récoltant aucune réponse mais tout de même satisfait du ressenti. Cela avait été bref mais de petits papillons s'étaient envolés gracieusement dans le creux de son ventre pendant un court moment, alors que son organe vital ne cessait d'accélérer ses coups de marteau contre son torse. Les bouts de chair étaient froids, un peu secs et gercés mais toutes les sensations qui avaient explosé en lui, furent les plus agréables qui soient.

-Je t'aime … murmura-t-il en se penchant de nouveau vers lui, afin cette fois-ci de poser sa tête sur le matelas.

Pour seule réponse, il reçut une petite pression sur la main et aurait pu prendre ce signe pour un _moi aussi,_ s'il n'était pas aussi pessimiste. Mais l'espoir subsistait toujours dans son cœur, alors que le sommeil l'emportait lui aussi après quelques heures à surveiller cet ange endormi.


	14. Une place à tes côtés-Dylmas

**Titre** **:** Une place à tes côtés

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Contexte** **:** Thomas est amoureux de Dylan depuis un petit moment déjà mais il y a un soucis. Son meilleur ami est en couple et il ne veut pas le séparer de son partenaire, s'il peut lui apporter du bonheur et de bonnes choses. Cependant, le contraire pourrait l'inciter à une action à l'encontre de ses principes, pour le bien de son Dylan ...

 **Note** **:** Hello ! Donc je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la première personne du singulier et encore moins le présent. Alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît *petits yeux de merlan fris* Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira même si je me sens toujours aussi mal quand j'écris un OS Dylmas.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de mon histoire sont basés sur les véritables acteurs Dylan O'brien et Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Les caractères que je leur ai donné, n'ont évidemment rien à voir avec les vrais.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Dylan semble être ailleurs, pensif, hors du monde et du temps. Il regarde devant lui sans vraiment voir ce qu'il s'y trouve, fixant des objets qui ne l'intéresse pas ou des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas, comme s'il était tout le temps perdu dans ses pensées, égaré dans un univers qui n'est pas le sien sans espoir de retour à la réalité, vers sa famille et ses amis. Parfois même, personne n'arrivait à l'en sortir et il restait coincé là-bas pendant plusieurs minutes, inquiétant tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Toutes les personnes proches de lui savent qu'il est en couple avec un garçon depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Sa famille avait accepté la chose avec réticence, criant d'abord à l'ignominie et au blasphème, avant de calmer leurs propos et de comprendre où se dirigeaient les sentiments de leur enfant unique, apprenant à apprivoiser leur haine contre ces pratiques qu'ils disaient _malsaines,_ afin de remplir leur rôle de parents. Quant aux autres, ils accueillirent l'information avec plus ou moins d'approbation, certains souriant en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible et d'autres lui rappelant que le droit chemin n'était pas très loin, et que s'il voulait s'y rediriger, ils seraient là pour l'aider.

Si la vie en couple avait eu l'air de lui réussir pour les premières semaines, son apparence physique se dégrada au fil du temps et ces nombreux passages dans la lune avaient débutés après le début de cette relation. Est-ce la faute de son petit ami ? Y a-t-il quelque chose à propos de leur lien, qui tracasse le jeune homme ? Quelle que soit la réponse à ces questions ou la vérité dans toute cette histoire, rien ne semblait arranger son comportement. Son état léthargique prit en ampleur après plusieurs mois d'attentes, l'éloignant de ses amis qui commencèrent réellement à s'inquiéter et qui essayèrent de discuter avec son plus fidèle compagnon. C'est-à-dire moi.

Dylan a toujours été quelqu'un de très précieux à mes yeux. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'école primaire et depuis, nous ne nous sommes pas quittés d'une semelle, bravant les interdits imposés par nos parents ensembles et avançant dans nos vies communes bras dessus, bras dessous. Il a toujours été comme un frère pour moi, un confident qui serait capable d'écouter tous mes secrets sans être gêné ou répugné, une épaule sur laquelle je pourrais me reposer en cas de force majeur, un cœur qui me portera toujours en lui même si le monde est contre moi. Et j'étais heureux avec cette simple amitié. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

En effet, depuis peu, j'ai développé des sentiments pour mon meilleur ami et le fait de le savoir en couple avec une autre personne, de sourire à quelqu'un d'autre, de se laisser toucher par cet homme que je ne connais même pas, me blesse terriblement. Je sais que ce n'est pas de la faute de Dylan. Il n'est pas au courant de ce que je ressens pour lui alors comment est-ce que cela pourrait être de sa faute ? Et puis, je ne peux pas le lui avouer maintenant. Comment réagirait-il ? Que dirait-il ? Je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Le connaissant, il se mettrait dans une position délicate en essayant de s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire ma requête, rougissant comme un idiot à l'idée que son ami de toujours puisse être amoureux de lui. Tout ce que je lui souhaite, c'est qu'il trouve le bonheur.

Malheureusement, je sais que ce n'est pas avec ce garçon qu'il sera heureux.

Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il vient pour passer une après-midi avec moi, je le vois entrer dans mon appartement avec une petite éraflure sous l'œil. Ce n'est rien. Une simple coupure presque invisible à l'œil humain. Cependant, rien ne m'échappe et surtout pas lorsque cela concerne, de près ou de loin, mon meilleur ami. Je ne dis rien au premier abord et le laisse s'installer comme d'habitude. Il a l'air un peu moins à l'ouest que la dernière fois et cela m'enchante pendant quelques instants.

-Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je subitement, accrochant son manteau dans la penderie de l'entrée.

-Bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je ne sais pas. Juste pour savoir. Tu sembles toujours perdu dans tes pensées quand on est avec les autres, et avec moi … tu as l'air de garder tes distances.

La question paraît le surprendre puisqu'il me fixe avec un regard plein d'incompréhension. Il n'a jamais remarqué ? Peut-être le fait-il sans s'en rendre compte ? Qu'est-ce qui le rend si nerveux et distant ? Il faut vraiment que je sache. Mais comment lui demander sans éveiller les soupçons sur mes propres intentions. Je n'ai pas réellement envie de séparer Dylan de son compagnon actuel, je veux seulement me convaincre qu'il est mieux avec lui qu'il ne le sera avec moi. Je le vois dévier son regard pour ne pas avoir à affronter le mien et très vite, il s'assoit dans le canapé du salon, sa tête baissée, l'air las et les lèvres pincées. J'imite ses mouvements et viens me poster à sa gauche.

-Tu sais, si quelque chose te tracasse … tu peux m'en parler. Je suis là pour ça.

-J-je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait une bonne chose, bredouille-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Qu'importe le problème Dylan, en tant qu'ami je dois être capable de t'aider non ?

Les orbes si précieuses de mon meilleur ami se tournent vers moi et me dévisagent un instant, me scannant et m'examinant comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un étranger pour lui. Le sentiment qui m'envahit soudainement, essaye de prendre le dessus sur ma raison et me dicte de l'embrasser, de le faire mien, de posséder tout ce qui fait de lui, l'être le plus cher à mes yeux. Mon combat intérieur s'intensifie quand la langue de mon ami aux cheveux bruns, passe sur ses fines lèvres pour en humidifier sa surface. Pourquoi faut-il que cela m'arrive à moi ?

Le silence est pesant dans la pièce, la télévision marche sans que personne n'y fasse attention, le temps commence à s'assombrir à l'extérieur et je ne saisis toujours pas la raison de son enfermement. Qui a-t-il de si grave pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'en parler ? J'attends encore quelques minutes en espérant que mon corps n'obéisse pas à ma pensée, recevant une réponse plutôt intrigante.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais si … si la personne avec qui tu vis, t'aimes sincèrement ?

-Euh … eh bien, je réfléchis un instant aux mots que je vais employer pour ne pas trop me dénoncer. Elle doit te montrer des marques d'affections, t'embrasser, te câliner, s'inquiéter quand tu n'es pas bien ou prendre de tes nouvelles régulièrement.

-Oh …

Dylan a l'air déçu par ma réponse et décroche son regard du mien pour le rediriger vers ses mains. Puis, sans comprendre pourquoi, il se lève et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la porte pour récupérer sa veste et s'éclipser de mon appartement, sans même me dire _au revoir_ ou m'embrasser sur la joue comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Alors je me lance à sa poursuite dans l'espoir de comprendre une bonne fois pour toute ce qui ne va pas avec lui en ce-moment. Il ne va pas tarder à entrer dans sa voiture pour retourner chez lui. Je l'arrête au moment même où il ouvre la portière, agrippant son poignet avec délicatesse pour ne pas l'effrayer. Malgré l'attention que j'ai porté à mon mouvement, une expression de douleur apparaît sur son visage couvert de grains de beauté. Je retire ma main, effrayé de la souffrance que j'ai pu lui causer durant ce court instant et le regarde avec incrédulité.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Dylan ? S'il te plaît. Explique-moi, je veux essayer de comprendre ta situation et pourquoi tu réagis … comme ça, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi Tommy, laisse-tomber.

Il pénètre dans son véhicule, démarre et avant qu'il n'appuie sur la pédale pour s'éloigner de moi, je me poste à sa fenêtre pour lui souffler quelques mots. _Est-ce que ça concerne Marcus ?_ Ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa gorge semble se nouer, ses mains se referment avec vigueur sur le volant et il se mord la lèvre inférieure, un tic très particulier chez lui qui signifie un conflit intérieur plutôt important. Il ne me répondra pas. C'est sûr. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de très secret à propos de sa vie privée, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler au monde tout ce qui le constituait. Et c'est pour cette raison, que moi, son meilleur ami, n'a jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer cet homme qu'il considère comme son partenaire de vie.

Dylan ne répond pas alors je m'éloigne de sa vitre, lui donnant le feu vert pour partir. Une idée me traverse alors la tête en voyant sa voiture rouler dans le lointain, les feux arrières s'allumant alors que le ciel se décide à crachoter un petit peu, mouillant mes vêtements et illustrant parfaitement l'état de mon cœur à ce moment précis. Marcus … Et si c'était lui, la cause de cette éraflure ? Est-ce une personne violente ? Use-t-il de son physique, que l'on m'a décrit comme plutôt imposant, pour maltraiter mon camarade ? Encore une fois, je n'en ai aucune idée mais le simple fait d'y penser, me donne envie de tuer cette personne.

Une semaine s'écoula après notre dernière discussion. Suite à la fuite de mon meilleur ami, le temps parut plus long, moins appréciable, plus monotone. Pendant ces sept jours, l'Enfer était à ma porte alors que je me trouvais incapable de venir en aide à celui que j'aime le plus. Finalement, à la fin de cette torture, une seule conclusion me vint à l'esprit. Dylan est effrayé. Il ne s'adresse plus à moi de la même façon, comme si quelqu'un lui avait interdit de me parler. Il s'éloigne peu à peu de sa famille, de ses amis, de tous les proches qui s'inquiètent et veillent sur lui depuis de nombreuses années, comme si on le gardait en captivité. Son comportement change de plus en plus, comme si une personne cherchait à le façonner à sa façon. Et le seul que je peux accuser, c'est Marcus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il ressemble et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de son caractère, mais si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut faire autant de mal à Dylan, c'est bien lui. Il est l'unique personne à être encore en contact avec mon ami.

Je rumine encore ces pensées négatives, m'imaginant cet homme lui faire du mal ou le menacer d'un quelconque méfait, lorsque j'entends la sonnette de ma porte retentir. Il fait déjà nuit et la soirée est bien avancée, alors qui peut se déplacer pour venir me déranger ? Une fois que j'ai ouvert la porte, mon cœur s'effondre dans le creux de mon estomac, mes membres se raidissent, ma mâchoire manque de se décrocher et mes yeux se mettent à briller. Si on me demandait quel est mon pire, ma réponse est à présent toute trouvée. Mon partenaire de longue date se tient devant moi, des larmes dégringolant sur ses joues, la droite gonflée et rouge, sa lèvre boursouflée et du sang perlant du coin de sa bouche, et je suis incapable de comprendre comment quelqu'un pourrait faire une chose aussi atroce à un être si adorable.

-Dylan ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Rentre, ne reste pas dehors.

-M-merci … me répond-t-il avec un faible sourire, de ceux qu'il me donnait lorsque nous étions petits, afin de me rassurer et me dire que tout irait bien.

Il s'installa sur le sofa sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller ou se mettre à l'aise. Sa main vint caresser son visage endolori, grimaçant en passant un doigt sur sa lèvre coupée, avant de laisser s'échapper un long soupir exaspéré. Je m'en vais chercher la trousse de premiers soins qui se trouve dans ma salle de bain et reviens sans plus attendre pour prendre soin de lui, désinfectant d'abord son éraflure et nettoyant le liquide écarlate qui continuer de goutter de son menton. Il émet un mince gémissement alors que je passe de la pommade sur sa joue enflée et je sens ma gorge se nouer.

-Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça Dylan ?

Il reste silencieux. Essaie-t-il de protéger quelqu'un ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me dire la vérité ? Je suis son meilleur ami pourtant, rien ne reste secret entre nous, c'est une règle qu'on avait établi dès le début de notre relation. À mon tour, je mordille ma lèvre supérieure, incapable de le regarder droit dans les yeux plus longtemps. Il me cache des choses et cela me blesse énormément de constater qu'il ne me fait plus confiance. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être à ses côtés lorsque tout va mal. Seulement, il n'a pas l'air prompt à me donner cette occasion. Une fois que mon travail est fini, je range toutes les affaires et reviens pour m'asseoir à sa droite. Il n'a pas pipé mot depuis son arrivée et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'obliger à m'expliquer la situation. Après un trop long moment de silence, ma patience s'est amoindrie et je finis par laisser aller mes sentiments.

-Par pitié Dylan ! Arrête d'être aussi stoïque alors que tu es dans cet état. Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal et n'essaye pas de me le cacher. Dis-moi seulement qui c'est ?

-À quoi cela servirait ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu essaieras de retrouver cette personne pour lui faire subir le même sort ?

Son ton n'a aucune émotion, il est vide, une coquille sans âme et sa détermination s'est évaporée elle aussi, sans laisser aucune trace de sa présence. Mes yeux me brûlent, j'ai une soudaine envie de pleurer mais je me retiens par espoir de retrouver celui que j'aime. Ce Dylan souriant, toujours joyeux, blagueur et sérieux uniquement lorsque cela était nécessaire. Il ne reste plus rien de celui que j'ai toujours connu.

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te ramener à moi, alors je ne me gênerai pas …

Mon murmure ne devait pas atteindre ses oreilles et pourtant, il se tourne vers moi pour me regarder avec un air surpris. Ma tête est baissée mais je sens son regard sur mes épaules, il brûle chaque particule de mon corps et me donne l'impression d'être coupable d'un crime. Je passe le dos de ma main devant mes paupières closes pour essayer de retirer les larmes qui s'y frayent un passage. J'ai l'air pathétique, je le sais déjà seulement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je viens de perdre mon seul et unique meilleur ami. Soudain, sa main entre en contact avec mon épaule et je sais qu'il essaye de me rassurer, en vain.

-Tommy, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici, mais tu étais la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter pour le moment … Je n'ai nulle part où dormir parce que …

-Toi et Marcus vous êtes disputés, dis-je sans vraiment penser à mes mots.

-Oui.

-Et ce n'est pas la première fois je suppose ?

-Non.

Mes doutes se confirment enfin. Cet empaffé fait souffrir l'homme que j'aime depuis bien trop longtemps. Il faut que cela cesse. Mais comment ? Je ne peux pas seulement lui dévoiler mes sentiments comme ça sans prévenir, alors qu'il est en couple et indécis à propos de sa relation de couple. Je me redresse pour étirer mon dos courbé depuis presque une demi-heure et respire un grand coup, avant de regarder dans sa direction, sa main toujours posée sur mon épaule. Ses yeux contiennent de nombreuses émotions, peut-être plus que je ne pourrais en demander. Ils brillent de mille feux et je suis heureux de revoir cette expression sur son visage, à la fois enfantin et raisonnable. Un mince sourire apparaît pour répondre à ce réconfort qu'il m'offre et je pose ma main sur sa joue, sentant la chaleur émaner de sa peau blessée.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé Dylan. Tu es tout pour moi. Je … Je

Ma voix se bloque et je n'ai plus aucun moyen de réprimer mes pulsions, celles-ci prenant un contrôle total sur mon corps. Alors, dans un geste amoureux, je m'avance vers les lèvres de mon ami et lui vole un doux baiser, chaste et innocent, novice à ce genre de chose moi qui suis gay depuis le début de mon adolescence. Ce garçon que j'ai toujours admiré, est le premier que j'embrasse et jamais aucune autre personne n'a ainsi frôlé ma bouche de cette façon. D'abord, je le surprends. Mes lèvres sont chaudes contre les siennes et cela me procure un frisson que je trouve des plus agréables. Puis, alors que seules cinq secondes se sont écoulées en réalité et que pour moi, le temps semble s'être arrêté, Dylan me repousse brutalement, me jetant presque hors de mon canapé. Je comprends sa réaction mais je ne l'aurai jamais pensé si violente. Il est rouge. De colère ou de gêne ? Peut-être les deux, je n'en sais absolument rien. Il me regarde d'un air hébété, ne saisissant pas encore totalement le sens de cette situation.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Thomas ? Tu sais que je suis en couple et pourtant, tu m'as embrassé ?!

L'utilisation de mon prénom me fait mal, bien plus encore que le reste. Il ne s'en est servi que lors de nos premières escapades ensemble sinon, c'était toujours _Tommy_. Hormis quand il était frustré ou remonté contre quelqu'un. Je baisse la tête et joue avec le bas de mon t-shirt. J'ai honte de moi pour ce que je viens de faire, mais je me sens fier d'avoir été capable de le faire et ce sentiment me donne du courage pour lui avouer ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

-Parce que je t'aime Dylan ! Il n'y a aucune autre explication. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est ton bonheur. Et je sais que tu ne le trouveras pas avec Marcus. Réfléchis-y s'il te plaît …

L'incompréhension se lit à présent dans son regard doré, sa bouche à demi-ouverte, ses yeux brillants comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer, son poing sur son genou tremble avec l'envie irrésistible de me frapper. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. La seule chose qu'il parvient à me bredouiller et une excuse bidon que je ne veux pas accepter. Briser des couples n'est pas une chose que je fais souvent, je déteste ça normalement mais là, cette personne n'est pas bénéfique pour mon meilleur ami et en tant qu'être le plus proche de lui, je dois m'assurer de son bien-être. Cependant, il n'est pas de cet avis et décide de s'en aller en me hurlant dessus. Il me crie que j'essaye seulement de tout gâcher, de ruiner ce qu'il a eu tant de mal à construire. Je le retiens à nouveau, de la même façon que la fois précédente et contre toute attente, je sens une violente douleur me traverser la joue. Il vient de me gifler. Surpris, je pose ma main sur ma joue brûlante et lui, me fixe comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un vulgaire clochard qui venait de l'agresser. Je le supplie de rester, en vain. Il s'enfuit encore. Et moi, je reste sur le pas de ma porte avec une pommette rouge et un cœur brisé par un rejet trop violent.

Si les sept jours d'attente précédents m'ont parus longs et insupportables, les trente jours suivants furent les plus horribles de mon existence. Dylan a ignoré tous mes appels, mes messages ou les mots que je lui faisais passer par ses collègues de travail. Il n'a plus souhaité me voir pendant plus d'un mois, restant enfermé dans son appartement lorsque je venais sonner à la porte ou déclinant toutes mes invitations afin que l'on puisse mettre les choses au clair. Bizarrement, la seule fois où il m'a ouvert, ce n'était même pas lui qui se tenait dans l'entrée mais son petit ami Marcus, qui m'a jeté un regard des plus froids et condescendants. C'était officiel. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce type. Il est grand, brun, plutôt bien bâti, une petite barbe se tient au bout de son menton et son regard émeraude aussi pur soit-il, ne reflète que la haine et la violence dont il fait preuve envers mon meilleur ami. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas pris le temps de présenter et ai juste grimacé en le voyant, avant de m'en aller pour retourner dans mon appartement.

À quoi bon continuer à courir après quelqu'un qui ne nous aime pas ? Je ne sais pas et pourtant, il m'est impossible d'abandonner Dylan à son sort. Je veux être à ses côtés, avoir une place près de lui, c'est tout ce que je demande et j'espère que quelqu'un entendra ma prière et m'offrira ce dont j'ai le plus besoin. Qu'un être supérieur exaucera mon vœu et me donner la chance de vivre près de lui. Et je suppose que la bonne étoile existe, puisque seulement un mois et demi après notre seconde discussion, je revis celui pour qui mon cœur battait. Sauf que la situation ne fut pas la plus idéale.

En effet, je marche dans la rue, les mains dans les poches de ma veste en cuir noir, mes cheveux en bataille qui ne veulent pas prendre une forme correcte, mon pantalon déchiré sur les genoux suite aux maintes chutes subies et une petite cigarette collée entre mes lèvres, et alors que j'arrive près d'un restaurant que je connais plutôt bien, je vois un couple non loin de l'entrée qui ne parle pas très discrètement. De loin, je reconnais la chevelure brune de Dylan, qui est aussi indisciplinée que la mienne, et j'en déduis que ce grand gaillard qui me fait dos n'est autre que Marcus. Mes dents grincent et je tire une grande bouffée de mon tabac, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Cette substance nauséabonde m'a toujours permis de calmer mes nerfs sauf que pour l'instant, son effet relaxant n'a pas l'air d'avoir le moindre impact sur mon humeur furibonde. Quand les phalanges du plus grand rencontrent le nez de mon meilleur ami, la goutte fait enfin déborder le vase et je m'avance à grandes enjambées vers l'empaffé qui vient d'abîmer le beau visage du garçon. Je l'attrape par l'épaule et lui pose le bout de ma cigarette juste sous l'œil, afin de brûler sa peau couverte de taches de rousseur. L'un comme l'autre, ils sont choqués par mon entrée en scène et sans me faire prier, j'attrape la main de Dylan et le ramène contre moi.

-Espèce de connard, me hurle l'autre brun en tenant son œil, un attroupement se formant autour de nous.

-Ne touche plus à un seul cheveux de lui, tu as compris ?!

Je grogne tel un chien à qui on aurait volé son os, tenant fermement mon ami contre moi, et deux minutes s'écoulent avant que le patron des lieux ne décide d'intervenir, clamant la fin des hostilités tel un messager de paix avec trente kilos en plus. Marcus ne redit rien à tout ça et crache par terre avant de marmonner que tout est fini entre lui et son ex-petit ami. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, apaisant mon expression menaçante et époussetant mes vêtements, avant de me tourner vers un pauvre garçon en conflit avec un nez en sang. Je sors de ma poche de pantalon un vieux paquet de mouchoirs et l'aide à se débarrasser de tout ça. Il ne pleure pas malgré la douleur qui doit émaner de son visage amoché et il me regarde avec gratitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je lui ai dit que c'était fini entre nous et ça ne lui a pas spécialement plu, me répond-t-il avec un mince sourire.

Mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée de voir à nouveau mon meilleur ami, celui avec qui j'ai passé tant de moments à rire sur des trucs stupides, celui qui me caressait les cheveux quand je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir et celui-là même, qui m'a soutenu dans mon coming-out, faisant le sien en même temps pour marquer le coup et faire de ce moment, un instant inoubliable. La foule se disperse, le silence de la nuit s'installe à nouveau, brisé par les quelques voitures qui passent sur les routes, et nous remontons vers mon appartement afin que nous puissions nous reposer. Toutefois, une question me taraude l'esprit et je m'efforce de ne pas la poser, sans résultat.

-Pourquoi as-tu décidé de le quitter ?

-Parce qu'il me frappait ? C'est pas une bonne raison déjà ?

-Ouais certes. Question idiote …

Dylan se met à rire, tenant à l'aide de deux de ses doigts le petit mouchoir qui est dans l'une de ses narines, et il me tapote dans le dos pour me montrer qu'il me taquine juste. Je me joins à lui dans sa bonne humeur, trop heureux de retrouver celui qui avait disparu de ma vie presque un an auparavant, ma tête se remplissant à nouveau de bons souvenirs. Lorsqu'on arrête de pouffer comme des idiots, le brun à mes côtés reprend son sérieux et me regarde avec de grands yeux attendris.

-En réalité, depuis que tu m'as embrassé je n'ai pas arrêté de m'interroger. Et je me suis dit que peut-être, au fond de moi, je ressentais quelque chose à ton égard. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis amoureux de toi hein ? Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que tes conseils m'ont donné à réfléchir et m'ont fait réaliser que je n'étais pas à ma place près de Marcus.

-Et donc ? Tu veux dire que …

-Que j'accepte de partager ma vie avec toi. Seulement, si jamais ça ne marche pas entre nous, tu me promets que tu ne me retiendras pas ?

-Promis !

Je souhaite m'avancer pour l'embrasser mais il tourne rapidement la tête, me forçant à juste bécoter sa joue. Une moue apparaît sur mon visage alors qu'il sourit à pleine dents, se moquant éperdument de moi alors que nous arrivons devant l'entrée de mon immeuble.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'embrasser, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Oh, parce que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation maintenant ?

-Évidemment, tu m'as pris pour quoi ? La pimbêche du coin assoiffée de baisers ?

Et nous nous sommes mis à rire tels deux idiots, baissant un minimum le volume pour ne pas déranger les voisins. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver ma place à ses côtés. Je n'avais besoin que de ça pour être heureux.


	15. À jamais-Newtmas

**Titre** **:** À jamais

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Contexte** **:** La fête d'Halloween est une fête très appréciée par les résidents de Laveline. Malheureusement, un événement va bouleverser la vie de Newt et Thomas, alors qu'ils sont en route pour visiter la cité de la peur qui se trouve dans la ville voisine.

 **Note** **:** Bonne fête d'Halloween tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez bien accroché vos émotions parce que je vous fouette avec aujourd'hui mouahaha ! Enfin bref, ne me jetez pas de cailloux à la figure, les prochains OS seront plus joyeux.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et la franchise du _Labyrinthe_

* * *

Une journée ordinaire débutait, annoncée par le levé d'un soleil timide à l'est de la ville de Laveline, réputée pour son emplacement idéal près des forêts et de la mer permettant une indépendance appréciée des riverains. Tous les habitants s'éveillaient comme à leur habitude dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mangeant un petit quelque chose avant de débuter la longue journée de travail pour les plus âgés et l'école pour les plus jeunes. Les cheminées fumaient dans le ciel à peine réveillé, signalant le début des périodes froides et l'approche d'une fête particulière qui faisait de ce jour, un moment plus unique que ses prédécesseurs. En effet, les fêtes d'Halloween attendaient aux portes de cet endroit paisible, réjouissant les enfants qui s'imaginaient déjà avec des sacs remplis de bonbons, effrayant les résidents des maisons voisines dans leurs costumes fait mains, tandis que les parents allaient acheter des bouquets de fleurs pour les déposer sur la tombe de leurs défunts. Toutefois, aucun ne perdait son sourire pour ne pas gâcher l'événement à leurs petits chérubins, sautillant d'impatience alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers leurs établissements car contrairement aux autres régions, celle de Laveline était connue pour n'être en vacances que le soir de la fête des morts. Une sorte de tradition que tout le monde respectait et qui ne déplaisait pas spécialement aux vilains garnements puisque chaque année, le primaire et le collège organisaient une grande sortie pour les féliciter de leur travail, tout en détendant l'atmosphère avant les deux semaines de tranquillité qu'ils allaient leur offrir.

Ce jour-là était celui que Newt et Thomas chérissaient le plus au monde. C'était en cette époque de l'année qu'ils faisaient le plus de bêtises, inquiétant leurs proches ou enrageant les camarades de leur classe. Du haut de leur treize ans, ils étaient déjà de grands stratèges et assez intelligents pour comprendre bien des choses. Là où leurs amis ne pouvaient même pas épeler le mot, ils se vantaient de l'expliquer. Des petits cerveaux gâchés par leurs enfantillages et cette inconscience face au danger. Plus grand que son complice de quatre ou cinq centimètres, le jeune Thomas Murphy était certainement le plus intenable avec cette malice toujours présente sur son visage enfantin, ses cheveux bruns en bataille appuyant encore plus cet aspect de bagarreurs tandis que ses yeux dorés, ses grains de beauté et sa peau d'une jolie teinte, lui donnaient ce côté plus apprécié et adorable. De l'autre côté de la rue, à seulement deux pâtés de maisons, se trouvait la famille Isaac dont faisait parti Newton, plus connu sous le sobriquet de Newt. Légèrement plus calme et posé, il possédait une chevelure châtain presque blonde et de grands yeux chocolats, ainsi qu'une peau d'une blancheur effrayante pour un enfant de son âge. Malgré l'éducation stricte qu'il avait reçue, il était toujours partant pour saccager une cabane abandonnée avec du papier toilettes ou se cacher dans les placards afin de surprendre les différents adultes présents dans la maison. Encore aujourd'hui, les deux garçons ne purent réprimer cette envie insatiable de faire une farce à Arianna, la mère de Thomas. Celle-ci était à la cuisine de son logis, en train de préparer de quoi grignoter à son fils pour le midi, et ils se mirent juste derrière elle avec un bâton où se tenait une petite araignée en plastique plutôt réaliste. Ils la firent avancer jusque sur le comptoir et la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs étouffa un cri de stupeur en voyant la bestiole, non loin de sa main qui tartinait un morceau de pain. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait encore d'un vilain tour que ses deux garnements préférés venaient de lui jouer, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fit une moue mécontente.

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de me faire peur comme ça ? Le bus de l'école va bientôt partir et tu n'es pas encore prêt mon chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle en terminant de faire les sandwichs pour les mettre dans un sac en papier.

-Je vais me brosser les dents Newt, attends-moi là.

Le blond ne répondit rien et attendit patiemment dans l'entrée que son meilleur ami ne revienne. Ils allaient visiter un parc de l'horreur dans une ville voisine et rien ne les excitait plus que ça. Ressentir les frissons de la peur, l'impression d'être toujours observé, la sensation d'effroi qui s'empare de nous quand on est confronté au mal. Tout ça, ils l'avaient déjà expérimenté dans les films d'épouvantes mais à présent, cela allait devenir réel. Dès que tout fut en place, la génitrice du petit brun les conduisit au point de rendez-vous établi par leur établissement scolaire et les laissa aux bons soins de leur professeur principal.

Après dix minutes à attendre les autres élèves, tous montèrent à l'intérieur du grand car blanc, long et assez large pour contenir une classe de quatrième et deux classes de CM2. Les autres prenaient un bus à deux heures d'intervalle pour éviter les débordements durant la visite. Sans surprise, Thomas prit son siège contre la vitre et son partenaire de crime s'enquit de s'installer juste à côté. L'engin démarra dans un bruit de moteur presque assourdissant, avant de s'élancer hors de la ville en passant par la forêt que tous avaient déjà visité mainte et mainte fois. Le début du trajet fut plutôt calme, rien ne perturbait l'épais silence qui couvrait l'autocar et seuls les enfants du fond semblaient un peu indisciplinés. Durant la première demi-heur, les deux amis jouèrent à des jeux de cartes sur les tablettes des fauteuils et Newt perdait la plupart des parties.

-Tu crois qu'il y aura une maison hantée ? Finit-il par interroger le vainqueur.

-Évidemment ! Que serait une cité de la peur sans la fameuse maison hantée ?

-Tu as raison. On parie combien que Brenda va être la première à s'enfuir en courant.

-Tout ce que tu veux qu'elle va se réfugier dans les jupons de la prof des CM2.

Et ils pouffèrent face à leurs propres remarques, se moquant éperdument du fait que la concernée par leur discussion ne se trouvait pas très loin derrière eux, écoutant avec une grimace les choses que l'on disait sur elle. Puis, quand ils eurent fini leur gaminerie, Thomas posa son coude contre le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda innocemment le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur, sans savoir que sa vie allait prendre une nouvelle tournure lors de ce voyage.

Soudain, alors que le véhicule prenait un virage un peu serré, un éclatement sourd se fit entendre et des exclamations effarés furent émises à l'avant. Certainement le conducteur. Ce-dernier essayait de reprendre le contrôle de sa machine tant bien que mal alors que les adultes rassuraient leurs élèves et leur ordonnaient de se tenir la main par sécurité supplémentaire, ces-derniers portant déjà la ceinture toute désignée à les garder en vie. Newt regarda son ami avec une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux, une de celles qu'il avait espérée voir un jour mais pas dans ces conditions. Il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Ce sentiment lui nouait la gorge de la même façon qu'un boa le ferait avec sa proie, l'étouffant avec l'intention de ne lui laisser que le désespoir et la mort comme solution. Le car ne cessait de vriller dans tous les sens, un crissement affreux résonnait à l'extérieur et les hurlements de terreur des autres enfants n'arrangeaient en rien l'état déjà anxieux du chauffeur. L'un des professeurs trébucha dans l'allée, frappant son visage contre le sol dur et froid dans un couinement stupéfait. Elle se releva avec difficultés, s'accrochant aux dossiers pour ne pas se retrouver à nouveau à terre, et prit le premier siège libre qu'elle put trouver juste devant les deux garçons.

-T-tout va bien aller N-Newt, t'en fais pas, murmura le brun en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras qui se voulaient protecteurs.

Puis, alors que les doigts de Thomas se resserraient sur ceux de son meilleur ami, sa bouche continuant de se mouvoir pour laisser échapper des phrases rassurantes, un autre grondement survint et tous comprirent de quoi il s'agissait. Deux pneus venaient de crever et l'autocar était en train de dériver vers l'orée de la forêt, coupant la route à plusieurs autres véhicules qui venaient en sens inverse. Et soudain, tout devint noir. La lumière derrière les yeux du blond s'éteignit et il perdit tout sens des réalités, n'ayant conscience que d'une douleur lancinante dans son œil droit et à sa jambe gauche. À travers les ténèbres, il essayait de sentir la main de son partenaire dans la sienne mais ne put palper que du vide. L'inconscience enveloppait son esprit, le rendant inapte à comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Cette terreur maladive continuait d'enserrer son cœur, au point de le rendre malade, inquiet de ce qui était advenu à son partenaire, terrifié à l'idée d'y laisser sa vie à son tour. Ils étaient tous trop jeunes pour finir ainsi. De nouveaux hurlements survinrent, brisant le vide qui l'entourait. Des gémissements de douleur, des pleurs, des cris d'agonie, des instructions données rapidement, des sirènes et puis, le silence à nouveau. Seule la noirceur de la nuit pouvait être distingué. _Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _Où suis-je ?_

 _Quel est cet endroit ?_

 _Maman ? Papa ? Thomas ?_

 _Répondez-moi ! J'ai peur …_

 _Maman_

 _Papa_

 _Thomas …_

 _Tommy ?_

 _Aide-moi_

 _J'ai mal …_

 _Tellement mal …_

 _J'ai peur_

 _Je suis carrément terrorisé_

 _Sors-moi de là_

 _Pitié_

 _Tommy !_

Peu à peu, les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent pour qu'une lueur aveuglante ne l'oblige à les refermer aussitôt. Ses paupières étaient affreusement lourdes, ses membres raides comme des branches d'arbres, il était incapable de les lever ou de seulement les remuer, sa gorge était sèche, sa poitrine le faisait terriblement souffrir et quelque chose d'étrange s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de ses narines. Il tenta un second essai et entrouvrit légèrement ses rideaux de chair, s'adaptant doucement à la lumière qui se trouvait non loin au-dessus de lui. Puis, une fois qu'il fut à même de les écarter complètement, il put noter ce qui l'entourer et pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à bouger. D'après la couleur des murs, il devait se trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital. Les souvenirs qu'il lui restait de l'accident étaient plutôt flous, indistincts et il n'arrivait pas à les fouiller sans se donner mal au crâne. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était les crissements des pneus et la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le car s'était renversé. Personne n'était près de lui. Pas d'infirmière, pas docteur, pas même ses proches ou ses amis, et encore moins un voisin de chambre. Seule sa respiration légèrement rocailleuse faisait écho dans la pièce, lui donnant un aspect malsain et oppressant, les _bip_ sonores de ce qui semblait être son d'un électro-cardiogramme ajoutant une touche d'horreur à toute cette atmosphère.

Le temps s'écoula lentement alors qu'il repensait à son meilleur ami. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Était-il dans une autre chambre ? Ou avait-il été épargné par l'accident ? La panique s'empara doucement de son corps alors qu'il essayait de se redresser, déterminé et pressé de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à son compagnon de toujours. Toutefois, il n'eut guère la possibilité de faire le moindre mouvement brusque puisque la porte s'ouvrit avec lenteur de l'autre côté de la salle, dévoilant une grande femme en blouse blanche, ses cheveux blonds redressés en un chignon et ses petits yeux plissés par quelques pattes d'oie donnant une approximation de son grand âge. Elle afficha un sourire désolé sur ses lèvres fines avant de s'avancer vers le lit du convalescent.

-Bonjour Newton, je suis heureuse de voir que tu es réveillé. Tu étais plutôt bien amoché quand les pompiers t'ont conduit ici, déclara-t-elle en prenant place sur un tabouret à la droite du concerné.

Le blond ne répondit absolument rien. Sa voix s'était perdue dans sa gorge, asséchée par les longues heures sans eau. Il écouta simplement ce que le docteur avait à lui annoncer, son cœur accélérant ses battements alors que le moniteur à sa gauche s'affolait un peu.

-Je m'appelle Ava Paige. Comme tu as dû le constater, tu as été grièvement touché à l'œil droit, nous avons donc été obligé de t'opérer.

À l'entente de cette révélation, Newt passa une main devant son visage et remarqua pour la première fois le patch qui couvrait son côté droit. Il voyait un au travers, alors il ne s'en était pas réellement rendu compte. Il abaissa ses paupières pour voir si tout fonctionnait convenablement et à sa grande surprise, aucun soucis n'était à noter. Puis, le souvenir de l'accident lui revint et pour la première fois, l'envie inextinguible de tout savoir le fit parler.

-O-où e-est Tommy ?

Surpris par le son de sa propre voix, il empoigna sa gorge et la racla pour essayer de faire disparaître cette sensation répugnante et étrange. De son côté, Ava semblait le regarder avec intérêt, une lueur attristée brillant dans le fond de ses yeux bleus. Elle restait interdite et ne prenait aucune note sur sa petite planche, ses mains croisées sur ses genoux alors que le jeune garçon se débattait avec un nouveau sentiment. Il réitéra sa question, son ton à présent en proie à une détresse qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant, enserrant les draps sous ses doigts avec tellement de force que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient de s'extirper, refusant de croire ce que ce silence signifiait. Sa tête se mit à tourner alors que cette seule pensée tournait en rond dans son esprit, lui filant la nausée et créant une tension presque palpable autour de lui. Il dut redemander une troisième fois pour que la vieille femme se décide à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle arrangea sa position, se redressant pour avoir un air plus solennel et commença avec les mots les plus simples mais aussi, les plus durs.

-Je suis navrée Newton mais cet accident a causé la mort de beaucoup de tes camarades de classe, tu es un des rares miraculés. Et malheureusement, ton ami Thomas n'a pas eu cette chance.

-N-non … Non. C-c'est pas possible …

-Le car a été retrouvé en bordure de la forêt seulement quelques minutes après ce tragique incident. Tu étais toujours attaché à ton siège et ta jambe gauche était écrasée par celui de devant, là où se trouvait ton professeur. Toutefois, Thomas a été retrouvé hors du véhicule avec un traumatisme crânien et une plaie bien trop profonde au niveau de l'artère fémorale. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui …

Le monde de Newt venait de s'effondrer autour de lui. Son meilleur ami. Son Tommy. Ce garçon avec qui il jouait depuis leur plus tendre enfance, celui qui lui avait tant de fois répété que jamais rien ne les séparerait, qu'aucune puissance supérieure ne pourrait les empêcher d'être ensemble, était mort. Mourir. Ce mot sonnait tellement faux à ses oreilles. Malgré le cache qui se trouvait sur son visage, une myriade de larmes s'échappa et roula sur ses joues en deux ruisseaux abondants, humidifiant l'oreiller juste sous sa tête. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent la même phrase se perdre dans le silence morbide de la chambre, Ava baissant le regard en signe de pardon. Le cœur du petit blond rata un battement en réalisant qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus ce sourire qui embellissait ses journées, ou cette expression enfantine qui lui faisait voler de petits papillons dans le creux de son ventre. Des sanglots se frayèrent alors un chemin, irritant sa gorge et le faisant terriblement souffrir, mais il n'en avait cure. Il venait de perdre son compagnon de toujours. L'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Celui avec qui il avait tout partagé. Inutile de continuer à vivre dans ces conditions.

-Je sais que c'est dur Newton mais j'ai autre chose à te dire à propos de ton œil, annonça le docteur en se levant, prête à partir.

L'adolescent n'arrivait pas arrêter ses pleurs et ses gémissements de terreur. Que pouvait-elle lui dire de plus atroce que ce qu'il venait déjà d'entendre ? Qu'avait-elle à rajouter à son malheur ? Qui avait-il de pire que de perdre son plus fidèle camarade de jeu ? Il écouta pourtant, souhaitant simplement que tout cela s'arrête enfin.

-Durant l'accident, des débris de verre ont abîmé ta cornée et tu aurais pu perdre la vue de l'œil droit. Tes parents ont du faire un choix difficile pour te sauver, mais je pense que tu devrais leur être reconnaissant.

-E-et qu-qu'est-ce que c-c'est ? Bredouilla-t-il en relevant doucement la tête, alourdie par les terribles nouvelles et le mal de crâne qui se faufilait dans sa boîte crânienne.

-Tu n'étais compatible avec aucun des donneurs d'organes et les parents de Thomas ont accepté qu'on te fasse une greffe d'œil. Tu as donc hérité d'un des yeux de ton meilleur ami.

Finalement, cette nouvelle fut pire que les précédentes. Non seulement il venait de perdre celui qui comptait le plus pour lui mais il lui avait aussi pris possession d'une partie de son corps. Une envie de vomir lui brûla la gorge à l'instant même où il décolla ses paupières, comprenant que s'il voyait encore, c'était grâce à cette opération et au don des Murphy. Dans un sens, ce serait comme si le brun était toujours à ses côtés. Ava Paige finit par quitter la pièce afin que Newt digère toutes les informations qu'on venait de lui transmettre, et fit un petit briefing à ses géniteurs. L'enfant aura certainement besoin de consulter un psychiatre pour s'assurer qu'il ne souffre d'aucun trouble psychologique, bien qu'une possibilité de trouble post-traumatique soit à prévoir.

Dans sa chambre, seul face à un plafond vide, le convalescent sentait la vie peu à peu le quitter alors que son monde plongeait dans les ténèbres, la fatigue et le stress l'emportant dans les bras de Morphée, un lieu à présent empli de cauchemars et de terreur, en ce jour d'Halloween qui aurait dû être merveilleux.

Le pauvre garçon resta à l'hôpital pendant trois autres jours le temps qu'il s'habitue à son nouvel œil et que les docteurs puissent constater d'un éventuel rejet. Au grand bonheur de tous, excepté du concerné, le corps du blond accepta la présence de cet organe étranger et le patch fut retiré de son visage quelques heures après les derniers examens. Quant à sa jambe, elle avait été brisé sous la pression des fauteuils. Il ne sera donc plus capable de marcher comme avant, boitillant tel un handicapé qui aurait une jambe plus courte que l'autre.

Afin d'assister à la crémation de son camarade, il fut mené en chaise roulante par ses parents avec l'obligation de revenir à la clinique dès la cérémonie achevée, afin que son état ne s'aggrave pas. Si tous étaient dévastés par la perte de Thomas, les Murphy pleurant à chaudes larmes et le parrain du petit garçon faisant un discours bouleversant sur la vie de son filleul, le vide qui remplissait les yeux de Newt était la pire expression que les proches du brun puissent voir. Des cernes noirâtres se dessinaient sous ses yeux ternes et sans vie, ses mains posées lourdement sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil roulant, sa tête basse alors qu'il écoutait les gens parler de l'accident, décrivant l'incident comme un mauvais sort ou un coup du destin. Et si ces déclarations auraient pu secouer n'importe qui, l'adolescent n'était pas apte à fermer le clapet de ces mégères sans cœur. Lors des derniers adieux, l'infirme fut poussé jusqu'au cercueil et regarda avec une douleur poignante le visage apaisé de son meilleur ami. Sa peau était terriblement pâle et ses lèvres ne traçaient qu'une ligne fine, sans un rictus ou une légère courbe pour montrer qu'il souriait. Dans un geste peut-être inconsidéré de sa part, Newt prit sa main dans la sienne pour le sentir contre lui une ultime fois, dévisageant le bandage qui se trouvait sur son œil droit, celui qu'il lui avait offert sans le savoir. Puis, sans un bruit, il laissa ce qu'il lui restait de larmes couler sur ses genoux, déposant une fleur blanche et son petit porte-clé qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, signe de leur amitié grandissante et éternelle. Le convalescent avait le même et le portait toujours sur lui, accroché à la boucle de son pantalon. À la fin de cette journée, Nolan et Jodie ramenèrent leur enfant auprès des docteurs et le laissèrent comme ils l'avaient trouvé, totalement désemparé et accablé par la perte de cet être cher. La jeune femme aux courts cheveux châtains ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle venait elle aussi, de perdre son fils dans cet accident.

Les années passèrent, lentement mais sûrement, retirant jeunesse et innocence aux nombreux élèves survivants du terrible accident d'Halloween, et pour le jeune Newt à présent devenu étudiant de terminale, ces années furent les plus éprouvantes de sa vie. Visites régulières chez le psychiatre pour discuter de ses cauchemars, troubles du sommeil et autre problème qui lui pourrissait la vie. Isolement constant à l'école, pris pour un fou, un rescapé, un corps possédé par une entité malfaisante, un zarbi aux yeux vairons, un chanceux incapable de reconstruire sa vie. Dégradation des liens sociaux avec ses proches, les amis encore en contact, ses docteurs et les enseignants. Rien ne s'arrangeait alors que tout le monde lui répétait que le temps finirait par arranger les choses, qu'il oublierait ce tragique événement, que la mort de son meilleur ami ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir, qu'il parviendrait à continuer sa route sans qu'une main ne le retienne. Ces conneries lui prenaient la tête et le rendaient presque aussi fou que les foutus médicaments que son médecin lui faisait prendre. Ce soir-là, il déversa sa colère envers le monde en jetant son sac contre un mur, le craquement d'un objet brisé résonnant dans sa petite pièce à vivre alors que personne ne lui faisait de remarque sur le tintamarre causé puisque aucun autre être vivant ne se trouvait là. Jodie et Nolan avaient cessé de croire au rétablissement de leur fils et s'étaient promis de ne rentrer qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, laissant leur enfant se débrouiller seul face à ses problèmes. Newt se mordit la lèvre en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit défait, passant ses mains sur son visage pâlot et sans vie. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement viré au blond sale tandis que l'œil doré qu'il avait hérité de son fidèle compagnon, perdait de sa lueur vivante et si belle qu'il appréciait voir dans le regard de son ami. Il laissa quelques minutes s'écouler pour calmer ses nerfs avant de sortir sa tête d'entre ses doigts.

-Je veux voir Tommy … Putain. Il me manque, rendez le moi …

Ses prières n'avaient jamais été entendues par le passé. Il s'était mis tant de fois à la fenêtre, regardant ce ciel qu'ils adoraient regardé ensemble, et avait répété ces phrases pendant des heures et des heures, pleurant à chaudes larmes lorsque ses cris n'étaient plus suffisants. Encore une fois, sa demande tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd et il ne récolta qu'un silence pesant et amer.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Un son semblable à un sanglot. Quelqu'un était en train de pleurer ? Dans sa chambre ? Impossible. La porte était fermée à clé en bas et sa vitre n'avait pas été ouverte de la journée. Il regarda autour de lui pour comprendre d'où venait ce son et du haut de ses dix-sept ans, jamais Newt n'aurait pu croire ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux écarquillés. Là, juste dans le coin de sa pièce à vivre, entre son bureau et le mur, se trouvait une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les cheveux bruns en pétard qui apparaissaient, rappelèrent vaguement Thomas au blondinet et ce-dernier effaça cette possibilité de son esprit. Cela ne pouvait pas être son ami, il était mort quatre auparavant et il avait été présent à sa crémation. Pourtant, ce faible espoir le fit avancer jusqu'à la figure en pleurs et tremblantes, se mettant à quatre pattes pour être à la même hauteur.

-T-Tommy ? E-est-ce que c'est toi ?

À peine sa question fut-elle posée, que le visage de l'interpellé se redressa et laissa apparaître l'expression terrorisée et blessée d'un brun à la peau couverte de grains de beauté. Le propriétaire des lieux se retrouva sur le derrière, sursautant au geste soudain de son ami et le fixa avec la bouche entrouverte. C'était réellement lui. Malgré certaines différences dues à la prise d'âge, l'étudiant ne pouvait pas se tromper, il s'agissait bien de son meilleur ami.

-N-Newt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? E-et puis, t-tu peux me voir ? L'interrogea-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui continuaient de chuter sur ses joues.

-Oui c'est moi et je suis dans ma chambre. Et bien sûr que je peux te voir, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-J'en sais rien … J'ai passé tellement d'années seul à errer dans les rues de cette ville, dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué …

-À moi aussi Tommy. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi.

La gorge du blond se noua légèrement, sa main secouée de frissons s'approchant doucement d'un des bras de son interlocuteur, et il toucha une peau froide qu'il pensait ne jamais agripper à nouveau. Un sourire et des gouttelettes salées emplies de joie se frayèrent un chemin sur son visage, déformé par une expression à la fois heureuse et triste.

-Oh putain … tu es vraiment là ? C'est pas croyable.

-Oui. J'ai toujours veillé sur toi Newt. Le jour de ma mort, je me suis réveillé près d'un arbre sans comprendre ce que j'y faisais et depuis ce-jour là, j'ai cherché désespérément un moyen de prendre contact avec toi …

Ces retrouvailles étaient parfaites. Le blond devenait peut-être fou ou était-ce simplement le destin qui les avait réunis, tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment c'est qu'il était capable de converser avec Thomas à nouveau et qu'il allait pouvoir avancer dans la vie. Il posa une main sur sa bouche, réprimant un hoquet de joie alors qu'il détaillait encore chaque parcelle du corps de cet enfant qu'il avait connu autrefois mais qui avait tant changé. Intérieurement, il était resté le même et c'était bon de le retrouver, seule son apparence faisait la différence. Dans un élan de joie incontrôlable, l'étudiant se jeta dans les bras de son ami et l'enlaça avec force, collant leurs deux corps comme pour les réunir afin qu'il n'en forme plus qu'un seul. Quand ils se séparèrent, Thomas affichant un large sourire sur ses lèvres grisées mais vives, Newt ne put réprimer la réflexion suivante.

-Tu veillais sur moi ?

-Oui. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être là, répondit-il en pointant l'œil qui lui appartenait de son index.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie à ce-moment là Tommy, si tu savais comme je te suis reconnaissant.

-Je ne refuserais rien à mon meilleur ami voyons.

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur, effaçant tour à tour leurs larmes pour avoir l'air un peu plus décent, et se redressèrent pour remettre en route cette vie qu'ils allaient à présent partager à deux.

Bien sûr, il dut prendre différentes précautions. Avec le temps, il comprit que son ami était devenu un fantôme, un ectoplasme qu'il était le seul à pouvoir apercevoir pour des raisons qu'il ignore encore. Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec la greffe d'œil qu'il avait reçu. Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses à propos des liens physiques. D'après des témoignages, certaines personnes auraient entendu ou vu les anciens propriétaires des organes donnés pour sauver leur vie. Si cette théorie était valable, alors peut-être était-ce la raison de cette réunion ? Mais pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Ces questions là restaient sans réponses.

Si Newt distinguait son meilleur ami avec facilité, les autres en revanche ne faisait que lui passer au travers tel un hologramme. Au début, ce n'était pas une chose très agréable pour le brun qui se mettait à râler dans le vide, Newt réprimant des éclats de rire pour ne pas être pris pour un cinglé. Il revivait. La joie avait regagné son corps et il se sentait à nouveau lui-même. Chaque jour passé avec le brun était une bénédiction. Même si aucun être humain ne pouvait le voir, tous deux se contentaient de la présence de l'autre pour combler ce manque d'affection. Le défunt accompagnait le vivant durant ses cours, même les plus ennuyeux apprenant ce qu'il n'avait pas pu entrevoir par delà la mort, prenant en maturité avec son ami. Il fit la rencontre de son psychiatre, un homme à la face de rat, sévère mais qui semblait connaître son travail mieux que quiconque. Il revit Jodie et Nolan qui s'étaient empressés de prendre des nouvelles de leur fils quand ils apprirent que sa condition s'améliorait de plus en plus.

Toutefois, les cauchemars du boiteux ne cessaient pas encore pour autant. Certes, ils devenaient moins fréquents grâce à la présence de son meilleur ami et lorsqu'il subissait une crise, ce-dernier était toujours là pour l'aider à contenir ses crises et ses hurlements. Plus d'une fois le brun avait pris l'être terrorisé dans ses bras et l'avait bercé pour lui faire oublier ces mauvais rêves, ne lui remplissant la tête que d'images positives d'eux quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

-Tout va bien Newt, je suis là, murmurait-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

-Ne t'en va plus Tommy, je t'en supplie …

-Je ne partirai pas mon cœur, je reste là.

Et le lendemain, l'être empli de terreur se réveilla dans les bras froids de celui qui comptait tant pour lui. La vie continuait son cours lentement, les jours s'écoulant à une vitesse plus agréable pour l'étudiant en terminale, et l'arrivée d'Halloween rafraîchit de vieux souvenirs agréables et désagréables. Heureusement, Thomas savait comment faire fuir les plus horribles, de sa voix calme et réconfortante, de son toucher apaisant et doux, ainsi que de ses lèvres froides et craquelées qu'il posait régulièrement sur le front de son ami.

Chaque soir en attendant la fête des morts, les garçons se postaient à un endroit de la chambre pour parler du bon vieux temps, en omettant les passages gênants de leur vie commune. Le brun chérissait ces instants avec une passion aveuglante, admirant son meilleur ami qui déblatérait sur des sujets différents et futiles, savourant le mouvement de sa bouche de sa position et souriant tel un idiot en écoutant son accent britannique.

-Tu te souviens de Brenda ? Celle qui avait toujours peur d'aller dans les maisons hantées ?

-Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? S'enquit de demander le fantôme, assis en tailleur sur le lit alors que Newt lui faisait face sur sa chaise de bureau.

-Elle a sauté une classe et étudie en fac de langues. C'est une vraie guerrière maintenant, elle a essayé de m'inviter aux fêtes d'Halloween plusieurs fois mais j'ai toujours refusé. Ça me rappelait à quel point tu me manquais …

Cette seule phrase amena un silence sur la pièce. Cela faisait trois mois que le brun avait intégré la vie du petit étudiant et il ne savait qui remercier pour ce cadeau. Le simple fait de l'avoir près de lui, redonna une certaine couleur à son existence et un but à atteindre. Tant que l'adolescent serait à ses côtés, il n'aurait plus à rien à craindre, plus de médicaments à prendre, il redeviendrait un enfant normal qui vit aux côtés de ses parents, le poids d'une mort sur le cœur. Et c'était ce qui effrayait un peu Newt lors de ses moments de réflexions. Était-il possible que son ami disparaisse à nouveau ? Qu'il reparte dans cet Enfer ou Paradis qu'il venait de quitter pour rejoindre le monde des Hommes ? Cette pensée le terrifiait plus que n'importe lequel de ses cauchemars. Cet espoir que l'on venait de lui offrir, ne devait pas lui être retiré au risque de lui faire perdre la tête une bonne fois pour toute et de le pousser à commettre l'irréparable.

Un bâillement attira l'attention de Thomas qui jouait avec le bas de son t-shirt, toujours le même depuis leur rencontre, un manches longues bleu terne avec quelques boutons sur le haut, et il sourit en voyant à quel point son hôte tombait presque de fatigue.

-On devrait peut-être aller se coucher tu ne crois pas ? Si on continue cette discussion, tu vas finir tête la première sur ton parquet.

Le désigné laissa une simple grimace moqueuse se faufiler sur son visage presque éteint, ses paupières se fermant doucement alors qu'il chassait ces vilaines idées sur le départ de cet être aimé, et il se redressa pour le rejoindre dans son lit. Ils le partageaient et n'avaient aucun mal à sentir leurs corps collés, appréciant même cette proximité qui rendait leur relation si unique. Tous deux se glissèrent sous les couvertures et s'adonnèrent à une série de ronronnements de plaisir, enveloppés par cette douce chaleur et cette odeur si apaisante qui imprégnait les draps. Étant un fantôme, Thomas ne dormait pas vraiment et observa son meilleur ami fermer ses paupières, caressant doucement son visage du bout de ses doigts comme pour lui assurer qu'il le veillerait jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme profondément. Toutefois, ses longs membres furent stoppés par la main réconfortante de l'endormi qui la porta à sa poitrine. Le brun sentit alors le cœur de son compagnon battre et il aurait aimé faire de même, mais le sien avait cessé de fonctionner depuis longtemps. Puis, quelques mots sortirent d'entre les lèvres rosées et désirables du blond, faibles et à peine audible pour celui qui n'écouterait pas attentivement.

-Reste près de moi, je t'en prie. Ne disparais pas comme il y a quatre ans …

-Je serai là mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te quitterai plus.

-Tu me le promets ?

-À jamais.

Et il scella ce vœu d'un petit baiser entre ses yeux, le visage du somnolant s'enfonçant profondément dans sa poitrine pour récupérer le plus de contact possible, frissonnant lorsqu'il crut sentir de la chaleur émaner du corps de son ami. Cette promesse, parmi toutes celles que le brun avait faite et qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir par le passé, fut gravée dans leur mémoire, ineffaçable et incassable. Un fil rouge avait lié les deux garçons. Deux âmes connectées par un œil échangé. Ils ne formaient à présent qu'une seule et même personne, incapable de vivre l'un sans l'autre, ne s'abandonnant sous aucun prétexte. Car à présent, ils étaient réunis pour l'éternité.


	16. Etreint par ta passion-Stewt

**Titre** **:** Étreint par ta passion

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Contexte** **:** Stiles s'ennuie dans l'appartement de son petit ami. Lorsque ce-dernier revient, ils essayent de trouver une occupation jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête.

 **Note** **:** J'avoue que pour ce one-shot, je ne me suis pas foulée et ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur. J'avais besoin d'un relâchement donc je me suis dit qu'un petit smut ne me ferait pas de mal. Il n'est pas super bien écrit, je n'avais pas d'inspirations et en plus, je regardais une série en même temps donc les phrases doivent être très alambiquées. Mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à _Teen Wolf,_ James Dashner et la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

L'ennui est la pire force qui puisse soumettre l'être humain. Ce sentiment est toujours soudain, imprévisible et les Hommes ne peuvent jamais prévoir lorsqu'il parviendra à les submerger, les transformant en loque alors que d'autres garderont leur joie de vivre et leur souhait de découvrir tout ce que le monde a à leur offrir. Malgré son irremplaçable présence, il est possible de venir à bout de cette angoisse par ses propres moyens. La solution, tout du moins celle qu'avait imaginé le philosophe Pascal, est de sortir pour nous changer les idées et nous donner l'occasion de mettre de côtés ces pensées noires qui enveloppent chaque personne dès qu'elle s'ennuie : _l'idée de la mort_. En effet, d'après lui, l'humain penserait à son décès dès que le manque d'activités se ferait sentir. Il s'imaginerait enterré sous plusieurs kilogrammes de terre, oublié de tous alors que certains continueraient de vivre une vie paisible en marchant sur ce même sol sous lequel il dépérirait. Cette seule façon de penser pousserait les humains à sortir et à oublier que la fin de leur existence pourrait arriver prochainement.

Malheureusement pour Stiles, il n'était pas question de sortir pour le moment. Une terrible tempête s'était déclarée dans toute la ville de Beacon Hills, les coinçant lui et son petit ami dans l'appartement de ce-dernier. Le brun aux yeux d'ambres n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir passer un moment avec l'homme de sa vie, mais il aurait préféré le faire à l'extérieur, sous un soleil de plomb chaud et agréable qui lui aurait certainement donné envie d'aller se baigner ou de passer un moment à l'ombre d'un arbre au milieu du parc, riant et discutant avec celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. De plus, le principal résident des lieux n'était pas encore revenu de son travail et le brun commençait un peu à s'inquiéter à mesure que la tempête se renforçait. Alors, il lui envoyait des messages toutes les minutes pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas eu un accident, ou n'avait pas rencontré un individu peu recommandable. Son inquiétude était admirable mais Newt était bien assez âgé pour s'occuper de lui-même. Du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, le blondinet pouvait très bien se défendre seul en cas de problèmes, ou se sortir de la misère en temps de crise.

À nouveau sans occupation, Stiles devint bougon. Et pourtant, il se traînassait là, réduit à une simple marmotte en quête d'un sommeil qu'il ne trouverait pas suite à la délicieuse nuit qu'il avait passé. De ce fait, il restait là, étendu avec le regard plongé dans le vide en essayant de penser à quelque chose d'attrayant ou divertissant. Juste en face du lit deux places se trouvait une petite télévision allumée depuis maintenant presque une demi-heure, diffusant une émission de télé-réalité qui donnait à l'atmosphère un petit côté convivial, arrachant de temps à autre un sourire au jeune homme lorsque l'un des candidats faisait une remarque inutile ou tout bonnement idiote. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'émission, mais comme il n'y avait que ça et que le propriétaire de cet écran vieux de plusieurs années ne possédait pas beaucoup de chaînes, il se contentait d'admirer Natasha et ses seins bien trop disproportionnés pour être vrais, ainsi qu'Evan qui en prenait pour son grade avec son ego hors norme et sa personnalité exécrable. Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer ces personnes à certains élèves de son école, même si les protagonistes de cet étron à succès étaient nettement plus idiots et ignares que la plupart de ses camarades de classe.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes supplémentaires, il en eut assez d'écouter les inepties d'une des candidates dont il avait totalement oublié le nom, et changea de chaîne pour la énième fois de l'après-midi. D'un coup, il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se redressait de sa position de ver, pour faire face à un grand garçon aux cheveux des blés complètement trempé. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de certaines de ses mèches, détruisant sa coiffure du matin et plaquant ses cheveux sur son visage à différents endroits. Son nez était un peu rouge à cause du froid que ce déluge créait et sa veste en cuir dégoulinait sur le parquet. Le plus jeune l'aida à se débarrasser de toutes les commissions pour aller les poser dans la cuisine, et ensuite revenir sur sa précédente position. Newton travaillait dans un centre-commercial au coin de la ville en attendant d'obtenir son diplôme de pédopsychiatre. C'était un enfant très intelligent, calme avec la capacité de prendre en main des situations délicates dans lesquelles il n'était parfois même pas impliqué au premier abord. Le lycéen ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait réussi à se trouver un petit-ami aussi formidable, serviable et agréable en tout point. À côté, il se sentait un peu ridicule avec ses dix-sept ans -bientôt dix-huit- et ses différents problèmes moraux. Mais d'après le blond, c'était l'hyperactivité de Stiles qui lui avait plu au premier regard, ainsi que son sarcasme et sa façon de se comporter autour de ses compagnons. Et leur mise en couple datait déjà d'il y a presque un an. Ce ne fut pas facile au début à cause de la différence d'âge, mais les autres ont fini par s'y habituer, son père comme ses amis.

-Bonjour Stiles, comment ça s'est passé ? L'interrogea le blond en retirant une couche de vêtements à la fois.

-Je me suis tellement ennuyé sans toi … Je pensais pas que tu finirais si tard et avec cette tempête, on ne peut rien faire.

Le brun se rapprocha doucement, attrapant la main de son partenaire et releva la tête pour croiser le regard chocolaté de celui qu'il aimait. Ils plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment, avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent dans un échange passionné et innocent. La peau de Newt était froide et contrastait avec la chaleur que dégageait celle de son compagnon, qui portait toujours sur lui un pull de demi-saison malgré l'approche de l'été. Les mains de l'aîné se posèrent rapidement sur la taille de Stiles, avant de caresser sa peau sous le tissu légèrement remonté lui arrachant quelques exclamations de surprise avant de totalement descendre sur ses fesses. Le brun brisa le contact de leurs bouches et regarda son petit-ami avec les joues presque entièrement rouges.

-Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis Stiles, tu le sais ça ?

-Oh arrête ! À peine arrivé et tu commences déjà à me charrier … Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, geint le garçon en retournant sur le lit, s'asseyant en tailleur juste sur le bord.

-Avec toi, c'est difficile de se retenir. Et puis, c'est la strict vérité.

Le blond marqua une pause en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il fixa intensément son copain, souriant avec amusement alors que l'autre fuyait son regard du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Je vais prendre une douche, on pourra réfléchir à ce que l'on fait après ?

Le plus jeune n'eut guère le temps de répondre puisque son partenaire entra dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte coulissante derrière lui. Le seule bruit qui résonnait à présent dans la pièce à coucher, était l'écoulement de l'eau sur le carrelage et le corps de l'étudiant. À cet-instant, l'adolescent en face de la télévision ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps dénudé de son petit-ami, bien taillé et à peine musclé, juste de quoi le rendre fou, subissant les assauts du jet de sa douche. Les joues de ce-dernier se mirent à chauffer encore plus, le forçant à chercher une autre occupation avant que son boxer ne devienne trop étroit à son goût. Il se coucha sur le côté, son dos faisant face à la porte derrière laquelle s'était réfugié le blondinet, et il essaya de penser à autre chose bien que toutes ses tentatives furent vaines. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de sentiment auparavant. En un an de relation, Newt ne lui avait jamais demandé une quelconque faveur ou de satisfaire n'importe lequel de ses besoins naturels. Dans un sens, Stiles était quelque peu effrayé à l'idée de connaître cette sensation que beaucoup appréhendait lors de leur première fois. Et plus il y pensait, plus son cœur accélérait ses battements. Son corps désirait être touché par son petit ami mais son esprit semblait l'alerter d'un danger, d'une douleur qu'il pourrait probablement ressentir durant l'échange et cela le terrorisait tout autant. Sans s'en rendre compte, le brun avait laissé sa main vagabonder vers son entre-jambe et s'était imaginé collé contre son compagnon, s'adonnant à des plaisirs qu'il n'avait vu que dans des films à caractères pornographiques. Cela remontait à si loin maintenant et il se souvenait que l'idée était venue de son meilleur ami Scott. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas que l'autre entende ses gémissements, la honte le submergeant soudainement sans pour autant l'arrêter dans son action. Son cerveau à présent embrumé par des pensées scabreuses, ne pouvait même plus lui rappeler pourquoi il avait d'abord eu peur et pourquoi il ne s'était jamais attardé à ce genre de choses, et se laissa complètement envahir par le désir bien trop fort désormais. Dans la salle de bain, le jet d'eau avait cessé de produire sa mélodie doucereuse mais il n'y prêta guère attention, ses doigts défaisant délicatement sa braguette comme si son acte futur était le pire de tous les péchés. Ne s'étant jamais réellement touché, il fut très sensible même à travers son sous-vêtement et ne put réprimer le ronronnement comblé qui sortit de ses lèvres pincées. Un frissonnement le parcourut alors qu'il malaxait son sexe avec plus de férocité, pensant à toutes les parties de ce corps si désirable et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Tout d'un coup, il appela le nom de son partenaire et au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et lui arracha un hoquet de surprise, pris la main dans le sac ou dans le pantalon au vue de la situation. Newt ne dit rien et Stiles n'osait pas se retourner pour voir l'expression qu'il affichait -dégoûtée ou horrifiée ?- ses joues cramoisies et son cœur sortant presque de sa poitrine. Il ravala ses paroles, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire pour se défendre et ne comprenant pas réellement de quoi il avait peur. Après tout, c'était normal de se masturber en pensant à celui qu'on aime. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de gêne le submergeait en plus de la honte qui l'avait pris tantôt ? Il laissa le silence s'étendre pendant une minute supplémentaire, priant pour que son compagnon ne le quitte pas pour une broutille pareille, et avala difficilement sa salive alors que sa gorge se nouait sous la pression de l'air. Puis, il sentit le matelas légèrement s'affaisser sous le poids d'un corps, son cœur rata un battement, sa respiration se coinça dans sa trachée et il referma instinctivement ses doigts sur le tissu de son boxer. Une paire de lèvres rencontra la partie inférieure de sa nuque, un souffle long et chaud vola sur sa peau, et une main se posa sur la sienne dans une caresse presque salvatrice. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, fermant les yeux sous la marque d'attention et se rapprocha inconsciemment du torse contre son dos.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée.

Aucun bruit ne brisa le silence de la pièce.

Ils restèrent là, couchés l'un contre l'autre sur ce lit confortable, se cherchant intimement et se révélant enfin tel un véritable couple. Le blond se permit de mordre la jonction de son cou et de son omoplate, créant une marque circulaire qui disparaîtrait après quelques heures, suçant ce même point avec avidité et nécessité. Stiles émit une plainte explicite, basculant sa tête pour avoir plus de contact avec son partenaire, appréciant la sensation de ces lèvres humides contre sa peau sèche et refroidie par le manque de mouvements. Newt passa sa lange sur la partie désormais violacée de son corps, baisant son contour avec tendresse.

-Tu n'as pas à te cacher tu sais, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-J-je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de pratique …

L'aîné se mit à rire silencieusement, se redressant sur son coude pour admirer le visage rougi de son petit ami, déposa un bécot au niveau sous sa mâchoire, remonta le long de sa joue et réclama ce qu'il désirait silencieusement depuis trop longtemps. Le brun en avait lui aussi envie, même si la peur continuait de lui dévorer les entrailles, son esprit lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il regretterait peut-être tout ça et qu'il ne supporterait pas cette douleur atroce. Au diable ce cerveau hyperactif et cette volonté de toujours tout prévoir. Il comblerait ses désirs et ceux de son partenaire.

Alors, sans attendre, il se tourna vers son petit copain et plongea son regard ambré dans le sien, plaçant ses mains derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui, crochetant leurs bouches pour qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une seule et même entité. Le baiser fut brutal, nécessiteux et plein de luxure. Il ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'ils échangeaient d'ordinaire. Durant ces-moments, tendresse, amour et innocence étaient de mise, effaçant les problèmes de la journée ou simplement l'anxiété qui régnait régulièrement autour d'eux. Celui-ci n'avait rien à voir. Il était bien plus puissant que les autres, plus profond et plein de vérités. Le plus jeune savourait l'odeur d'amande qu'émettait son compagnon, dévorant ses lèvres pour les rendre aussi rouge que son sang, ne demandant aucune permission pour laisser sa langue vagabonder vers sa jumelle et l'affronter dans une bataille de supériorité, bien vite achevée par le plus grand qui prit les rênes de cet échange. Bientôt, la brûlante passion qui les consumait dut être stoppée pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle. Puis, Newt prit les devants et se redressa pour retirer le large t-shirt qu'il avait maladroitement enfilé avant de sortir de la salle de bain, découvrant son torse pâle et correctement sculpté. Stiles en eut littéralement le souffle coupé et il sentit son sous-vêtement devenir de plus en plus étroit et désagréable contre sa peau sensible. Son partenaire le comprit rapidement, l'observant avec des yeux emplis d'amour et d'une lueur de désir, et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui pour que leurs deux sexes se frôlent, accentuant la tension qui régnait entre eux.

-Oh merde … Je me sens … bizarre, s'exclama le brun en se redressant doucement.

-C'est normal Stiles. Détends-toi et tout ira bien d'accord. Je sais que ça t'effraie de faire ça, et si tu ne veux pas le faire, je ne te forcerai pas. On s'est compris ?

L'interpellé baissa les yeux, un peu gêné par l'exclamation de son partenaire. Il était totalement effrayé à l'idée de faire l'amour. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans et n'avait pas connu la sensation d'être aimé si profondément par quelqu'un jusqu'à ce jour, son premier sentiment amoureux ayant été dirigé vers une fille qui l'avait toujours ignoré et qui faisait preuve de beaucoup d'insolence envers lui. Elle n'était pas méchante mais les nombreux refus subis depuis le primaire, firent comprendre au concerné que ce n'était pas la bonne carte à jouer. Il s'était alors découvert un penchant gay en feuilletant des magasines pour hommes. Seulement, il n'avait jamais reçu de tendresse de la part de ces morceaux de papier, froissés et déchirés, et même s'il faisait entièrement confiance à Newt, il craignait tout de même un peu la douleur qui surviendrait lors de ce-moment intime. Heureusement que son ange gardien faisait toujours en sorte que les choses se passent pour le mieux. Ce-dernier passa une main derrière la nuque de son partenaire pour rapprocher leurs deux fronts, afin qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre et il tenta de transmettre tout son amour par ce simple toucher, ainsi qu'une aura rassurante pour apaiser l'anxiété naissante de son bien-aimé. À sa grande surprise, le corps du brun se relaxa rapidement et il se laissa complètement aller au plaisir charnel, un soupir de soulagement détendant l'atmosphère.

Le plus grand se mit alors à l'embrasser langoureusement, déhanchant son bassin dans le but de créer une friction insoutenable, et se saisit de ses vêtements pour le déshabiller lentement mais sûrement. Dès que toutes les couches furent retirées, il ne put s'empêcher de dévorer chaque parcelle de peau pour clamer sa possession, de lécher chaque petits grains de beauté pour en absorber le goût, de susurrer différentes phrases pour rassurer son petit ami. Le blond voulait que tout soit parfait pour sa première fois et il prit son temps pour ne pas le brusquer, ses gestes fluides et gracieux donnant à l'instant l'apparence d'une scène de théâtre.

-N-Newt …

Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il s'occupait du téton droit de son bien-aimé, malaxant le gauche avec une pression du pouce. Il prit délicatement le morceau de chair entre ses dents avant de se remettre à sucer ardemment et passionnément le corps de cette délicieuse créature. Stiles ne parvenait plus à retenir ses exclamations sensuelles, l'excitation prenait le meilleur de sa fierté alors qu'il laissait ce monstre l'engloutir avec passion, sa peau marquée par le désir et l'envie, et son sexe demandant de plus en plus d'attention. Le bout d'une langue traça un sillon le long de son ventre, s'arrêtant au niveau de son nombril pour le titiller un petit peu, lui arrachant un gémissement agréable, avant de continuer vers ce qui souhaitait le plus être possédé. Les doigts du lycéen se fermèrent sur l'oreiller pour ne pas perdre pieds trop vite, ses orteils se crispèrent sous le brasier incandescent qui ravageait son bas-ventre et son bassin se tendit quand ce muscle rencontra le bout froid de son membre. Après lui avoir demandé la permission d'un bref regard, l'aîné s'empressa de prendre soin de lui et le prit entièrement.

-Oh mon … dieu … N-Newt … Aaah

Une explosion eut soudainement lieu en lui tel un feu d'artifice en plein 14 juillet. Ce qu'il ressentait, était la chose la plus merveilleuse que l'on puisse lui donner. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les mèches blondes encore humides de son âme sœur, suivant ses mouvements et écoutant la mélodie qu'ils produisaient tout deux. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce que ce-moment représentait pour lui. Il aimait cet adulte bien plus que sa propre vie. Non pas pour sa beauté, son intelligence ou le simple fait qu'il soit plus âgé. Il l'aimait et le chérissait car il avait été le premier à le reconnaître à sa juste valeur, à le considérer comme une personne à part entière et non comme le petit garçon qui avait perdu sa mère trop tôt, et qui souffrait de crises d'angoisse fréquentes. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré en faible. Pour lui, il était son égal et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le brun.

-Je t'aime Newt … aah … Je t'aime tellement. Ne me … laisse pas tomber, peina-t-il à bredouiller entre deux respirations.

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant son affaire pour conduire celui qu'il aimait au bord de l'orgasme, suçant avec bien plus d'ardeur et récoltant ce qu'il souhaitait dans un dernier gémissement de bien-être. Il essuya du dos de sa main la semence qui se trouvait sur le coin de ses lèvres et avala le reste avec avidité. Un sourire innocent se profila sur son visage enfantin et il remonta vers les lèvres de son petit ami pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais mon cœur. Tu représentes tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Toi et toi seul.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire et enlaça ses bras autour de sa nuque, baisant sa bouche une nouvelle fois avant d'être capable de ne faire qu'un avec lui, de lui appartenir réellement. Sa main se balada vers l'entre-jambe de son partenaire pour lui rendre la pareille, le combler de la même façon qu'il venait de le faire avec lui. Maladroitement, il s'empara de son sexe toujours cacher sous son boxer et le palpa avec tendresse, croquant de nouveau ses lèvres pour le distraire et lui offrir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Inexpérimenté, il mouvait sa main avec d'étranges torsions du poignet et Newt finit par rire dans leur échange, se moquant gentiment de sa façon de faire mais admirant sa détermination.

-Ne rigole pas ! Grogna-t-il en se cachant dans le creux de sa nuque. Je n'y suis pour rien si jamais personne ne m'a désiré de la sorte …

-Je te taquine. Je suis heureux des efforts que tu fournis pour moi … c'est adorable.

-J'ai l'impression que je vais le regretter.

Le brun sourit à son tour, sarcastique et grognon, le même garçon qu'il avait rencontré un an et demi auparavant. Rien n'avait changé et il espérait que cela reste ainsi encore longtemps. Tout deux avaient besoin d'amour, pour différentes raisons et pour des causes éloignées qu'aucun ne voulait rappeler à voix haute. Douleur encore trop récente. L'humour cessa d'être de mise et l'atmosphère retrouva son odeur de pure luxure, les emmenant tout droit au Septième Ciel. Lorsque Newt se sentit prêt, il posa sa main libre sur celle qui lui donnait tant de plaisir et la plaqua contre son torse. Il embrassa son copain, ouvrit rapidement le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en sortir du lubrifiant et en versa sur ses doigts, avant de se saisir de sa fesse droite pour la malaxer avec intérêt et laisser son index errer vers son intimité. Les respirations du garçon sujet de ses taquineries se firent saccadées et tremblantes, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de son âme sœur et ses mains griffant son dos. Le blond inséra alors deux doigts en lui, le préparant avec délicatesse, utilisant la moiteur du produit pour rendre la douleur plus supportable. Les pensées du blond devenaient plus malsaines à mesure qu'il faisait des va et vient à l'intérieur de lui, le cisaillant pour qu'il soit un peu moins étroit et que l'étape suivante ne lui procure aucune peine. La voix du petit Stiles résonna dans toute la pièce, chaude et quémandeuse, il semblait toujours en vouloir plus et l'autre était prêt à lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait.

Le moment était venu. L'aîné retira ses doigts et se prépara lui-même pour que la pénétration se passe sans accroche, et installa convenablement son petit ami face à lui, l'admirant dans toute sa beauté. Des perles de sueurs coulaient le long de ses tempes, ses mèches brunes entortillées et collées contre son front, ses yeux brillant de cette lueur nécessiteuse et ses lèvres réclamaient de l'attention également. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il était en lui.

Ils ne faisaient à présent plus qu'un.

Leur amour venait d'éclater au grand jour dans une union charnelle.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu se prouver, venait à présent d'être scellé dans leur chair.

Une fois que la respiration du garçon reprit un rythme normal, Newt lui demanda la permission de bouger et le lycéen la lui donna sans hésitation, glapissement de plaisir lorsque le sexe de son bien-aimé frappa contre sa prostate, l'envoyant bien plus loin qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Encore mieux, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était à nouveau en érection. Le brun voulut se toucher pour que cette souffrance s'arrête, mais son partenaire lui interdit de le faire et lui fit signe de poser ses bras sur ses épaules. Se saisissant de son bassin, le blond accéléra ses mouvements et Stiles fut obligé de mordre sa peau pour ne pas perdre la tête. Encore une fois, les a priori du plus jeune furent balayés d'un coup sec, le moment étant bien plus agréable et délicieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses gémissements ne cessaient de s'amplifier, accompagnés de ceux de son petit ami qui humait le parfum délicat de sa petite muse, et il frottait sa joue contre celle de son partenaire, demandant toujours plus de contact comme s'il s'agissait d'une drogue dure. Ses doigts serrèrent le cou du blond, ses jambes se crispèrent autour de ses hanches et il donna un léger coup sur le sexe du plus âgé qui se mordit la lèvre dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire emporter par ce simple geste. Ils approchaient de la fin. La ligne du plaisir s'arrêtait bientôt devant eux.

-N... Newt ! Ahaa … Je vais …

-Moi aussi Stiles …

Les deux garçons exprimèrent leur passion en un gémissement commun, une explosion différente de la précédente les consuma, une sensation parfaite s'écoula en eux et ils s'effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre sous la fatigue, se séparant dans un grognement de mécontentement. Le brun essayait de retrouver sa respiration, son cœur s'apaisant doucement avec les secondes qui s'écoulaient, regardant le plafond avec des yeux écarquillés et un sourire satisfait qui illuminait son visage. L'adulte avait la même expression et ressentait les mêmes émotions que son compagnon de vie.

-C'était … woah. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma première fois serait si …

-... parfaite ? Termina le blond en se mettant sur le côté pour l'admirer sous son plus beau jour.

-C'est le cas de le dire.

En se redressant pour aller se nettoyer, Stiles remarqua que le soleil était revenu pendant leur petit moment intime et il secoua la tête en soupirant. Ils avaient trouvé la meilleure distraction possible pour passer le temps et il avait fini par oublier le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, l'ennui qu'il avait essuyé lors de ces précédentes heures, lourdes et longues, et le manque de son étudiant favori. Tout avait été effacé de sa mémoire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il avait quitté ce monde pendant un instant pour se retrouver au Paradis. À présent, il était redescendu de cette extase et de ce bien-être pour fouler à nouveau ce sol que tous piétinaient, retrouvant le sentiment de solitude et de lassitude qu'il avait supprimé auparavant. Toutefois, la présence de Newt chassa de nouveau cette impression et il sourit en comprenant que sa journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise tout compte fait. Une fois qu'ils furent complètement propres, ils s'installèrent dans le lit pour regarder vaguement la télévision, plus intéressé par leurs projets futurs qu'ils se racontaient, plein d'espoirs et de détermination. Le blond étreignit son compagnon qui s'était avachi sur son torse, jouant avec ses mèches et embrassant de temps à autre ses cheveux. Puis, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Après cela, le mot _ennui_ ne reparut plus dans son esprit, lié totalement à son partenaire qui le comblait de toutes les manières possibles et lui faisait oublier à quel point le manque d'activités pouvait le rendre fou.


	17. Reste avec moi-Newtmas

**Titre** **: "** Reste avec moi"

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Contexte** **:** Petite réécriture d'un passage du film _La Terre Brûlée._ Ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu et qui ne veulent pas se spoiler, peuvent passer leur chemin, je ne leur en voudrais pas ! Elle se déroule lors de la trahison de Teresa et l'infiltration de W.I.C.K.E.D dans le camp du Bras Droit.

 **Note** **:** J'ai l'impression que ce film me donne beaucoup trop d'idées Newtmas xD Et j'aime tellement détourner les scènes pour me faire plaisir toute seule. J'espère que cela vous enchantera également ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

La trahison de Teresa venait de lui laisser un goût affreusement amer, brisant l'image adorable qu'il avait d'elle, détruisant ce lien qui les unissait depuis leurs retrouvailles dans le Labyrinthe, et réduisant leurs dernières chances de rejoindre le Refuge en toute sécurité et d'échapper à tout jamais de l'emprise d'Ava Paige, à un simple tas de cendres fumantes. Il dévalait la pente avec l'énergie du désespoir pour rejoindre son petit ami et ses compagnons qui étaient restés avec Vince et Marie au campement, afin de discuter des prochains événements et de ce qui allait advenir d'eux. Les paroles de la jeune fille ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête lui filant un mal de crâne dont il aurait pu se passer. Et il avait beau les examiner dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre la raison de sa traîtrise. Elle qui avait été sa meilleure amie et sa confidente pendant tout ce-temps, elle se rabaissait à présent à les vendre comme de la chair à canon. Il continuait d'avancer à une allure hallucinante, se rattachant à une maigre lumière pour le pousser encore plus loin. Pourtant, malgré ses aptitudes de coureur et sa volonté d'acier, le pauvre Thomas ne parvint pas à devancer les hélicoptères qui survolèrent la plaine dans un fracas de vibrations, et dans un hurlement de terreur et de détresse, le brun les vit lâcher leurs missiles sur les innocents qui se trouvaient en contre-bas, éjectant et brûlant tout ce qui se trouvait alentours. Des flammes se mirent à rougeoyer devant ses yeux horrifiés, dévorant les habitations comme s'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaires maisons de paille. Les cris d'agonie des différentes victimes de W.I.C.K.E.D faisaient écho contre les parois de la montagne, les explosions de roches et de chair accompagnant la mélodie mortelle qui rythmait cette scène apocalyptique. La vision de ce carnage aurait pu donner la nausée à n'importe quel être humain antipathique.

Thomas aurait voulu être plongé dans le plus horrible de ses cauchemars, de ceux qui le poussaient à se réveiller en sursaut, transpirant et haletant. De ceux qu'ils savaient assez irréels pour ne pas céder aux ténèbres. Il ne pouvait croire ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux alors que des corps s'effondraient sur le sol, inertes ou seulement paralysés par un Lanceur. Dans la panique, le brun se mit à scanner l'enfer flamboyant qui s'étendait à quelques mètres devant lui, pour y retrouver ceux avec qui il avait partagé sa vie depuis son arrivée au Labyrinthe. Il eut du mal à apercevoir leurs silhouettes au milieu de ce carnage, mais il finit par remarquer un petit trio qui cherchait à se faufiler entre plusieurs tonneaux pour rejoindre le véhicule dans lequel Vince tentait avec peine de repousser l'ennemi. Harriet était à son côté, visant avec habileté les agents en noir qui continuaient de taser leurs opposants.

Le plus discrètement possible, l'Immune arpenta la petite colline qui lui permettait de dominer le spectacle, se baissant pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Puis, il reprit une position un peu plus droite pour continuer son avancée. Celle-ci fut alors à nouveau stoppée quand il passa à côté de la tente qui abritait auparavant Brenda, la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré sur la Terre Brûlée et qui l'avait aidé à retrouver ses amis lorsqu'ils avaient été séparé. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien, mais il éprouvait une profonde affection pour elle, et la laisser derrière n'était pas une option qu'il pouvait envisager. Malgré quelques remords en pensant qu'il s'inquiétait plus pour une étrangère que pour son petit ami en proie à des déluges de balles, il se mit à appeler le prénom de la demoiselle. Thomas jeta tout de même de brefs coups d'œil pour s'assurer que le blond et ses compères s'étaient trouvés une porte de sortie, et ne fut qu'à moitié soulagé en les voyant armés jusqu'aux dents pour abattre l'envahisseur. Un léger sourire prit place pendant un instant sur le visage du brun, alors que son âme sœur descendait un membre de W.I.C.K.E.D avec facilité, rechargeant pour faire de même avec un autre. Le brun revint ensuite à sa tâche principale et hurla à nouveau le prénom de la jeune femme. Une main agrippa son avant-bras et il fut stupéfait de la voir saine et sauve, un fusil sur le dos et de la suif sur tout le visage.

-T'es complètement taré, lui cracha-t-elle en le tirant vers des barricades composées de barils. Dans quel merdier on s'est encore fourré, il faut qu'on parte et maintenant !

-Il n'en est pas question. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne Newt ou un autre des Blocards.

L'affirmation sèche du brun arracha une expression stupéfaite et vexée à son interlocutrice. Évidemment, cette-dernière s'était éprise d'une très grande jalousie envers le blond qui avait volé le cœur de Thomas. L'affront qu'elle avait subi lors de leur rencontre avec Marcus, n'avait pas été lavé et elle entendait toujours cette voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait qu'elle ne serait jamais _lui._ Elle ne saisissait toujours pas pourquoi l'Immune nourrissait un si grand intérêt pour ce blond. **Peut-être parce que c'était son ami.** Il n'y avait rien à récupérer de ce garçon, il était frêle et fragile, incapable de se défendre tout seul. **C'est certainement parce qu'il préfère passer après tout le reste, en s'occupant plus des besoins de ses amis que des siens.** Brenda secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée et réajusta la lanière de son arme, regardant derrière elle à l'entente d'un bruissement, soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Jorge qui venait les rejoindre.

-On ne peut rien faire pour eux, _hermano_. Ils sont fait comme des rats. Je suis désolé …

-Vous pouvez partir. Ils ne vous recherchent pas alors vous pouvez vous en aller. Je ne laisserai personne derrière moi, ni Newt, ni Minho, ni Fry, ni aucun autre membre du Bras Droit. Alors, allez-y !

Les deux partenaires s'échangèrent des réponses et regards silencieux, avant que l'hispanique ne lui donne une tape sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragements. Quant à la jeune fille, elle le regarda d'un air désolé, tiraillée entre son souhait de rester auprès de lui tout en sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais son amour, et l'espoir de pouvoir survivre à cette nuit infernale. Finalement, leurs silhouettes disparurent dans la pénombre et le brun se mit à réfléchir à un plan d'action, ses amis affrontant avec toujours autant d'ardeur l'ennemi.

Toutefois, bien qu'une stratégie se serait imposée, il s'agissait de l'impulsif Thomas, nullement réputé pour être un intellectuel qui réfléchit avant d'agir. Et cette théorie fut des plus fondées, lorsqu'il aperçut de ses yeux terrorisés l'un des gardes de W.I.C.K.E.D pointer son arme en direction de son petit ami. Il tira et par chance, il rata sa cible. C'est là que le jeune homme se décida à foncer tête baissée dans la baston, plaquant son adversaire au sol avec férocité et frappant son visage à s'en briser les phalanges. Il acheva l'homme qui gigotait sous lui en lui assénant un puissant coup avec le manche de son Lanceur, scindant son heaume en deux. Des exclamations de joie retentirent derrière lui et il leva son poing légèrement ensanglanté vers le ciel nuageux, obtenant un sourire empli de fierté de la part de son petit ami. Cependant, tout fut de courte durée et le garçon dut se réfugier derrière Frypan pour les aider à achever les gardes restants. Ils essayaient tous de couvrir Vince qui s'acharnait sur sa mitrailleuse, beuglant ses ordres pour évacuer le stress de ne pas pouvoir parvenir à ses fins.

Bientôt, l'ancien cuisinier du Bloc fut à court de munitions et s'agenouilla pour chercher de quoi recharger son fusil à lunette. C'est alors que leurs assaillants se manifestèrent enfin, lançant une grosse grenade dans la remorque du 4x4. Après, tout sembla se passer au ralenti pour le brun. Les hurlements de guerre de Vince, l'exclamation de surprise du grand noir, le grognement de l'asiatique et son surnom prononcé par un merveilleux accent britannique, furent les dernières choses qu'il entendit avant qu'une puissante détonation ne lui vrille les tympans et qu'il sente le corps de son compagnon de vie, s'effondrer sur son torse. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se rendre compte de la situation. Sa tête tournait légèrement et ses yeux avaient du mal à se focaliser, sa vision se troublant sous le choc qu'avait reçu son crâne. Quand il reprit complètement le contrôle de ses sens, il avala difficilement le nœud qui venait de se former dans sa gorge. Le commandant en second venait de lui sauver la vie. Il l'avait poussé hors du cercle pour que les arcs électriques ne le touchent pas, afin qu'il puisse sauver sa peau. Le cœur de Thomas se mit à accélérer en comprenant que Newt avait pris toute la puissance de la décharge pour eux deux. Dans la panique, le brun se redressa rapidement et tira maladroitement son partenaire derrière des véhicules, échappant au regard des agents de W.I.C.K.E.D qui traînaient ses amis vers une rangée d'autres prisonniers, tous à genoux en rang tels de bons chiens de garde. L'Immune ne parvenait pas à distinguer les sons autour de lui, son organe vital frappant contre sa poitrine et créant une chanson troublante dans ses oreilles, couvrant tout autre bruit et masquant tout autre présence. Si quelqu'un se trouvait à deux pas derrière lui, il ne serait même pas capable de le remarquer. Tout ce qu'il voyait à travers ses yeux embués de larmes, c'était la silhouette immobile de son âme sœur, l'expression à la fois apaisée et tordue suite à la violence du choc, sa peau froide sous la main du jeune homme qui essayait de le réveiller à l'aide de ses douces caresses, et de la sueur perlant sur son front à cause de la température insupportable des flammes.

-Newt ? Newt ! S'il te plaît réveille-toi ! L'implora-t-il en collant leurs deux corps, soulevant celui du blond de quelques centimètres, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Relevant la tête pour échapper un instant à la vue de son bien aimé dans cet état comateux, Thomas aperçut entre les véhicules Janson qui s'approchait lentement de toutes les personnes capturées par son organisation, examinant chacun d'eux avec une expression satisfaite. De sa position, il parvint à distinguer Minho et Frypan qui avaient doucement repris connaissance, tenant avec difficultés sur leurs membres pour complaire aux envies de l'homme à la face de rat.

Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de cet enfoiré qui avait attenté à la vie de son petit ami, et sentit une poussée d'adrénaline grimper en lui. Malheureusement, celle-ci redescendit aussitôt alors qu'il réalisait sa position. Il était seul contre des dizaines de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents et au moins trois hélicoptères flottant toujours dans le ciel, éclairant de leur lumière aveuglante la petite troupe réunie au centre de la plaine. Il n'était pas armé, n'avait pas de plan et Newt gisait à terre, sans connaissance et blessé. Impossible de l'abandonner à son sort, ou de tenter une approche au risque qu'il se fasse également prendre. Thomas ne parvenait pas à faire un choix. Laisser ses amis aux mains de cette organisation malhonnête afin de protéger l'homme de sa vie, ou leur donner une chance de s'en sortir et perdre tout espoir de revoir un jour son blondinet. Que choisir ? Que faire ? Il n'était pas le héros qu'il croyait être. Il n'était qu'un humain comme les autres, un adolescent qui plus est, à la recherche d'une paix que personne ne souhaitait lui offrir. Tout ce qui se rapprochait du bonheur pour lui, se tenait dans ses bras.

Dans un geste tendre, il retira les quelques mèches blondes pleines de sable et de sang qui collaient au front de l'être aimé, essuyant par la même occasion les gouttelettes salées qui se faufilaient vers ses tempes et ses yeux, et prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts comme pour lui donner un peu de sa force mentale. Les lèvres mi-ouvertes de Newt laissaient passer de brèves expirations, qui rencontrèrent le visage du brun penché juste au-dessus.

-Newt … Reste avec moi je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le sien, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme s'il berçait un bébé en pleurs.

La prière sembla atteindre les oreilles d'une force supérieure car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le concerné décolla doucement ses paupières pour laisser apparaître ses orbes chocolats qui se plongèrent dans celles ambrées de son petit ami. Ses doigts donnèrent un léger coup de pression pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien et un faible sourire apparut sur son visage, pâli par la douleur. Durant un bref instant, cette douce expression sembla apaiser tous les troubles de Thomas, lui donnant l'impression que tout irait mieux de nouveau, que le monde n'allait pas si mal en réalité. Et pendant ce court moment, plus rien n'exista autour d'eux et Newt approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de son bien aimé, posant sa main libre contre sa nuque pour l'obliger à l'embrasser. Le baiser était agréable et relaxant, tout le contraire de ce qu'ils auraient dû ressentir alors que la Mort planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, menaçant de s'abattre sur eux tout comme cette tempête électrique quelques jours auparavant. Leurs bouches se mouvaient dans une synchronisation bien trop parfaite, les doigts fins du blond massant le cou de son partenaire, emmêlant certaines de ses mèches brunes, et l'Immune ferma les yeux pour ne penser qu'à son âme sœur. Une multitude de papillons battirent gracieusement des ailes dans son estomac, créant une sensation des plus agréables qui chassa ses mauvaises pensées. Une gémissement à peine audible atteint les oreilles de Thomas alors qu'il cherchait à approfondir leur échange. Cependant, il savait que le moment n'était pas encore venu et il ne fit que sucer sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, quand ils eurent besoin de reprendre leur souffle, ils se séparèrent et le monde réapparut de nouveau.

-Tommy ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il avec peine, sa gorge sèche et sa voix cassée.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie Newt … Merci.

-Et les autres ? Où sont Minho, Frypan et Vince ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

La lueur qui éclairait le fond des yeux dorées, mourut d'un coup et ne laissa place qu'à la détresse et la honte. Il tenta d'expliquer brièvement la situation au garçon alors qu'un immense Berg se posait non loin du groupe de prisonniers, et lorsqu'il y mit un point d'honneur, il vit l'expression calme et réconfortante de son bien aimé se durcir. Comme lui l'avait été un peu plus tôt, il était déterminé à aller porter secours à ses compagnons, se redressant un peu trop vite à son goût et titubant légèrement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui pour apercevoir son petit ami debout lui aussi, prêt à combattre.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Newt … mais je ne veux pas non plus les abandonner. Si W.I.C.K.E.D vient à nous séparer, sache que je t'aime et que je n'ai toujours aimé que toi.

-Je le sais Tommy, murmura-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Je t'aime moi aussi …

Pour la première fois, ils foncèrent tous deux têtes baissées dans la bagarre et juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent le vaisseau gigantesque d'où était sortie Ava Paige, Thomas s'empara d'une des nombreuses bombes fabriquées par Jorge, la tenant entre lui et le blond. Quand ils furent au centre de la scène, subissant l'assaut de la lumière d'un des hélicoptères, ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour noter la présence de quatre agents en position, prêt à les désarmer ou à les assommer pour qu'ils ne montrent aucune résistance. Tous furent plutôt stupéfaits de les voir ici et certains leur murmurèrent qu'ils auraient dû s'enfuir quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Le docteur s'avança vers eux et d'instinct, le brun s'interposa entre elle et Newt. Hors de question qu'elle lui fasse du mal, ou qu'elle tente quoique ce soit à son encontre. Il prit la grenade artisanale contre lui pour qu'elle soit découverte à la vue de tous et une exclamation de surprise stoppa quiconque de faire le moindre geste.

-Libérez-les Janson ! Beugla l'Immune en serrant les dents. Libérez-les ou je fais tout péter.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible Thomas. Nous avons besoin de vous pour trouver ce remède, alors sois coopératif.

Le ton que venait d'utiliser l'homme à la face de rat lui donna la nausée. Un mélange d'hypocrisie et de malice, tout ce qui faisait de lui la personne détestable qu'il était. Teresa apparut alors derrière le duo d'adultes, la tête basse et les yeux légèrement redressés vers celui qu'elle considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami, mais qui avait cessé de penser de la sorte à son propos. Le blond à son côté la regarda avec stupéfaction, Minho et Frypan les rejoignant peu de temps après en se libérant des griffes de leurs geôliers. Newt voulait des explications, il en avait besoin et désirait les obtenir maintenant. Malgré sa mésentente avec la jeune fille à son arrivée au Bloc, il avait appris à l'apprécier, à lui faire confiance, et ne s'était pas encombré d'un sentiment de jalousie face à sa relation avec le brun, puisqu'il possédait déjà son cœur et son attention. Alors pourquoi ?

-Elle est du côté de l'ennemi à présent, lui annonça son petit ami pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. C'est elle qui les a prévenu de notre position …

-C'est pas possible … T'as pas fait ça Teresa, bredouilla l'ancien cuisinier qui aurait préféré qu'on lui écrase le pied avec un marteau.

-Vous devez m'écouter, c'est le seul moyen que j'avais. Ils ont promis de nous protéger. Il faut trouver un remède contre Braise sinon … tout le monde finira comme ma mère et je refuse de voir cela arriver.

À ses mots, les dents de Thomas se mirent à grincer. Elle lui avait raconté ce terrible souvenir qu'elle avait eu de sa génitrice et il avait ressenti une certaine compassion envers elle cependant, il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à se soumettre à ces soit-disant «sauveurs de l'Humanité». Il les menaça de tout faire exploser, ses compagnons attendant la détonation comme un salut qu'ils n'avaient jamais obtenu. Cependant, les phares d'un 4x4 éclairèrent la plaine et Jorge fonça brutalement contre l'un des hélicoptères, le poussant hors sol et le faisant exploser par la même occasion. Tous les prisonniers se jetèrent à terre pour esquiver les débris qui s'envolaient dans n'importe quelle direction, et cherchèrent un moyen de s'échapper grâce à la diversion de l'hispanique. Les Blocards se redressèrent avec précipitation, regardant autour d'eux alors que Brenda tirait sur toutes les cibles mouvantes et noires qu'elle pouvait trouver dans son viseur. Thomas lança sa bombe dans la direction opposée à celle de ses amis pour repousser un groupe de gardes, et se planqua derrière un rocher pour analyser la situation. Newt s'empara d'un nouveau fusil et Minho d'un Lanceur qui traînait là. Les deux amis se regardèrent avec un bref hochement de tête, et quand ils sortirent de leur cachette, des balles fusèrent dans toutes les directions pour achever les membres restants de l'organisation. Ava fut conduite à l'intérieur du Berg par Janson qui cherchait à la protéger et quelques membres du groupe B furent entraînés dans leur fuite. Teresa les suivit, regardant d'un air désolé son ami. Ce-dernier l'ignora et se concentra sur leur évasion, courant vers les hauteurs pour échapper à leurs adversaires.

L'asiatique et le petit blondinet continuaient de descendre leurs propres ennemis, reculant à tâtons pour rejoindre les rescapés de cette attaque. Le commandant en second se prit les pieds dans un cadavre et tomba sur le dos, son arme s'éloignant dangereusement de lui alors qu'une silhouette sombre s'approchait à grands pas de sa position. Il essaya de se remettre sur pieds, mais ses membres criaient à l'agonie et il n'eut guère le temps de réagir avant que le membre de W.I.C.K.E.D ne soit sur lui et ne le menace avec le canon de son Lanceur. Newt voulut riposter à l'aide de son poing, mais la chaussure à crampons de l'homme en noir rencontra son épaule et l'éclata au sol, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur atroce. Il tenta de retirer son pied de son emplacement, sans succès. Ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur alors qu'il attendait le coup venir.

-Va crever, hurla Minho en activant son propre cracheur d'électricité, tasant son ennemi qui grogna de mécontentement et s'effondra sur le côté.

-Merci Min' …

-Quand tu veux mon pote !

Thomas accourut juste à temps pour prendre le garçon à terre par le bras, le soulevant pour lui permettre de continuer sa route, ce-dernier boitillant légèrement à cause du trop plein d'effort fourni et de la pression sur sa mauvaise jambe. Sa clavicule le faisait horriblement souffrir également et il espérait de n'avoir aucun os disloqué. Leur ami aux gros bras les couvrit avec ce qu'il restait dans son arme et les suivit à petits pas pour ne pas les perdre. Newt ne cessait de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que son partenaire de longue date gardait toujours le rythme. Son cœur manqua un battement et sa voix se perdit dans le fracas des combats, quand il vit qu'un des gardes lui renvoya la monnaie de sa pièce, le corps raide et électrisé du chef des Coureurs s'effondrant sur un baril. Le blond se mit alors à hurler dans sa direction, étendant son bras devant lui pour essayer de l'atteindre, d'attraper une arme pour lui sauver la vie, pour repousser les hommes qui étaient en train de l'emmener. Le brun se retourna pour voir la raison des hurlements de son bien aimé, son cœur s'effondrant dans le creux de son estomac alors que l'asiatique était traîné par les aisselles vers le Berg, pour disparaître dans le cargo en compagnie d'Ava, Teresa et Janson, ce sourire machiavélique toujours présent sur son visage répugnant. Jorge fut obligé de retenir les deux garçons pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent prendre à leur tour, les poussant vers le haut de la colline pour rejoindre les autres. Les cordes vocales du blond défaillirent après quelques minutes, ses pensées noircirent et Thomas ne trouvait rien à dire pour le réconforter.

Et puis, devant leurs yeux emplis de larmes, certaines se faufilant sur les joues de Newt tandis que son partenaire essayait malgré sa tristesse de les contenir, les vaisseaux s'enfuirent vers le Q.G de l'organisation, leur meilleur ami à son bord.

Les dégâts causés étaient conséquents, irréparables et impardonnables. De nombreux corps durent être enterrés ou seulement couverts d'un tissu épais, dans l'espoir qu'ils reposent en paix dans un monde plus accueillant que celui-ci. L'odeur de la chair brûlée continuait d'enfumer les alentours, répugnant les survivants qui ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : oublier ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. Vince rassemblait les armes encore utilisables dans la remorque d'un véhicule en état de marche et possédant assez de gasoil pour un long trajet. Harriet faisait ses adieux à plusieurs de ses compagnons d'armes tombés au combat cette nuit-là, vaillants et courageux, portés par leurs convictions. Elle ne pleurait pas. Toutefois, la perte de Sonya et d'Aris l'attristait au point de la rendre trop silencieuse pour son caractère extraverti. Jorge et Brenda restaient impassibles à tout ce qui se produisait devant eux, ne déplorant aucune perte proche et n'éprouvant que très peu de compassion pour ces gens. Après tout, ils avaient toujours vécu pour l'un et l'autre, mais jamais pour des inconnus. Quant aux Blocards, ils étaient assis sur un rocher ça et là, regardant le vide ou seulement le sol. Le commandant en second n'avait pas émis le moindre son depuis la fin de la lutte, distant et renfermé sur lui-même, son épaule bandée pour qu'elle puisse guérir plus facilement. Le nouveau chef de groupe ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la frêle silhouette de son petit ami, s'inquiétant pour lui et se maudissant de ne pas avoir été capable de le protéger à la fois lui, et leur compagnon. Frypan de son côté, mordillait ses ongles sous l'effet du stress, méprisant les membres de W.I.C.K.E.D et repensant à l'époque où il était simplement le cuisinier du Bloc.

-Ne restez pas plantés là et venez nous aider, s'exclama Vince comme si la mort de ses camarades ne l'affectait guère. Pleurer nos morts ou nos disparus, ne les fera pas revenir …

Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer ses larmes et Thomas vint s'installer à sa gauche pour enrouler son bras autour de sa taille. Il déposa un mince baiser sur sa tempe, accueillant son corps tremblant de sanglots contre lui. Toutes ces émotions étaient enfouies en lui depuis trop longtemps. La perte de Minho avait été la goutte de brun lui donna l'occasion de vider tout ce qu'il avait dans son sac, lui ordonnant de tout laisser couler et de ne pas faire attention aux gens autour d'eux. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, lui soufflant des phrases réconfortantes bien qu'elles aient aussi une valeur apaisante pour lui, qui ne pouvait se permettre de s'abandonner à la détresse. Il devait être fort pour son bien aimé. L'autre avait bien trop fait pour eux. Il fallait qu'il délègue ses fonctions maternelles à quelqu'un d'autre pendant un moment, et l'Immune fut ravi de pouvoir endosser ce rôle. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, les larmes salées du blond mouillant la veste fine de son petit ami, alors que ce-dernier réfléchissait silencieusement à son plan d'infraction.

-Il n'aurait jamais dû se faire prendre … Si je n'avais pas chuté comme un idiot, il serait toujours là avec nous et …

-On le sauvera … Je te le promets Newt, le coupa soudainement Thomas.

La tête du plus âgé se décolla de son épaule et ses yeux rougis le dévisagèrent un instant, pour essayer de trouver la moindre trace de mensonge. Et à sa grande surprise, il n'en détecta aucune. L'expression sévère et déterminée de son âme sœur lui laissait entendre qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, pour ramener leur asiatique sarcastique au bercail, quitte à affronter toute l'organisation pour y arriver. Le blondinet essuya ses orbes humides et prit une mine sérieuse, tenant fermement la main de Thomas entre ses doigts, lui donnant son aval.

-Je suis avec toi Tommy. Fry ? Tu viens avec nous ?

Le grand noir se gratta l'arrière de la nuque et jeta la faute sur le mauvais sort, imitant les traits moraux si particuliers de Minho pour redonner un peu le sourire à tous, avant de lever le poing devant lui avec une volonté de fer. Les garçons se mirent à empaqueter leurs affaires, prenant le strict nécessaire et s'armant assez pour pouvoir détruire le bâtiment entier. Vince voulut s'interposer, leur dire que c'était de la folie mais étrangement, l'adulte ne put que se soumettre aux paroles des jeunes adolescents. Harriet souhaitait une revanche et ne put que s'atteler à ses propres préparatifs. Puis, quand le tour de Jorge et Brenda arriva, ils s'échangèrent un regard pour savoir ce que l'autre désirait réellement et l'espagnol haussa des épaules. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'amusant à faire dans sa misérable vie. Un peu de divertissement ne serait pas de refus.

Le groupe était à présent formé et main dans la main, Newt et Thomas les guidèrent vers l'extrême nord de la plaine, dans la direction opposée au Refuge. Dès qu'ils furent en haut des monticules de terres, les garçons admirèrent la vue une dernière fois en regardant le soleil débuter son ascension sur le côté, s'embrassant une fois encore comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière. Quand ils se séparèrent, une seule phrase échappa des lèvres de Thomas.

-Allons tuer Ava Paige !


	18. Je serai toujours là Tommy-Newtmas

**Titre** **:** Je serai toujours là ... Tommy

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Contexte** **:** Thomas est revenu blessé d'une expédition dans le Labyrinthe. Newt va devoir prendre soin de lui jusqu'à son réveil.

 **Note** **:** Cet O.S aurait dû être posté il y a un moment de cela, mais entre Wattpad et ici, je m'y perds un peu et j'ai complètement oublié de le mettre ici. Mille excuses !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée ensoleillée venait de s'entamer dans le Bloc. Rien d'anormal ne s'était produit depuis un petit moment et le calme régnait enfin sur cet endroit paisible, sur lequel planait une aura noire et peu appréciée des habitants des lieux. Tout le monde se réveillait avec entrain ce matin-là, rejoignant les différentes tables placées devant la cuisine de Frypan, afin de réclamer un petit déjeuner bienvenu avant leur long et dur labeur. Personne ne lambinait ici, tous devaient mettre la main à la patte même s'il ne s'agissait que de récurer les sabots des bêtes ou de couper un peu de bois dans la forêt pour faire les feux de camps, célébration orchestrée pour l'arrivée de chaque petit nouveau. Le dernier tocard que la Boîte avait remonté, s'était très bien intégré dans ce nouveau monde et avait très vite appris le rythme de vie de tous ces adolescents. Il avait son propre hamac, était devenu un membre à part entière d'une des équipes qui organisait les différentes taches, s'était fait de nombreux amis ainsi que quelques ennemis, mais ne se préoccupait guère de cette dernière catégorie, cadet de ses problèmes pour le moment. Toutefois, s'il se levait ce matin-là avec un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres, c'est parce qu'il allait rejoindre celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis presque plus d'une semaine.

Au premier regard, Thomas avait su que quelque chose de particulier émanait de Newt, le commandant en second qui dirigeait le Bloc aux côtés d'Alby. Il était calme, posé, réfléchi, attentionné envers tous et d'une autorité presque effrayante quand la nécessité se faisait sentir. C'était une personne que tous admirait ici et aucun ne cherchait à le contre-dire lorsqu'il élevait la voix, même si ce n'était que d'un octave. Il était également très travailleur et s'occupait des champs quand l'administratif n'était plus un obstacle, plongeant ses mains dans la terre sans se préoccuper de la crasse qui s'incrusterait dans ses ongles ou de l'état de ses vêtements à la fin de la journée. Il lui arrivait aussi d'être un peu distant, silencieux et trop protecteur, mais personne n'était parfait et même lui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Cependant, ces petits défauts n'avaient pas empêchés Thomas de tomber dans les bras de Cupidon après seulement deux semaines passées avec le jeune homme. Le coup de foudre était une chose à laquelle il ne croyait pas, loin de là, et il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour apprendre à le connaître, même si certains secrets tournoyaient encore autour de certains de ses traits physiques comme sa patte folle. Le brun considérait ses sentiments comme réels et il fut heureux de constater qu'ils étaient réciproques. Newt et lui avaient donc officialisé leur mise en couple seulement une semaine après l'avoir débuté. Pas question de chambouler la vie des autres avec leur petite histoire.

-Par ici Tommy !

Une voix tira soudainement le coureur de ses pensées et il vit le blond lui faire signe de son siège, entouré d'Alby, Gally, Minho et Chuck. L'interpellé trottina vers eux, saluant tous les membres de la petite communauté et s'asseyant juste à côté de son bien-aimé. Ils s'échangèrent un mince bécot pour ne pas non plus exposer leur amour à tous, étalant leurs sentiments comme un vieux couple et le commandant en second déposa un bol avec du pain en face de lui. Le coureur asiatique, maton du groupe, ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sarcastique à propos de leur comportement adorable. Et sans gêne, Newt lui répondit qu'il était simplement jaloux de n'avoir aucune fille sous la main pour pouvoir satisfaire son propre manque d'amour. Un éclat de rire mit tout le monde de bonne humeur puis, ils se mirent à petit-déjeuner sans trop échanger, comme chaque matin. Chuck bavassait un peu tout seul puisque Thomas l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, pendant que Gally faisait quelques propositions pour aménager un nouveau bâtiment. Ils avaient reçu suffisamment de matériels pour agrandir ou créer une habitation et le maton des bâtisseurs s'était attaché à l'idée d'innover un peu dans l'architecture des lieux. Le chef des Blocards parut y réfléchir un moment, mais la réponse fut trouvée plus vite que prévu et il accorda carte blanche au blond imposant de par sa taille et cette aura brutale qui l'entourait. Même s'il était parfois un peu bougon, très susceptible et que les débuts de leur amitié avaient failli tourner à de la haine profonde, le brun ne s'entendait pas trop mal avec lui.

Quand l'heure de se préparer arriva, les deux coureurs se rendirent dans la salle des cartes pour commencer à lacer leurs chaussures et enfiler leur équipement pour l'exploration du Labyrinthe. Thomas rejoignit leur cuisinier qui s'occupait de préparer leur petit casse-croûte pour la journée, et les fila au brun avec un supplément d'eau car le soleil semblait bien plus lourd que d'ordinaire. L'autre l'en remercia grandement et se rapprocha des portes avec son ami à ses côtés, lui donnant ses rations. Minho avait pour habitude de les oublier et avant qu'il ne devienne un coureur, c'était Newt qui s'en occupait. C'était pour cette raison que le nouvel arrivant s'était imaginé qu'ils étaient en couple. À son grand bonheur, ce n'était pas le cas.

Son homologue aux yeux bridés lui fila un coup de coude dans le bras avant de lui faire signe en direction des cultures, révélant un commandant en second dans son petit débardeur orangé, les bras déjà couverts de quelques gouttelettes de sueur, s'acharnant aux côtés du maton de cette équipe à retirer les mauvaises herbes. La vue de ce spectacle était toujours agréable pour le brun, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son petit ami en plein travail. Il sourit et s'excusa auprès de Minho, lui demandant de l'attendre avant de s'engouffrer entre les murs de cette prison de pierre.

Une fois à hauteur du frêle garçon au solide caractère, Thomas s'annonça d'une voix calme et Newt se redressa, essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon et à l'aide du dos de l'une d'elles, retira les quelques perles salées qui s'écoulaient le long de sa tempe.

-Passe une bonne journée, lui susurra le brun.

-Et toi prends soin de toi le bleu.

Le blond lui donna un coup de poing sans intensité de frappe dans l'épaule, lui arrachant un petit rire amusé et ils s'embrassèrent doucement devant un Zart au bord de l'hilarité. Le plus âgé se retira le premier pour plonger son regard dans l'ambre de son partenaire, caressant le creux de son cou du bout de ses doigts. De nombreux frissons parcoururent le corps de son compagnon qui se plaisait dans ce petit contact si singulier, ignorant le regard curieux des autres pour profiter de ce moment unique.

-Sérieusement. Fais attention Tommy …

L'inquiétude était bien présente dans le ton qu'il venait d'utiliser et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Difficile de résister à un visage aussi enfantin et adorable. Mais le brun devait y aller, Minho commençait déjà à s'impatienter et s'il s'attardait trop, il l'entendrait geindre pendant les premières heures de la matinée puisqu'ils couraient ensemble pour commencer l'exploration. Dans un geste plus amical, le plus grand ébouriffa les cheveux de son partenaire et s'en alla en lui faisant un signe de la main, disparaissant à travers les portes sous l'œil avisé d'un blond aux cheveux indisciplinés.

La journée s'entama dans une humeur d'entraide et de bienveillance envers tous. Gally avait attaqué la construction d'un bâtiment qui permettrait de stocker un peu plus de nourriture, réclamant l'aide de bon nombre de ses camarades pour achever le travail dans la soirée. De sa position, Newt entendait ses ordres fuser entre les corps qui se pressaient pour visser ou scier les planches, démontrant une fois de plus qu'il était un très bon dirigeant malgré son caractère intenable et détestable par moment. Alby restait à l'écoute des besoins de chacun, résolvant certains problèmes relationnelles entre quelques Blocards ou listant ce dont les Medjacks, Clint et Jeff, avaient besoin en cas de blessures superficielles ou plus graves. Chuck quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver d'occupation réelle et traversait le Bloc à la recherche d'un travail qui serait assez aisé pour ses petites mains d'enfant peu dégourdi. Attendri par sa détermination, le commandant en second lui donna la charge de mener de quoi s'hydrater à tous les constructeurs, tellement occupés avec leurs clous et leurs cordes qu'ils en avaient certainement oublié tout le reste. Bien qu'il n'était pas réellement aimé de tous, le petit garçon aux joues gonflées et à la chevelure bouclée reçut des compliments de ses confrères, qui se rafraîchirent un peu et se décontractèrent un instant sous un arbre alors que le Soleil implacable continuait sa descente vers l'ouest. À la fin de la journée, alors que tous cessaient leurs activités et que le maton des bâtisseurs apportait la touche finale à son œuvre, une panique insidieuse se fraya un chemin dans les entrailles de Newt, remuant son cœur et faisant trembler ses chairs. Tous les coureurs étaient revenus, Minho lui-même avait passé les portes quelques minutes auparavant et s'était réfugié dans la pièce qui leur était réservé, ne s'attardant nullement sur l'absence de l'un de ses meilleurs membres. Un nœud se forma dans la gorge du blond alors qu'il se tenait non loin des murs, fixant l'entrée comme si les parois allaient se refermer d'une minute à l'autre. Il restait encore une heure entière, ce n'était donc pas encore trop dramatique.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui, tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs. Thomas est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul ! S'exclama l'asiatique après dix minutes passées dans la salle des cartes.

-Il ne revient jamais si tard. Quelque chose a dû lui arriver …

-Ou alors, il a fait des découvertes intéressantes et tu te fais du bile pour rien, clôtura le maton en lui tapotant le dos.

Pas plus rassuré, Newt soupira et s'écarta des murs géants, rejoignant Chuck et les autres près de la salle du conseil. À peine l'eut-il atteint qu'un cri strident fit écho contre les parois du Bloc. Ce n'était pas un hurlement de douleur mais plutôt un appel de détresse afin de quérir une aide quelconque. De sa position, le blond ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait. Toutefois, son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre, ses jambes fatiguées le portant avec mal vers l'entrée nord du Labyrinthe alors que d'autres Blocards le rejoignaient pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand il fut assez proche, il détailla la chevelure longue et châtain de Hank, un coureur recruté par Minho il y a un an. Sur ses épaules, il portait quelqu'un d'autre et dans un exclamation de terreur, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Thomas. Son front était couvert de sang, une entaille profonde chevauchant son arcade sourcilière, tandis que de ses lèvres s'écoulait également le liquide écarlate. Il était inconscient et avait l'air plus mort que vif.

Hank le déposa doucement au sol, s'assurant qu'il n'ajoutait pas trop de pression sur ses blessures déjà profondes, et expliqua la situation à tout le monde. D'après lui, pendant qu'il parcourait la section 8, celle à laquelle il avait été assignée, un griffeur se serait faufilé hors de celle-ci et un cri aurait suivi sa fuite. Quand il eut trouvé la source, il fut horrifié de voir que le brun se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir pour ne pas être transpercé par la queue de ce monstre. La bête l'avait envoyé contre un mur avant qu'il ne puisse le réduire à néant un bonne fois pour toute.

-Il n'a pas été piqué, je m'en suis assuré. Il a juste été pas mal amoché … affirma-t-il en passant une main sur son front.

-Merci Hank, tu peux y aller. Jeff, assure-toi qu'il n'a rien. Clint, viens avec nous, on va porter Thomas jusqu'à la hutte, dit Alby avec calme.

À ses côtés, le commandant en second ne parvenait pas à réagir à ce qu'il voyait, gardant les yeux baissés sur le corps inerte de son petit ami, couvert de sang et de boue, le visage à la fois tordu de douleur et totalement serein. L'air lui avait été retiré de ses poumons pendant une demi-seconde, si bien que Gally fut obligé de lui empoigner le bras pour qu'il revienne parmi les vivants. Ce-dernier lui lança un regard des plus compatissants, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire puisque la compassion était pour les faibles d'après lui. Minho et Alby soulevèrent la silhouette fragilisée de Thomas afin de le conduire dans la chambre de son partenaire de vie, seule personne possédant un matelas et de quoi permettre à un blessé de se reposer convenablement. Durant le trajet, Newt attrapa la main de son bien aimé et posa deux de ses doigts sur son poignet, vérifiant qu'un pouls était bien présent. Il soupira en reconnaissant le faible battement sous sa peau. Le reste reposait sur les épaules de leur Medjack.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'alcool, de bandages et de quelques anti-douleurs, annonça Clint en observant son patient délicatement déposé sur le lit aux draps couleur crème.

Sans attendre, le maton des coureurs lui apporta ce dont il avait besoin, jetant un coup d'œil au blond qui s'était posté au chevet de son petit ami, tenant toujours sa main afin de garder cette lueur d'espoir près de lui. Intérieurement, l'asiatique se maudissait un peu de lui avoir demandé de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ce coup du destin lui avait donné tort et il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire croire. Des illusions encore une fois. La seule chose qui leur permettait d'avancer dans cet endroit infernal, cette prison conçue pour les maintenir en cage tels des chiens enragés.

La respiration du blessé était faible, à peine audible et visible. Son torse se soulevait de temps à autre mais une concentration extrême était nécessaire pour l'apercevoir. Sur sa joue droite, on pouvait apercevoir un bleu large comme la paume de la main se former, prenant une teinte noirâtre dès son apparition. Le médecin débuta avec les premiers soins, nettoyant les différentes plaies et coupures qui recouvraient son corps, soulevant son t-shirt pour vérifier que rien n'avait été cassé. Heureusement, seules quelques marques subsistaient à cet endroit. En ce qui concernait la partie inférieure, il avait une entorse à la cheville gauche avec un large bleu qui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs à Newt.

-Son état n'est pas dramatique, mais je suppose que la journée et l'attaque du griffeur l'ont épuisées au point qu'il ne puisse pas se réveiller. Je pense qu'il lui faudra un ou deux jours pour se remettre complètement. Quant à sa cheville, deux semaines sans courir devrait suffire, expliqua le Medjack en massant doucement le pied enflé avec de la pommade.

-Newt, tu devrais rester avec lui et veiller à ce qu'il ne manque de rien.

Alby avait pris sa voix la plus douce pour s'adresser au jeune homme, ne cherchant pas à attirer son attention alors que sa main caressait doucement le poignet gauche de son compagnon. Le sang avait cessé de couler et s'était asséché sur le coin de sa bouche. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant un instant, les respirations des personnes en bonne santé étant le seul son qui perturbait ce vide. Tous semblaient également réfléchir. Le chef des Blocards établissait déjà une stratégie pour combler l'absence de Thomas, sachant pertinemment qu'avec un coureur en moins leurs chances de trouver une sortie seraient à nouveau amoindrie. Le médecin cherchait à se convaincre que son diagnostic était parfait, qu'il n'avait fait aucune erreur afin de ne pas donner de faux espoirs à l'âme sœur du convalescent. Quant à Minho, il se grattait frénétiquement la nuque en se rappelant de l'instant où il avait laissé son camarade partir, un sourire aux lèvres, lui souhaitant _bonne chance pour la journée._ Qui aurait pu croire que celle-ci s'achèverait de la sorte ? Une fois que la compresse fut placée sur le membre foulé, Clint demanda au commandant en second de lui donner les anti-douleurs une fois qu'il serait réveillé. Tous quittèrent la chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant un blondinet désemparé face à son impuissance.

Le jeune homme resta à ses côtés pendant une heure, deux heures ? Peut-être même plus. Il ne cessait de caresser son bras du bout des doigts, survolant sa peau dans l'espoir de le tirer de son long sommeil, priant intérieurement pour que les dires de leur Medjack soient justes. Newt avait confiance en leurs capacités de soins cependant, en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas des médecins formés, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher son attention et laisser le soulagement l'envahir.

Il était trop prudent et protecteur pour ça. Peut-être en abusait-il d'ailleurs ?

Le soleil s'était complètement couché derrière les murs du Labyrinthe, forçant le jeune homme à peine éveillé à allumer une lampe dans la pièce pour avoir un peu d'éclairage, et le froid commençait à s'infiltrer à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Le blond baissa les manches de son haut à capuche, afin de se couvrir les bras, et remonta la couverture pour qu'elle tienne chaud à son protégé. La nuit défila lentement devant les yeux fatigués du pauvre garçon, incapable de s'accorder une minute de sommeil, non pas parce qu'il refusait sa venue mais parce qu'il était assailli par des tas de réflexions. Les gens qui les avaient placés ici, étaient-ils contre leur relation ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive ? Y avait-il une force en ce monde qui essayait de les séparer ? Il avait beau s'interroger, aucune réponse ne parvenait à les satisfaire. Connaître le bonheur devait lui être interdit certainement. Thomas était devenu la seule raison pour laquelle il continuait d'avancer dans cet enfer. Bien que les autres continuaient à le lui cacher, il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune issue à ce mystère. L'arrivée de ce tocard lui avait redonné un espoir perdu depuis longtemps. Il ne savait comment le remercier. Il était spécial, non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour les autres, et cette particularité leur donnerait peut-être l'occasion de fuir cette prison.

Avant l'aube, Alby vint prendre des nouvelles du convalescent et sans grande surprise, Thomas ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Newt était en train d'épongé son front avec une serviette humide, retirant de la sueur qui s'était formée après le début d'une petite fièvre. Durant la nuit, le brun avait émis de courts gémissements, donnant enfin signe de vie, et ses doigts avaient enserré ceux de son petit ami, cherchant réconfort et appui pour supporter la douleur qu'il ressentait. Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse et le commandant en second n'éprouva guère le besoin de prévenir ses confrères. Il pouvait gérer cela tout seul.

-Tu devrais te reposer. Thomas n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état, déclara le chef du Bloc en s'approchant doucement du lit.

-Je n'y arrive pas …

-Je sais que tu es inquiet, mais Clint l'a dit lui-même. Il est en sécurité maintenant.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était au courant. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui répète, il était assez grand pour se rendre compte des choses par lui-même. Il se rassit sur la chaise au chevet de Thomas, posant sa main sur la sienne et continua d'attendre. Alby était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre ses fonctions. Malgré l'incident, tous devaient continuer leur vie.

Newt fut amorphe pendant une grande partie de la matinée, se levant de temps à autre pour vérifier que la température de son petit ami n'avait pas augmenté, et ce fut un poids en moins lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle n'avait été que passagère. Un faible sourire s'implanta sur son visage fatigué en constatant que le brun reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, même si son hématome était toujours bien présent et se démarquait avec fierté sur sa joue. Les petits sons qu'il émettait dans son sommeil étaient aussi de bon augure, ses mouvements à peine perceptibles pour un humain distrait, attirant l'œil attentif de son protecteur, lui donnaient beaucoup d'espoir. Le jeune homme leva la main avec laquelle il avait enlacé ses doigts et la porta à sa bouche. Les yeux clos sous le coup de la fatigue, il apprécia la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce membre qui lui avait si souvent ébouriffé les cheveux et qui avait parcouru sa peau à mainte reprise. Il frotta sa joue avec affection contre les doigts rêches, avant de prononcer quelques mots à peine audibles.

-Je serai toujours là, Tommy … Quoiqu'il advienne, je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Newt embrassa chacune de ses phalanges dans l'espoir de leur redonner leur aspect initial, douce et chaleureuse, continuant sa garde sans faillir.

Lorsque l'après-midi s'entama enfin, après que Frypan ait déposé deux bols de soupe et deux morceaux de pain sur la table de chevet, le blond fut secoué par les nouveaux glapissements qui s'échappaient d'entre les dents serrées de son petit ami. Il ouvrit des yeux lourds vers le visage tordu de douleur et se mit à apaiser ses tourments, en gâtant son avant-bras. Les paupières du convalescent se pincèrent, signalant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à les ouvrir, et une joie intense s'empara du commandant en second. Puis, les orbes ambrées de son bien aimé s'ouvrirent peu à peu, laissant apparaître cette lueur d'espoir qui l'avait conduit si loin.

-Salut Tommy, souffla-t-il en embrassant une fois encore cette main qu'il tenait avec tant de tendresse.

-Hey …

Sa voix était brisée, semblable à un murmure, mais Newt était heureux de l'entendre après une journée complète de silence, seul. Un sentiment de bien-être se mit à bouillir en lui, comme si les cendres de son cœur venait de redonner vie à un brasier ardent. Thomas mit quelques minutes pour se réveiller complètement, sa conscience voguant entre les limites de l'éveil et du sommeil. Puis, une fois qu'il eut complètement ouvert ses yeux, il prit en note sa position et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Annonça-t-il avec déception.

-Espèce de tâche, on s'en fout ! Le principal est que tu sois en vie. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que Hank était encore dans les parages !

Le brun se mit à rire en entendant son petit ami lui faire de tels reproches alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller. Telle était sa nature, il ne pouvait pas le changer et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles, il était tombé sous son charme. Un silence gênant se posa doucement entre eux et Newt ne put s'empêcher de remuer sur son siège, continuant les mouvements de va et vient de sa main sur le membre intact de son partenaire. Ce-dernier porta l'autre à son visage, grognant sous la douleur qui devait subsister au niveau de sa tempe. Le blond se tourna vers la table de chevet et prit le verre d'eau, ainsi que les anti-douleurs que lui avait préparés Clint, afin de les tendre à son petit ami. Tout d'abord, il l'aida à s'asseoir même s'il était assez tendu lui-même. Puis, il déposa les deux pilules sur sa langue et le fit boire. Thomas avala dans une petite grimace suite à la sensation désagréable que lui procurer la descente du liquide dans son œsophage asséché. L'autre garçon attendit une demande de la part du blessé, quelque chose à faire, à préparer, tout ce qui pourrait l'apaiser et le conduire à un état plus stable. Toutefois, tout ce que le brun semblait désirer, c'était la présence de son petit ami près de lui. Idiot et romantique, mais à sa place, tout le monde souhaiterait une personne chère à son chevet.

-Combien de temps ma cheville ? L'interrogea-t-il finalement.

-Deux semaines d'après Clint. Et tu n'as pas le droit de le poser par terre, ordre du médecin.

-Super … Minho va devoir se débrouiller sans moi. Mais j'aurai du temps libre à passer avec toi.

Un immense sourire apparut sur sa face d'enfant, illuminant sa peau légèrement bronzée, et Newt ne put que lui retourner cette délicieuse expression. Ils discutèrent un peu de ce qui s'était déroulé dans le Bloc pendant son inconscience. Malgré son immobilité, le blond avait quand même réussi à obtenir des informations sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Gally avait enfin placé les derniers éléments dans son nouveau bâtiment. Alby s'était réuni pour assigner deux nouvelles charges à des Blocards aguerris. Minho faisait à présent équipe avec Hank dans les sections 1 et 2. Quant à Chuck, il continuait de donner un petit coup de main à droite et à gauche pour ne pas avoir l'air de servir de fougères. Thomas était heureux d'entendre la voix de son petit ami, le regardant parler avec entrain, tout en sachant qu'il avait dû s'inquiéter à s'en affamer pendant cette longue journée. Il pressa leurs doigts ensemble et ce fut à ce moment-là, que le commandant en second aperçut pour la première fois le regard attentionné que lui portait le patient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai du plonk sur le nez ou quoi ? S'indigna-t-il en passant sa main sur sa figure.

-Pas du tout. J'admirais juste l'homme qui avait détruit mes barrières protectrices à l'aide de son charme et de sa force morale.

-Alors tu devrais écouter cet homme et te reposer encore. Tu n'en as pas fini avec tout ça, alors mange un bout et rendors-toi.

Le blond prit le bol et le déposa sur les cuisses du garçon, lui offrant la cuillère avec un pincement des lèvres. Avec déboire, le concerné baissa la tête vers son repas et fit voguer son regard de son avant-bras blessé à sa main occupée, avant de le faire glisser pour qu'il rencontre celui interrogateur de son partenaire. Et à l'aide de ses petits yeux de chiot abattu, il parvint à convaincre Newt de le nourrir. Il avait l'impression d'être avec sa mère, de retour dans son enfance volée par des gens dont il ne se souvenait même plus, dégustant une bonne soupe qu'elle aurait préparé d'elle-même, avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait offrir. Et même si son petit ami n'occupait pas ce rôle, il appréciait l'attention qu'il lui portait. Il essaya de lui faire faire l'avion avec son ustensile mais cela résulta à une injure profonde à son encontre, et à renverser une petite quantité du contenu encore chaud sur son abdomen. Thomas manqua de sauter au plafond, jurant derrière ses dents serrées et finit par se calmer, la fatigue reprenant le dessus sur sa bonne humeur. Newt l'allongea sous les couvertures et se permit d'entrer à son tour, s'autorisant un petit moment de sommeil. Il posa délicatement sa joue sur le torse de son petit ami, leurs mains toujours enlacées, et il laissa le rythme des battements de son cœur le guider jusque dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait enfin retrouver sa place et ne comptait plus la quitter.

Une autre matinée démarrait dans le Bloc et tous s'affairaient à leurs tâches habituelles. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Encore ce jour-là, un grand brun au visage couvert de grains de beauté, rouspétait dans son coin avec ses deux béquilles artisanales, alors qu'un blond légèrement plus petit lui faisait la morale de sa position quelques mètres devant lui. Son air furibond aurait pu faire obéir n'importe quel enfant désobéissant toutefois, Thomas n'était certainement pas ce genre de garnement faible et soumis. Il était têtu et il le montrait bien.

-Tommy, reviens-ici tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas le droit de déambuler comme ça dans le Bloc ! Beugla Newt en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-J'en ai marre de rester assis dans un lit ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Les piques qu'ils se lançaient, faisaient peine à voir du côté des autres travailleurs mais cela animait un petit peu la journée qui débutait. Le Soleil frappait fort une fois de plus, les bâtisseurs continuaient d'améliorer le confort des autres, les coureurs tentaient en vain de chercher une sortie, le chef des Blocards organisait toute sorte de réunion pour améliorer le train de vie, le cuisinier essayait de nourrir les bouches affamées qui réclamaient toujours plus, et de leurs côtés, le commandant en second et son tocard de petit ami, se cherchaient des poux tel un vieux couple. Finalement, comme après chacune de leur dispute, le blondinet attraperait son petit ami par le col de son haut afin de le faire pivoter vers lui, et de lui voler un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres rosées. Et quand ils se décollaient, Thomas ne pouvait empêcher ce sourire vicieux d'apparaître sur sa face d'idiot, arrachant un rictus à son compagnon.

-Tu es vraiment le pire des tocards Tommy.

-Oui, mais tu seras toujours là pour la tache que je suis, répondit-il avec assurance.

-En effet, toujours.


	19. Des mots que l'on ne pense pas-Newtmas

**Titre** **:** Des mots que l'on ne pense pas

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Contexte** **:** Les Blocards viennent de s'échapper du Labyrinthe mais la perte de plusieurs de leurs amis, a laissé des marques indélébiles dans leur cœur. En particulier pour Thomas. Reprend les événements du second tome avec quelques modifications.

 **Note** **:** Coucou mes petits lecteurs, je sais que ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien posté ici mais je n'ai rien abandonné. Ce recueil continuera de se remplir, ne vous en faîtes. Je serai juste un peu moins présente qu'avant, puisque je suis retombée éperdument amoureuse du Hijack ... Désolée. En espérant que cet O.S vous plaira tout de même.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe._

* * *

Le Labyrinthe était enfin loin derrière eux. Ils s'en étaient échappés après deux longues années d'enfermement pour les plus anciens, les libérant de leurs cauchemars les plus sombres et de cette crainte de ne jamais retrouver une vie normale ou découvrir ce à quoi pouvait ressembler le monde en dehors du Bloc, et tout cela grâce à leur nouveau coureur Thomas. Il était arrivé comme tous les autres, sans souvenirs, incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, seul dans un endroit rempli d'adolescents de son âge et enfermé entre ces murs gigantesques, oppressants et menaçants. À la surprise générale, ce garçon s'était avéré plus spécial qu'il n'en avait l'air et les avait conduit vers une porte de sortie, en direction de cette lueur d'espoir qui avait été étouffée pendant toutes ces années par la peur de mourir. Cependant, les sacrifices furent nombreux pour en arriver là, dans ce boomker qui les protégeait à présent de toutes les attaques extérieures, et nombreux tombèrent au cours de cette fuite meurtrière, ne laissant qu'un vide béant dans le cœur de leurs compagnons toujours vivants et saufs désormais.

En particulier Alby et Chuck.

 _Chuck._

Ce garçon avait toujours été considéré comme le petit frère du groupe, gentiment taquiné par ses aînés et aimé par ceux qui l'intégraient complètement dans cette grande Famille. Toutefois, si sa disparition avait affecté tous les Blocards, le plus touché par sa mort restait tout de même Thomas qui se reprochait d'en être la cause. Leur première discussion ne remontait que de quelques semaines, trois si sa mémoire était bonne, mais il continuait de croire qu'ils s'étaient connus bien avant l'épreuve que leur avait infligé W.I.C.K.E.D. Peut-être que dans son autre vie, l'adolescent de seulement douze ans était son cadet de sang ? La blessure s'élargit bien plus à l'idée que cette relation fraternelle soit réelle. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux lorsqu'il fermait ses paupières. Gally debout devant lui, terrorisé et terrifiant, ses doigts enserrant un couteau à la lame aiguisée, le lançant avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, l'arme fonçant droit sur lui dans l'intention de l'emporter en Enfer. Et alors qu'il aurait dû sentir de la douleur et la vie s'écouler peu à peu hors de lui, tout ce qu'il vit fut le corps de Chuck s'effondrer au sol, l'objet profondément enfoui dans sa poitrine. La rage l'avait rapidement submergée alors que les yeux du petit garçon se vidaient de leur substance, son corps devenant aussi mou qu'un poisson sans arête, et son cœur d'enfant atténuant ses battements pour ne devenir que pur silence, pour ne laisser qu'un cadavre dans les bras du jeune homme en pleurs, hurlant le nom de celui qu'il appelait son _petit frère._ En un rien de temps, il s'était levé et s'était mis à frapper son adversaire avec tellement de force qu'il avait dû lui briser quelques os, couvrant ses phalanges du même liquide rouge qui continuait de tacher le vêtement du défunt.

Assis au bord de son matelas, le brun regardait ses mains avec une mine fatiguée et attristée. Il les avait lavé à mainte reprises depuis leur arrivée dans cette cachette seulement, la vision du sang de son meilleur ami et de celui de son meurtrier ne cessait d'apparaître sur sa peau, se déversant sur le sol dans un cauchemar interminable. La folie le prenait de plus en plus alors qu'il s'éloignait des autres et refusait leur aide. Personne n'avait réussi à l'approcher. Personne. Pas même Newt, son petit ami. Et cela l'affectait énormément. Thomas n'était pas le seul à avoir été touché par la mort de l'enfant, tous sans exception étaient peinés par sa disparition et en particulier le blond, qui avait été là à l'arrivée du plus jeune tocard de leur Famille. Lui aussi l'avait considéré en frère, en égal et en homme. Mais son bien-aimé ne semblait pas le voir, se renfermant sur sa propre tristesse en pensant que personne ne le comprenait. Encore maintenant, alors que le second en commande toquait à la porte de sa chambre, le garçon de l'autre côté le repoussait et lui hurlait de le laisser tranquille, sa voix se brisant sous la déshydratation et le manque d'utilisation. Les yeux du pauvre délaissé se mirent à briller d'incompréhension, abaissés vers le sol en signe de soumission, et il finit par se détacher de la porte pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient réunis dans la pièce principale.

-Alors ? S'enquit de lui demander Teresa. Comment va-t-il ?

-Toujours pareil. Le bleu ne veut pas me laisser entrer dans la chambre …

Minho et la jeune brune se regardèrent un instant, comprenant la douleur émotionnelle que devait ressentir Newt à cet-instant et le soutenant dans sa peine. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Même la télépathe n'arrivait pas à contacter son partenaire, ce dernier refusant de lui répondre et bloquant l'accès à leur passerelle mentale pour ne pas être dérangé. L'asiatique quant à lui, n'avait pas encore essayé de lui parler, sachant pertinemment qu'il perdrait son sang-froid bien trop vite et que s'il ne lui criait pas dessus, il le frapperait sans hésitation pour lui remettre les idées en place. Et ça, le blond n'était pas spécialement pour. La violence ne résoudrait aucun de leurs problèmes. Il finit par s'asseoir au sol et s'adossa contre le mur pour avoir un soutien physique, admirant ses pieds comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante qui lui ait été donnée de voir.

Le silence pesa sur la pièce, les quelques murmures des autres Blocards parvenant difficilement aux oreilles du jeune homme isolé, lui donnant une certaine distraction lorsque cela ne concernait pas son petit ami en détresse, et le temps s'écoula sans que personne ne puisse savoir l'heure exacte. Finalement, la salle principale se vida au fur et à mesure, les garçons rejoignant chacun leur chambre pour se reposer un peu et récupérer l'énergie perdue et bientôt, tout ne fut plus que vide et désolation. Minho se leva et alla s'asseoir près de son ami, le réconfortant d'un tapotement sur l'épaule et celui-ci releva un regard épuisé vers lui.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je sais que tu partages ta chambre avec Thomas, mais il faut que tu reprennes des forces toi aussi. Tu es certainement celui qui en a le plus besoin …

-Essaye de lui parler encore une fois Newt, il a besoin d'une épaule pour pouvoir se stabiliser émotionnellement et tu es l'unique capable de le faire, ajouta Teresa dans l'espoir de retrouver son compagnon aussi jovial et blagueur qu'il l'était auparavant.

Le concerné par la discussion baissa de nouveau la tête, soupirant longuement dans un geste d'exaspération. Toutes ses tentatives s'étaient révélées vaines et il avait beau essayer de convaincre son âme sœur que tout ceci n'était pas de sa faute, il continuait de se lamenter sur son sort et de plaider coupable pour la mort de Chuck. Toutefois, il était en effet très fatigué et il avait besoin de se coucher sur un matelas plutôt qu'au sol comme les nuits précédentes, chassé de son nid par un Thomas complètement furax et incontrôlable. Alors, dans un geste maladroit, il se redressa et enlaça son meilleur ami avant de faire un bref signe de la tête à la jeune fille, et rejoignit le lieu-dit.

Une fois devant la porte, il hésita à frapper ou à entrer sans même prendre le temps de s'annoncer. Dans les deux cas, il risquait de s'en prendre plein les dents et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça. Il bâilla bruyamment avant de donner un petit coup sur la porte en métal. Derrière celle-ci, il entendit un grognement presque animal et une voix s'exclama soudainement avec violence.

-Va-t'en Newt ! Je veux pas te voir !

Les mots lui tranchèrent le cœur en fines lamelles de chair. Jamais le brun n'avait été aussi dur avec lui et en particulier depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple. Ils avaient clamé leur amour haut et fort deux semaines après l'arrivée du garçon, et personne ne s'était opposé à cette union qui mit un peu d'ambiance dans la clairière durant les jours suivants. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il tentait de faire sortir quelques mots de sa bouche asséchée par la peur de perdre celui qu'il aimait.

-Je suis venu me reposer. C'est ma chambre et j'ai le droit d'y rentrer quand bon me semble T-Tommy.

L'appeler par son surnom était une tâche presque impossible à présent. Cette marque d'affection était uniquement réservée à celui qu'il aimait, pas à cette chose qui occupait la pièce en ce-moment même. Ce n'était pas le Thomas qu'il avait rencontré trois semaines plus tôt, avachi dans cette Boîte qui avait amené tant de leurs compagnons vers cet endroit affreux. Il ne restait de ce dernier que l'apparence et la voix.

Aucune réponse ne vint alors, il se permit d'entrer sans pour autant lever la tête, fixant seulement son lit qui n'était pas très loin de celui de son bien-aimé, ferma derrière lui et s'affala sur son matelas pour apprécier la douceur des draps qui contrastait avec la texture rêche de leur ancien hamac. Rien ne fut dit pendant les premières minutes, leurs respirations tremblantes seul son audible dans la pénombre, et la tension se mit à monter en un rien de temps. C'en était trop pour le pauvre second en commande qui se tourna pour faire face à celui qu'il aimait bien plus que sa propre vie et mordit sa lèvre en le voyant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage pâle et de larges cernes sous les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil et il aimerait réellement être capable de pouvoir lui redonner le sourire, d'être celui qui lui rappellerait que s'il est encore en vie ce n'est pas à cause de lui, mais grâce au sacrifice héroïque du petit adolescent dodu et qu'il devrait être reconnaissant et vivre pour lui au lieu de se renfermer de la sorte.

-Tommy … ? Murmura-t-il doucement.

-J'ai pas envie de parler Newt. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Au contraire, tu en as besoin ! Ce n'est pas en gardant tout pour toi que tu réussiras à avancer ! Ce n'est pas ce que Chuck aurait voulu.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il est mort. N'essaye pas de faire comme si tu savais parfaitement ce qu'il pensait. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé … aucun d'entre vous.

Comme précédemment, ces paroles le transpercèrent avec violence, secouant son corps de nouveaux tremblements et l'étranglant au point qu'il ne puisse plus respirer convenablement. Thomas était devenu aveugle à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne savait même pas à quel point il était en train de le blesser. À quel point ces dires lui faisaient mal. Newt avait même l'impression qu'il s'en moquait, que l'accuser et le faire souffrir était l'objectif recherché pour se satisfaire d'une vengeance personnelle. Les doigts du blond se crispèrent sur ses genoux, ses ongles pénétrant presque sa peau sous l'effet de la colère, et il poussa ces mauvaises pensées dans un recoin de son esprit pour continuer cette discussion.

-N'essaye pas de me jeter le blâme Thomas. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Personne ne l'est. Et nous aimions tous Chuck. Il était des nôtres, un Blocard, un compagnon d'armes.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il avec amertume, tournant son visage pour qu'il soit complètement face à celui de son petit ami, devenu à présent son ennemi dans cette conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _vraiment_? Évidemment. Tu crois que je m'amuserais à mentir sur une chose pareille ?

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. Pas une seule fois je vous ai vu être gentil avec lui ou même moi ! Vous vous moquiez toujours de nous, vous nous donniez des surnoms débiles et vous ne cessiez jamais de nous réprimander. Tu appelles ça une marque d'amitié ?

Ce qu'il entendait le laissa sans voix. Alors il pensait réellement ça de lui ? C'était de cette façon qu'il le voyait depuis le début ? Et ses sentiments ? Étaient-ils réels ou n'était-ce qu'une blague pour se venger ? Les larmes menaçaient de sortir mais le blond parvint à les ravaler en prenant une profonde inspiration, incertaine et délicate tant sa trachée semblait obstruée. Son impassibilité habituelle commençait peu à peu à s'effriter sous le poids de ses aveux. Ses barrières mentales qu'il s'était efforcé de construire pour rester assez fort pour soutenir les autres, s'abaissaient lentement pour que tout son désespoir refasse surface.

-Tommy … ce n'était que des blagues … Tu … tu crois réellement que j'aurais été capable de te faire souffrir, ou même Chuck, de la sorte en étant sérieux ? Bredouilla-t-il en se levant sur ses jambes flageolantes.

-Bizarrement oui ! Dès qu'une règle était brisée, c'était toujours ma faute. Celle du pauvre petit tocard qui venait juste d'arriver. Celle du garçon qui ne parvenait pas à s'intégrer. Je regrette vraiment que …

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes Tommy ?

Le désigné resta silencieux un instant, ses yeux ambrés brisant le contact avec son ami pour observer la bataille entre ses doigts, et il soupira avec dégoût. Une grimace se peint sur son visage alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses mots. De son côté, Newt savait que ce qu'il allait lui dire ne lui plairait pas plus que cela. Et quand l'accusation tomba, tout s'écroula autour de lui.

-Je regrette que ce ne soit pas l'un de vous qui se soit jeter devant moi. J'échangerai n'importe lequel d'entre vous pour ramener Chuck …

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Une larme tomba le long de sa joue, s'écrasant sur le dos de sa main qui n'en pouvait plus de trembloter, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme s'il cherchait à dire quelque chose sans pouvoir laisser le moindre son sortir d'entre ses lèvres, et son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il couvrait tout autre bruit ambiant. Thomas ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qu'il venait de dire, il continuait de fixer ses mains avec cette mine exaspérée et détruite, calme et froid, un comportement que le jeune blond trouva très vite insupportable et malgré la blessure profonde qu'il venait de lui infliger, il parvint à réunir un peu de courage pour se défendre et lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il venait de lui dire, était pire que la plus horrible des insultes. Il déglutit et jeta un regard noir à son petit ami, même si ce dernier ne le regardait pas.

-Tu aurais préféré que l'un de nous meurt ? Minho ou même Teresa ? Tu aurais voulu ME voir mourir à sa place ?

Une soudaine lueur traversa les yeux du brun, la réalisation de ses actes le frappa avec violence, tel un boomerang qui vous reviendrait en pleine face parce que vous n'avez pas été assez attentif à son retour, et il fit tomber ses membres le long de son corps. Sa tête pivota pour apercevoir dans la noirceur éclairée d'une faible lumière orangée, les yeux emplis de gouttelettes salées de celui qu'il aimait. Il s'était emporté et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

-Tu sais quoi Thomas, t'as raison ! J'aurais mieux fait de me jeter devant toi et épargner ce pauvre Chuck. Il n'était pas celui qui désirait mourir depuis le début !

L'expression de son interlocuteur changea du tout au tout, passant de la peine au choc en seulement quelques secondes, et il voulut l'interrompre pour que cesse ce flot de reproches qu'il avait engendré mais Newt n'en avait pas fini avec tout cela.

-J'ai jamais été capable de me tuer correctement moi-même alors que là, j'aurais été sûr de mon coup à cent pour cent. Si on pouvait remonter le temps, j'échangerai volontiers ma place contre celle de notre ami ! Tu es content ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?

-N-Newt …

-Arrête de faire la victime Thomas ! Tu rejettes la faute sur les autres et nous blâment de vous avoir malmenés dès votre arrivée dans le Bloc mais rappelle-moi ce qui s'est passé quand Alby est mort ?

-J-je …

-Oui ! Tu t'en souviens très bien. Quand il s'est élancé vers les Griffeurs, tu m'as empêché de le retenir et lorsqu'il a été réduit en charpie, tu m'as donné ce foutu regard. Cette expression froide et indifférente. Comme si sa mort t'avait laissé de marbre.

Le silence tomba sur la chambre. Le blond se tenait désormais debout devant le lit de celui qu'il croyait être son bien-aimé, les poings toujours aussi serrés contre ses hanches et son visage rouge de colère. Le concerné par les remontrances ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le désastre qu'il venait de créer lui donna un goût amer dans la bouche et il réussit avec peine à inspirer sous la pression écrasante de l'atmosphère qu'il avait créée. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Et pourquoi Newt parlait-il de la sorte ? Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué. Qui l'avait blessé. Ses perles ambrées le démangeaient et il désirait pleurer. Cependant, il se retint car il n'en avait pas le droit, il était celui en tort cette fois-ci et il devait réparer les pots cassés. Était-il encore temps de ramasser les morceaux ? Ou bien le vent les avait-il déjà semé au quatre coins du monde ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il constatait, était la mauvaise condition dans laquelle son petit ami se trouvait. Brisé et trahi.

-Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir tocard. Je vais dormir par terre dans la pièce principale, là où je dors depuis qu'on est arrivé ici parce que monsieur n'a pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Réfléchis à ce que tu as dit ! De toute façon, tu n'as que ça à foutre enfermé dans ton petit trou de lamentations, cracha-t-il une dernière fois avant de prendre son oreiller pour se diriger à l'extérieur.

Thomas se leva aussi vite qu'il le put et agrippa son poignet pour le retenir, le suppliant intérieurement de le pardonner. Toutefois, le second en commande ne semblait pas prompt à l'absoudre de ses fautes et dégagea son bras dès qu'il sentit les doigts de son _âme sœur_ frôler sa peau.

-Ne me touche pas. Tu crois pas que t'en as assez fait ? D'abord, tu me prends pour un menteur, tu me blâmes pour la mort de notre compagnon, tu veux qu'on meurt tous à sa place et maintenant ? Tu veux quoi ? M'humilier ? Me blesser encore ? J'en ai assez de tes caprices d'enfant la tache !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça … J-je veux juste …

-Oh. Tu veux que je t'appelle _Tommy_ peut-être ? Désolé mais ce surnom est réservé à l'homme que j'ai aimé quand nous étions prisonniers du Labyrinthe. Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour moi mais je devais me tromper sur toute la ligne. Il avait certainement envie de se venger des pauvres petites blagues qu'on lui faisait parce qu'il était nouveau. Tu sais quoi ? Ça a marché ! Alors fous-moi la paix maintenant !

-N-Newt … ce n'est pas vrai. J-je …

Il n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase car la porte en métal claqua bruyamment, suivi par les pas effrénés du blondinet de l'autre côté du mur et les murmures d'autres personnes qui avaient certainement été réveillé par leur dispute. De ce fait, le brun resta planté au milieu de leur chambre, la tête pendante, son cœur affolé, ses mains moites et son esprit embrumé.Qu'avait-il fait ? Sa peine et sa haine contre lui-même s'étaient retournées contre son petit ami. Allait-il le perdre ? Pourrait-il encore le considérer comme sa moitié après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Y avait-il un moyen de lui faire oublier ce qu'ils venaient d'expérimenter tous les deux ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait ruiné leur relation à cause de ses problèmes pour gérer ses émotions et son flux de paroles. Les mots du second en commande continuaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, soulevant des questions sérieuses qu'il n'avait plus le courage de poser et lui rappelant qu'en tant que membre de W.I.C.K.E.D, il avait dû assister à ce terrible événement qu'il avait mentionné. Il était perdu à présent. Plus que jamais. Si l'autre venait à l'abandonner, Thomas n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre, ni aucun guide pour le conduire hors des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était en train de se noyer.

De son côté, le pauvre Newt tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer les grosses larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même et étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Il s'était couché rapidement pour essayer de trouver un quelconque sommeil réparateur mais ne trouva que des démons et les fantômes de son passé. Ces derniers lui rappelèrent à quel point il était inutile et pourquoi il avait tenté de se suicider quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait à rien. Il était incapable d'avoir une relation amoureuse saine en plus de ne pas pouvoir maintenir sa santé mentale. Il était au bout. Il avait atteint sa limite.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et même s'il ne croyait pas au miracle, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'agisse de Thomas. Pas de celui qui l'avait meurtri. Celui à qui il avait donné son corps et son cœur tout entier. Évidemment, il ne s'agissait que de Teresa, une mine inquiète peinte sur son visage clair et illuminé par ses orbes azurées.

-Minho est allé lui parler. On vous a entendu de nos chambres et … tu le connais, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, susurra-t-elle de façon rassurante.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça s'envenime. Je désirais seulement lui apporter mon aide mais il a … commencé à dire toutes ces choses horribles alors j'ai …

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il est un peu secoué et ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Je suis sûr qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Crois-moi, je le connais mieux que quiconque. Il serait incapable de traiter une personne aussi chère de la sorte …

Sa main froide passa sur la joue du blond pour en retirer quelques perles salées, apaisant doucement ses sanglots de son geste maternel et salvateur, et ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux pour les retirer de devant ses yeux. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours sur certains points, la jeune femme restait une personne formidable que le garçon admirait énormément, en particulier pour sa force mentale qui ne déclinait jamais malgré le fait qu'elle soit la seule fille du groupe. Et comme une réelle amie, elle resta à ses côtés, le berçant telle une mère le ferait pour son enfant réveillé par un mauvais rêve. La sensation était tellement agréable que Newt aurait pu s'endormir seulement, ses craintes lui revinrent en pleine face lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'asiatique résonner contre les murs du boomker, la colère se faisant clairement sentir dans le ton qu'il utilisait. Thomas devait réellement en prendre pour son grade et étrangement, le jeune homme se sentit légèrement coupable de s'être autant emporté de son côté. La brune ne tressauta même pas quand un bruit sourd parvint à leurs oreilles, signalant que Minho avait certainement frappé son interlocuteur mais où ? Le second en commande paniqua un instant avant d'entendre des pas venir dans leur direction, l'obligeant à redresser doucement la tête de son appui moelleux pour croiser le regard luisant de sévérité du maton des coureurs, et celui empli de culpabilité de son soit-disant _petit ami_. Une marque rouge prenait place au niveau de sa mâchoire et il comprit rapidement que c'était là qu'il avait reçu le coup.

-Ce tocard a des choses à te dire. On va vous laisser seul à seul. Viens Teresa !

À ses ordres, la demoiselle se leva en passant une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux du blondinet, lui souriant dans l'intention de lui donner du courage, ce à quoi il lui répondit d'un petit hochement de tête, et elle rejoignit le garçon pour retourner chacun dans leur pièce personnelle. La source du problème ne dit rien au premier abord, autorisant une atmosphère sombre à s'installer à nouveau, et finit par s'asseoir en face de lui pour qu'ils puissent être à la même hauteur. L'aura du plus jeune avait changé, l'enveloppant d'un voile de rancune envers lui-même et d'une profonde tristesse. Tout comme lui, le blond n'avait pas envie de le perdre et il ferait tout pour que cela ne se produise pas. Sa main, fine et pâle, se glissa entre ses doigts humides et chercha à le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait, toujours couché au sol avec un coude reposant sur son oreiller. Thomas plongea dans les perles chocolatés de son partenaire et ils se transmirent leur détresse mutuelle sans un mot, juste un coup d'œil suffit pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient désolés autant l'un que l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts ne se collent et unissent leurs odeurs.

-Je suis désolé Newt. Je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que j'ai dit. Pas un mot. Je ne pourrai échanger la vie de qui que ce soit pour ramener Chuck. Vous êtes bien trop cher à mes yeux, en particulier toi. Je t'aime plus que tout et je …

-Je sais. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses. La mort d'Alby n'a rien à voir avec toi et celles des autres encore moins. Tu es la raison pour laquelle nous sommes libres alors, il faut que tu aies un peu plus de considération pour toi même, le coupa-t-il subitement, son intonation sereine et sa voix stable.

-Pardonne-moi. J'ai … je ne pourrais jamais effacer ce que je t'ai fait Newt. S'il te plaît, ne repense jamais à te tuer. Pitié. J'ai besoin de toi plus que tout, surtout en ce-moment.

-J'ai aussi besoin de toi Tommy.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent doucement, acceptant les excuses de l'autre avec simplicité et facilité, le temps n'étant pas à la destruction et à la séparation, et se détachèrent rapidement pour reprendre leur souffle déjà court. Thomas sourit faiblement en voyant qu'il avait réussi à recoller les morceaux, même si ce qu'il avait fait ne s'effacerait pas de sitôt et caressa le dos de cette main chaleureuse à l'aide de son pouce. Une explosion d'émotions fit vibrer son cœur, devenu froid et dur comme de la pierre suite à la disparition de son petit frère, et il ne put qu'être reconnaissant envers son blond pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, avant que son organe vital ne se transforme en une vulgaire réplique en acier que plus personne ne pourrait réchauffer ou attendrir. Newt releva ses yeux bouffis vers le visage de son partenaire et observa la marque qui se trouvait désormais sur sa joue gauche, celle-ci virant un peu plus au violet à chaque minute qui s'en allait. De son membre libre, il passa ses doigts dessus pour en ressentir toute la chaleur et la violence de l'action, caressant délicatement la partie abîmée de son visage.

-Tu as encore mal ? L'interrogea-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Un peu mais ça va aller. Ce n'était qu'un coup de poing après tout, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Le blond se mit à rire silencieusement avant de donner une petite tape sur cette même joue, arrachant un grincement de dents à son compagnon qui lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension.

-Et là, tu as mal tocard, plaisanta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le concerné secoua la tête en massant l'endroit endolori et éclata presque de rire face à la blague vraiment pas drôle de son petit ami. L'heure n'étant plus à la rigolade, ils finirent par retourner dans leur chambre. Le brun refusa de dormir seul dans ce grand lit qui pouvait parfaitement les accueillir tous les deux, chaque nuit se ressemblant avec ce même cauchemar qui le hante, et son compagnon n'eut guère besoin qu'on le lui répète une seconde fois pour se glisser sous les couvertures, lové contre le torse chaud de son âme sœur.

Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, qu'aucun des deux ne parvenaient à s'endormir, le commandant en second repensa aux derniers mots de son petit ami. Avait-il compris son insinuation lors de leur dispute ? Ou s'était-il simplement souvenu du temps où il était au service de W.I.C.K.E.D, les observant grâce aux scaralames et leurs foutus ordinateurs ? Les deux réponses étaient valables et il ne lui était pas nécessaire de ramener ça sur le devant de la scène, ce simple rappel lui avait déjà énormément coûté. Les voix dans sa tête s'étaient tus grâce à la présence de Thomas et il le remerciait intérieurement d'être là pour le soutenir moralement, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience.

-Newt ?

-Oui Tommy ?

-Tu me promets que tu ne retenteras rien, que tu resteras près de moi jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé, que tu ne me laisseras pas derrière comme Chuck ? Souffla-t-il avec un léger craquement à la fin de sa déclaration.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, l'avenir est incertain avec ces épreuves et cette organisation qui réclame des choses de notre part. Mais tant que je serai en vie, tu pourras compter sur moi, je serai près de toi.

-Merci.

Le garçon sourit tendrement à son petit ami et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui pour partager de sa chaleur, et ils finirent enfin par s'endormir, la nuit calme et fraîche les éloignant doucement des malheurs de leurs vies actuelles, l'amour et la confiance restant les deux seules émotions qui puissent les sauver de ce monde post-apocalyptique.


	20. L'épaule sur laquelle tu peux te reposer

**Titre** **:** L'épaule sur laquelle tu peux te reposer

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Contexte** **:** Réécriture de la scène du film _La Terre Brûlée_ lorsque Brenda et Thomas essayent de s'échapper du bâtiment en ruines, alors qu'ils sont poursuivis par des fondus. À la place de Brenda, il y aura Newt et il aura sa patte folle.

 **Note** **:** Je remercie ma petite Plume1304 pour m'avoir donné cette idée ! Ça y est, je l'ai enfin publié !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe._

* * *

Les hélices de l'hélicoptère vibraient au-dessus de la planque des résistants, affolant certains habitants des lieux qui se mirent à chercher une porte de sortie pour ne pas faire face aux agents de W.I.C.K.E.D. Aucun n'avait prévu leur arrivée et le simple fait de les savoir tout proche, créa une cohue que personne n'aurait pu contrôler, même le plus autoritaire des chefs. Ils se faufilèrent à la manière d'un félin hors de leur hamac, et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Malheureusement, un grand nombre de soldats avait déjà investi les lieux, paralysant ceux qui tentaient de s'interposer ou tuant les plus réticents. Leur avancée vers les étages supérieurs faisait grandir la menace qui planait au-dessus du groupe de Thomas, qui pourrait être pris en embuscade à tout moment. Les Blocards sentaient la panique les submerger à leur tour, la situation échappant complètement à leur contrôle alors qu'ils se jetaient tous des coups d'œil indécis. La seule chose qui était sûre en cet-instant, était qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était prompt à se laisser attraper par leurs opposants. Jorge leur donna une échappatoire en les conduisant vers le dernier étage. Brenda venait de les récupérer dans la pièce où ils avaient été suspendu par les pieds, achevant Barkley, un homme qui faisait parti de sa _famille,_ et tous se dépêchaient de suivre leur nouveau guide _._ Le brun se permettait de lancer des regards derrière lui pour s'assurer que tout le monde suivait, que personne ne les pourchassait et surtout, que Newt ne ralentissait pas son rythme. Bien que leur vie commune avait débuté bien avant leur sortie du Labyrinthe, il avait remarqué récemment que le jeune homme boitait et cela l'avait beaucoup inquiété, surtout lorsque la tempête les avait surpris quelques heures auparavant. Il ne lui avait pas encore demandé d'où elle provenait, mais il avait fait une note dans sa tête de lui donner du temps pour se reposer si jamais ils avaient à courir de grandes distances.

L'espagnol ouvrit deux grandes fenêtres et sauta en premier pour montrer l'exemple puis, fut suivi de près par Minho, Frypan, Aris et Teresa. Alors que le tour du commandant en second arrivait, la jeune femme qui vivait en ces lieux fit machine arrière pour récupérer un objet qu'elle avait laissé sur place. Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard empli d'incompréhension et le brun chercha à mettre son petit ami en sécurité.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser seul ? S'exclama Newt en se retirant de la tyrolienne.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, je serai pas loin derrière toi, tenta-t-il de le convaincre.

Le blond parut réfléchir un instant, regardant ses pieds alors qu'il sentait une certaine jalousie s'emparer de lui, avant d'acquiescer à contre cœur pour laisser l'autre garçon accomplir ce qu'il lui semblait être juste, se préparant à sauter dans le vide tandis que Thomas retournait récupérer Brenda. Celle-ci fouillait frénétiquement un tiroir et lorsqu'elle eut trouvée ce qu'elle cherchait, elle essaya de revenir vers son nouveau compagnon d'infortune. Il réprima son envie folle de lui faire des remontrances, l'agrippant par l'avant-bras pour la conduire jusqu'à la sortie pour rejoindre son petit ami. Toutefois, un agent de W.I.C.K.E.D les surprit tous les deux et pointa son Lanceur dans la direction du brun, en lui ordonnant de le suivre sans poser de questions. Le concerné voulut reculer et fuir, mais il était coincé contre un mur, ses chances de s'échapper s'approchant du seuil zéro. Si la fille aux courts cheveux noirs sortait son arme de son étui, elle n'aurait pas le temps de réduire leur ennemi au silence. Ils étaient fait comme des rats.

L'éclat d'une voix se fit entendre à quelques mètres derrière le garde et un coup de feu fut tiré, alertant les deux adolescents qui se raidirent sur place. La silhouette devant eux s'effondra à leurs pieds et l'expression stupéfaite de Newt apparut juste après. À l'aide d'une autre arme électrique, il venait de taser leur ennemi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de partir ? Siffla Thomas sur un ton de reproche.

-Désolé de te décevoir monsieur le Chef, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de laisser mon petit ami derrière moi avec une chance sur deux de ne pas le revoir.

Le blond était réellement vexé par ce que venait de lui dire son partenaire, il n'y avait eu que de bonnes intentions dans son action et ses efforts ne résultaient qu'à des réprimandes. Il se redirigea vers la tyrolienne en soupirant, exaspéré par le côté bien trop dictateur de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier parut saisir la portée de ses propos et s'il avait eu des oreilles de chien, il les aurait immédiatement rabattues à l'arrière de sa tête en signe d'excuses. Cependant, il n'en possédait pas et dut se résigner à suivre le jeune homme silencieusement. Brenda prit en main une attache qui se trouvait sur le câble et s'élança pour poursuivre sa route. Thomas décida d'y aller avant Newt, mais son action fut stoppée par le bruit d'un Lanceur qui cracha sa purée à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

Dans un élan de courage, le brun s'empara de la main de son bien aimé et se mit à courir pour échapper à la vue de leur nouvel assaillant. Ils parvinrent à se faufiler vers les structures en métal du bâtiment, la musique qu'avait envoyé Jorge continuant de tourner, et ils essayèrent d'avancer le plus calmement possible. Les gestes du brun était précis même s'ils restaient maladroits et rapides, contrairement à son partenaire qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur son appui, son regard dérivant vers ce qui se trouvait juste sous lui. Son pied manqua de glisser de la surface froide et il attendit d'avoir recouvert une certaine stabilité avant de s'élancer à nouveau.

-Dépêche-toi Newt ! La musique est bientôt terminée, annonça l'Immune qui avait déjà atteint l'autre bout de la passerelle.

Des agents de W.I.C.K.E.D les encerclaient et l'un d'entre eux les suivait sur le pont provisoire. Le boiteux atteignit avec mal la rambarde contre laquelle Thomas s'appuyait pour l'attraper, et à peine eut-il posé ses membres sur un sol plus stable, que la chanson se tut et des explosions retentirent tout autour d'eux. Les fondations s'effondrèrent peu à peu, des cris retentirent derrière eux, et ils se mirent à courir dans une direction inconnue pour ne pas se retrouver coincer sous des débris de métaux et de roches. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un ancien ascenseur et sautèrent pour attraper les câbles et descendre pour se sortir de ce merdier. De gros rochers dégringolèrent dans le tunnel où ils s'étaient réfugiés et bloquèrent la sortie pour les empêcher de rejoindre les autres. La noirceur les entourait à présent et seule leurs respirations saccadées pouvaient leur indiquer qu'ils étaient tous les deux bel et bien en vie. Le brun tenta de reprendre un souffle correct alors qu'il entendait son petit ami grogner pour une quelconque raison. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait une lampe torche dans sa poche et la sortit pour éclairer leur chemin. Il dirigea le rayon lumineux vers Newt et le vit masser sa cheville avec ferveur, son expression se tordant à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait trop près de son articulation.

-Est-ce que ça va ? L'interrogea-t-il même s'il savait que sa question était stupide.

-À merveille merci.

L'amertume dans la voix du blond empêcha l'autre de rajouter quelque chose, lui donnant juste l'impression qu'il avait juste ruiné quelque chose de fantastique. Il avala avec difficulté sa salive et se concentra sur ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent, afin de rejoindre les autres et ne pas se retrouver face à une dizaine de fondus ou des membres de W.I.C.K.E.D. En passant la pièce au peigne fin avec sa petite lampe de poche, il vit une petite grille au sol qui devait conduire à des souterrains ou à une bouche d'égout. Dans les deux cas, ils trouveraient probablement une sortie. Il se releva sans peine et s'avança vers la plaque, retirant les différents gravas ou objets qui s'étaient échoués dessus, et essaya de la tirer tout seul pour accéder au passage secret.

Sans succès.

Thomas jeta un petit regard abattu vers son compagnon qui se faisait un bandage d'infortune autour de sa cheville légèrement enflée, et ce dernier comprit dans l'instant ce que l'on attendait de lui. Newt eut un mal fou à se mettre sur pieds, son boitillement nettement plus visible à présent, et souleva la grille avec son ami. Ils descendirent sans s'adresser la parole et le brun l'aida à atterrir sans trop forcer sur son membre blessé, lui offrant un bras pour s'appuyer.

-Je peux marcher seul Tommy !

-Arrête de faire l'idiot Newt. Tu boites, tu n'arrives même pas à poser ton pied par terre et si je te laisse avancer seul, tu vas t'effondrer au bout de deux minutes, dit-il sur un ton à la fois inquiet et autoritaire.

Un bref silence s'installa entre eux et du coin de l'œil, il vit le blond rougir légèrement. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que son petit ami n'était pas réellement quelqu'un qui aime se reposer sur les autres. Ses problèmes, il les gardait toujours pour lui-même et préférait les résoudre après ceux des autres. Un défaut ou une qualité ? Il ne l'avait pas encore décidé. Toutefois, il sentit le bras du jeune homme entourer son cou et il sourit gentiment en plaçant sa main contre sa taille.

Ils avancèrent doucement pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux n'émettant le moindre son de peur d'attirer l'attention de créature encore plus étrange que les Griffeurs ou les fondus. De temps à autre, le commandant en second gémissait quand sa cheville supportait trop de poids et dans ces moments, Thomas ajustait sa prise sur lui pour l'empêcher de la faire toucher le sol. Rien ne semblait vivre dans ces souterrains. Pas un éclat de voix ne leur parvint et aucune autre présence n'était à noter. Enfin, c'est ce que le brun pensait jusqu'à ce qu'un croisement ne s'offre à eux.

-Par où ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien Tommy. Mais cet endroit me rend malade … On dirait que des gens sont morts ici en essayant d'échapper aux fondus, murmura le blessé, attristé par ces événements qui avaient coûtés la vie à bien des gens.

-Courage Newt, on sera bientôt sorti d'ici.

Thomas se décida à prendre le chemin de gauche et continua son avancée vers le fond des tunnels, avant de se stopper net en apercevant toutes ces choses sur les murs. Des croassements horribles résonnèrent dans les tuyaux en pierre à leur droite, des souffles rauques s'échappant de gorges asséchées, inutilisées et abîmées par le temps, et une atmosphère malsaine les enveloppa dans un cocon de terreur. Même s'il tentait de les dissimuler, le brun était soumis à de légers frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine à toute vitesse, le paralysant un instant devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Un rat s'extirpa des égouts et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'autre bout du couloir couvert par la moisissure et la décomposition, un fondu l'attrapa et le dévora vif avec des grognements de plaisir répugnants. Newt souffla quelques mots à son petit ami mais celui-ci était tétanisé sur place. Il avait peur de ces humanoïdes à présent plus mort que vivant, et il eut besoin d'un coup dans la jambe pour lui faire reprendre le sens des réalités.

-Il faut bouger Tommy ! Maintenant ! Beugla-t-il en voyant approcher l'une de ces choses.

Dans un mouvement fluide, le concerné s'emballa et se mit à courir en tenant toujours son compagnon contre lui, échappant avec mal à leurs poursuivants. Ils étaient plus rapides malgré leur état désastreux et le handicap que représentait l'articulation du blondinet, amenuisait leur chance de pouvoir les semer. Ils virent une lumière salvatrice en face d'eux et furent emplis de soulagement pendant un instant, qui fut de courte durée quand ils remarquèrent qu'il ne restait plus rien de ce bâtiment. Thomas s'arrêta au bord du gouffre et ne put s'empêcher de penser à celui qui se trouvait dans le Labyrinthe, dans lequel il avait réussi à balancer les griffeurs lors de sa première nuit. Dans la panique, il tourna violemment la tête pour s'assurer que les monstres étaient encore loin et Newt lui indiqua un petit chemin rocailleux vers un monument presque entièrement détruit.

-Est-ce que tu peux continuer seul ? S'enquit de lui demander l'Immune, même si la question lui arrachait le cœur en sachant pertinemment qu'il lui ordonnait l'impossible.

-Je peux y arriver tout seul Tommy. Allez dépêche-toi, ils se rapprochent.

À son commandement, l'autre s'exécuta et grimpa à sa suite les différents morceaux qui s'étaient détachés des bâtiments en ruine. Ils entrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur du plus gros et escaladèrent d'abord de nouveaux débris. Le blond parvenait avec mal à garder une certaine stabilité dans ses mouvements et il aurait pu trébucher sur ce petit bout de métal, si son petit ami n'avait pas été derrière lui pour s'assurer que tout irait bien, en le retenant par les cuisses. Ce moment aurait pu être sexy et il se serait même imaginé un commentaire sarcastique de Minho, si tous ces fondus n'étaient pas à leurs trousses, leurs hurlements emplis de rage résonnant contre les vitres. Sans plus attendre, ils continuèrent leur ascension, désarçonnant l'un des zombies qui tentait d'agripper la cheville du brun et purent rejoindre un escalier pour finir de grimper afin de se mettre à l'abri.

Newt s'accrochait du mieux qu'il le pouvait au mince espoir de pouvoir retrouver un jour une vie calme, même si celui-ci s'estompait peu à peu devant ses yeux alors qu'il continuait de marcher avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Et malheureusement, même si sa cheville ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, tous ses autres membres commençaient à s'affaiblir également et l'une de ses mains lui fit défaut, agrippant faiblement une rambarde de l'escalier qui se brisa d'un coup. Il n'eut guère le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se produire, qu'un petit couinement de surprise lui échappa et son corps s'écrasa contre une vitre à moitié fissurée.

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il venait de voir son petit ami passait devant lui, s'effondrant sur cette partie instable des lieux. Il se mit près de la porte et chercha des yeux un quelconque signe de vie du garçon. Il était complètement immobile sur la surface en verre, couché sur le côté alors que sa jambe blessée était étendue devant lui. Il ne réagissait pas. Non. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. La voix du brun s'était coincée dans sa gorge et il jura un instant que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, tant il battait à en détruire ses tympans.

-Newt ! Newt ! Newt tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ?

À son appel, l'adolescent remua légèrement et il grogna de douleur. Le choc contre sa tête avait été violent, lui ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière et créant une petite bosse juste sous l'implantation de ses cheveux. Il allait avoir mal au crâne pendant un moment. Quand ses yeux furent totalement ouverts, il examina la situation et fut terrifié à l'idée de se tenir là, à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du vide, avec pour seul appui, une vitre sur le point de se briser. Tous ses mouvements furent calculés minutieusement afin de ne pas fragiliser la surface transparente plus que de raison, mais malgré tout, il voyait de nombreuses fissures se créer au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait une position adéquate pour remonter.

-Attends Newt, je vais venir te chercher, s'exclama Thomas toujours à l'entrée de la pièce.

Le brun se mit à descendre avec prudence en direction de son petit ami, espérant de tout cœur qu'il parviendrait à le sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse périr ici, et dans ce genre de circonstance. Sa gorge était sèche alors qu'il apercevait enfin toutes les craquelures du verre, le poids plume que représentait le blond ne changeant rien à la situation. Ce-dernier était à présent totalement debout, de la sueur perlant sur son front alors qu'il cherchait à garder une respiration calme et régulière, ne bougeant qu'en cas de réelle nécessité et déposant toute sa lourdeur dans sa jambe droite. Il étendit sa main vers l'Immune, ses yeux reflétant toute la peur et la détresse qu'il éprouvait en cet-instant, son expression se tordant sous l'effort procuré pour rester stable et atteindre cette poigne offerte pour le secourir.

Soudain, un fondu apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, son visage couvert de cloques, de sang et de boue, et glissa vers Newt qui se protégea à l'aide de ses bras pour ne pas être trop assommé par l'arrivée de cette horrible créature. Le commandant en second tenta de se défendre, esquivant quelques coups qui fragilisèrent la surface sur laquelle ils se tenaient tous les deux, et les morsures ou griffures que l'autre essayait de lui faire subir. Paniqué et incapable de penser calmement, Thomas observait la scène avec effarement. Tout semblait tourner au ralenti. Les appels de détresse de son compagnon faisaient écho dans ses oreilles bouchées par les battements effrénés de son cœur. La simple pensée de cette chose blessant son bien aimé, lui arrachait des soubresauts de dégoût et le laissa imaginer des scénarios atroces. Finalement, il parvint à se sortir de cette transe alors que le blond ne cessait d'appeler son surnom afin qu'il le sorte de là. Des larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues, se mêlant au sang qui descendait vers le coin de ses yeux, lui offrant une vision de Newt qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le jeune homme avait peur, il était terrorisé et il avait besoin d'une épaule pour le soutenir. La créature lui crachait son haleine putride au visage, le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche tombant un peu sur sa peau délicate et blanche. Le spectacle devenait insupportable. Le brun attrapa un bout de métal qui était enfoncé dans la pierre et étendit à nouveau sa main vers son âme sœur.

-Accroche-toi à moi Newt !

-Tommy …

Ils réussirent à enlacer leurs doigts et l'Immune donna un violent coup contre le verre, le brisant en mille morceaux, et observa le fondu s'échouer contre une voiture en contre-bas. Il s'accrochait à son petit ami du mieux qu'il le pouvait, l'empêchant de tomber et le remontant doucement pour éviter de glisser à son tour.

-Ça va aller, tout va bien Newt, c'est fini … lui murmurait-il alors que les genoux du blond toucher à peine le verre plus solide sur lequel se tenait Thomas.

Les larmes ne cessaient de s'extirper de ses orbes chocolats, créant deux grandes rivières sur son visage d'habitude si joyeux et plein d'entrain. Il tremblait de tout son corps, ses doigts complètement écartés se tenant en face de son visage alors qu'il repensait à cette vision de l'enfer qu'il venait d'avoir. Il avait cru pendant une courte minute, que sa vie s'était achevée alors qu'elle venait à peine de débuter. Ses lèvres se mouvaient mais aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Il était terrorisé et incapable de formuler la moindre phrase. Dans un geste tendre et dans l'optique de lui faire oublier ce qui venait de se produire, le brun l'enveloppa dans une étreinte amoureuse et chaleureuse qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion de lui offrir. Newt s'y calma un peu, reprenant contenance et comprenant que tout était terminé et que son compagnon lui avait sauvé la vie. Il resta tout de même accroché à ses vêtements et lui tint la main pour se rassurer. L'autre passa un doigt sur sa peau pour retirer toutes les marques de cet affrontement, afin de ne laisser que ce qu'il aimait de cet être aussi frêle que puissant.

-Merci Tommy … soupira-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

-De rien. Pour toi mon cœur, tout ce que tu voudras.

Le blond sourit à cette affirmation et le regarda avec des yeux emplis d'amour. La lueur effrayée qui s'y était insinuée avait disparue, ne laissant aucune trace de sa présence, simplement remplacée et écrasée par la force de leurs sentiments. Sans un mot, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pour ne garder que les bonnes impressions de cette aventure. L'échange fut de courte durée mais des plus agréables. Les lèvres sèches du blond furent revigorées par celles humides de son compagnon, qui n'avait eu de cesse de passer sa langue dessus par simple tic d'angoisse. Et puis, ses mains anguleuses se retrouvèrent derrière sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser, leurs langues se cherchant un instant avant d'entamer un ballet des plus grandioses. En se séparant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à cette situation plutôt cocasse. Eux s'embrassant sur du verre à peine stable, alors qu'ils venaient d'être attaqués par trois ou quatre fondus. Inutile de se demander pourquoi c'était dans ces moments là qu'ils choisissaient tous deux de s'embrasser. Ils avaient juste besoin de se le répéter avant que la mort ne les sépare. Parce qu'ils le savaient, elle finirait par les séparer et ne sachant pas quand le moment viendrait, autant en profiter un maximum maintenant.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de continuer leur route, afin de retrouver les autres. Newt continua de s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son petit ami, enfonçant son visage dans le creux de son cou et Thomas posa sa tête sur la sienne, ignorant les regards qui étaient dirigés sur eux avec curiosité. Tout ce qui importait, c'était eux et rien d'autre.


	21. Du sang sur la neige-Newtmas

**Titre** **:** Du sang sur la neige

 **Rating** **:** T (violence)

 **Contexte** **:** Se déroule lors de la guerre opposant les américains et les britanniques pour l'obtention du Canada.

 **Note** **:** Ne me frappez ! Je sais que cet OS n'est pas très joyeux mais je ne peux pas toujours écrire des histoires où tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Alors, je m'attaque un peu à ce genre de thème noir ... Un film de 1943 a d'ailleurs le même nom que mon OS. Quelle coïncidence !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **18 décembre 1814**

Les balles fusaient à toute vitesse dans l'air frais de l'après-midi, scindant le ciel en dizaine de lignes invisibles et rapides, perceptibles seulement grâce au sifflement qu'elles produisaient une fois sorties de leur canon. Des explosions retentissaient à travers la plaine, brisant le silence paisible de ce paysage naturel d'ordinaire apprécié par les riverains, calme et agréable à regarder lors des balades matinale. Des hurlements venaient ajouter une touche de macabre à ce carnage humain, effrayant toutes les personnes qui ne voulaient pas être mêlées à ce conflit, et des corps s'effondraient dans la neige immaculée de cette mi-décembre, la couvrant d'un liquide rougeâtre et vitale pour ceux qui le perdaient. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, témoin de ce spectacle atroce engendré par la folie de l'Homme, et éclairait faiblement les lieux pour qu'apparaissent les deux armées qui s'affrontaient, légèrement masquées par la vapeur d'eau créée par la neige fondue et les cendres encore fumantes provenant de sources diverses. Le monde s'était tu, les animaux avaient fui, le vent avait cessé de souffler dans l'optique de donner le premier rôle à ces soldats dont le besoin de supériorité grandissait à chaque minute, tirant sur les cibles mouvantes à proximité pour se rapprocher de la victoire. Cet opéra ne trouvait pas sa fin, il avait perdu la dernière page de sa partition et ne semblait pas enclin à accepter la défaite, continuant sa mélodie jusqu'à ce que la note finale arrive à la perfection.

Bien entendu, comme toutes les guerres, celle-ci s'était déclarée pour permettre aux américains d'obtenir un contrôle total sur le Canada, un pays alors sous la domination britannique. Cette nécessité de gouverner le monde entier, en particulier les contrées proches aux ressources abondantes et précieuses, devenait toujours plus fort et donnait au gouvernement des idées de conquêtes dangereuses ou simplement imprudentes. Et cette fois-ci, ils avaient probablement choisi le mauvais cheval sur lequel parier. Malgré ses difficultés pour gérer leurs affrontements avec la France, l'Empire britannique n'était pas prompt à léguer ce pour quoi il s'était durement battu et qu'il avait difficilement protégé depuis tant d'années, y perdant combattants et civils dans le processus. Ces deux grands se lancèrent alors dans un affrontement interminable qui coûterait la vie à bien plus de personnes que s'ils avaient choisi la manière passive et politique.

Rien ne comptait plus. S'imposer était la seule règle. Gagner était l'objectif final, l'issue de ce carnage. Détruire l'ennemi était l'ordre exact donné par les supérieurs et tout ce que les soldats avaient à faire, s'étaient de le suivre à la lettre sans broncher. Et les voici, fiers représentant de leur pays respectif, bravant la mort, la tête haute et abattant leurs adversaires avec une volonté infaillible. Ils étaient jeunes pour la plupart. Des adolescents fraîchement devenus adultes qui ne connaissaient pas réellement les rouages de la guerre, tirant dans le vide et touchant par hasard une cible, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'un allié ou d'un ennemi. Tout se déroulait si vite devant leurs yeux effrayés, qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à réfléchir sainement. Tels des robots, ils se mouvaient à travers le champ de bataille pour obtenir la victoire et l'offrir à leurs généraux, bons ou mauvais.

Au milieu de ce désastre, une silhouette esquivait les monticules de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, tirant d'un coup de baïonnette sur tout ce qui se présentait à lui et qui portait un veston rougeâtre. Il devait à peine toucher la vingtaine, peut-être en avait-il plus mais la trentaine était loin devant lui. Son maniement de l'arme était un peu maladroit même s'il réussissait à réduire au silence bien plus d'ennemis que ses confrères. Sa respiration était effrénée, ses mouvements fluides et ses yeux hagards. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Il ne devait y avoir aucun survivant. Les ordres étaient clairs. Pourtant, au fond de lui, le soldat se remettait en question et interrogeait sa conscience sur toutes les vies qu'il était en train de prendre. Ces hommes devaient avoir des femmes, des enfants ou simplement une famille proche qui devait attendre leur retour avec impatience, priant pour qu'ils en reviennent sain et sauf. Nombreux seraient les civils qui pleureraient la disparition de ces êtres chers, partis à la guerre pour résoudre une dispute qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Et puis, le jeune homme ne pouvait croire que cet affrontement soit la seule issue à ce cruel désaccord. Il devait certainement y avoir un autre moyen, une porte de secours qui permettrait de sauver des milliers de vie. Le sifflement d'une balle le ramena à la réalité et lui fit comprendre que rien ne pourrait stopper tout cela à présent. Il fallait que l'une des deux armées ploie le genoux pour y mettre un terme. Alors, sans réfléchir, il continua ce pour quoi on l'avait vaguement formé et fit couler le sang sur la neige blanche, tachant sa pureté et sa beauté de la couleur de leurs péchés.

Soudain, une vive douleur s'empara de son épaule et il fut propulsé en arrière, se retrouvant sur le dos, une brûlure insupportable se propageant lentement dans tout son organisme. Il releva doucement la tête pourconstater des dégâts et remarqua le petit trou dans son costume bleu, autour duquel s'étendait une marque rouge foncée. La balle n'avait touché aucun point vital cependant, la douleur restait tout de même insupportable et il crut pendant une brève seconde, que les médecins en première ligne seraient obligés de le rapatrier dans les camps pour diminuer les pertes inutiles. Toutefois, la symphonie macabre continua et personne ne sembla prompt à venir le secourir, l'abandonnant au milieu des corps inanimés, subissant le froid de l'hiver et l'intolérable souffrance que lui procurait sa blessure.

Et puis, il _le_ vit.

Il se tenait devant lui, les yeux écarquillés, les cheveux couverts de flocons et de sang poisseux, la bouche à demi-ouverte et les bras pendants le long de son corps fin et délicat. Impossible d'oublier un tel visage, d'effacer une telle expression de sa mémoire, de détruire le souvenir d'une relation si positive. Des centaines d'images et d'instants irremplaçables firent alors surface, s'extirpant des profondeurs des ténèbres pour être à nouveau baignés par la lumière. Le temps s'arrêta un bref instant autour d'eux, lui donnant l'occasion de revivre cette vie qu'il avait tant chéri parle passé. D'abord ce fut un nom qui apparut en toutes lettres dans son esprit, tracé à l'encre noire sur la feuille de présence de ses cours d'Histoire Européenne.

 _Newton Isaacs._

Un accent britannique, une chevelure blonde sale, des yeux chocolatés, une taille fine, des lèvres dessinées avec délicatesse, un corps long et fin, des jambes minces et une grande imagination. Mais il était plus connu sous un surnom moins commun et bien plus agréable à entendre.

 _Newt._

Très entreprenant, il s'était décidé à faire connaissance avec ce blondinet à l'aura si particulière lors de leur première année commune, résultant au commencement d'une belle amitié.

Puis, avec le temps, le début de son adolescence et le développement de sentiments profonds, les deux garçons avaient finis par se mettre en couple, secrètement pour éviter d'alimenter les rumeurs de leur établissement et décevoir leurs parents qui ne cautionnaient pas ce genre d'amour, et ils avaient passé de merveilleuses années ensemble, bravant les interdits sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, se rencontrant sur le toit de la maison de l'un ou l'autre pour profiter d'un ciel étoilé, discutant sans relâche sur des sujets qu'un inconnu aurait pu trouver ennuyeux, s'embrassant dans le placard à balai de l'école et appréciant chaque moment passé sans que quiconque n'intervienne. Personne n'était au courant de leur lien, ni la famille, ni les amis, ni les professeurs, ni les médecins et encore moins les voisins. Ils avaient été le plus discret possible durant deux ans, achevant leurs années d'apprentissage sans le moindre incident, et ils avaient pu entamer leur vie dans les études supérieures avec un bonheur renouvelé. Ils n'étaient pas allés au même endroit mais ils avaient fait en sorte de pouvoir se voir le plus souvent possible, ils avaient scellé leur amour en s'échangeant une bague ordinaire qui représentait encore aujourd'hui plus qu'un simple présent. Portée à l'annulaire gauche, elle faisait office de bague de fiançailles dans leur esprit et jamais, ô grand jamais, un des garçons ne l'avait retiré, ne serait-ce que pour aller se baigner dans la mer.

Cependant, tout ne dure qu'un temps, la vie, le bonheur, la tristesse, la joie, les saisons, la pluie ... et l'amour prenait également sa place dans cette catégorie de choses éphémères qui ne peuvent être conservées éternellement. La flamme brûlait toujours en leur cœur mais les conditions n'étaient pas réunis pour continuer de nourrir les braises chaudes qui allaient bientôt s'éteindre, et un simple départ balaya ce qu'il restait d'espoir pour les faire renaître. _L'appel du devoir._ C'est ainsi que les hommes l'avaient appelé lorsqu'ils s'étaient présentés chez le garçon pour le ramener dans son pays natal. L'autre avait souhaité s'interposer, se mettre entre ces soldats et cet être aimé qu'il ne désirait pas perdre, mais celui-ci lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire et avait suivi le bataillon qui allait le ramener dans sa véritable patrie.

Effondré, l'étudiant resté sur le sol américain n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre et d'avancer à travers les champs épineux de la vie. Il avait perdu la lumière qui le guidait à travers les ténèbres et il était hanté par l'expression désespérée que lui avait lancée son âme sœur, la crainte qu'ils ne puissent jamais se revoir naissant en une petite lueur brillante dans ses orbes chocolatés. Et depuis ce jour, l'étudiant n'a jamais cessé de penser à lui et de lui envoyer des lettres qui n'arrivaient pas toujours à destination, recevant des réponses irrégulières et courtes de sa part. Au fond d'eux-mêmes, les garçons avaient gardé la volonté de se retrouver et continuaient encore de souffler sur les morceaux de charbon chauds pour éveiller à nouveau la flamme, qui autrefois était si ardente.

À présent, ils étaient face à face.

Les yeux de l'un plongeant dans ceux de l'autre, l'ambre rencontrant le chocolat, la candeur rencontrant le sérieux, l'immaturité rencontrant la maturité, la douleur rencontrant la frayeur et la joie rencontrant le désarroi.

Tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux disparut en un instant. Les explosions ne furent que de lointains échos dans leur esprit, les hurlements ressemblaient à des chants d'oiseaux et le sang sur la neige avait totalement disparu. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux au milieu de ce carnage, se dévisageant avec une surprise et un bonheur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être en temps de guerre.

Le soldat britannique s'avança lentement vers celui qu'il venait de blesser et s'agenouilla devant lui pour l'admirer de plus près, appréciant la vue de ces traits qu'il avait presque oublié après trois années vécues loin de lui, décrivant chaque courbe de ce visage qu'il avait si souvent touchée, réclamant ces lèvres dont le goût lui avait bien trop manqué. Il en fut de même pour l'américain qui passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux sales devenus châtain clair de son ancien partenaire de vie, se remémorant l'agréable sensation de leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre durant des moments intimes inoubliables et l'incroyable sentiment de bien être de se savoir chéri par une telle personne, ressenti durant toutes ces années de vie commune, et il esquissa soudainement un sourire presque moqueur.

-Tu ne m'as pas manqué, railla-t-il en grinçant des dents sous la douleur toujours aussi présente.

-Pardonne-moi, je n'aurai jamais pensé que cela puisse être toi ...

-Alors c'était ça, le fameux _appel du devoir_ , tu as été enrôlé dans l'armée de ton pays ?

Le blond acquiesça d'un air abattu, posant sa main contre la joue de son bien aimé, retenant ses larmes de coulées, priant pour que cette guerre s'achève rapidement, car ils n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver dans un endroit pareil, au milieu de la mort et des cadavres fumants. Autour d'eux, les coups de feu continuaient de fendre l'air et ils n'en avaient cure, se préoccupant de leurs retrouvailles plutôt que de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, en tant qu'ennemis.

-Pas un jour je ne cessai de penser à toi. Je regrette encore aujourd'hui de t'avoir abandonné pour cette stupide guerre contre les français. J'aurai dû rester en Amérique pour continuer mes études de médecine, et j'aurai pu aider les infirmiers à soigner vos blessés au lieu d'être là à les envoyer au ciel, continua Newt en approchant son visage de celui de Thomas.

-Tu n'y es pour rien mon cœur, tu n'avais pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix Tommy ...

Ce surnom. Il ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de sa bouche depuis tant d 'années que l'entendre à nouveau, mêlé avec ce délicieux accent, le fit frissonner de plaisir et lui rappela tous les moments passés avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais interpellé autrement. Il était l'unique à avoir le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Personne d'autre n'avait ce privilège et même après son départ, il avait refusé qu'on ne s'adresse à lui de cette façon. Pas même sa mère. Alors, dans un geste décalé par rapport à la pièce qui se jouait actuellement, leurs bouches se collèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser plein de chaleur qui raviva les sentiments qui n'auraient jamais dû naître en eux. Ils se battirent pour une domination enfantine, prolongèrent l'échange pour qu'il ne cesse jamais, l'approfondirent pour rattraper tout ce-temps qu'ils avaient perdu, ils se dévorèrent les lèvres pour les marquer d'un sceau indélébile et emmêlèrent leurs langues dans un ballet dont la partition avait perdu ses dernières notes. Les mains du britannique se baladèrent contre le cou de son amant, malaxant cette peau qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de toucher depuis si longtemps, et celles de l'américain se frayèrent un passage dans ses mèches blondes foncées, rapprochant son corps du sien. La neige n'avait plus aucune prise sur eux, la flamme avait retrouvé sa gloire d'antan et fit fondre la glace qui entourait leurs cœurs.

Le manque d'air se fit ressentir et ils durent se détacher pour reprendre leur souffle, le monde réapparaissant soudainement, le vacarme de la guerre refaisant surface et la douleur à son épaule le tirant pour qu'il remarque sa présence à nouveau.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Si tu savais à quel point ... Je t'aime tellement.

-Je t'aime aussi Newt, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Tu as été mon seul amour et personne d'autre n'a réussi à me faire oublier l'importance que tu avais à mes yeux.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, des corps s'effondrant dans le coin de leur champ de vision, et ils s'échangèrent de brefs regards avant de se relever pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Fuir ? Continuer à se battre ? Changer de camps ? Newt soutint son fiancé par le bras pour l'aider à se redresser et lui fit un sourire compatissant, alors que les choix qui se présentaient à eux devenaient de plus en plus cruels. Le brun ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer celui qu'il avait chéri plus que sa propre vie et le blond n'avait aucune envie de voir celui qui lui avait rendu la lumière, périr par sa faute. Alors que faire ? Déserter était la meilleure des solutions mais si quelqu'un le remarquait, ils seraient pourchasser pour crime contre leur nation et seraient sans doute abattus dès qu'ils se feraient attraper. Thomas prit la main de son partenaire dans la sienne, serrant ses doigts avec ardeur et passion, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher, et ils optèrent pour l'issue la plus dangereuse. Ils devaient fuir.

Cependant, à peine cette décision fut prise, qu'un coup de canon retentit et les yeux de l'américain s'écarquillèrent quand il calcula la trajectoire de l'obus. Celui-ci vint exploser à seulement quelques mètres des deux soldats en pleine retrouvailles et le plus âgé n'eut pas le temps de repousser son cadet pour lui donner une chance de s'en sortir que déjà, la détonation les envoya valser dans des hurlements de terreur. Le brun atterrit lourdement dans la neige, son épaule se déboîtant dans le processus en plus de verser une quantité astronomique de sang de la plaie déjà ouverte, et il grommela bruyamment en sentant qu'un autre corps s'était échoué sur lui, inerte et défiguré. Maladroitement, il se releva pour constater des dégâts subis et fut soulagé de voir que le mort qui était en train de l'écraser, n'était pas son petit ami. Par la suite, il examina sa silhouette abîmée et remarqua qu'en plus de son os désaxé et de la balle dans sa chair, sa cuisse gauche était brûlée au deuxième degré et une plaie s'était ouverte au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière, laissant une certaine quantité de sang s'en échapper. Dans un sens, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal contrairement à l'ennemi qui avait échoué sur lui. À présent, il se devait de retrouver Newt à tout prix. Difficilement, le jeune homme se redressa et boitilla dans la neige à la recherche de cet être cher à ses yeux. La panique gonfla en lui alors que sa battue ne donnait rien et il grognait à chaque fois qu'un petit coup de vent frôlait sa brûlure. Plus il ratissait la plaine, plus il craignait de ne jamais pouvoir le revoir. Les chances qu'il ait été désintégré suite à l'explosion, étaient totalement nulles. Ils n'étaient pas assez proche de l'épicentre pour que l'obus ne les tue. Alors où était-il ? Ses yeux se remplirent de grosses larmes alors que les minutes s'écoulaient et qu'il ne trouvait toujours rien. Il perdait peu à peu espoir, sa blessure accentuait son malheur et il maudissait ce jour où celui qu'il aimait tant avait été obligé de partir pour défendre son pays natal.

-T-T-om-my ...

L'appel étranglé sortit le concerné de ses pensées noires et lui indiqua la position de la personne qu'il recherchait depuis dix minutes. Son cœur se serra en apercevant la figure maculée de sang de Newt et il se précipita du mieux qu'il le put au chevet du garçon à terre, tremblant et peinant à respirer. Il y avait d'autres cadavres autour de lui, des alliés comme des ennemis, tous avaient été démembré de façon atroce, perdant bras, jambes ou tête, et au milieu de ce désastre, le corps angélique de son bien aimé se démenait pour survivre à ses blessures. Le côté droit de son visage avait été brûlé au troisième degré. Sa peau avait fondue par endroit, formant des cloques sous ses yeux, creusant des trous dans ses joues, ses cheveux étaient couverts de sang, de boue, de suif, son bras avait été tranché au niveau de l'articulation, son tibia gauche semblait brisé et sa respiration n'avait plus aucune régularité. Ses yeux fixaient le ciel avec une terreur sans nom, supportant son mal comme il le pouvait, et de sa seule main restante, il implora son compagnon de le rejoindre pour passer un dernier moment ensemble. Ce tableau monstrueux donna la nausée à celui qui le regardait et il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son âme sœur, priant pour qu'elle s'en sorte malgré tout. Ignorant sa propre souffrance, il repoussa les morts qui lui bloquaient l'accès et prit le pauvre soldat dans ses bras tremblants, écartant les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

-N-Newt ? T-tout va bien aller. J-je vais tes-sortir de là ... bafouilla-t-il sans conviction dans sa voix.

-N-non ... t-t-tu dois p-par-tir ...

-Q-quoi ? N-non non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser. Ne sois pas idiot, tu as besoin d'un médecin !

Le blond permit à ses paupières de se fermer pendant un court instant, juste de quoi prendre une faible inspiration, et leva son membre antérieure pour que l'autre le prenne contre lui. Tous deux savaient qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, même si les médecins en dernière ligne arrivait dès à présent pour le secourir. Il n'avait plus quelques minutes à vivre, peut-être quelques secondes grand maximum. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur le visage de l'américain, floutant sa vision alors qu'il essayait de profiter de ces derniers instants avec celui qu'il avait tant désiré retrouver. Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin les sépare encore ? Pour quelles raisons le sort s'acharnait-il sur ce couple qui n'avait fait de mal à personne ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter cela ? Quel péché avaient-ils commis, à part mentir à tous leurs proches pour se préserver d'une société qui ne les aurait pas acceptés ? Était-ce cela leur punition ? Les perles salées vinrent s'échouer sur la peau décharnée du pauvre britannique, pénétrant dans sa bouche par les petits trous qui s'y étaient formés, et les sanglots se propagèrent dans la plaine rejoignant les hurlements, les bombardements, les fusillades et les pleurs.

-Ne m'abandonne pas ... On vient juste de se retrouver ... Pitié ... Reste.

-T-T-om-my ...

Newt cracha un caillot de sang et se mit à tousser comme un tuberculeux, contractant chacun de ses muscles dans l'espoir de rester encore un temps dans le monde des vivants, pour transmettre un message à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Ses yeux chocolatés perdaient peu à peu de leur vivacité alors que sa vie lui échappait lentement et que chaque prise d'air était semblable à des morceaux de verres qu'on lui forçait à avaler. Thomas le berça doucement pour l'aider à oublier ce mal qui le rongeait et embrassa son front avec amour.

-J-jet-t'ai-me ... n-ne l'oub-b-blie pas ...

-Je le sais. Ne t'en vas pas je t'en supplie. Ne me l-laisse pas seul à nouveau ...

-O-on se r-r-reverra ... j-je te le pro-pro-mets ...

À ces mots, le brun se redressa un peu pour admirer une dernière fois le sourire de celui qui avait illuminé sa vie, qui lui avait fait oublier les jours les plus malheureux de son existence, pour les remplacer par des souvenirs somptueux, qui avait donné un sens à sa vie après le décès prématuré de son petit frère Chuck et qui ne pourrait être remplacé par aucun des garçons qu'il avait rencontré par la suite. Le mourant leva sa main ensanglantée vers la joue de son tendre amour et effaça ses larmes d'un mouvement du pouce, entamant son voyage vers l'autre monde. Sa toue s'accentua alors que respirer devenait un véritable calvaire et son membre retomba contre son torse, secoué par des soubresauts dû à son manque d'oxygè un soupir de soumission, il fit une requête à son bien aimé, lui demandant s'ils pouvaient s'embrasser avant que son existence ne prenne fin, et sans attendre, il sentit une paire de lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. La sensation fut des plus agréables pour lui qui avait si froid et il apprécia cette marque d'affection autant que les précédentes. Thomas ne l'embrassa que durant une très courte seconde avant de lui rendre sa liberté, et se mit à caresser son visage pour apaiser ses tourments.

-J-j-je t-t'ai-me ... T-Tom-my ...

-Je t'aime aussi Newt. Du plus profond de mon être, déclara-t-il en le tenant un peu plus contre lui.

-J-j'ai s-si f-froid.

Le brun resserra son étreinte pour essayer de lui communiquer une quelconque chaleur et se balança d'avant en arrière pour que son départ ressemble plus à un long sommeil qu'à une mort dé paupières du mourant devinrent terriblement lourdes, ses inspirations se firent moindre, ses mouvements se turent et son sourire s'évapora pour ne laisser que la pâleur de son corps devenu immobile. La lueur de vie qui teintait ses iris finit par se ternir et dans un geste désespéré, le survivant ferma ses paupières pour ne pas avoir à affronter la dure réalité.

Il venait de le perdre.

Il avait perdu la seule personne qui comptait réellement à ses yeux.

Elle venait de s'éteindre dans ses bras alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après trois ans de séparation.

Il n'avait désormais plus rien qui le raccrochait à la vie.

Thomas plongea son visage tordu par la douleur et la tristesse dans le torse de son bien aimé, étouffant ses hurlements et ses sanglots dans la chair à découvert, couvrant sa peau de sang et de suif, et il répéta sans cesse que c'était de sa faute et qu'il aurait dû le retenir à cette époque. Cela ne se serait jamais produit s'il avait eu l'audace de s'interposer à l'armée pour garder cet homme près de lui. Il aurait dû avoir le courage d'avouer à tous ce qu'il ressentait envers cette personne. Il aurait dû affronter le regard réprobateur de son père, les yeux emplis de larmes de sa mère et le dégoût dans la voix de sa grand-mère. S'il avait fait tout cela alors peut-être, peut-être que Newt serait toujours en vie et à ses côtés et ils vivraient une existence paisible dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait les déranger pour une stupide guerre. Les remords se forgèrent une place dans son cœur tandis que la bataille continuait de faire rage autour d'eux, les cadavres continuant de s'amonceler dans la neige, et il oublia sa propre douleur physique.

Une sensation étrange le traversa alors qu'il se redressait lentement pour coucher le corps de son âme sœur au sol, le transperçant de part en part, et il comprit sans mal que quelque chose venait de mourir en lui. Une partie de lui avait disparue en même temps que cet être endormi devant lui. Une autre douleur se fit sentir au milieu de son poitrail là où un trou béant s'était creusé après la mort de son bien aimé, et il fut surpris de voir son propre sang s'écouler sur son uniforme, mélangé à celui de Newt. Une soudaine faiblesse s'empara de son corps, l'embrassant dans une étreinte froide, et il s'effondra au sol contre son partenaire, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Couché sur le côté, le soldat américain regarda ce doux visage encore une fois avant de se rapprocher de lui et de l'étreindre entre ses bras. Thomas ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans son lit deux places avec l'autre garçon, dormant paisiblement après une rude journée. Puis, il laissa le sommeil l'emporter vers les profondeurs de son royaume pour qu'il puisse y retrouver son petit ami et rester avec lui.

Pour l'éternité.


End file.
